Amor y Recuerdo: Cartas de Esperanza y Poder
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: VOLVI! Secuela de Solos en el Ascensor, han pasado 7 años desde la creacion de la carta Recuerdo y nuestros SS y ET estan en 5 de secundaria, encontraran nuevos aliados y enemigos,subi nuevo cap REVIEWS, sorry por la demora, tengo nuevo nick, NUEVO CAP!
1. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, aquí tienen de vuelta a su amiga Valery, me pidieron que hiciera una secuela de "Solos en el Ascensor" y aquí se las presento. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 1: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
Un joven de cabellos azules oscuros al igual que sus penetrantes ojos iba caminando por un pequeño puente dirigiéndose hacia su escuela, vestía un pantalón color negro, una camisa blanca y un saco color celeste que llevaba la insignia "Secundaria Tomoeda", era un joven muy atractivo a pesar de que sus anteojos escondían esos ojos azules profundos, era evidente que su rostro era muy bello y demostraba gran cariño, en el transcurso hacia su escuela como todas la mañanas lo había hecho de vez en cuando se ponía a meditar sobre todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos años de su vida, 7 años ya habían pasado desde que se había involucrado con la Card Captor y sus amigos, luego de retirarse por un tiempo decidió volver a ese añorado lugar, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba.....................  
  
-Eriol:" ya han pasado 7 años y aun estoy aquí, aquí en Japón, a pesar de que pude quedarme en Inglaterra sigo aquí, no puedo decir que me desagrada permanecer en este lugar, al contrario estoy muy feliz por estar al lado de mis amigos, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo................... si....................... ya han pasado 7 años desde que me enfrente con Sakura para que lograra cambiar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad, desde ese entonces me retire de Japón durante 1 año y decidí volver para empezar la secundaria en esta escuela, ahora ya voy en el ultimo año de Secundaria, falta poco para que salga de la escuela, después de todo mi vida ya no esta relacionada con la magia como antes, ahora solo soy una persona mas al igual que Sakura y Shaoran, pero todavía Ruby-mon y Spinel-son siguen a mi lado, al igual que los guardianes de Sakura siguen al lado de ella, es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, ya casi prácticamente me falta muy poco para ser un adulto, y por fin empezar con una nueva vida, pero........................ pero me parece que todavía algo me hace falta, talvez sea la magia, hace demasiado tiempo que no la practico, no desde aquel accidente que paso con Tomoyo..................... Sakura y Shaoran ya llevan 5 años como novios, desde que éramos muy pequeños supuse que esto pasaría, pero yo a pesar de mi edad todavía sigo soltero, bueno..................... ahora estoy soltero, desde que regrese a Japón vivo en un apartamento algo amplio para tres personas cerca de la casa de Li, ah........................... (suspiro el chico como cada mañana se hundía en sus pensamientos) ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿cuánto? (de repente el joven se distrajo y miro su reloj algo despistado)  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡OH NO!! Ya es tarde, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, no lo puedo creer, eso me pasa por quedarme pensativo cada mañana de camino a la escuela (decía el chico mientras corría con su maletín en la mano muy apresurado temido por el castigo que le llegaran a imponer)  
  
Caminaban por los pasillos de la secundaria Tomoeda, de pronto divisaron un salón con el nombre de 5 "A"................  
  
-¿ ?: supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que las clases comiencen ¿no es así?  
  
-¿ ?: si.......... recuerda que en este país la costumbre es que los nuevos alumnos de una clase deben ser presentados ante esta antes de que las clases comiencen (decía la voz de un joven)  
  
-¿ ?: es verdad, bueno, por lo menos tendremos la oportunidad de verlos ¿no? (decía la voz de una jovencita)  
  
-¿ ?: así es  
  
En alguna parte de las puertas de la secundaria Tomoeda......................  
  
-Shaoran: vaya.................... creo que me voy a hacer tarde otra vez (de pronto una voz muy familiar para el sonó a lo lejos)  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡Shaoran, Shaoran, ya llegue!!! (decía una hermosa jovencita de cabellos marrones claros que le llegaban hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes, poseía un hermoso cuerpo, que se veía tan delicado como su rosada piel)  
  
-Shaoran: " pero vale la pena esperar por ella, a pesar de cuantas veces la vea no me canso de verla correr a abrazarme cada mañana tan apurada como siempre por haberse quedado dormida " (pensaba muy feliz un chico de piel trigueña, unos ojos marrones penetrantes y llevaba su cabello un tanto desordenado, lo cual lo hacia lucir muy atractivo, Shaoran ahora era mas alto que Sakura pero no demasiado, por su parte esta estaba muy contenta de ver de nuevo el rostro de su novio esperándola paciente con una sonrisa)  
  
-Sakura: ya llegue Shaoran, discúlpame por quedarme dormida  
  
-Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que a la pobre de Sakura se le malogro su despertador y tuvo que levantarse un poco mas tarde de lo usual (decía una chica con una sonrisa picara y unos ojos azul violetas, del mismo color de su cabello lacio y largo con las puntas un poco onduladas, su piel de un hermoso color blanco, de la misma talla de Sakura y de su misma contextura)  
  
-Shaoran: buenos días Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: buenos días Shaoran  
  
-Sakura: de verdad siento haberme atrasado, perdóname ¿si? (decía la chica mientras le implantaba un rápido y dulce beso en los labios a Shaoran como en agradecimiento por su espera)  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes, de todas maneras no es tan tarde (decía el chico con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas, al igual que su novia por como decirlo.................... su beso de buenos días, Tomoyo observaba la dulce escena con discreción y una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que................)  
  
-Eriol: hola amigos ¿acaso ya no es tarde para ir a clases? (decía un Eriol un tanto agitado por haber corrido de camino a la escuela apareciendo por detrás de Shaoran con una sonrisa)  
  
-Sakura: muy buenos días Eriol  
  
-Shaoran: hola, ¿estas bien Eriol? (acentuó al ver a su amigo un tanto cansado)  
  
-Eriol: si no se preocupen, solo un poco cansado (ya recuperándose del cansancio pudo devolver el saludo) buenos días Sakura, Shaoran, buenos días.................... Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: buenos días (dijo la chica con una mirada un poco triste y de nostalgia al mismo tiempo, pero mostrando como siempre una dulce sonrisa la cual hizo forzadamente ya que no quería volver a caer en aquel dulce pero amargo juego otra vez, Sakura observo a su amiga con tristeza, ella y su novio sabían que Eriol y Tomoyo habían llegado a ser novios 1 años atrás pero.................. por cosas del destino, como Eriol las llamo tuvieron que separarse sin que Shaoran o Sakura supieran la verdadera razón de esto)  
  
-Eriol: eh...........si............. buenos días (decía el chico con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y algo apenado consigo mismo ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Tomoyo como alguien mas que una amiga, por mas que el había roto su relación aun ese sentimiento seguía ahí, ese sentimiento de amor por Tomoyo que trataba de esconder)  
  
-Sakura: bueno será mejor que entremos a clases ya que ahora si estamos tarde (dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio ahí y tomando del brazo a Shaoran que tanto como ella comprendía lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos y sabia perfectamente al igual que Sakura cual era la razón)  
  
-Shaoran: espera un momento Sakura (decía el chico mientras calmaba un poco el paso de su novia para mostrarle una sonrisa)  
  
-Eriol: será mejor que nosotros tambien vayamos  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿eh?, si.........si tienes razón o si no llegaremos tarde a clases  
  
Los dos jóvenes siguieron los pasos de sus amigos encaminándose los 4 hacia sus clases que por lo visto ya estaban a punto de empezar, ya habían pasado 7 años desde aquel entonces, desde que la creación de las cartas Amor y Recuerdo, desde la batalla con Eriol, luego de esos 7 años muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solo la relación entre estos 4 amigos sino que ellos mismos tambien habían cambiado mucho debido a circunstancias del destino, ya en el salón de clases los 4 amigos se disculparon por haberse hecho tarde al profesor y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, a pesar de que ellos habían cambiado algunas cosas seguían igual los 4 chicos se sentaban de la misma manera de cómo lo hacían en primaria y como lo habían hecho por el resto de su secundaria, Shaoran se sentaba ultimo en una fila, Sakura delante de el, Eriol se sentaba ultimo al lado de Shaoran en la otra fila y Tomoyo delante de el, era verdad algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.  
  
Con toda la clase ya sentada el profesor paso a anunciar algo muy especial.............  
  
-Profesor: bueno chicos quiero decirles que el día de hoy 2 nuevos estudiantes se unieran a la clase, ellos vienen del extranjero, de Estados Unidos, a pesar de eso saben hablar muy bien el español, espero que los reciban de buena manera, pasen (indicaba el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué raro?  
  
-Sakura: ¿a que te refieres Shaoran? (pregunto al haber escuchado el comentario de su novio)  
  
-Shaoran: no lo se, ¿qué clase de personas se cambiarían de escuela justo ya estando en el ultimo año de colegio y mas aun en la mitad del año escolar?  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón, pero parecen buenas personas (decía Sakura indicándole a su novio que los dos jóvenes ya habían pasado a la clase y que ella se había percatado primero de cómo lucían)  
  
Primero entro una joven seguido de un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, la primera poseía unos ojos rojos como el fuego al igual que su cabello el cual era largo y por su color rojo llamaba mucho la atención, este iba contenido en una trenza sencilla hacia atrás, su piel era rosada y poseía una bonita figura; mientras que el chico al igual que su amiga su tono de piel era rosado, sus cabellos eran rubios e iban marcando su frente, poseía unos hermosos ojos color celestes, evidentemente era muy simpático por su figura que parecía estar en forma, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a tales jóvenes, tan simpáticos y a la vez misteriosos que llegaban a su clase, los chicos babeaban por tan hermosa chica que tenían frente a si, mientras la chicas se derretían por la mirada del joven de ojos celestes, cada uno vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela.  
  
-Profesor: ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, vienen de New York en Estados Unidos, denles la bienvenida, pueden decir sus nombres mientras yo los escribo en la pizarra (les decía el profesor a ambos jóvenes de pie)  
  
-Mi nombre es Joy Queibal (decía el chico de ojos celestes)  
  
-Y mi nombre es Katherin Hiuton (decía la joven pelirroja muy animada)  
  
-Profesor: muy bien pueden pasar a sentarse, eh................ déjenme ver ¿dónde se pueden sentar?, ah, claro, hay dos lugares al ultimo de esta fila (decía mientras indicaba la fila al costado de Eriol y Tomoyo, ahí habían dos lugares vacíos desde hace mucho tiempo, los dos chicos se dirigieron lentamente hacia sus asientos mientras que Joy miraba directamente a Shaoran y Katherin hacia lo mismo con Eriol, los eludidos al instante se dieron cuenta de sus miradas y sintieron como un escalofrió les recorría la espalda)  
  
-Shaoran: " este tipo me da mala espina, no se por que pero no confió en el "  
  
-Eriol: " ¿por qué esa chica se me quedara mirando de esa manera? "  
  
-Sakura: ¿te sientes bien Shaoran? (preguntaba un poco aturdida por la mirada que Shaoran le estaba dirigiendo a Joy)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿ah?, si.........si no me pasa nada no te preocupes (mentía el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras por su parte Tomoyo tambien se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía Katherin a Eriol y viceversa, lo cual por cierto no le gustaba nada, pero prefirió no comentar nada hasta que los jóvenes al fin se sentaran)  
  
Joy y Katherin decidieron sentarse, lo raro es que Joy eligió el lugar que estaba al lado de Tomoyo y Katherin el que estaba al lado de Eriol, en otras palabras Katherin se sentó ultima y Joy estaba delante de ella, acomodaron sus cosas a un lado y hubo silencio por un momento, Katherin aun seguía mirando a Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro, por su puesto a Tomoyo no le gusto esto ya que a pesar de todo todavía tenia sentimientos por Eriol, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien tambien la observaba a ella, volteo su rostro solo para encontrarse con el de Joy y una encantadora sonrisa mirándola fijamente con esos ojos celestes.  
  
-Joy: hola, mi nombre es Joy, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, mi nombre es Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daudoji, mucho gusto  
  
-Joy: es un hermoso nombre, flor de ciruelo ¿no?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿sabes el significado de mi nombre? (decía la chica algo sorprendida)  
  
-Joy: si, estudie un poco la cultura japonesa antes de venir a este país, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre flor de ciruelo? (le contestaba el chico de una manera encantadora, Eriol se había fijado en la entretenida conversación que ellos dos estaban teniendo y paso algo que es inusual en el, dejo escapar algo de sentimientos de celos a través de la mirada dirigida hacia Joy, hasta que sintió que una voz se dirigía hacia el)  
  
-Katherin: ¿en que piensas? (decía la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro)  
  
-Eriol: ¿eh?...........  
  
-Katherin: ¿¡OH!?, cuanto lo siento, por un momento, lo olvide, mi nombre es Katherin  
  
-Eriol: si, lo se, hace poco lo dijiste, Katherin Hiuton ¿no?  
  
-Katherin: si, ¿y el tuyo?  
  
-Eriol: mi nombre es Eriol, Eriol Hirawizawua  
  
-Katerin: ¿Eriol Hirawizawua?, por tu primer nombre no eres japonés pero tu apellido si lo es, ¿acaso eres extranjero como yo? (decía la chica con una cara de intriga)  
  
-Eriol: si, vengo de Inglaterra, pero hace mucho tiempo que vivo en Japón  
  
-Katherin: ya veo, bueno espero que seamos buenos amigos Eriol ¿puedo llamarte así no? (decia la americana con una tierna sonrisa)  
  
-Eriol: claro, no tengo ningún problema  
  
-Katherin: que bien, se que los japoneses son muy formales, pero en New York no estamos acostumbrados a eso, me sentiría un poco incomoda llamándote por tu apellido (se notaba que la chica poseía un gran entusiasmo tanto como el de Sakura y por su parte Joy parecía un joven encantador, como lo era Eriol, mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran que estaban muy cerca de ahí escucharon toda la conversación y vieron sorprendidos como Eriol y Tomoyo habían hecho una rápida amistad con los recién llegados)  
  
-Sakura: vaya, depuse de todo son muy agradables ¿no crees Shaoran?  
  
-Shaoran: supongo que si (decía el chico muy sorprendido por como los dos nuevos jóvenes se llevaban de maravilla con sus dos amigos, pero sale de trance cuando siente una mirada encima suyo, eran esos ojos rojos que por un momento dejaron de prestar atención a Eriol y sin que este se de cuenta posa sus vivaces ojos rojos sobre Shaoran, el cual se queda petrificado ante tan fría mirada ya que hace un momento había observado que la chica era muy gentil y amable, solo fue un segundo cuando Katherin miro de esa manera a Shaoran sin que nadie se percatara, ni aunque sea la misma Sakura para después volver a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Eriol  
  
-Shaoran: " ¿qué clase de mirada fue esa?, ese tipo hace un momento me miro de la misma manera, siento que algo malo fuera a pasar, pero no se por que....................... será que...................... no es imposible, pero siento como si esos dos escondieran algo y eso me preocupa "  
  
-Shaoran: Sakura................... (llamaba el chico a su novia por la espalda)  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué el lo que sucede?  
  
-Shaoran: esos dos....................... esos dos chicos nuevos el tal Joy y Katherin, no confió en ellos, siento como............. como si sus intenciones fueran otras  
  
-Sakura: ¿sus intenciones?, pero................... a mi me parecen personas muy agradables (el joven salió de sus pensamientos por un momento solo para contemplar el dulce rostro de su novia, la cual era incapaz de desconfiar en alguien)  
  
-Shaoran: ja, no has cambiado nada mi pequeña flor, sigues siendo demasiado ingenua  
  
-Sakura: ¿cómo que ingenua? (decía la chica con un tono de enfado)  
  
-Shaoran: ingenua y dulce, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti Sakura (decía el chico mientras le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios de su enamorada, quien reacciona algo sorprendida y se sonroja al mismo tiempo por el acto tan tierno de su novio)  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran....................... estamos en clase  
  
-Shaoran: bueno................... no es pecado darte un beso o ¿si?, además, nadie se dio cuenta, no te preocupes, todo el mundo esta pendiente de esos americanos, ¡¡ah!!, es cierto te estaba diciendo que...................... (el chico no pudo terminar ya que Sakura lo interrumpió)  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡ya se!!, en el receso hay que invitarlos a comer con nosotros ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué vayan con nosotros 4?  
  
-Sakura: si, hazlo por mi ¿si? (decía sakura poniendo una cara de cachorrito)  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien, pero que quede claro que esos dos todavía no me simpatizan, no es que los este juzgando sin conocerlos, solo que me dan un mal presentimiento  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡gracias Shaoran!!, le diré a Tomoyo y a Eriol que Queibal y Hiuton comerán con nosotros en el receso, creo que les gustara la idea, mira lo bien que se llevan los cuatro  
  
-Shaoran: si.................. supongo que tienes razón (decía mientras los chicos volvían a observar a interesante conversación que tenían Eriol y Tomoyo con los nuevos alumnos)  
  
-Katherin: " parece que el tiene una persona muy poderosa a su lado, eso le ayudara en mucho, cuando llegue el momento " (pensaba Katherin mirando de reojo a Shaoran mientras fingía ponerle atención a Eriol)  
  
-Joy: " muy bien, el esta relacionado con la maestra de cartas, eso lo ayudara mucho, pero..................... en cuanto a el (dirigiendo su mirada a Eriol quien conversaba con Kaherin), el tiene un reto mucho mas grande que superar, mas de lo que se pueda imaginar, lastima que no tenga ayuda como la tiene su descendiente, pero pronto se la daremos "  
  
Las horas de clases pasaron entre conversaciones de Eriol con Katherin, Tomoyo y Joy y por supuesto Shaoran y Sakura, hasta que el timbre del receso sonó, como lo habían hecho siempre Sakura Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se juntaron para pasar el descanso juntos, pero esta vez Sakura como le había dicho antes a Shaoran invito a Joy y Katherin a que pasaran el receso con ellos, Tomoyo y Eriol no habían puesto ninguna queja ya que se llevaban muy bien con ellos, el único que parecía algo incomodo era Shaoran que evitaba entablar conversación con los americanos, los 6 se sentaron cerca de un árbol, el cual les daba sombra y como Eriol y Tomoyo ya sabían casi todo acerca de los americanos (cada uno por su parte), Joy y Katherin entablaban conversación con Sakura y Shaoran, la primera muy sorprendida por todas las cosas que le contaban y el segundo cada vez que le hacían una pregunta solo se limitaba a contestar con un si o un no.  
  
-Joy: así que Sakura ¿no?, te puedo llamar así ¿Sakura?, tu me puedes llamar Joy si quieres  
  
-Sakura: claro, me encantaría  
  
-Katherin: Sakura.......................... ¿y tu y Li son novios? (los aludidos se sonrojaron un poco debido al comentario, ¿cómo lo sabían si no les habían dicho nada todavía?)  
  
-Sakura: eh................si (dijo una sonrojada Sakura)  
  
-Tomoyo: ellos son novios desde hace 5 años (agrego la chica)  
  
-Joy: vaya, eso si que es una relación bastante larga, me invitan a la boda  
  
-Shaoran: me gustaría que tuvieran un poco mas de respeto, en la cultura oriental no se insinúan cosas por así nomás  
  
-Joy: lo siento Shaoran, no quise molestarlos, pero si es una relación bien larga para su edad, ¿te puedo llamar Shaoran no?  
  
-Katherin: ¿yo tambien puedo?  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien, no tengo problemas (decía el chico un tanto indiferente) " creo que después de todo no son malas personas, creo que los juzgue demasiado pronto "  
  
Siguieron conversando los 6 chicos cada uno conociendo cosas nuevas de los americanos y por su parte estos de sus nuevos amigos orientales, Sakura les dijo acerca de su hermano y padre y que su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña, omitiendo claro todo lo que tenia que ver con magia. Shaoran les dijo que el vino desde Hong-Kong por orden de su madre, puso como pretexto que era para mejorar su educación en vez de comentarles la verdeara razón sobre las cartas Clow, Tomoyo les dijo acerca sobres su relación con Sakura de que aparte de ser amigas eran primas y sobre la compañía que tenia su madre, mientras Eriol como ya lo había dicho antes venia de Inglaterra y hace ya mucho que se encontraba en Japón, por lo cual los 4 se hicieron tan buenos amigos y pasaron parte de su primaria juntos y ya casi toda la secundaria aun como mejores amigos, pero nadie había comentado la relación que Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron 1 año atrás, a pesar de eso la conversación siguió de lo mas normal, ahora era el turno de averiguar un poco mas sobre los americanos............................  
  
-Eriol: ¿y por que razón vinieron a Japón Katherin?  
  
-Joy: por nada importante, solo nos tuvimos que mudar de Estados Unidos por varias razones, además me esta empezando a agradar Japón (decía el chico mientras miraba a Tomoyo)  
  
-Eriol: " yo no te pregunte a ti, ¿y por que tiene que mirar a Tomoyo de esa manera? "  
  
-Tomoyo: y cuanto planean quedarse  
  
-Katherin: no tenemos una fecha fija, se diría que indeterminadamente  
  
-Tomoyo: " me estaba dirigiendo a Joy " ah........ ya veo  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso son familiares?  
  
-Katherin: no  
  
-Shaoran: ¿no son familiares?  
  
-Joy: no, solo somos amigos desde pequeños  
  
-Sakura: ¿y como es que los dos están en Japón?  
  
-Katherin: nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos y como los padres de Joy se tenían que mudar a Japón mis padres decidieron venir tambien, a mi me pareció una fantástica idea ya que Joy es mi mejor amigo  
  
-Joy: cuando me entere de que Katherin tambien vendría a Japón me pareció fabuloso, nosotros hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños (decía el chico de ojos celestes con una sonrisa dirigida a Katherin quien a su vez se la devolvió gustosa)  
  
-Tomoyo: " creo que Joy y ella son mas que solo amigos "  
  
-Eriol: " me parece que Katherin y el se llevan muy bien para ser solo buenos amigos "  
  
En ese instante sin querer Eriol y Tomoyo cruzan sus miradas, lo cual ocurrió de una manera extraña ya que los dos estaban pensado en otras personas pero por alguna razón no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos sin querer, los poco segundos que se miraron parecieron años para ellos, Eriol se perdía en los hermosos ojos azules violetas de Tomoyo mientras que esta no podía dejar de mirar los profundos ojos azules de Eriol, todo ese encanto desapareció cuando el timbre para volver a clases sonó, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y desviaron sus miradas nuevamente ya que los dos estaban consientes de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con ese ternura como lo hacían cuando eran novios, el amor de sus corazones aun seguí ahí, luego de esto los 6 volvieron a clases para después de haberse quitado algunas dudas sobre sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
CONTINUARA.............................  
  
Mis notitas: y aquí esta la secuela de "Solos en el ascensor", espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo para los que leyeron el anterior fic, y no dejen de leer este tampoco ^_^, y los que no han leído "Solos en el ascensor", mejor háganlo si no podrán entender bien esta historia mas adelante, créanme que esta historia esta mas interesante de lo que parece les esperan muchas sorpresas a nuestras parejas de S+S y E+T, por cierto que tal les parecieron los personajes de Joy y Katherin, espero que tanto su descripción física como en su personalidad les hayan gustado y si se preocupan si Joy le quita Tomoyo a Eriol o Katherin le quita Eriol a Tomoyo, bueno eso ya tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo este fic, dentro de 1 capitulo aparecerán los problemas para el grupo y las cosas se pondrán mucho mas complicadas de lo que parecen ¿y que es esto que los New Yorkquinos saben algo con respecto a magia relacionada con Shaoran y Eriol?, bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante, quiero ponerles una votación para a ver que quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo:  
  
1.-Joy y Katherin revelan quienes son en realidad y por que están en Japón  
  
2.-Un encuentro romántico entre Joy+Tomoyo y Katherin+Eriol  
  
3.-Un encuentro romántico entre Eriol+Tomoyo y Sakura+ Shaoran  
  
4.-Un encuentro romántico entre Joy+Katherin  
  
Pueden escoger 2 opciones para que el fic se haga mas interesante, no duden en mandarme sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos excepto virus ¿ok?, lean mis otros fics haciendo clic en mi nombre y si quieren mándeme un correo a mi dirección valeri_azuka@hotamil.com, y por favor dejen REVIEW que me ayudan a escribir y me siguen dando ánimos, para que sepan yo actualizo cada fin de semana así que el próximo capitulo será dentro de 6 o 7 días a la publicación de este, déjenme REVIEWS si quieren que actualize mas rápido ¿ok? ^_^, no dejen de leer la secuela "Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza" que realmente no se arrepentirán, bueno no los aburro mas, dejen sus votaciones y cuídense mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, se despide besos y abrazos: VALERY  
  
PST.: gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews en el ultimo capitulo de solos en el ascensor, realmente se los agradezco y agradezco que les haya gustado el final, no se arrepentirán de haberlo leído ya que algunos detalles de ese fic se recordaran en esta secuela, abrazos: VALERY 


	2. Magia desde New York

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, aquí tienen de vuelta a su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 2: Magia desde New York  
  
Luego de que el timbre del receso sonó, las clases siguieron de lo mas normal, lógico que con la llegada de los recién llegados las clases se hicieron un poco mas interesantes, por mas que no pareciera, Joy y Katherin participaban mucho en las clases, por lo visto eran muy inteligentes, no solo eran una cara bonita y una chica atractiva habían demostrado ser mucho mas que eso y esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los alumnos y mas que todo a sus nuevos 4 amigos: Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura. La salida al fin se aproximaba, faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre de salida sonara, Sakura estaba muy entretenida conversando con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en silencio y solo esperaban que el timbre sonara, por su parte Joy y Katherin estaban en la mismas condiciones que los 2 últimos, hasta que................................  
  
-Katherin: ¿y que planean hacer hoy en la tarde? (se dirigió la muchacha a Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras que era observada por Joy y Tomoyo)  
  
-Eriol: bueno en realidad, nada en especial, como es Lunes, no tenemos nada que hacer, mas que estudiar o hacer los deberes de la escuela  
  
-Joy: ¿eso es todo?, yo creí que Japón seria un poco mas divertido (dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro algo sarcástica, a la cual respondió Eriol con una pequeña mirada de rencor)  
  
-Tomoyo: no es que seamos aburridos, solo que talvez su ritmo de vida es mas agitado al nuestro, no conozco New York, pero de seguro debe ser un lugar muy diferente a este  
  
-Joy: no digo que tu seas aburrida flor de ciruelo, solo que..................... supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto (Eriol aun molesto por el comentario del chico, se le ocurrió una idea para no quedar como un joven aburrido, lógico que no tenia que probarle nada a el pero como Tomoyo estaba presente decidió hacerlo)  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡ya se!!  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué cosa?  
  
-Joy: ¿si, que cosa?  
  
-Eriol: que tal si vamos al parque del rey pingüino después de la escuela, es un parque muy bello, como aun no es fin de semana, aunque sea les servirá para relajarse ¿no creen?  
  
-Tomoyo: que buena idea, ¿no te gustaría ir Joy?  
  
-Joy: supongo que si (dijo el chico un poco desanimado)  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡entonces yo tambien iré!!  
  
-Joy: ¿y ellos iran con nosotros? (dijo Joy señalando con su vista a Sakura y Shaoran quienes se encontraban cerca)  
  
-Tomoyo: les preguntare si quieren acompañarnos, cuando sea la salida  
  
-Katherin: entonces iremos al parque del tal rey pingüino (dijo la chica solo para que unos momentos después sonara el timbre indicando la salida de clases y el final del día en el colegio, momentos después Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron para ver que planes tenían sus amigos)  
  
-Sakura: ¿ya te vas a tu casa Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: a decir verdad, quería preguntarles algo, ¿no les gustaría acompañarnos a nosotros 4 al parque del rey pingüino por un rato, solo para que Joy y Katherin lo conozcan y lo vean un poco?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿al parque del rey pingüino?, ¿no veo por que no? (pregunto el chico dirigiéndose a Sakura, el ya había tomado confianza con los nuevos alumnos después de la conversación que tuvieron en el receso, después de todo no había ninguna razón para que no pudiera ser amigo de ellos dos)  
  
-Sakura: claro que iremos, será todo un placer mostrarles el parque, en el atardecer da un panorama muy bello  
  
Terminado dicho esto los 6 jóvenes se dirigieron al parque caminando de dos en dos, Sakura por su puesto iba al lado de Shaoran, Tomoyo al lado de Joy y Katherin al lado de Eriol (a este ultimo no le agrado mucho que Tomoyo y Joy conversaran tan animadamente, tanto como a Tomoyo no le agrado nada que Eriol hiciera lo mismo con Katherin (Nota de la autora: ¿acaso los estaré haciendo muy celosos o_OU?, tal vez), una vez en el parque ya eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y los muchachos se encontraban sentados en una banca, todos contemplando el hermoso atardecer que ofrecía el cielo.  
  
-Katherin: Sakura tenia razón es un hermoso atardecer  
  
-Sakura: ¿verdad que es lindo?, he visto el atardecer aquí muchas veces pero hoy en especial el cielo realmente esta hermoso  
  
-Tomoyo: así es  
  
-Eriol: es muy hermoso  
  
-Katherin: es hora................. (decía la chica parándose y viendo el cielo)  
  
-Joy: bueno............... (decía el muchacho levantándose y estirando su cuerpo un poco como si fuera a hacer algo)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué ocurre? (en ese instante Shaoran volvió a sentir esa mirada fría encima suyo, la misma que había sentido en la mañana, era Catherine, ella lo estaba viendo de esa forma y a ella se le unió Joy, sus ojos mostraban un aire de superioridad, parecían otras personas completamente distintas)  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué es lo que sucede, por que nos miran a Shaoran de esa forma?  
  
-Joy: este asunto no le incumbe a la maestra de cartas, por lo menos no por ahora  
  
-Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!  
  
-Eriol: pero.............. ¿de que están hablando Katherin?  
  
-Katherin: muy pronto lo sabrás mago Clow  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿como es posible que sepan todo esto y no lo hayan dicho antes?  
  
-Joy: por que primero ellos tienen que pasar por una prueba  
  
-Sakura: ¿quiénes ellos?, ¿de quien están hablando?  
  
-Katherin: se refiere a ellos (decía la chica apuntando con su dedo a Shaoran y luego a Eriol muy serenamente)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿eso quiere decir que saben que utlizamos magia?  
  
-Joy: así es Li Shaoran  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero como?  
  
-Katherin: por que nosotros tambien la usamos (todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tal comentario en tan solo un día se acababan de enterar de que los nuevos estudiantes saben acerca de su pasado y su presente y mas aun que ellos tambien utilizan magia)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿quiénes son?  
  
-Katherin: ustedes lo saben muy bien  
  
-Eriol: ¿a que se refieren?  
  
-Joy: lo único que les hemos ocultado es que usamos magia, y tenemos un deber que cumplir, pero ustedes saben muy bien quienes somos  
  
-Shaoran: son mentiras, ¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?, ¿qué quieren con migo y con Eriol?  
  
-Joy: un enemigo se acerca  
  
-Katherin: uno muy poderoso  
  
-Joy: y ustedes dos son la razón por la cual el esta aquí  
  
-Sakura: ¿pero a que se refieren, hablen de una vez por todas?  
  
-Joy: hemos sido enviados a preparar a Shaoran y a Eriol para el enfrentamiento que tendrán  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿enfrentamiento?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿acaso son nuestros enemigos?  
  
-Katherin: no  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿entonces que es lo que desean?  
  
-Joy: Katherin ya lo dijo, hemos sido enviados para prepararlos  
  
-Sakura: pero con eso no nos dicen nada  
  
-Joy: para que se queden mas tranquilos les hablaremos un poco antes de comenzar  
  
-Katherin: no es nada falso que nosotros venimos de New York, ahí tambien se practica la magia antigua, pero no la misma de oriente, es otro tipo de magia, ni buena ni mala  
  
-Joy: nosotros pertenecemos a un clan de magia de New York, el clan Queibal, el clan de mi familia  
  
-Katherin: sabemos todo acerca de ustedes, sabemos que Sakura es la maestra de cartas de las antiguas y poderosas cartas Clow  
  
-Joy: sabemos que Shaoran: pertenece al clan de magia Li en Hong-kong  
  
-Katherin: y sabemos que Eriol es la reencarnación del antiguo mago Clow  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero como es posible?  
  
-Katherin: por el momento son suficientes explicaciones  
  
-Joy: si quieren oír mas tendrán que pasar primero una prueba  
  
-Eriol: ¿de que prueba hablan?  
  
-Katherin: eso lo sabrás dentro de muy poco  
  
-Joy: como dijimos antes hemos venido a prepararlos ya que ustedes no han usado magia en 7 años, por esa razón estamos aquí  
  
-Katherin: tenemos que ver hasta que punto pueden llegar sus poderes, ya que no los han usado en un largo tiempo  
  
Dicho esto todos observan con asombro como Joy saca un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, era un anillo de plata, se lo coloca en su mano derecha, en su dedo índice, se puede apreciar que el anillo tiene un símbolo en forma de cruz en el centro el cual resplandece con el sol, de pronto levanta su mano al cielo en la cual esta el anillo y comienza a decir unas palabras en voz alta:  
  
-Joy: Oh tu gran Dios del Cielo, te invoco ante mi, muestra tus poderes y concédeme tu fuerza, a este mortal que invoca tu poder de manipular toda creación que tuya es, a este mortal que bajo tu protección esta, ¡¡APARECE!!  
  
Todos excepto Katherin quedan sorprendidos al ver como un aura celeste rodea a Joy y hace que de la nada aparezcan dos espadas de tamaño mediano brillantes como lo era su anillo, los mangos de estas llevaban una cruz de plata incrustada en cada una, con solo ver las dos espadas todos quedaron sorprendidos y tanto Shaoran como Eriol esperaron por lo peor..............  
  
-Shaoran: " ¿qué demonios ira a hacer con esas espadas?, ¿acaso nos atacara?, no puede ser no tengo nada con que defenderme "  
  
-Eriol: " ¿pero que pensara hacer ahora este sujeto?, ni yo, ni Shaoran, ni Sakura tenemos nada de magia con que defendernos, mucho menos Tomoyo, ¿qué podemos hacer? "  
  
Los ojos celestes de Joy brillaban al sostener las espadas, luego de un momento la aura celeste que lo rodeaba desaparece y solo queda el sosteniendo firmemente las espadas como queriendo atacar a sus espectadores.  
  
-Eriol: acaba de realizar un conjuro de magia  
  
-Sakura: entonces si es verdad que tienen poderes mágicos como nosotros  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué es lo que haremos?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué clase de magia es esa, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así?  
  
-Katherin: pues tendrás una segunda oportunidad de apreciarla  
  
Enseguida la chica hace lo mismo que hace poco había hecho su compañero, saca un pequeño anillo de plata del bolsillo de su blusa, el cual tiene una aspa incrustada en este se lo coloca en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, levanta su mano al cielo y tambien dice unas palabras en voz alta:  
  
-Katherin: Oh tu gran Dios del Fuego, te invoco ante mi, muestra tus poderes y concédeme tu fuerza, a esta mortal que invoca tu poder de manipular toda creación que tuya es, a esta mortal que bajo tu protección esta, ¡¡APARECE!!  
  
Todos vuelven a quedar sorprendidos al ver como en este caso un aura roja rodea a Katherin y hace que al igual que Joy de la nada aparezca una lanza la cual en su punta era de la forma de una llamarada, en el centro de la lanza que era de color rojo estaba incrustada el aspa que tenia su anillo, poco a poco el aura roja va desapareciendo, de esta manera todos se quedan sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.................  
  
-Shaoran: ellos dos utilizan el mismo tipo de conjuros ¿pero?..........................  
  
-Eriol: pero hay algo diferente en cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que sus conjuros e parezcan percibo como si sus poderes fueran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo estén conectados  
  
-Sakura: pero, como es posible yo no siento ninguna presencia mágica, ni no fuera por que los estoy viendo no diría que están utilizando magia  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué quiere decir eso?  
  
-Shaoran: no lo se, pero yo tampoco percibo alguna precensia mágica ¿Eriol acaso tu si puedes?  
  
-Eriol: no mucho, apenas puedo sentir algo muy diminuto  
  
-Joy: eso es porque no han practicado con magia dentro de mucho tiempo y sus habilidades se han estado debilitando con el pasar de los años  
  
-Katherin: a pesar de eso Eriol si puede hacerlo, aunque no percibe casi nada como ustedes, esto es debido a que el posee un poco mas de experiencia por ser la reencarnación del mago Clow  
  
-Tomoyo: y ahora que nos han dicho todo esto ¿qué planean hacer?  
  
-Sakura: si ¿qué es lo que en realidad piensan hacer con esas armas?  
  
-Joy: algo muy simple...................  
  
-Katherin: veremos en que estado están sus habilidades físicas en este momento, en otra ocasión probaremos las mágicas  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso planean atacarnos?, pero nosotros no tenemos magia con que defendernos  
  
-Tomoyo: es cierto, ellos no tienen magia con que defenderse (decía la chica señalando a Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol)  
  
-Joy: no te preocupes por eso flor de ciruelo, no venimos con malas intenciones, solo estamos retando a Shaoran y Eriol, ellos son los que deben pasar la prueba  
  
-Sakura: eso es injusto ya les dijimos que no tienen magia con que defenderse  
  
-Katherin: pero ya te dije que no probaremos su magia por el momento, solo sus habilidades físicas  
  
-Joy: si logran esquivar nuestros ataques y darnos tan solo un golpe, sin salir sin un rasguño, los dejaremos en paz  
  
-Tomoyo: pero........................... (antes de que la chica pudiera terminar Eriol la interrumpe)  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes Tomoyo, aceptamos su reto ¿no es así Shaoran?  
  
-Shaoran: así es  
  
-Sakura: pero Shaoran.......................  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes, recuerda que todo estará bien ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sakura: si (terminando de decir esto el joven chino abraza a su novia solo para después plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios y separarse de ella dando un paso al frente viendo directamente a los ojos a Joy y Katherin)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿estas listo Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: estoy listo (dice dando un paso al frente justo cuando.............)  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol...................  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes Tomoyo, no me pasara nada  
  
-Tomoyo: pero Eriol......................... ten.................... ten mucho cuidado (dice la joven mirando a los profundos ojos del joven ingles)  
  
-Eriol: si  
  
-Joy: ¿ya están listos, o aun necesitan mas tiempo?  
  
-Katherin: no seas tan duros con ellos Joy, las chicas solo están preocupadas por lo que les pueda pasar a ambos  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué esperan ataquen?  
  
-Eriol: ¿quién de ustedes dos será mi oponente?  
  
-Joy: aquí estoy yo Eriol, ¿no te parece muy conveniente?  
  
-Eriol: eso ya lo veremos  
  
-Katherin: sabes lo que eso quiere decir ¿no Shaoran?  
  
-Shaoran: así es, a pesar de que seas mujer no tendré compasión contigo  
  
-Katherin: yo planeo hacer lo mismo  
  
-Eriol: lo único que tenemos que hacer es esquivar sus ataques y darles un solo golpe ¿no es así?  
  
-Joy: correcto  
  
-Shaoran: entonces comencemos  
  
-Katherin: prepárate  
  
Al decir esto la chica se abalanza contra Shaoran empuñando su lanza en las manos directo para clavarle la punta en su cuerpo, el joven hace lo que puede para esquivar cada ataque de la chica, por donde saltara o volteara estaba la lanza de Katherin, ella maniobraba el arma como si fura una parte mas de su cuerpo, la llevaba a donde quería anticipando cada movimiento de Shaoran, mientras que Eriol intentaba eludir los cortes que Joy quería darle con sus dos espadas de mediano tamaño, este ultimo manejaba las armas como si fueran sus brazos, realmente le estaba constando trabajo a Eriol esquivar los ataques del chico ya que el no había resido un entrenamiento especial de niño como lo había hecho Shaoran pero la magia no era su única habilidad especial, sus amigos bien sabían que tambien era muy bueno en los deportes y además de eso con el pasar del tiempo había practicado con Shaoran el arte de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero a pesar de eso Joy parecía tenerle ventaja en cuestión de movimientos y velocidad, con cada ataque las espadas rozaban cada vez mas el cuerpo de Eriol, este necesitaba ver la manera de darle un solo golpe, pero no veía como ya que lo único que estaba haciendo en ese momento era retroceder ante cada ataque de las espadas, Sakura y Tomoyo observaban todo con temor cada una preocupada por las personas mas importantes para ellas ya que la prueba que se estaba llevando acabo no parecía nada fácil, al contrario se volvía cada vez mas difícil para los muchachos.  
  
-Sakura: " Shaoran, ten cuidado Katherin parece ser demasiado fuerte "  
  
-Tomoyo: " Eriol, por favor no dejes que te lastimen, por favor "  
  
Katherin atacaba sin cesar a Shaoran, la punta de la lanza no dejaba de rozar con su cuerpo, por mas que trataba de esquivarlo, cada vez se acercaba mas, el chico sabia que no podía estar así para siempre, y además si lograba darle un golpe todo acabaría, pero la chica parecía ser mucho mas rápida que el.  
  
-Shaoran: " demonios, es demasiado veloz, cada vez la punta se me acerca aun mas, debo encontrar la manera de golpearla, ¿pero como? "  
  
-Katherin: parece que hasta ahora no tienes problemas para esquivar mis ataques, tus condiciones no son tan malas como creí, pero eso se acabara pronto  
  
Al decir esto la chica se abalanza una ultima vez contra Shaoran con la lanza apuntando directamente hacia su pecho, este logra eludirla por unos pocos centímetros ya que llega a rasparle y hacerle un pequeño corte en el lado del pecho, ahí Shaoran vio su única oportunidad de darle un golpe, después de esquivar la lanza con un brazo la golpea y hace que caiga al suelo mientras que con su rodilla golpea a Katherin en el estomago haciéndola caer al piso.  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Shaoran: te he vencido, logre darte un golpe, ahora ponte de pie, todo ha acabado (decía el joven con la respiración agitada y separándose de la chica)  
  
-Katherin: muy bien Shaoran, lo hiciste, pero aun esto no acaba (decía la chica un poco adolorida por el golpe que este le había dado, señalando con la mirada a Eriol y Joy quienes aun seguían peleando) tu ya me venciste a mi, pero hasta que ellos no acaben, esto no ha terminado  
  
-Shaoran: ¡¡Eriol ten cuidado!! (Shaoran regreso donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo mientras que Katherin se apoyaba en un árbol con su lanza observando la otra pelea que aun seguía pendiente)  
  
-Sakura: ¿Shaoran estas bien? (decía la chica sosteniendo un poco a su novio)  
  
-Shaoran: si, no te preocupes es solo un rasguño  
  
-Tomoyo: pero Eriol aun sigue peleando con Joy  
  
-Shaoran: Katherin fue un oponente muy difícil para mi, a Eriol le costara aun mas trabajo darle un golpe a Joy  
  
-Tomoyo: " Eriol..................."  
  
-Joy: tienes que ser mas rápido para poder evadir mis espadas Eriol, retroceder no te ayudara en nada  
  
-Eriol: " tiene razón " muy pronto veras mi puño en tu rostro  
  
-Joy: ¡¡entonces que esperas!! (decía el chico abalanzando una de sus espadas contra Eriol, la cual logro evadir moviéndose rápidamente hacia un lado)  
  
-Joy: ¡¡no olvides que son dos!! (en ese instante aparece la otra espada de Joy abalanzándose contra el rostro de Eriol, este apenas pudo evadirla, fue demasiado tarde para cuando Joy logro hacerle un rasguño en su brazo, al mismo tiempo Eriol vio que Joy bajo su guardia y con su otro brazo, cerro su puño con fuerza y lo dirigió contra el rostro de Joy logrando darle un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas, este retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del golpe y cayo al suelo de espaldas, soltando sus espadas dejando a Eriol herido de un brazo pero no con un corte muy grave.  
  
-Katherin: la prueba ha terminado (decía la pelirroja caminando para ponerse en frente de Eriol) hemos comprobado que sus habilidades físicas son buenas (al instante ayudo a Joy a ponerse de pie)  
  
-Joy: lo hizo muy bien (decía el joven rubio un poco alodorido por el golpe en el rostro)  
  
-Katherin: ¿estas bien?  
  
-Joy: si no te preocupes ¿y tu?  
  
-Katherin: me duele un poco pero eso es todo, tienes que levantarte, vamos (Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura corrieron al lado de Eriol preocupados)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¡Eriol!, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes, no es tan grave como parece  
  
-Tomoyo: pero estas herido  
  
-Sakura: si Eriol y estas sangrando, tenemos que ir a un hospital para que te atiendan a ti y a Shaoran  
  
-Joy: eso no será necesario (decía el chico mientras caminaba hacia ellos y las dos espadas que tenia en sus manos desaparecían y volvía a aparecer el anillo de plata en su mano)  
  
-Eriol: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Katherin: a que nosotros podemos ayudarlos (decía la chica mientras que su lanza tambien desaparecía para que su anillo de plata volviera a aparecer en su mano y se acercaba lentamente hacia Shaoran el cual se quedo sorprendido, al ver como Katherin posaba su mano sobre la herida que tenia en su costado y una luz roja salía de esta, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras)  
  
-Oh tu gran Dios del Fuego, te invoco ante mi, muestra tus poderes y concédeme tu fuerza, a esta mortal que invoca tu poder para sanar a este ser que creación tuya es, a esta mortal que bajo tu protección esta, ¡¡APARECE!! (cuando retiro su mano la herida del joven había desaparecido por completo)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pero............ como hiciste eso? (no tuvieron tiempo de oír su respuesta ya que observaron como Joy se aproximaba a Eriol y ponía su mano derecha sobre su brazo en el cual tenia el corte, de su mano salía una luz celeste e igual que Katherin pronunciaba unas palabras)  
  
-Oh tu gran Dios del Cielo, te invoco ante mi, muestra tus poderes y concédeme tu fuerza, a este mortal que invoca tu poder para sanar a este ser que creación tuya es, a este mortal que bajo tu protección esta, ¡¡APARECE!! ( y después de un momento la retiro solo para que todos observaran como la herida de Eriol tambien había sanado)  
  
-Shaoran: están utilizando magia para curarnos  
  
-Joy: así es  
  
-Eriol: ¿por qué?  
  
-Katherin: cantas veces tenemos que repetirlo, esto era una prueba, no teníamos intenciones de hacerles un real daño  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y ahora que sigue, que es lo que harán?  
  
-Joy: falta una prueba mas flor de ciruelo, pero eso será mañana  
  
-Eriol: " a pesar de que ha perdido contra mi aun sigue coqueteando con Tomoyo " _U (decía el chico un poco enojado para sus adentros)  
  
-Katherin: por hoy eso ha sido todo, mañana tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros otra vez  
  
-Joy: pero esta vez tendrán que utilizar magia así que mas vale que se preparen y vuelvan a practicar Eriol y Shaoran  
  
-Katherin: a pesar de que hemos perdido hoy, no les hemos mostrado todos nuestros poderes, las espadas y la lanza no son nuestras únicas armas  
  
-Joy: lo mejor será que se preparen (al terminar esto los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para irse del lugar)  
  
-Sakura: esperen, ¿necesitamos preguntarles algo?  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿quién es ese enemigo del que hablaron al principio?  
  
-Shaoran: es verdad, ¿qué es lo que ocultan?  
  
-Joy: todo se aclarara mañana flor de ciruelo, hasta entonces  
  
-Katherin: nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar después de la escuela  
  
-Eriol: los esperaremos  
  
-Joy: no lo olviden estos no son nuestros únicos poderes, así que no nos subestimen (decía el joven mientras se alejaba junto a la pelirroja, dejando a los 4 jóvenes muy sorprendidos y preocupado por lo que iría a pasar de ahora en adelante)  
  
CONTINUARA...........................  
  
Mis notitas: bueno, el segundo capitulo, no me tiren tomatazos si no les gusto mucho la pelea ya que es la primera vez que escribo una, ya que yo me dedico mas a los fics románticos pero este será el primero en que haya drama, aventura, suspenso, acción y por supuesto romance del todo. Si les gusto el capitulo please déjenme un REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW (no es que este obsesionada O_oU), pero me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron los dos primeros Rewiews:  
  
-LadyAna M: me gusto mucho las opciones que elegiste  
  
-Celina Sosa: muchas gracias por tu comentario  
  
por favor si alguien lee esto deje su comentario o Review, acepto cualquier cosa menos virus ¿ok?, pero déjenme un comentario para ver en que me he equivocado o por si algo les ha gustado del segundo capitulo, trate de hacer lo posible para complacer la votación anterior, una la cumplí revele quienes son los americanos en realidad (en parte), y la otra era un momento romántico entre S+S y E+T, hice lo posible, espero les haya gustado, bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta secuela y díganme sus ideas o que quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo ¿ok?, lean mis otros fics haciendo clic en mi nombre y no olviden S+S 4EVER, besos y abrazos: VALERY 


	3. Recordando practicar

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 3: Recordando practicar  
  
Se encontraba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente estaba preocupada, a pesar de que su novio se encontraba a su lado, la joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una mirada de preocupación, ahí sentados en un sofá en el apartamento de Shaoran, era verdad, no hacia falta decir nada ya que Sakura con sus ojos expresaba todo lo que quería decir pero no veía la manera de cómo hacerlo, el enfrentamiento con Katherin y Joy y el descubrir que no son las personas que ellos afirmaban ser les llego de golpe a ambos a Sakura por que ya los consideraba unos buenos amigos y a Shaoran por que ya estaba empezando a confiar en los jóvenes por mas que le costara admitirlo, tanto ellos dos como Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban realmente preocupados, sabían que tenían que ponerse a practicar magia ya pero con toda la tensión que tenían no podían decidir cuando empezar..............  
  
-Shaoran: tenemos que irnos Sakura  
  
-Sakura: es verdad, Tomoyo y Eriol deben estar esperándonos  
  
-Shaoran: ¿estas segura de que Tomoyo no tiene ningún inconveniente en que Eriol y yo practiquemos magia en su mansión?  
  
-Sakura: no te preocupes, ella me dijo que su madre iba a estar fuera de casa por unos días y como su casa es la mas grande se ofreció con gusto para que ustedes dos pueden ejercitarse libremente, pero...................... Shaoran..................... (de pronto la sonrisa de la joven desapareció de su rostro)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Sakura: ¿tu crees que puedas vencerlos?, ellos son muy fuertes y nos dijeron que esos no eran todos sus poderes, además......................... yo tengo mucho miedo de que te llegue a pasar algo (antes de que la chica pudiera terminar de hablar, su novio ya le estaba dando un dulce abrazo)  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes, estaré bien, te prometo que nada malo sucederá, recuerda que ellos dijeron que era una prueba, no creo que tengan malas intenciones  
  
-Sakura: tal vez sea una prueba, pero aun así te pueden hacer daño, si eso llegara a pasar yo.................  
  
-Shaoran: tu me ayudarías cueste lo que cueste, lo se, pero créeme, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, tampoco Eriol  
  
-Sakura: estoy feliz de escuchar eso, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a casa de Tomoyo, aunque................... ¿todavía no se por que hoy faltamos a la escuela? (decía la joven mientras que una sonrisa regresaba a su rostro)  
  
-Shaoran: teníamos que darnos tiempo para practicar magia, recuerda que ellos nos estarán esperando después de que las clases acaben y solo tendremos la mañana para prepararnos  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón  
  
-Shaoran: será mejor que ya nos vayamos, son casi las 10 de la mañana, Eriol y Tomoyo deben estar esperándonos  
  
-Sakura: si  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSIÓN DAUDOJI  
  
Dos jovenes se encontraban en la terraza de la mansión, sentados en una banca, el ambiente era tranquilo y soplaba un aire de paz, pero nadie hubiera creído, la tensión que estos dos jóvenes tenían en sus cuerpos a pesar de ser un hermoso día..............  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah?, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿crees que puedas ganarles?  
  
-Eriol: no lo se, pero.................. tengo que intentarlo  
  
-Tomoyo: estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarte?.....EH¡¡¡, digo pasarles, a ti y a Shaoran (la joven se sonrojo un poco por las palabras y tambien el joven con el que estaba hablando)  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes, si empleamos bien el tiempo de plazo que nos han dado tal vez logremos derrotarlos  
  
-Tomoyo: yo se que no tengo ningún poder mágico, pero........................ pero me gustaría ayudar en algo  
  
-Eriol: tu siempre nos has ayudado Tomoyo, nunca olvides eso, a pesar de que no tengas poderes siempre nos apoyas en todo momento  
  
-Tomoyo: ah?¡ gracias (decía la chica con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, durante ese tiempo hubo un silencio en la terraza, los dos ya habían experimentado ese nervioso silencio, Tomoyo nunca olvido aquella noche en que Eriol se le declaro, ni tampoco este, a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado, aun así, todavía los dos sentían amor por el otro)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿recuerdas aquella noche Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah?  
  
-Tomoyo: aquella noche...................... en que....................... en que tu....................  
  
-Eriol: ¿me declare? (decía el joven sonrojado)  
  
-Tomoyo: pues si, yo, yo he estado pensando y................... (la chica estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojado, sabia que Eriol la amaba pero no podían estar juntos no desde aquélla noche de invierno)  
  
-Eriol: Tomoyo, veras, yo................. yo no quiero que eso te vuelva a pasar  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, pero Eriol..........................  
  
-Tomoyo: ese día estuviste a punto de olvidarlo todo por mi culpa, todo, Sakura, Shaoran, tus amigos, quien eras, quien soy........................ yo no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol pero............. pero....................... pero yo aun te amo, tu lo sabes, no entiendo por que no podemos estar juntos (en ese instante Eriol abrió sus ojos de par en par, lo que Tomoyo sentía por el lo sabia de antemano, pero el no quería ponerla en peligro otra vez)  
  
-Eriol: yo tambien te amo Tomoyo, pero..................... nunca me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte, no otra vez, no podría, es demasiado peligroso que estés a mi lado, yo te lo dije aquella noche, créeme si yo, si yo no fuera lo que soy, estaría junto a ti el resto de mi vida, pero.................... pero no puedo (el joven decía todo esto mientras sostenía en sus brazos a aquella chica de cabellos oscuros, aquella joven que amo y casi pierde por un descuido suyo, por ser quien es)  
  
FLASH BACK..................................  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en clase de educación física.......................  
  
-Sakura: bueno Tomoyo dime ¿qué hay entre tu y Eriol?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, a que te refieres (decía la muchacha sonrojada)  
  
-Sakura: vamos Tomoyo yo se que te gusta Eriol desde que estamos en segundo de secundaria, ya estamos en cuarto y los dos solo siguen siendo amigos  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno talvez si me gusta pero, no creo que el sienta lo mismo  
  
-Sakura: yo no estaría tan segura (decía la chica con una sonrisa) "después de que Shaoran hable con Eriol, tal vez logre convencerlo"  
  
Mientras tanto en clase de matemáticas....................  
  
-Shaoran: oye Eriol ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿a ti te gusta Tomoyo no?  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah? a que te refieres (decía el chico muy sonrojado)  
  
-Shaoran: vamos amigo, sabes que es verdad, Sakura y yo nos hemos fijado como se miran y cada vez que están juntos siempre se sonrojan ¿o me vas a decir que no?  
  
-Eriol: pues yo................... en realidad, si, si me gusta mucho, pero no se como decírselo  
  
-Shaoran: al principio yo tampoco sabia como decirle a Sakura lo mucho que me gustaba, pero solo seguí a mi corazón, eso fue todo, tienes que hacer lo mismo  
  
-Eriol: tal vez tengas razón, voy a intentarlo  
  
UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.......................................  
  
El verano ya estaba cerca se sentía un aire tibio y en la terraza de aquélla enorme mansión dos jóvenes de cuarto de secundaria estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, las estrellas brillaban como nunca era una noche hermosa sin duda alguna............................  
  
-Eriol: muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: no te preocupes, después de todo, Sakura y Shaoran están de viaje en la playa y mi único amigo cercano eres tu, me sentía un poco sola, tu sabes, como estamos en vacaciones, a veces me siento sola  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes yo te haré compañía por el tiempo que quieras, ¿¡EH?! digo puedes contar conmigo cuando quieres (decía el joven algo apenado, mientras que la joven a su costado tambien se sonrojaba)  
  
-Tomoyo: no te parece una noche encantadora  
  
-Eriol: si, y el aire que corre es muy relajante (decía el chico mientras estiraba sus brazos y sin darse cuenta una de sus manos toco el hombro de la joven suavemente, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran hasta el máximo)  
  
-Eriol: eh..................... yo lo siento mucho  
  
-Tomoyo: no, descuida......................... Eriol, quiero preguntarte algo  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué es?  
  
-Tomoyo: tu.......tu....... ¿tu crees que soy bonita?  
  
-Eriol: " por que preguntas eso si sabes que eres una de las criaturas mas hermosas sobre esta tierra " claro que si, tu eres muy bonita, todos los chicos en la secundaria piensan eso  
  
-Tomoyo: pero yo quiero saber si TU me consideras bonita  
  
-Eriol: si Tomoyo, eres muy hermosa (dijo el joven con el corazón acelerado, muy sonrojado y tartamudeando un poco)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿en verdad?  
  
-Eriol: si, es mas, yo..................... yo " vamos díselo, díselo, ¿qué esperas? " yo quiero decirte algo muy importante Tomoyo, desde hace mucho tiempo (de pronto los ojos de Eriol se posaron sobre los de Tomoyo haciendo que se perdieran mutuamente en aquellas lagunas tono azul)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué.............. que es?  
  
-Eriol: yo....... yo Tomoyo yo te amo, me he enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo que es así, me gustas mucho Tomoyo (decía el chico con dificultad y su corazón palpitando al máximo)  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol yo................. yo......... (la chica estaba completamente sonrojado, pero feliz ya que la persona que mas quería sentía lo mismo por ella)  
  
-Eriol: ya veo.................... discúlpame por haberte molestado (el chico se dispuso a pararse pero antes de que lo lograra, sintió como una mano sujeto la suya y esta persona se puso de pie junto con el) Tomoyo........................  
  
-Tomoyo: yo tambien te amo Eriol, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, yo creía que tu no sentías lo mismo que yo pero, ahora veo que no es así y me siento muy feliz por ello (la joven le dedico una dulce sonrisa al muchacho, esa sonrisa que el había contemplado todos los años de secundaria que paso junto a Tomoyo, y que lo hipnotizaba)  
  
-Eriol: entonces.................... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: para que haces la pregunta si ya sabes cual es la respuesta, claro que si  
  
Los dos jóvenes se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, cada uno pudo sentir como sus corazones palpitaban cada vez mas fuertes y aun estando en esa situación no dejaban de sonrojarse, poco a poco fueron acercando mas sus labios hasta que finalmente quedaron completamente unidos, era su primer beso de ambos, tanto como de Tomoyo y Eriol, no tuvieron la necesidad de saber como besar, solo se dejaron llevar por el cariño que tenían dentro, mientras que se hundían en aquel dulce beso sus mentes agradecían a sus amigos por darles las fuerzas que necesitaban para poder estar juntos, poco a poco se fueron separando después de haber experimentado aquel tierno y mágico momento........................  
  
-Eriol: te amo Tomoyo, desde que éramos niños siempre supe que sentía mas que cariño por ti pero nunca me daba el valor de decírtelo, lo siento  
  
-Tomoyo: no tienes por que disculparte, yo me sentía igual que tu, aun siendo niños, pero ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa ¿no?  
  
-Eriol: así es ¿me pregunto que dirán Sakura y Shaoran una vez que se enteren?  
  
-Tomoyo: sabes algo.................... creo que ellos ya sabían que esto iba a pasar  
  
-Eriol: puede que tengas razón (termino el chico diciendo para darle un tierno beso mas ahora a su reciente novia, de la cual no estaba dispuesto a separarse nunca, pasara lo que pasara)  
  
-Tomoyo: nunca me separare de ti Eriol  
  
-Eriol: y yo tampoco, nunca me separare de ti mi querida Tomoyo (que pena que los tenga que hacer sufrir un poquito mas adelante ;_;)  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK.........  
  
Ahora en la terraza los dos jóvenes recordaban con nostalgia aquel hermoso noviazgo que duro un año, para ellos el año mas maravilloso de sus vidas, Eriol había sido el que había puesto fin a esa relación, según como el dijo por cosas del destino, pero lo que les había sucedido a estos jóvenes no se comparaba en nada con lo que el futuro les preparaba, aun abrazados decidieron separarse poco a poco, sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro pero era Eriol el que se negaba a llevar una relación con Tomoyo, era su mente y conciencia lo que se lo impedía ya que su corazón nunca había dejado de pensar en la joven desde aquella noche en que pusieron fin a su relación........................  
  
-Eriol: yo....................yo............. lo siento mucho, yo no quería  
  
-Tomoyo: entiendo.................. no tienes por que disculparte.................... yo fui la que ocasiono todo esto, pero.................... ¿aun somos amigos no? " amigos, como odio esa palabra "  
  
-Eriol: si, claro amigos, a pesar de que no podamos estar juntos de la manera en que deseamos, siempre seremos amigos " claro amigos, es lo único que puedo ser para ti Tomoyo, no quiero volver a ponerte en peligro, solo tendré que ser un amigo " (pensaba con tristeza el joven, su conversación fu interrumpida por una empleada de la mansión, que se hizo presente en ese momento)  
  
-Empleada: Srt. Tomoyo la Srt. Sakura y el joven Shaoran ya están aquí, están esperando en el recibidor  
  
-Tomoyo: gracias, diles que pasen por favor  
  
-Empleada: enseguida (dijo la joven mientras se retiraba)  
  
-Eriol: bueno supongo que empezare a practicar con Shaoran  
  
-Tomoyo: si, claro  
  
-Sakura: Tomoyo, hola ¿cómo estas?  
  
-Tomoyo: Sakura, Shaoran esperábamos su llegada  
  
-Shaoran: siento llegar tarde Eriol, se que el tiempo que tenemos es muy valioso (decía el joven chino dirigiéndose al ingles)  
  
-Eriol: no te preocupes, es mas quiero agradecértelo (hablaban los chicos un poco lejos de las jóvenes que estaban sentadas en la terraza mientras que ellos estaban de pie)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿por qué?  
  
-Eriol: por que.................... pude pensar en algo muy importante (decía mientras miraba a Tomoyo quien se encontraba conversando con Sakura)  
  
-Shaoran: ah......... ya veo " cuanto lo siento por ti amigo, pero aun no entiendo por que tomaste esa decisión " (pensaba el joven al darse cuenta de quien era observada por Eriol)  
  
-Eriol: bueno será mejor que comencemos  
  
-Shaoran: tienes razón (antes de que pudieran hacer algo Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron a ellos)  
  
-Sakura: esperen un momento, yo tambien quiero participar en esto  
  
-Shaoran: pero Sakura, los que tenemos que pasar la prueba somos yo y Eriol  
  
-Sakura: lo se pero yo tampoco practico magia hace tiempo, y además si algo llega a pasar quiero ser de ayuda en algo  
  
-Tomoyo: " así es, ser de ayuda en algo, si tan solo yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, podía ayudar a Eriol como lo hace Sakura "  
  
-Eriol: pero es algo muy peligroso Saku........  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien (interrumpió el joven), si eso es lo que tu quieres puedes hacerlo  
  
-Eriol: ¿estas seguro Shaoran?  
  
-Shaoran: si  
  
-Sakura: gracias Shaoran  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero de que manera pueden empezar a practicar?  
  
-Eriol: creo que lo mejor será practicar los hechizos que sabíamos cuando éramos niños o los que sabemos  
  
-Sakura: en ese caso llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate¡¡¡¡ (de pronto todos contemplaban el regreso de la maestra de cartas sosteniendo su báculo mágico)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿ya tenias la llave contigo antes de venir?  
  
-Sakura: si y tambien traje las cartas (decía la joven mostrándolas al sacarlas de un bolsillo)  
  
-Eriol: bueno............. llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu forma ante Eriol quien acepto un pacto contigo Libérate¡¡¡¡¡ (el mago Clow había regresado, mientras que Shaoran saco su antiguo amuleto rojo en forma de esfera, se concentro y pronto este dio a ver la forma de la espada que siempre lo había acompañado al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus pergaminos sagrados)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿bueno, que les parece una pelea de practica?  
  
-Eriol: ¿de practica?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, que tal si tu y Shaoran se enfrentan utilizando magia para acostumbrarse de nuevo  
  
-Sakura: que gran idea Tomoyo  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué opinas Eriol, estas deacuerdo?  
  
-Eriol: si (pronto los dos jóvenes estaban frente a frente siendo observados por Sakura y Tomoyo quienes esperaban a que comenzaran)  
  
-Shaoran: bueno si tu no atacas lo haré yo, Dios del trueno ven a mi!!!! (gritaba el joven mientras sentía como la magia recorría renuevo después de mucho tiempo todo su cuerpo)  
  
-Eriol: muy bien!! (Eriol movió su báculo y instantáneamente se creo un campo de protección que evito que el rayo lo tocara, después de que el ataque cesara el joven volvió a mover su báculo de una manera distinta esta vez para que las piedras del lugar se elevaran y fueran directo hacia a Shaoran)  
  
-Shaoran: Dios del viento ven a mi!!!! (el muchacho se elevo por los aires evitando el ataque) " Eriol puede controlar todos los medios de la naturaleza y a los objetos a su gusto, yo tambien debo demostrar mas fuerza, debo demostrar que mis poderes no han disminuido "  
  
-Eriol: no escaparas tan fácilmente Shaoran (el joven movió sus manos y una poderosa ráfaga de viento choco contra Shaoran haciéndolo caer al suelo)  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran, estas bien?!!  
  
-Shaoran: si, no te preocupes ahora, te daré una sorpresa Eriol  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿a que se refiere Sakura? (el joven chino saco un pergamino de su bolsillo pero este no era como los demás que tenia de color amarillo, este era de un color rojo fuerte y lo único que tenia en común con los otros era que tambien tenia escrituras chinas)  
  
-Eriol: yo conozco todos tus pergaminos Shaoran, ninguno es muy poderoso como para hacerme daño  
  
-Sakura: va a usar ese pergamino  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿de que hablas Sakura?  
  
-Sakura: ese pergamino no lo conoce Eriol, los pergaminos de Shaoran invocan a diferentes dioses cada uno pero este invoca a todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Shaoran: Dioses de los elementos vengan a mi!!! (de pronto una ráfaga de trueno, fuego, viento y agua atacaron a Eriol al mismo tiempo, su campo de protección no pudo resistir y los poderes lo traspasaron haciendo que el joven cayera a varios metros del suelo de donde estaba antes)  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero que fue eso? (decía un poco adolorido y sorprendido)  
  
-Tomoyo: " ten cuidado Eriol "  
  
-Shaoran: este pergamino me permite convocar a los dioses de mis otros pergaminos y concentrar su poder en uno solo, lo traje conmigo cuando regrese a Japón para estudiar la secundaria  
  
-Eriol: ya veo, ¿qué te parece una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?  
  
-Shaoran: muy bien (así comenzaron a luchar los jóvenes defendiéndose y atacando al mismo tiempo, luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaban cansados ya que los dos estaban en excelente condición física y sus fuerzas eran casi las mismas, pero cuando quisieron reiniciar de nuevo con el combate.......)  
  
-Sakura: alto!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran y Eriol: ¿ah?........  
  
-Sakura: creo que ya fue suficiente, tomen un descanso y luego continúan ¿si?  
  
-Eriol: esta bien  
  
-Shaoran: si, creo que tienes razón  
  
-Tomoyo: vamos chicos, les serviré algo de tomar (Eriol y Shaoran al instante desaparecieron sus poderes para acercarse a las chicas)  
  
-Eriol: gracias Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, si, no te preocupes (decia la joven un poco sonrojada, los 4 estaban sentados en una mesa descansando un poco Eriol y Shaoran de lo que habían estado haciendo, de pronto Sakura pareció acordarse de algo y saco a las cartas Sakura para revisarlas)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿para que las miras?  
  
-Sakura: lo que pasa es que hace tanto tiempo que no las utilizo que solo quiero verlas un momento (Sakura iba pasando poco a poco cada carta observando cada una con cuidado, de pronto se topo con una carta muy querida para ella)  
  
-Sakura: El Amor........... (al pronunciar esto la joven y el joven chino se miraron mutuamente y se dedicaron una sonrisa recordando lo que esa carta había hecho por ellos, Sakura paso la carta y vio la siguiente)  
  
-Sakura: El Recuerdo............ (de pronto Eriol y Tomoyo sintieron una gran nostalgia mezclada con tristeza, Sakura noto esto, le debía mucho a esa carta pero tambien era demasiado poderosa y para suerte de ellos, hace un año el poder de esa carta puso el peligro la vida de una persona muy importante)  
  
FLASH BACK........  
  
Eriol se encontraba en la sala de una clínica, su expresión lo decía todo, algo muy muy malo había pasado, un docto se le acerca y le dice que lo siga este solo hace lo que el dice, de esta manera llegaron a un cuarto, la luz del día entraba por las ventanas, en la cama había una persona recostada, y a su lado varios aparatos indicando su ritmo cardiaco y al otro lado una bolsa de suero que goteaba, era una joven que parecía estar durmiendo pero en realidad estaba inconsciente, era Tomoyo Daudoji.  
  
-Doctor: como podrá ver aun sigue inconsciente, su estado es estable pero hay un problema  
  
-Eriol: ¿cuál es?  
  
-Docto: sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza, es muy probable que quede en coma  
  
-Eriol: no puede ser  
  
-Doctor: lo siento mucho, podría despertar pero solo suele suceder cuando el paciente tiene un estimulo muy fuerte como sueños o recuerdos mientras este dormido  
  
-Eriol: ¿recuerdos?...................  
  
-Doctor: si, pero en su condición dudo que pase, lo siento mucho  
  
-Eriol: entiendo, disculpe pero tengo que hacer una llamada (Eriol había llamado a Sakura y Shaoran que se encontraban de viaje, ya habían terminado el año de cuarto de secundaria por lo cual decidieron irse un tiempo a Hong- Kong, estos ya estaban enterados de lo que le había pasado a Tomoyo pero no estaban consientes de las consecuencias. Tomoyo había sufrido un accidente automovilístico en una noche lluviosa, cuando ya iba a cumplir una año de novios con Eriol, se dirigía a su casa pero la lluvia era demasiado fuerte por lo cual las llantas del auto se desviaron haciendo que este se deslizara por la pista y finalmente se volcara solo para después estrellarse contra un poste, al siguiente día Eriol estaba muy preocupado por que Tomoyo no llego a su casa la noche anterior, luego recibió una llamada de una clínica preguntando por el y diciéndole que una señorita llamado Tomoyo Daudoji había sufrido un accidente en automóvil. Sakura y Shaoran se enteraron de esto luego de que Eriol fuera a buscar a Tomoyo a la clínica con desesperación temiendo por lo que le hubiera pasado, ellos no podían regresar inmediatamente a Japón ya que no habían vuelos y el próximo seria dentro de dos días, por lo cual no tenían mas opción que quedarse ahí.  
  
-Sakura: ¿Eriol, como esta Tomoyo, se encuentra bien, ya despertó? (decia la chica hablando por teléfono desde Hong-Kong)  
  
-Eriol: aun no, pero............. ella.............ella.............  
  
-Sakura: ¿que sucedió?  
  
-Eriol: el accidente que tuvo fue demasiado fuerte y su cabeza sufrió un golpe muy severo, me dijeron que............... que............ esta en estado de coma  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!!!  
  
-Eriol: lo siento mucho fue mi culpa (decía el chico mientras que Sakura podia escuchar como si fuera a llorar), fue por mi culpa, ella venia a verme a mi, yo soy el culpable  
  
-Sakura: no puede ser.................  
  
-Eriol: el doctor dijo que la única forma en que pueda despertar fuera que tenga un estimulo muy fuerte como sueños o recuerdos que la hicieran despertar mientras estuviera dormida  
  
-Sakura: ¿recuerdos?....................  
  
-Eriol: así es, Sakura hay una forma de que salga del coma pero, es demasiado peligrosa y no me atrevería a hacerlo  
  
-Sakura: ¿cuál es?  
  
-Eriol: utilizando magia  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso te refieres?..................  
  
-Eriol: así es, a las cartas Sakura, a la carta El Recuerdo  
  
-Sakura: es posible que funcione  
  
-Eriol: eso no lo se, pero aun así no podremos usarla tu no regresaras hasta dentro de dos días  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón tendremos que esperar, mantenme informada Eriol por favor  
  
-Eriol: lo haré, adiós  
  
-Sakura: adiós (la chica colgó el teléfono, Shaoran estaba a su lado con una cara de preocupación)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿cómo esta?  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran!!!!! (la chica corrió al joven abrazándolo y para llorar por su amiga en su pecho) esta en coma.......  
  
UN DIA DESPUÉS......................  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¡¿qué dice?!!!!!!  
  
-Doctor: lo siento mucho, sus signos vitales están cayendo, todo indica que si no despierta del coma dentro de 12 horas morirá  
  
-Eriol: no puede ser tiene que hacer algo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Doctor: lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer  
  
-Eriol: no, NO, NO, Tomoyo!!!!!!!......................  
  
-Sakura: NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! (decía la chica mientras lloraba con el teléfono entre sus manos)  
  
-Eriol: no se que hacer Sakura, no lo se, ella morirá, si no despierta morirá (decía el chico sintiéndose impotente ante la situación mientras lloraba)  
  
-Sakura: Eriol......... hazlo  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué?, ¿de que hablas?  
  
-Sakura: utiliza la carta recuerdo, hazlo o si no Tomoyo morirá  
  
-Eriol: pero esa carta no me pertenece, la magia podría salirse de control, no podría decirte cuales serian las consecuencias  
  
-Sakura: tu me dijiste que la única manera en que despierte es que recuerde algo y si no lo hace, sino despierta morirá, por favor hazlo, ella solo tiene 12 horas y yo llegare dentro de un día, no me puedes esperar, tienes que hacerlo tu  
  
-Eriol: no lo se Sakura, ella................ ella..................  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso quieres que muera Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ?!!!!! (el solo imaginarse a Tomoyo de esa manera, no, no podía permitirlo)  
  
-Sakura: eres la única esperanza que le queda, por favor sálvala (rogaba la chica) yo te deje las cartas para que las cuidaras por mi tu puedes hacerlo, por favor  
  
-Eriol: lo haré, esta bien lo haré (decía el joven con la mirada decidida pero al mismo tiempo temerosa por lo que podría pasar mientras que pensaba) " lo haré por el bien de Tomoyo, o ella morirá "  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK..........  
  
CONTINUARA.................................  
  
Mis notitas: perdón por dejarlos en suspenso, bueno que mas puedo decir aparte de que se me ha hecho muy largo este capitulo @_@, pero tenia que poner varias cosas y aclarar algunas así que no pude evitarlo, deberían matarme por actualizar en UN MES de verdad lo siento mucho, pero les prometo que la próxima será mas rápida ya que ya dentro de 1 SEMANA VOY A ACABAR MIS CLASES YUPIIIII, eh digo que bien, bueno pasando al fic como ven algo muy grave ocurrió relacionado con la carta "El Recuerdo" el año cuando Tomoyo y Eriol eran novios, en este solo puse la explicación de todo esto, en el próximo descubrirán la verdadera razón y que cosa tan mala ocurrió con la carta para que nuestros protagonistas dejaran de ser novios, si ya lo deducen entonces los felicito y si no bueno esperen el próximo capitulo, por favor déjenme REVIEW que ellos me dan apoyo y inspiración para seguir escribiendo, déjenme consejos y todo lo que opinen mediante un review o a mi correo valeri_azuka@hotmail.com acepto todo excepto virus, y ya veremos que ocurrirá con Katherin y Joy en el proximo capitulo tambien, lo cual creo que eso si no lo pueden deducir muy fácil, espero la escena en que combaten Shaoran y Eriol me haya quedado bien ya que no soy muy buena para las peleas, bueno se despide con abrazos: VALERY 


	4. Viejos Recuerdos

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
En el capitulo anterior en el flas back................................  
  
Eriol se encontraba en la sala de una clínica, su expresión lo decía todo, algo muy muy malo había pasado, un doctor se le acerca y le dice que lo siga este solo hace lo que el dice, de esta manera llegaron a un cuarto, la luz del día entraba por las ventanas, en la cama había una persona recostada, y a su lado varios aparatos indicando su ritmo cardiaco y al otro lado una bolsa de suero que goteaba, era una joven que parecía estar durmiendo pero en realidad estaba inconsciente, era Tomoyo Daudoji.  
  
-Docto: sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza, es muy probable que quede en coma  
  
-Eriol: no puede ser  
  
-Doctor: lo siento mucho, podría despertar pero solo suele suceder cuando el paciente tiene un estimulo muy fuerte como sueños o recuerdos mientras este dormido  
  
-Eriol: ¿recuerdos?...................  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¡¿qué dice?!!!!!!  
  
-Doctor: lo siento mucho, sus signos vitales están cayendo, todo indica que si no despierta del coma dentro de 12 horas morirá  
  
-Sakura: tu me dijiste que la única manera en que despierte es que recuerde algo y si no lo hace, sino despierta morirá, por favor hazlo, ella solo tiene 12 horas y yo llegare dentro de un día, no me puedes esperar, tienes que hacerlo tu  
  
-Eriol: no lo se Sakura, ella................ ella..................  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso quieres que muera Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ?!!!!! (el solo imaginarse a Tomoyo de esa manera, no, no podía permitirlo)  
  
-Sakura: eres la única esperanza que le queda, por favor sálvala (rogaba la chica) yo te deje las cartas para que las cuidaras por mi tu puedes hacerlo, por favor  
  
-Eriol: lo haré, esta bien lo haré (decía el joven con la mirada decidida pero al mismo tiempo temerosa por lo que podría pasar mientras que pensaba) " lo haré por el bien de Tomoyo, o ella morirá "  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Capitulo 4: Viejos Recuerdos  
  
EN EL PRESENTE...................  
  
Los 4 jóvenes aun se encontraban sentados en esa pequeña y reconfortante mesita, con unas bebidas en frente suyo y Sakura aun sostenía entre sus manos la carta Recuerdo, todos recordaban lo que había pasado con esa carta, lo que les había traído, a algunos felicidad y a otros desgracia, entre ellos Tomoyo Daudoji y Eriol Jirawizawua, Eriol era el que estaba recordando todo de la mas atormentadora manera, a pesar de que ya todo había pasado, a pesar de que la persona que mas quería lo había perdonado, el no acepto esto, se sintió culpable por todo, culpable por ser quien es, culpable por ser el mago Clow y culpable por lo que hizo debido a la magia de este, por mas que pudiera no podía olvidar aquella noche en que Sakura le pidió que le salvara la viada a su amiga.  
  
FLAS BACK..................................  
  
Estaba ahí, delante de el y en sus manos, la carta Recuerdo podía verla claramente a través de esos ojos azules que escondían los lentes y a su costado una joven de cabellos oscuros en estado critico, todos los doctores ya sabían de su condición y no podían nada mas que esperar por un milagro, el milagro que no esperaría Eriol, ya que el haría que sucediera antes de que sea demasiado tarde, observo a la enfermera al lado de la cama y supo que era la hora............  
  
-Eriol: ¿disculpe, podría retirarse un momento por favor?  
  
-Enfermera: si, joven como usted diga  
  
-Eriol: ah, y una cosa mas no quiero que nadie entre a la habitación hasta que yo salga ¿puede hacerme ese favor?  
  
-Enfermera: ¿eh?, bueno como usted guste, pero si ocurre algo estaremos aquí inmediatamente, no dude en llamarnos "pobre niña, a no ser de que despierte morirá, ¿qué mas podría pasarle?"  
  
-Eriol: gracias (decía el joven mientras que la enfermera se retiraba)  
  
Eriol se acerco a la cama en la que descansaba Tomoyo, tenia que hacerlo y ya, no podía permitir que ella muriera, mucho menos después de habérselo prometido a Sakura y Shaoran que no dejaría que eso pasara, esta seria su única oportunidad para salvarle la vida.  
  
-Eriol: tengo que hacerlo, pero................ esta carta no me pertenece................ ¿y............ y si algo sale mal?, esta cata no es mía, la magia se puede salir de control, pero........................ nada puede ayudarla ahora, nada, solo lo que yo pueda hacer por ella, si deseo con todo mi corazón de que Tomoyo despierte entonces no habrá problema, pero...................... si llego a vacilar por un momento, entonces.......................... ¡¡no!!, no debo vacilar, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerla despertar y esta es la única manera, debo comenzar. LLave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu forma ante Eriol quien acepto un pacto contigo Libérate¡¡¡¡¡ (el báculo de Eriol ya se había formado ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era emplear la carta en Tomoyo, la tenia frente a sus ojos ahí recostada en la cama, deseaba con todo su corazón que todo salga bien, para que por primera vez en la historia el pueda emplear la magia de otra persona)  
  
-Eriol: tengo que pensar en algún hechizo que me ayude con esta carta............ ya se........... carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, tienes ante ti a Eriol, humilde mago que ruega por tus poderes, por favor, haz que el ser que se encuentra frente a mi despierte, ¡¡¡Recuerdo!!!  
  
En ese instante la carta se elevo frente a Eriol mostrando su resplandor color rosa, mientras que la punta de su báculo en forma de sol tocaba la carta ,algo le estaba pasando, estaba comenzando a tambalearse sobre sus piernas un poco y comenzando a sudar como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.  
  
-Eriol: " la magi...........magia es demasiado fuerte, tiene demasiado poder para mi no puedo contro........ larla, es demasiado poderosa, tengo que hacer algo o la carta perderá el control, por favor carta si puedes escucharme, por favor te lo ruego, yo no soy tu creador pero por favor ayúdame a que Tomoyo despierte, te lo pido, por........... favor, ayúdame a sal...........varla" (de pronto la carta comenzó a tomar su forma original, una figura femenina y otra masculina se mostraron ante Eriol (Nota: los que leyeron solos en el ascensor se deben acordar de la forma de la carta) mirándolo fijamente)  
  
-Figura femenina: ¿quién eres tu extraño, que invoca por nuestros poderes?  
  
-Figura masculina: tu no eres nuestro creador, no puedes utilizar nuestros poderes adecuadamente  
  
-Eriol: eso lo se............... per................ pero (Eriol se estaba cansando cada vez mas) necesito que ella despierte, por favor, les imploro que me ayuden o ella morirá  
  
-Figura femenina: la conocemos, es amiga de nuestra creadora  
  
-Figura masculina: pero tu no eres el indicado para despertarla, solo nuestra creadora puede hacerlo  
  
-Eriol: ella no puede venir, y no lo ara hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, ella............. ella me pidió que yo lo intentara por ella (de pronto Eriol cayo de rodillas en el piso, el poder que le daba esa carta era demasiado para el)  
  
-Figura masculina: nosotros tambien te conocemos, tambien eres amigo de nuestra creadora (esta mira a la figura femenina que esta a su lado y asienta con la cabeza)  
  
-Figura femenina: te ayudaremos a que despierte, pero no dependerá de nuestros poderes que lo haga a salvo, a pesar de que lo haga puede morir si no manipulas la magia adecuadamente  
  
-Figura masculina: eso ya dependerá de cuan fuerte es tu voluntad y el sentimiento que tienes por ella, eso lo dejamos en tus manos (de pronto las dos figuras se abrazaron tiernamente irradiando una energía que envolvió a Tomoyo de una manera súbita y rápida y esta misma energía entro en ella repentinamente para luego salir de nuevo)  
  
-Figura femenina: ya esta hecho, en estos momentos esta recordando toda su vida y despertara  
  
-Figura masculina: pero dependerá de ti de que lo haga a salvo, ahora solo tienes que terminar el conjuro para que despierte sin ningún problema  
  
-Eriol: muc........... muchas gracias, gracias (de pronto las dos figuras volvieron a la carta Recuerdo, pero la magia aun seguía activa) "tengo que............... tengo que terminar con esto, pero................ no............ no puedo............. no tengo que soportar por ella, tengo que hacerlo" (el cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre la cama, ya estaba a punto de quedar ahí cuando................. Eriol no pudo mas con la energía de la carta y la insignia de magia, tanto como su báculo y la carta cayeron sobre el suelo al igual que lo hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el de Tomoyo caía sobre la cama, aparentemente todo había terminado, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se oyó unos quejidos eran de Tomoyo quien estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, ¿qué sucedió? (dirigió su vista por toda la habitación hasta que se topo con el cuerpo que estaba tirado enfrente de ella)  
  
-Tomoyo: el............. el............. (tal parecía que la carta había hecho efecto las imágenes de Eriol comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Tomoyo, su rostro y todo lo que tenia que ver con el)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¡¡¡ERIOL!!! (la chica se levanto de la cama y se apresuro donde el joven) Eriol¡¡¡, Eriol, despierta  
  
-Eriol: ¿Tomoyo?, ¿eres tu?, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Tomoyo: si estoy bien ¿pero que te paso a ti, que es lo que te sucedió? (el muchacho al oír su dulce voz de nuevo se incorporo, su Tomoyo estaba a salvo)  
  
-Eriol: estabas en coma e ibas a morir dentro de 12 horas, pero no podías despertar tuve que utilizar magia para despertarte, era la única manera de salvarte la vida  
  
-Tomoyo: el accidente................. lo recuerdo.................. ¿pero que te sucede a ti, acaso...........? (la joven no pudo terminar ya que de pronto sintió un gran dolor en su pecho dejándola inconsciente otra vez y haciendo que cayera sobre los brazos del joven)  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡TOMOYO!!!, ¡¿pero que pasa?!, se supone que ya habías despertado, Tomoyo, Tomoyo....................... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR AYUDA, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!!!!!!!!!!! (el grito fue tan intenso que enfermeras y doctores comenzaron a entrar al cuarto, se le acercaron a Tomoyo e inmediatamente revisaron sus signos vitales.................. mientras que Eriol solo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
-Doctor: su............ su corazón no late  
  
-Eriol: " ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ, NO PUEDE SER?!!!!!! "  
  
-Doctor: ¡¡¡enfermera pronto, un equipo de resucitación!!! (la enfermera le acerco al doctor el equipo que necesitaba, luego de varias descargas en el pecho de Tomoyo, una enfermera comenzó a tomarle el pulso)  
  
-Enfermera: el pulso ya esta normal, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo  
  
-Doctor: ¡¡¡pronto llévenla a cuidados intensivos!!! (al instante se llevaron a Tomoyo en una camilla hacia otra habitación seguida de los doctores y enfermeras, dejando a Eriol solo, sentado en el piso y completamente horrorizado por lo que acaba de ver)  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué he hecho?, ¡¡¡QUE HE HECHO!!!, ¡¡¡como pude hacer algo así, como pude poner en riesgo la vida de Tomoyo, y..................... y todo por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, ¡¡¡como pude hacer algo así!!!!  
  
FIN DEL FLAS BACK..................................  
  
Sakura levanto su cara al ver la mirada de Eriol, la forma en que miraba la carta con cierta tristeza y nostalgia la mismo tiempo, a penas se dio cuenta se sintió muy mal por haber sacado esa carta por tanto tiempo ya que Tomoyo tambien la miraba con tristeza, de pronto fue cuando Sakura oculto todas las cartas de nuevo en su bolsillo  
  
-Sakura: eh............... este.............. ¿por que no mejor siguen practicando muchachos?  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah?, si, si tienes razón, ya es medio día, será mejor que continuemos Shaoran ¿o estas cansado? (dijo el muchacho después de haber reaccionado, y olvidando todo lo que había recordado en su mente)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿cansado?, claro que no, ¿y tu?  
  
-Eriol: tampoco, así que que esperas vamos (los dos muchachos se pararon de sus asientos para seguir con su practica)  
  
-Tomoyo: a pesar de ser amigos, parecen niños cada vez que compiten (dijo la chica con una sonrisa)  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón (afirmo devolviéndole la sonrisa)  
  
-Sakura: ¿Tomoyo?.................  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Sakura: perdóname por haberte hecho pasar un mal momento, a ti a Eriol mostrándoles esa carta, realmente lo siento (decía la chica con tristeza)  
  
-Tomoyo: oh, Sakura, no tienes por que disculparte, lo que paso hace un año, no fue la culpa de nadie, a pesar de que Eriol insista hasta hoy que todo fue su culpa, para mi no fue así, simplemente fue un accidente, no tienes por que lamentarlo  
  
-Sakura: pero............... aun no entiendo por que la carta no funciono como debía, se suponía que cuando éramos niños Eriol era mas poderoso que yo para controlar magia  
  
-Tomoyo: pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sakura, ahora ya tenemos 17 años, es probable que tus cartas y tu hayan superado los poderes de Eriol  
  
-Sakura: pero si es así, entonces Eriol tendrá que esforzarse mas para combatir con Joy y Katherin  
  
-Tomoyo: tienes razón, pero.................. pero yo confió en que Eriol se puede volver aun mas fuerte, yo confió en el (decía la joven mientras observaba a Eriol parado en la terraza al frente de Shaoran)  
  
-Eriol: bueno, será mejor que volvamos a empezar  
  
-Shaoran: tienes razón (los dos jóvenes se preparaban para invocar de nuevo su magia y ponerse en posición de combate cuando de pronto............................ de la nada aparecieron 2 figuras enfrente de los 4, 2 figuras que ellos conocían muy bien)  
  
-Joy: no es necesario que sigan con eso, ya estamos aquí  
  
-Katherin: será mejor que se detengan, no obtendrán nada al estar practicando con los mismos poderes una y otra vez (ambos llevaban puestos los uniformes de la escuela, ¿qué estaba pasando?)  
  
-Shaoran: ¡¡Katherin!!  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡Joy!!  
  
-Tomoyo: pero ¿qué hacen aquí, se supone que la prueba seria en el parque pingüino?  
  
-Sakura: ¿acaso quieren atacarnos antes?  
  
-Katherin: te equivocas Sakura  
  
-Joy: no hemos venido aquí a pelear  
  
-Shaoran: ¿entonces que hacen aquí?  
  
-Katherin: estamos aquí por que vinimos a enseñarles  
  
-Eriol: ¿de que están hablando?  
  
-Joy: cálmate Eriol, es verdad que no estamos aquí para pelear, déjenme explicarles, solo estamos aquí por que ya no creíamos necesario hacer otra prueba de magia  
  
-Katherin: solo queríamos que volvieran a utilizar sus poderes otra ves, después de tanto tiempo, ustedes nos vencieron ayer sin utilizar magia, eso es suficiente para probar de que son mas poderosos de lo que aparentan y no hay mas necesidad de hacer mas pruebas  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y a que es lo que han venido entonces?  
  
-Joy: ya te lo dije flor de ciruelo, a enseñar  
  
-Eriol: "ese sigue coqueteando _"  
  
-Shaoran: no entiendo  
  
-Katherin: entonces déjennos explicar (decía la joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿que es lo que hacemos Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: mejor hay que oír lo que tienen que decir "con tal de que ese no se acerque mucho a Tomoyo"  
  
-Joy: perfecto (decía el joven rubio con una dulce sonrisa, ahora los 6 jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la mesa)  
  
-Sakura: ¿a que se refieren con enseñar?  
  
-Katherin: es muy simple, el verdadero enemigo que viene no somos nosotros es alguien mas poderoso, y viene tras Shaoran y Eriol  
  
-Joy: especialmente tu Eriol  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pero que le hemos hecho nosotros si nisiquiera lo conocemos?  
  
-Katherin: no es lo que le han hecho por lo que viene por ustedes, sino por quienes son  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por quienes son?  
  
-Joy: así es, es por eso que ellos son los únicos que pueden enfrentarse al el, la magia que poseen ahora es fuerte pero no lo suficientemente poderosa para vencerlo  
  
-Eriol: ¿entonces no podremos derrotarlo?  
  
-Kaherin: yo no diría eso, el es muy fuerte pero para eso nos enviaron a nosotros, no solo el consejo de magia occidental nos envió para probarlos, sino tambien para ayudarlos y mas que todo enseñarles  
  
-Eriol: ya estoy cansado de esa palabra, ¿qué es lo que tienen que enseñarnos?  
  
-Katherin: nuevos hechizos Eriol, nueva magia (decía la chica muy entusiasmada)  
  
-Joy: y otorgarles nuevos poderes (decía el joven al mirar a Shaoran y Eriol solo para después fijar su mirada en Tomoyo)  
  
CONTINUARA.........................................  
  
Mis notitas: bueno espero que no los haya dejado en suspenso como en el anterior capitulo y si así fue no se preocupen en el próximo se iran aclarando mas cosas como que es esto de los nuevos hechizos y nuevos poderes, que sucedió luego de que Eriol se echara la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado a Tomoyo en la clínica hace una año, y mas que todo quien es este nuevo enemigo, además cosas muy interesante saldrán a la luz después de mucho tiempo como sentimientos guardados y muchas cosas mas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado aunque a mi me pareció algo corto, mándenme REVIEW por favor si fue así y si no también acepto cualquier comentario critico que me ayude a mejorar, pero déjenme un REVIEW no sean malos ¿si?, de verdad aunque sean 2 o 3 personas las que lean las cosas que escribo, no importa no dejare este fic, ya que no creo que sea muy largo, calculo que serán unos 9 o 10 capítulos a lo máximo, espero sus REVIEWS y comentarios, o pueden enviarme un correo a valeri_azuka@hotmail.com, acepto todo menos virus ¿ok?, bueno si quieren pueden leer mis otros fics solo basta con hacer clic en mi nombre y con cada REVIEW me hacen una persona muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, bueno se despide de una vez antes de que los aburra con abrazos: VALERY  
  
Una cosa mas cuando se sientan tristes o deprimidos hagan lo que yo hago lo escribo y si no lo hacen digan esta oración completa: "Simplemente me he cansado de luchar, pero simplemente me tengo que recuperar" , uno de mis consejos locos que me funciona a mi pero espero que les guste: VALERY 


	5. Una importante Explicacion

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 5: Una importante Explicación  
  
-Sakura: ¿y entonces que es exactamente lo que tienen que enseñarnos?  
  
-Joy: es algo muy simple, nuevos hechizos, enseñarles a canalizar sus poderes y su magia de una manera mas eficaz para que puedan aprender nuevas cosas  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y eso que dijiste acerca de otorgar nuevos poderes? (decía la chica dirigiéndose al Neoyorkino)  
  
-Joy: bueno, con respecto a eso........................ (el joven aparentemente aun no quería revelar del todo ese asunto) creo que lo mejor será que les expliquemos desde un inicio todo esto  
  
-Eriol: entonces mejor comienza de una vez (decía el joven algo sarcástico)  
  
-Joy: no te impacientes mucho, bueno................... como ustedes saben ya les dijimos que nosotros fuimos enviados del consejo de magia occidente, así como el clan Li de Shaoran pertenece al consejo de magia de oriente, el nuestro pertenece al de occidente  
  
-Shaoran: ¿como sabes lo de mi clan?  
  
-Katherin: sabemos todo acerca de ustedes, hasta el mas mínimo detalle  
  
-Sakura: increíble............... ¿pero como es posible?  
  
-Joy: todas las cosas que pasan con respecto a la magia son comentadas en los consejos de magia, yo y Katherin fuimos instruidos para saber casi todo sobre ustedes antes de venir al Japón  
  
-Eriol: bueno, pero fuera de eso aun espero la explicación con respecto a eso de nueva magia  
  
-Katherin: muy bien, como ya todos saben yo y Joy poseemos anillos mágicos estos representan a un Dios de la naturaleza respectivamente, mi Dios guardián es el Dios del fuego  
  
-Joy: y el mío es el del Cielo, nuestros anillos tienen la capacidad de ofrecernos todo tipo de magia que deseamos, ya sea buena o mala  
  
-Eriol: ¿magia libre?  
  
-Katherin: así es, no solo eso, con los anillos podemos formar cualquier tipo de arma de los elementos que hay en la naturaleza, tanto el fuego como el viento se encuentran en nuestro alrededor por eso podemos utilizar nuestra magia en cualquier momento  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿en cualquier momento?  
  
-Joy: bueno en realidad, no en cualquier momento, es lógico que si nos encontramos débiles o nuestra energía no es la suficiente los anillos no responden  
  
-Tomoyo: ah....... ya veo  
  
-Shaoran: ¿y que clase de anillos son estos, yo nunca escuche hablar de ellos siendo un arma tan poderosa?  
  
-Katherin: bueno es algo lógico, ya que estos anillos son especiales, solo existen 5 anillos con los Dioses protectores, antiguamente estos anillos fueron forjados solo para que los humanos mas sabios en la magia sobre la tierra puedan utilizarlos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo 3 de estos se dieron al consejo de magia de occidente y 2 al consejo de magia de oriente  
  
-Eriol: ¿y cuales son los poderes de los otros anillos?  
  
-Joy: en los 5 anillos se reparten los poderes de los Dioses del Fuego, Cielo, Agua, Tierra y .....................  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Joy: el ultimo anillo es el mas poderoso de todos los 5 y su protector es el Dios de la Luz  
  
-Shaoran: ¿Luz?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero no que los anillos solo poseen los poderes de la naturaleza? la Luz no es un poder de la naturaleza que yo sepa  
  
-Katherin: es por eso que es tan poderoso, el Dios de la Luz es el ser mas supremo de los 5 Dioses, la Luz lo envuelve todo, como la Luz siempre representa bondad o pureza, tener toda esa cantidad de poder junto seria como poseer el máximo poder, la Luz tambien representa el bien y no hay fuerza mas poderosa que esta, a pesar que no se considere un elemento de la naturaleza la encontramos en esta, tanto en el día como en la noche, la Luz tambien tiene relación con el Fuego, Cielo, Mar y Tierra, en cada uno de los 4 se encuentra siempre presente y es una fuerza que no se puede evitar ya que siempre esta a nuestro alrededor  
  
-Sakura: ¿entonces quien posee los otros 3 anillos restantes?  
  
-Joy: nosotros poseemos uno mas, los otros dos los poseen otras personas  
  
-Shaoran: ¿y por que no utilizaron el otro anillo cuando se enfrentaron a nosotros?  
  
-Katherin: por que ese anillo no nos pertenece, cada anillo contiene el poder de un Dios protector, este elige a la persona que deba portar el anillo  
  
-Eriol: ¿cómo saben tanto acerca sobre los poderes de estos anillos?  
  
-Joy: por que cuando el anillo de la Luz quedo al cuidado de mi clan siendo el mas poderoso, mi deber tanto como el de Katherin era saber a la perfección cada detalle sobre estos anillos, especialmente el de la Luz  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ así que este es el mas poderoso?  
  
-Joy: así es  
  
-Sakura: entonces por que tantos problemas para enfrentar a ese tal enemigo que viene tras Shaoran y Eriol, si ustedes tienen el anillo mas poderoso seria muy fácil derrotarlo ¿no es así?  
  
-Katherin: como ya dijimos nosotros no podemos utilizar sus poderes, además el enemigo que se acerca posee uno de los anillos mas poderosos, y no viene solo lo acompañan 2 personas mas y una de estas posee el otro anillo que falta  
  
-Shaoran: eso quiere decir que si ustedes tienen los anillos del Fuego, Cielo y Luz, los otros tienen el de la Tierra y Mar  
  
-Eriol: pero aun no entiendo por que tanta preocupación, ¿acaso este enemigo es tan fuerte?  
  
-Kateherin: el posee el poder del Dios de la Tierra, este es el mas poderoso después del Dios de la Luz, como este ultimo anillo no tiene ningún dueño que maneje su poder, eso convierte al anillo del Dios de la Tierra en el mas poderoso por el momento  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero que hay de los otros anillos, acaso no son poderosos tambien?  
  
-Joy: lo son, pero no lo suficiente, el mas poderoso es el de la Luz, luego viene la Tierra, después el del Cielo y por ultimo los anillos del Fuego y Agua son igual de fuertes  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pero que han querido decirnos con todo esto?  
  
-Katherin: bueno................... el consejo de magia occidental nos dijo que la única persona capaz de controlar el poder del anillo de la Luz se encuentra en Japón, esta persona seria la única capaz de derrotar al sujeto que amenaza la vida de Eriol y Shaoran  
  
-Joy: no nos dijieron quien era ya que ni ellos lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían muy bien es que esta persona es una persona cercana a la maestra de las cartas Sakura  
  
-Sakura: ¿una persona cercana a mi?  
  
-Katherin: así es, es por eso que tenemos la sospecha de que puede ser o Eriol o Shaoran ya que para poder controlar el anillo se necesita una gran cantidad de magia y no hay nadie mas en Japón que sea cercano a ti y al mismo tiempo posea unos fuertes poderes mágicos  
  
-Eriol: pero si fuera como ustedes dicen el anillo ya hubiera escogido entre nosotros dos  
  
-Joy: ahí hay otro problema, sus poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para que el anillo reaccione a estos, es por eso que estamos aquí para enseñarles como concentrar y incrementar su magia, para que el anillo pueda reaccionar y elegir a un dueño  
  
-Katherin: no solo es la fuerza de magia que necesitan para manejar el anillo, el Dios de este debe sentirse identificado con la persona que lo maneja  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿identificado?  
  
-Joy: si, como su personalidad o su manera de ser, ya que la persona que maneje el anillo de la Luz debe ser como esta, debe presentar una gran bondad, como lo hace la Luz o la voluntad que muestres al querer manejar sus poderes  
  
-Katherin: Joy y yo fuimos entrenados desde pequeños para poder manejar los poderes de los anillos del Fuego y el Cielo hasta que estos finalmente nos aceptaron  
  
-Shaoran: ¿acaso los dos fueron criados solo para eso desde que eran unos niños?  
  
-Joy: bueno en parte....................  
  
-Sakura: ¿cómo en parte?  
  
-Katherin: lo que pasa es que nosotros quedamos comprometidos desde muy niños, nuestros clanes decidieron que eso era lo mejor, es decir, que la magia que poseíamos se quedara..................... ¿cómo decirlo?................. en la familia (decía la chica algo sonrojada)  
  
-Eriol: eso quiere decir que ustedes dos??  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿son prometidos?  
  
-Joy: bueno si (decía el chico con un tono rojo en sus mejillas)  
  
-Shaoran: eso si es una sorpresa  
  
-Katherin: desde que somos prometidos yo me uní al clan Queibal por ser la futura esposa de Joy  
  
-Joy: como los anillos estaban bajo el cuidado de mi clan, desde que los dos quedamos comprometidos nos entrenaron para poseer 2 de los 3 anillos  
  
-Sakura: ¿y ustedes tienen el anillo de la Luz en este momento?  
  
-Katherin: a decir verdad así es, muéstrales Joy (de pronto el joven de cabellos rubios saca de uno de sus bolsillos un anillo de plata que en el medio tenia la marca de una estrella de cinco picos)  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero eso es.........................  
  
-Joy: es la insignia de magia de Sakura, pero en realidad no es así, solo se parece a ella  
  
-Sakura: son casi idénticas  
  
-Tomoyo: si, se parecen demasiado  
  
-Shaoran: así que ese es el anillo mas poderoso ¿no?  
  
-Katherin: si, es por eso que ustedes deben incrementar sus poderes para poder conseguir el poder de este anillo, si en verdad desean derrotar al enemigo que se acerca deberán desear con toda su voluntad poder controlar el anillo y tambien mostrar una gran bondad en sus corazones de esta manera el Dios de la Luz se identificara con ustedes  
  
-Eriol: pero aun así ¿cómo saben que uno de nosotros 2 es el indicado para portar el anillo?  
  
-Joy: es una muy buena pregunta................. (el joven rubio se quedo callado por unos segundos mientras que cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos) pero ustedes 2 son los únicos con las descripciones necesarias  
  
-Shaoran: ya veo, ¿entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es incrementar nuestra magia y para eso ustedes están aquí para enseñarnos nuevos hechizos? ¿no es así?  
  
-Katherin: si, pero no será algo muy fácil de hacer, requerirá tiempo y mas que todo su fuerza de voluntad deberá ser de hierro  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por qué dices que requerirá tiempo?  
  
-Joy: por que nuestro enemigo estará aquí en un mes y ese tiempo deberá ser indispensable para ustedes  
  
-Shaoran: y a todo esto ¿por qué dicen nuestro enemigo, cual es su propósito de todo esto y por que están tan interesados en ayudarnos?  
  
-Katherin: por que este sujeto, no solo busca a Shaoran y Eriol, después de haber cometido su acto, su siguiente paso es apoderarse de los 5 anillos que hay, es algo que no podemos permitir, es por eso que los clanes de occidente y oriente se han unido para detenerlo  
  
-Shaoran: ¿acaso, con eso quieres decir que...................  
  
-Joy: así es Shaoran tanto el clan Li como tu madre ya están enterados de la situación  
  
-Shaoran: no lo puedo creer, mi madre nunca me habia comentado nada  
  
-Katherin: nosotros no la conocemos pero talvez ella quiere que esto llegara como una prueba mas para ti, así tus poderes aumentarían  
  
-Sakura: es muy probable de que tengas razón, la madre de Shaoran siempre a querido lo mejor para el (decía la chica mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa a su novio)  
  
-Shaoran: creo que me conoces demasiado bien Sakura  
  
-Joy: ¿eso es algo bueno no?  
  
-Shaoran: si  
  
-Katherin: claro que lo es, las personas que llevan ese tipo de relación deben tenerse mucha confianza entre ellos (al instante que la pelirroja dijo esto las miradas de Eriol y Tomoyo se volvieron a cruzar por enésima vez en el día haciendo que se sonrojaran pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus corazones se inundaran de tristeza)  
  
-Joy: hablando de eso Sakura, nosotros tambien estamos aquí por ti  
  
-Sakura: ¿por mi? (preguntaba la chica incrédula)  
  
-Katherin: así es, tanto Shaoran como Eriol necesitaran ayuda si es que algo llegase a pasar, así que nos enviaron tambien para poder enseñarte nuevos hechizos con las cartas que posees y no solo las cartas, sino tambien los poderes que poseen son capaces de aprender muchas cosas mas  
  
-Sakura: muchas gracias, después de todo podré ayudarte Shaoran  
  
-Shaoran: pero Sakura..................  
  
-Sakura: tu sabes que no aceptare un no por respuesta, ya te lo dije hoy (interrumpió la chica)  
  
-Shaoran: uh............ (suspiro el chico con resignación) supongo que no tengo alternativa  
  
Todos observaban con sonrisas la escena de los dos enamorados, todos, pero una persona de las presentes se sentía frustrada por dentro, ya que no era capaz de ayudar en nada, especialmente por la situación que estaban pasando, hasta su mejor amiga iba a ser instruida para ayudar a su ser amado, pero ella no podía hacer eso, Tomoyo se sentía completamente mal consigo misma, sabia que no era su culpa no tener poderes mágicos, pero aun así se sentía decepcionada por no ser mas que un estorbo en todo esto, a pesar de las cosas que les habían dicho sus amigos, de que ella nunca fue un estorbo, ella no lo veía de esa manera, realmente deseaba ayudar en algo, lo que fuera pero su ayuda solo se limitaba a dar buenos consejos y estar siempre ahí para uno, ella sabia que esto no era algo malo, pero para ella no era suficiente..................................  
  
-Tomoyo: " después de todo hasta Sakura, va a poder ayudar a Shaoran, todos van a ayudar en algo, todos ecepto yo............................. soy la única capaz que no puede hacerlo, ya que no tengo poderes mágicos, pero....................... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo servirle de ayuda a Eriol?, ¿si tan solo tuviera poderes mágicos?.......................... pero, eso es algo imposible para mi, nunca............................. no los tengo ni nunca los tendré............................... Eriol, como.................... como me gustaría poder ayudarte aunque sea una vez.................... "  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo, ¿estas bien?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, si, si no te preocupes  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero que te ocurrio?  
  
-Tomoyo: nada importante solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas no te preocupes  
  
-Eriol: " mi querida Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede? "  
  
-Joy: bueno, será mejor que empecemos a decirles de que manera podrán incrementar sus poderes  
  
-Katherin: tendrán que ejercitarse tanto física como mentalmente y aprender a recitar nuevos y poderosos hechizos que nunca antes se hubieran imaginado capaces de realizar  
  
-Shaoran: por mi esta bien  
  
-Eriol: no hay problema conmigo  
  
-Joy: muy bien, yo me encargare de enseñarles a ustedes dos mientras que Katherin se hará cargo de Sakura, luego de que Sakura haya incrementado sus poderes lo suficiente, Katherin y yo dedicaremos todo nuestro tiempo a ustedes ¿les parece bien?  
  
-Shaoran: si, pero.......... ¿qué tan duro será el entrenamiento de Sakura?  
  
-Joy: no necesita esforzarse mucho, solo debe aprender a enfocar su magia y concentrarla de otra manera en las cartas  
  
-Sakura: ¿y eso es fácil?  
  
-Katherin: no tanto, tendrás que esforzarte tambien  
  
-Sakura: bien, es mejor de esa manera (decía la chica con una sonrisa entusiasta)  
  
-Joy: tambien los guardianes Yue y Kerberos tanto como Rubimun y Spinelsun deberán participar en esto  
  
-Eriol: ¿este enemigo es tan poderoso que tendremos que enfrentarlos todos nosotros? ¿incluyendo los guardianes?  
  
-Katherin: por mas increíble que parezca, esa es la verdad, es demasiado poderoso, demasiado.............................. (decía la chica con la cabeza abajo a punto de comenzar a llorar, cuando un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas)  
  
-Eriol: ¿lo siento mucho acaso dije algo que no debía?  
  
-Joy: no es eso, es solo que.................... este sujeto mato a los padres de Katherin un año atrás y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse (decía el chico mientras le daba su hombro a la pelirroja para que se desahogara)  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¿¿Qué?!!  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pero por que?  
  
-Joy: una vez que se entero que Katherin y yo manejábamos los anillos del Dios del Fuego y Tierra, quiso arrebatárnoslo, pero logramos escapar, cuando encontró a los padres de Katherin los ataco sin piedad solo para que nosotros les entregáramos los 3 anillos que mi clan tenia bajo su poder  
  
-Tomoyo: que cruel................... como pudo ser capaz de algo así  
  
-Eriol: hablando de esto, ¿hasta ahora no nos han dicho cual es el nombre de este sujeto, ni quien es?  
  
-Katherin: aunque no lo crean tiene nuestra misma edad, 17 años, su nombre es Riu Takeda  
  
-Sakura: ¿cómo es posible que una persona como nosotros haya podido haber hecho eso?  
  
-Joy: el no es como nosotros, tiene un pasado oscuro y tormentoso, sus padres murieron cuando el era apenas un niño y fue criado por un hombre despiadado, tanto fue su rencor que se volvió como aquel hombre, no expresa sentimientos de bondad o amor, solo busca la venganza y el poder  
  
-Shaoran: ¿venganza?, ¿pero de quien?  
  
-Katherin: del mago Clow y toda su descendencia  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero como es posible en mi vida actual ni en la pasada le he hecho daño a alguien?  
  
-Joy: no sabemos la razón por la cual los persigue, pero sabemos que una vez que se entero que el mago Clow había reencarnado busco por todos los medios tratar de encontrarlo hasta que lo logro, pero no le basto con eso, tambien buscaba vengarse de toda su descendencia varonil  
  
-Sakura: ¿solo desea matar a los hombres?  
  
-Katherin: así es  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero por que?  
  
-Joy: lo siento pero eso tampoco lo sabemos, pero como les dije antes la ultima vez que lo vimos nos aseguro que se apoderaría de los 5 anillos y que advirtiéramos al mago Clow Li y a Shaoran Li que iría tras ellos, nosotros no podíamos permitir eso, después de la muerte de los padres de Katherin no podíamos permitir que mas vidas inocentes se perdieran  
  
-Shaoran: ese sujeto es un psicópata  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran.................  
  
-Eriol: tiene razón, no solo nuestra vida esta en peligro, tambien la de Joy y Katherin y todas las personas que pertenecen a su clan, el ira tras los demás anillos después de haber acabado con nosotros y no creo que sus intenciones para usarlos sean necesariamente las mejores  
  
-Tomoyo: nos dijeron que 2 anillos habían sido entregados al clan de magia de oriente, ¿como es posible que el los obtuviera?  
  
-Katherin: por que el pertenece a un clan de oriente, el clan Takeda  
  
-Shaoran: pero eso es imposible, yo nunca he oído de un clan con ese nombre en el consejo de magia de oriente  
  
-Joy: talvez no lo hiciste por que su clan protegía los anillos de los Dioses de la Tierra y el Mar, es lógico que con tal responsabilidad el clan no se exponga ante todos  
  
-Shaoran: tiene sentido, pero aun así no estoy muy seguro.....................  
  
-Sakura: ¿pero.................. ustedes rigieron que lo acompañaban 2 personas mas, quienes son?  
  
-Joy: lo acompañan una chica de la misma edad que el, ella porta el anillo del Dios del Mar y un anciano pero no aparenta serlo, su apariencia física es un poco mas joven, el no posee ningún anillo debido a que no hay mas, este sujeto fue el que crió a Riu cuando sus padres murieron, este anciano es muy fuerte y posee grandes poderes mágicos  
  
-Eriol: ¿y que tienen que ver ellos 2 con el?  
  
-Katherin: sabemos que el anciano es como su mentor y lo acompaña a todos lados, además de ser la persona quien lo crió, pero no sabemos su nombre  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y la chica?  
  
-Joy: no sabemos por que razón lo acompaña, ni como logro obtener los poderes del anillos del Dios del Mar, pero si sabemos su nombre y que al igual que el anciano lo acompaña a todos lados, el nombre de la chica es Yau  
  
-Shaoran: ¿Yau, no saben cual es su apellido?  
  
-Katherin: por desgracia no, tampoco sabemos que clase de relación tiene con Riu  
  
-Eriol: en otras palabras tendremos que esperar a que vengan para poder saber un poco mas acerca de ellos ¿no?  
  
-Joy: lamentablemente así es, pero mientras que nosotros estemos aquí, no les será tan fácil vencernos, ustedes tienes un gran potencial mágico, solo tienen que sacarlo a flote, con el entrenamiento indicado podremos lograrlo y tambien el anillo del Dios de la Luz podrá escoger un dueño (decía el joven mientras se miraba a Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo)  
  
-Tomoyo: en conclusión Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran tienen que incrementar su magia para enfrentar a un enemigo del cual no sabemos casi nada solo su nombre y que posee el anillo mas poderoso por el momento y esta acompañado de otras dos personas que tambien son capaces de poner nuestras vidas en riesgo............................. (luego de estas palabras todos miraban a Tomoyo con gran asombro)  
  
-Katherin: bueno si, prácticamente lo has resumido todo (decía la chica algo asombrada por como la joven había entendido todo con gran facilidad)  
  
-Sakura: ah.............. no tienen por que sorprenderse, desde que era una niña Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy observadora y siempre tenia gran facilidad para entender las cosas  
  
-Joy: es cierto....................... ¿Tomoyo, si tu no tienes poderes mágicos como es que te involucras tanto en esto, es mas estas poniendo tu vida en peligro por algo en que no tienes que tomar parte?  
  
-Eriol: ¿acaso estas diciendo que no le incumben nuestros asuntos solo por que no posee magia? (decía el joven con voz seria)  
  
-Joy: no en ningún momento quise decir eso, solo quería saber por que se arriesga tanto pudiendo no hacerlo  
  
-Tomoyo: no te preocupes, esta bien Joy, lo hago por que desde que era pequeña siempre he estado al lado de Sakura mientras recolectaba y cambiaba las cartas Clow, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y a pesar de que arriesgue mi vida, no me importa ya que vale la pena hacerlo si mis seres mas queridos se encuentran en peligro, a pesar de que no tenga magia siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudar en algo (decía la chica con algo de tristeza en su voz, después de mirar a Sakura, Shaoran y por ultimo a Eriol)  
  
-Eriol: " Tomoyo....................... ¿pero que estoy pensando Joy tiene razón ella corre peligro? " (Katherin se dio cuenta de que manera la joven de cabellos oscuros miraba a Eriol y entendió sus razones ya que ella tambien había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos en ella)  
  
-Katherin: " vaya............. por lo que veo Tomoyo es capaz de arriesgar su vida si es necesario solo por el......................... bueno......................... no tengo por que culparla yo haría lo mismo en mi caso " (luego de pensar esto la joven volteo a ver a Joy por unos instantes sin que nadie se diera cuenta para que de sus labios emanaran una dulce pero pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de esto Sakura logro notarlo y solo sonrió para sus adentros)  
  
-¿?: Sakura te hemos estado buscando desde todo el día ¿dónde has estado?  
  
-Sakura: ¿Kero?, ¿qué haces aquí? (todos se sorprendieron ya que un gran felino color amarillo se encontraba delante de ellos)  
  
-¿?: tuve que traerlo, por que no dejaba de molestarme......................... además yo tambien estaba algo preocupado  
  
-Sakura: ¿Yue?, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? (se dirigía al guardián de la luna quien ya había guardado sus alas)  
  
-¿?: nosotros tambien hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Eriol (de pronto del mismo lugar de donde habían aparecido Yue y Kerberos salieron dos figuras mas)  
  
-Eriol: siento mucho haberlos preocupado Rubimun, Spinelsun (les decía el joven a un gran felino de color negro y a la joven de cabellos violetas que al igual que Yue había guardado sus alas)  
  
-Rubimun: logramos entrar con nuestras identidades falsas a la casa de Tomoyo, ya que sentimos dos presencias mágicas muy poderosas, pero no sabíamos de quien se trataba  
  
-Eriol: siento mucho no haberles avisado antes  
  
-Spinelsun: no se preocupe amo Eriol, es nuestro deber preocuparnos por usted como siempre lo hacemos  
  
-Tomoyo: lamento no haberles avisado que estaríamos en mi casa  
  
-Kerberos: no es nada Tomoyo pero............................ ¿quiénes son ellos?  
  
-Joy: así que ustedes son los famosos guardianes de las cartas Sakura y los guardianes del mago Clow (decía el joven rubio levantándose de su asiento mirando a Yue y Kerberos para después fijar sus ojos en Rubimun y Spinelsun)  
  
-Yue: ¿quiénes son ellos?  
  
-Sakura: bueno es una larga historia.......................  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¡WUAUUUUU!!! ¡¡que lindos son, que gatitos mas bonitos y me encanta tu pelo Spinelsun!! (decía la muchacha evidentemente muy entusiasmada, pareciendo una niña que ve juguetes nuevos, tocando el pelaje de los felinos y al mismo tiempo admirando las figuras de Yue y Rubimun)  
  
-Kerberos: disculpa niña, ¿me podrías soltar la cara?  
  
-Katherin: ¡¿ah?¡, lo siento  
  
-Yue: ustedes fueron los que despedían esa poderosa aura de magia ¿no?  
  
-Joy: se ve por que eres tan reconocido Yue  
  
-Katherin: así es, se nota que tanto tu como tu ama poseen grandes poderes (decia la chica con otro tono de voz mucho mas serio al anterior, dejando a los guardianes muy intrigados por el cambio de conducta)  
  
-Spinelsun: ¿nos podrían decir quienes son?  
  
-Joy: con mucho gusto, les diremos todo lo que les dijimos a sus dueños  
  
CONTINUARA...................................  
  
Mis Notitas: bueno este si no fue corto como el anterior, así que espero que les haya gustado, quise agregarle un poco de humor al final con Kerberos ya que siempre me ha gustado el personaje, bueno pasando a otro punto en este capitulo he querido poner en claro (casi todo) cual es el panorama total de la situación, espero que les haya gustado y por siacaso les recuerdo que los personajes de Katherin, Joy, Riu y Yau (estos dos últimos han aparecido en este capitulo), me pertenecen pero si quieren pueden utilizarlos, pero con mi consentimiento ¿si?, aparte de eso, un día me senté al frente de mi casa por la tarde y me sentí inspirada para escribir cuales serian los dioses de los anillos, a pesar de que tenia los 4 elementos me faltaba algo mas así que de pronto me di cuenta que en mi manera de pensar para mi la Luz es como un elemento mas de la naturaleza ya que como dije en el fic siempre esta presente.............. no los aburro mas y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se pierdan el próximo que veremos que sucede durante este mes que van a tener para prepararse los personajes tal vez halla amor, aventuras o hasta nuevos compromisos, acepto cualquier tipo de critica, cualquier cosa menos virus dejándome un REVIEW o a mi correo valeri_azuka@hotmail.com , actualizare dentro de otros 8 o 9 días así que no se lo pierdan ya que va a estar aun mas interesante, gracias por los REVIESW a :  
  
Celina Sosa, LadyAna M y Lady Li, realmente me han apoyado desde el inicio y lo agradezco mucho  
  
se despide con abrazos: VALERY 


	6. ¿Separados?, Nunca

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 6: ¿Separados?, Nunca  
  
-Kerberos: con que de eso se trata todo esto  
  
-Yue: y no tienen ninguna otra información sobre ese tal Riu Takeda (decía el guardián de la Luna en un tono serio dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos rubios)  
  
-Joy: lo siento pero eso es todo lo que sabemos (Joy y Katherin les habían explicado a los guardianes el por que de su presencia en Japón y a que se debía todo esto que había pasado en los 3 últimos días)  
  
-Spinelsun: ¿amo Eriol, usted cree que en un mes alguien de ustedes dos llegue a controlar el anillo de la luz? (decía aquel gran felino)  
  
-Eriol: es algo que tendremos que averiguar mediante la practica, no nos queda otra opción  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y de que manera los guardianes se harían mas fuertes?  
  
-Rubimun: si los poderes de los dueños aumentan, entonces los nuestros tambien, es una gran pena los únicos que tendrán que esforzarse serian Sakura y Eriol para que nosotros 4 nos hagamos mas fuertes  
  
-Sakura: no tienen por que preocuparse por eso, les aseguro que pondremos todo nuestro empeño  
  
-Kerberos: aun así Sakura, esto acerca de los anillos es algo que no me deja tranquilo, no entiendo ni como el mago Clow en su vida pasada no hubiera tenido conocimiento de tan grandes armas (decía el felino mientras miraba a Eriol)  
  
-Eriol: es cierto, como mago Clow no recuerdo nada acerca de estos anillos, si Katherin y Joy dijeron que eran muy poderosos, aunque sea debieron haber sido conocidos en el consejo de magia de occidente  
  
-Kateherin: pero ya te dijimos que por tener tanto poder era lógico que no todas las personas los conocieran  
  
-Eriol: si, tienes razón  
  
-Shaoran: bueno debemos empezar de una vez ya que un mes es muy poco tiempo  
  
-Tomoyo: yo les ofrezco mi casa para que puedan practicar con libertad, de eso no se preocupen  
  
-Joy: gracias, pero empezaremos mañana, es mejor de esa manera, por hoy ya han recibido demasiada tensión  
  
-Yue: es mejor de esa manera Sakura, así podrán ir a casa y descansar, además deben asistir a la escuela  
  
-Rubimun: es cierto, ¿cómo harán con eso?  
  
-Katherin: yo propongo que todos los días después de la escuela vengamos a la casa de Tomoyo sino es mucha molestia ¿no Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: no, para nada  
  
-Joy: bueno ya quedo decidido, mañana aquí después de la escuela, será mejor que nos vayamos Katherin  
  
-Katherin: si  
  
-Shaoran. Nosotros tambien Sakura  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón, ¿Kero mi hermano ha preguntado por mi?  
  
-Kerberos: si y mucho pero le dije que yo y Yue te buscaríamos  
  
-Sakura: que bueno  
  
-Spinelsun: amo Eriol, ¿no viene a casa? (pregunto el felino al ver que su amo aun seguía en su asiento)  
  
-Eriol: no, vayan adelantándose ustedes dos, los veré en el apartamento  
  
-Rubimun: entonces vamonos  
  
De esa manera todos se fueron del lugar y solo quedaron en aquella terraza Tomoyo y Eriol, antes de irse Sakura miro hacia donde ellos estaban un poco intrigada pero Shaoran la saco de sus pensamientos indicándole que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué sucede Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: bueno es que yo........................... yo........................ Joy me hizo percatar de algo muy cierto  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué cosa?  
  
-Eriol: todo esto, es demasiado riesgo para ti Tomoyo, yo....................... no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte solo por que un maniático esta tras mi, si algo llegara a pasarte por mi culpa................................... otra vez  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol..........................  
  
-Eriol: por eso................ por eso quiero pedirte que te mantengas al margen de esto (dijo el chico como en un tono de orden, pero tan rápida fue su impresión que no vio cuando una mano se aproximaba a su rostro y le impregnaba un golpe, luego de esto el joven miro impresionado y se dio cuenta que había sido abofeteado por Tomoyo)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¡¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!!  
  
-Eriol: pero Tomoyo............................. (la tarde ya se estaba acabando para dar paso a un clima entre tarde y noche y un hermoso cielo semi violeta que estaba encima de los jóvenes)  
  
-Tomoyo: como puedes decir eso,.............................. depuse de todo lo que hemos pasado............................... después de todo lo que ha pasado................................... ¿cómo puedes pedirme una cosa así? (decía la joven casi entre lagrimas)  
  
-Eriol: pero Tomoyo entiende, Joy tiene razón, todos corremos peligro, todos, pero tu eres mas vulnerable por no poseer magia  
  
-Tomoyo: a pesar de eso Eriol, tu sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así me pides que me aleje, no entiendo, yo................................... yo...................... yo ya estoy cansada de esto  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué?...................  
  
-Tomoyo: estoy cansada Eriol (decía la joven mientras se ponía de pie) estoy cansada de que no creas que puedo servirte de ayuda, cansada de que aun estemos en este sube y baja de emociones, cansada de que aun sabiendo cuales son tus sentimientos me los niegues  
  
-Eriol: Tomoyo, por favor entiende, tu eres como un cristal, demasiado frágil para ser tocado, sabes................................. sabes tan bien como yo que te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, no con lo que se aproxima (decía al el chico de pie mirando a la joven a los ojos) y mucho menos después de lo que paso hace un año  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol.......................... eso fue hace un año, entiende, es algo que ya paso, yo.........................yo...................... yo me siento sola  
  
-Eriol: perdóname Tomoyo yo.........................  
  
-Tomoyo: yo ya te perdone hace mucho, es mas nisiquiera tuviste la culpa, me siento sola, cada vez que te veo y recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, cada vez que me dices que me amas para luego solo alejarte una vez mas con la excusa de que no podemos estar juntos por lo que ya ha pasado hace mucho  
  
-Eriol: Tomoyo, yo lo siento, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, pero la única manera en que puedo hacerlo es estando lejos de ti  
  
-Tomoyo: mentira¡¡, dices que me amas pero no lo demuestras  
  
-Eriol: por favor trata de comprender.....................  
  
-Tomoyo: eso es lo que quiero Eriol, es lo que mas deseo, pero tu no me lo permites, yo................... yo no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo amarte a la distancia, no puedo.......................... (antes de que la chica pudiera terminar el joven ingles ya la estaba abrazando, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir sus brazos sobre ella)  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol............................  
  
-Eriol: lo se, se que no se puede amar a la distancia, y lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso durante todo este año, pero.............................. no quiero perderte, no soportaría perderte  
  
-Tomoyo: lo se.......................... entonces déjame permanecer a tu lado como siempre lo he hecho  
  
-Eriol: Tomoyo yo........................... yo tengo miedo, tengo demasiado miedo de que no estés mas conmigo, desde aquella noche cada vez que te veía, cada vez que pensaba en ti, sentía miedo, el miedo de perderte, eres todo para mi, eres mi alma y corazón, es por eso que te pedí que te mantuvieras al margen, pero...............................  
  
-Tomoyo: no lo haré, así fuese el mismo demonio no lo haría, por nada del mundo te dejaría solo, nunca me pidas eso, mi corazón se rompe el mil pedazos cuando lo haces  
  
-Eriol: perdóname, lo ultimo que quisiera seria lastimarte, pero no se que hacer, no lo se........................ estoy perdido.................. (la noche ya estaba en el cielo y los dos jóvenes aun seguían abrazados expresando sentimientos reprimidos por demasiado tiempo)  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol, mírame a los ojos................ (el joven inmediatamente hizo caso a la petición y no podía creer lo que veía esos hermosos ojos azules lavanda parecidos a los suyos que reflejaban lagrimas)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Eriol, me amas?  
  
-Eriol: daría mi vida por ti, daría todo por ti  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿entonces por que dudas?, ¿por qué me apartas de tu lado?, si me lo pidieras o no yo siempre estaré contigo, yo tambien me encuentro perdida pero siempre has sido mi luz al final del túnel, si tu me lo permites y no me apartas de tu lado yo tambien podría ser tu luz al final del túnel  
  
-Eriol: todo este tiempo y nunca lo vi, yo creía que debía apartarme de ti por lo que paso hace un año, pero ahora veo claro, tu eres mi luz, Tomoyo, mi única luz  
  
-Tomoyo: y tu la mía  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero estas segura de que estar a mi lado es lo mejor?  
  
-Tomoyo: si estuvieras perdido, yo me perdería contigo, iria a donde tu vayas, ¿qué mas respuestas quieres?  
  
-Eriol: y yo que pensaba que tenerte a mi lado seria peligroso para ti, cuando tu eres la persona que me da la fuerza y energía para seguir, contigo a mi lado, nadie, nadie pondrá en riesgo a las personas que aprecio no lo permitiré  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿entonces por fin has comprendido?, ¿lo mucho que te amo como para estar lejos de ti?  
  
-Eriol: si, por mas dificultades que pasemos, si ese tal Riu viene a este lugar, no le daré una pelea fácil ya que tu estarás a mi lado, contigo puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa  
  
-Tomoyo: te amo Eriol..........  
  
-Eriol: te amo Tomoyo............ (los dos por fin habían puesto sus mentes en claro, no había obstáculo alguno que los separara, nada, su amor era demasiado fuerte como para ser separado o como para que ellos lo permitieran, los dos fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, hasta que se fundieron en un beso, del cual habían deseado hace tanto tiempo, el cual anhelaban con todo su ser, un suave y dulce beso que recordaban cuantos de esos habían experimentado antes y deseaban que no fuera el ultimo, poco a poco se fueron separando, con una sonrisa en el labio de cada uno, pero Eriol noto una pequeña lagrima que corría por la mejilla de su acompañante)  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
-Tomoyo: estoy demasiado feliz de que por fin estemos juntos de nuevo  
  
-Eriol: si mi dulce Tomoyo y nada nos volverá a separar, nada  
  
-Tomoyo: me alegro de que ya no te encuentres perdido  
  
-Eriol: es por que ya encontré mi camino, eres tu  
  
-Tomoyo: gracias por dejarme serlo  
  
-Eriol: no tienes por que, " eres mi camino, tu eres mi luz, mi hermosa luz " (de esta manera los dos jóvenes se volvieron a dar un dulce beso para separase una vez mas)  
  
-Tomoyo: quisiera que este momento no terminara  
  
-Eriol: yo tambien  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿me dejaras estar a tu lado todo este mes y lo que venga después no?  
  
-Eriol: por supuesto, recuerda de ahora en adelante tu eres mi camino y luz  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿me pregunto que dirá Sakura cuando se entere?  
  
-Eriol: lo mismo te iba a preguntar con Shaoran  
  
-Tomoyo: ya mañana les contaremos, por ahora creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, Nakuru y Spi deben estar preocupados  
  
-Eriol: tienes razón (los dos jóvenes se aproximaban hasta la entrada de la mansión, Eriol se despidió de Tomoyo con un beso mas)  
  
-Tomoyo: nos veremos mañana  
  
-Eriol: así es, hasta mañana (de esta manera el joven se retiro de la mansión Daudoji con su corazón mas feliz que nunca, dejando a otro atrás suyo de igual manera)  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR.......................................  
  
La casa en la que vivían Joy y Katherin no era muy grande, era mas un apartamento que les daba el espacio suficiente para ellos dos, a pesar de estar comprometidos, ellos nunca se vieron de esa forma, por lo menos eso es lo que ellos trataban de pensar, estaban sentados en la sala reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en el día.  
  
-Joy: nos espera un largo mes Katherin (decía el joven mientras veía como la pelirroja se cepillaba su largo cabello)  
  
-Katherin: tienes razón, no solo ellos deberán incrementar sus poderes nosotros tambien  
  
-Joy: y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, al fin se acerca el día de verle de nuevo la cara a ese sujeto  
  
-Katherin: si  
  
-Joy: te juro que el pagara por lo que le hizo a tus padres Katherin, lo juro  
  
-Katherin: gracias Joy, eres la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar  
  
-Joy: ¿ah? (se ruborizo el muchacho), bueno gracias, sabes.........................................  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué sucede? (le preguntaba la chica al notar como el joven de cabellos rubios se le quedaba mirando)  
  
-Joy: deberías dejarte tu pelo suelto la mayoría del tiempo, te vez mucho mas hermosa  
  
-Katherin: ¡¿ah?¡ (se ruborizo la joven)  
  
-Joy: es decir........................... te queda mucho mejor que cuando te haces una trenza, no me refiero a que te veas fea cuando te haces una trenza, te ves muy bien, es decir.......................... (tartamudeaba el joven algo nervioso y muy sonrojado)  
  
-Katherin: ¿tu.................. tu crees?  
  
-Joy: bueno................. pues si  
  
-Katherin: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Joy: ¿cuál?  
  
-Katherin: desde que estamos en Japón he visto que tienes cierto interés por Tomoyo Daudoji, acaso......................... ¿te gusta?  
  
-Joy: ¿Daudoji?  
  
-Katherin: si  
  
-Joy: no ella no me gusta, mi tipo de chica es otra persona  
  
-Katherin: ¿cómo cual? (preguntaba la chica algo sonrojada)  
  
-Joy: como........................... como........................ ¡¡LAS 10!!  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¿qué?!!  
  
-Joy: ya son las 10 de la noche será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos escuela  
  
-Katherin: eh............... si............... tienes razón (la joven se levanta y se dirige a su habitación pero antes de abandonar la sala.......)  
  
-Joy: Katherin, el pagara por lo que les hizo a tus padres, no......................... no permitiré que vuelva a dañar tus sentimientos otra vez, ¿lo sabes no?, ¿sabes que yo siempre te protegeré?  
  
-Katherin: si, lo se y gracias (decía la chica quien había volteado a ver el rostro de su compañero cuando el de ella todavía no había perdido ese tono carmín en sus mejillas)  
  
-Joy: hasta mañana Katherin...................  
  
-Katherin: hasta mañana Joy.....................  
  
EN EL APARTAMENTO DE ERIOL..............................................  
  
-Spi: amo Eriol, lo hemos estado esperando (decía un gatito negro con alas)  
  
-Eriol: siento mucho haberme demorado  
  
-Nakuru: ¿qué paso Eriol, por que tardaste tanto?, ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con Tomoyo? (decía la joven de manera picara)  
  
-Eriol: algo por el estilo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana si quieren les contare todo en el desayuno  
  
-Nakuru: ¿por qué no ahora Eriol?  
  
-Spi: déjalo, será mejor de descanse, ya mañana nos contara  
  
-Nakuru: bueno........................ (suspira la chica con resignación) que mas da  
  
-Eriol: hasta mañana, chicos  
  
CONTINUARA..................................................  
  
Mis Notitas: bueno antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue especialmente centrado en Tomoyo y Eriol mi pareja archirecontrafavorita después de Sakura y Shaoran, y tambien puse un poco de Katherin y Joy que son creación mía, espero que mas adelante esta pareja les vaya interesando, pero no todo va a ser color de rosa de aquí para adelante, por desgracia va a haber un poco de sufrimiento para nuestros protagonistas mas adelante ;_;, bueno actualizo por que la próxima no va a ser tan rápida ya que voy a estar de viaje por unas semanas, no creo que sea mucho tiempo, espero realmente que les haya gustado este capitulo y si no que se hace, pero por fa dejen REVIEWS que realmente me inspiran y me ayudan a escribir, un millón de gracias, besos y abrazos a: CELINA SOSA que me ha estado acompañando desde el principio con este fic, de verdad gracias y a todas las demás personas, bueno si quieren que actualice un poco mas rapidito manden REVIEW, no sean malitos, ya tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos y créanme si quieren sorpresas no dejen de leer el fic que va a estar muy bueno, cualquier comentario o critica excepto virus a valeri_azuka@hotmail.com , bueno no me queda nada mas que decirles además de que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, lo desea de corazón su amiga del alma: VALERY 


	7. Romance en el aire

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 7: Romance en el aire  
  
Amanecía en la ciudad de Tomoeda, era un día mas, común y corriente como ningún otro, el sol iluminaba las calles de una manera particular y el cielo estaba despejado, dando a ver un hermoso día....................................  
  
EN EL APARTAMENTO DE ERIOL............................................  
  
Eriol salía de su cuarto listo para ir a la escuela, llega al comedor y de costumbre se encuentra con una hermosa joven esperándolo y un gatito negro a su lado..............  
  
-Spi: muy buenos días Eriol  
  
-Nakuru: buenos días Eriol, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?, me levante temprano e hice el desayuno para todos  
  
-Eriol: muchas gracias Nakuru  
  
-Spi: veo que se encuentra muy contento Eriol (decía el gatito por la sonrisa en los labios del chico)  
  
-Nakuru: es cierto¡¡¡¡¡, ¿ahora si nos puedes decir que te paso ayer Eriol?, no seas así quiero saber, de seguro tiene algo que ver con Tomoyo o me equivoco? (preguntaba la joven con una sonrisa picara)  
  
-Eriol: bueno yo.................... (apenas podía hablar por el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas)  
  
-Spi: no lo molestes Nakuru¡¡¡¡¡ (le replico el pequeño guardián)  
  
-Eriol: esta bien se los contare (decía el joven un poco sonrojado)  
  
-Nakuru: YUPI¡¡¡¡¡¡, ¿a ver que sucedió ayer Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: " no quiero que me fastidien tanto con el asunto así que se los diré de frente, si, será lo mejor " bueno..................... Tomoyo y yo............................ somos novios otra vez  
  
-Nakuru: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!, ¿cómo, cuando, donde, por que?, es decir............................. ¡¡¡QUE BIEN¡¡¡, felicitaciones Eriol (gritaba la chica mientras saltaba de aquí para allá muy entusiasmada)  
  
-Spi: felicidades amo Eriol  
  
-Eriol: muchas gracias, bueno será mejor que ya me vaya a la escuela (de pronto el muchacho ya salía del apartamento sin siquiera haber probado un bocado de su desayuno, cuando cerro la puerta para irse a su escuela)  
  
-Nakuru: pero Eriol.................  
  
-Spi: se le olvido su desayuno......................  
  
EN EL APARTAMENTO DE JOY Y KATHERIN..........................  
  
-Katherin: buenos días Joy  
  
-Joy: buenos días  
  
-Katherin: veo que tu hiciste todo esto (decía mientras contemplaba el desayuno que había sobre la mesa)  
  
-Joy: si, adelante, come antes de que se enfrié  
  
-Katherin: claro¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Joy: " me gusta verte siempre alegre " (pensaba el joven mientras contemplaba el rostro de la pelirroja "  
  
-Katherin: ¿sucede algo?  
  
-Joy: ¡¿ah?!, no nada, será mejor que nos apuremos, o sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela  
  
-Katherin: si (decía la chica con una entusiasta sonrisa)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡Shaoran!!  
  
-Shaoran: ya llegaste, me alegro  
  
-Sakura: discúlpame por hacerte esperar siempre  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes, además lo he hecho desde primero de secundaria (reía el joven chino parado en las afueras del colegio Tomoeda)  
  
-Sakura: muy gracioso (replicaba la chica algo sonrojada)  
  
-Shaoran: no te enojes, ¿ah?, ¿y Tomoyo? " que extraño siempre viene con Sakura al colegio "  
  
-Sakura: pase por donde siempre nos encontramos pero no la vi, creí que tal vez se había adelantado  
  
-Shaoran: no lo creo, de seguro, tenia otra cosa que hacer  
  
-Sakura: bueno vamos a clases, que se hace tarde (decía la chica dándole un corto beso en los labios al chico solo para después jalarle del brazo, apresurándolo a que caminara) ¡vamos Shaoran!  
  
-Shaoran: ¿ah?, si " me encanta cuando hace eso " (pensaba el chico en lo ocurrido hace unos pocos segundos hasta que...........) ¡¡ahhhhhhh!!  
  
-Sakura: ¿estas bien Shaoran? (decía la joven a un muy aturdido Shaoran que se había tropezado y había caído al piso de cara)  
  
-Shaoran: creo que........ si (decía el joven con la cara roja por el golpe)  
  
-Sakura: ja ja ja ja...............  
  
-Shaoran: ¿de que te ríes?  
  
-Sakura: de lo distraído que eres tontito, solo por un beso y te pones así  
  
-Shaoran: no fue por el beso................. me tropecé con una piedra (negó el joven) " si que me conoce bien "  
  
-Sakura: lo que tu digas tontito, ahora párate y vamos (decía la chica con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro) " y el cree que no me doy cuenta "  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Caminaba por aquel puente como siempre lo había hecho para llegar a su escuela, solo, le ayudaba a reflexionar un poco sobre su vida y las cosas que le ocurrían, especialmente este día se le hizo interminable ese paseo por todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente...............  
  
-Eriol: ahhhhhhhh.............. (suspiro el chico), esto se siente muy tranquilo, en paz................ es increíble que nos estemos preparando para enfrentar a un enemigo que se aproxima habiendo tanta paz en el aire, pero......................... " juro que esta paz seguirá sintiéndose, aunque me cueste la vida pero......... " por el momento disfrutare de esta paz que hay, con todos mis amigos, con Tomoyo, ella especialmente, con ella es con quien debo pasar mas tiempo antes de que la batalla comienza................... un mes..................... se hace tan largo pero a la vez tan corto.................... ¿pero aun no entiendo por que exactamente un mes? " supongo que el destino me ha puesto en esto, tal como lo dijo Kago, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable " supongo que era inevitable que esto pasara......................  
  
-¿ ?: ¿qué era inevitable? (se oyó una voz al final de aquel pequeño puente)  
  
-Eriol: Tomoyo...............  
  
-Tomoyo: hola Eriol  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué haces aquí Tomoyo? (decía el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de ver a la persona que amaba)  
  
-Tomoyo: no pude evitarlo y quise verte antes de llegar a la escuela, así que te espere aquí  
  
-Eriol: gracias....... (el chico tomo la mano de la joven delicadamente, mezclando sus dedos con los de ella), significa mucho para mi.............  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol.............(la joven miro su mano junto con la de el y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un dulce beso en los labios, que a pesar de que no duro mucho hizo que los dos jóvenes subieran al cielo por el contacto de sus labios una vez mas, después de un momento se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente con ternura)  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué dices si vamos a la escuela?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, además te reprendieron por llegar tarde la ultima vez  
  
-Eriol: tienes razón (decía el chico con una sonrisa inocente), vamos mi dulce flor de ciruelo  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol............... me llamaste flor de ciruelo  
  
-Eriol: ¿no quieres que te llame así?  
  
-Tomoyo: no, me encanta, solo que no me lo dicen a amenudo  
  
-Eriol: si, pero Joy te llamo así cuando te conoció _ (decía el joven mientras caminaban tomados de la mano)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿acaso estabas celoso? ñ_ñU  
  
-Eriol: bueno ya no mas, por que ahora estoy contigo (la chica le dio una sonrisa haciéndole entender que sentía lo mismo), apresurémonos un poco mas  
  
-Tomoyo: si  
  
EN EL SALON DE CLASES DE SECUNDARIA 5 "A"....................................  
  
Joy y Katherin ya habían llegado a la clase y se encontraron con Sakura y Shaoran...........  
  
-Katherin: hola chicos ¿cómo están? (se dirigía a los jóvenes que ya estaban sentados y conversando)  
  
-Joy: hola  
  
-Sakura: buenos días Katherin, Joy  
  
-Shaoran: buenos días  
  
-Katherin: ¿uh? (la joven miro a su alrededor por un momento)...................... y ¿dónde están Tomoyo y Eriol?  
  
-Sakura: ¿todavía no han llegado? ¿no los han visto?  
  
-Joy: no  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué les habrá pasado?  
  
De pronto dos jóvenes entran al salón y lo peculiar en ellos es que venían tomados de las manos por lo cual casi todos voltearon verlos y estos se sonrojaron ante tal gesto)  
  
-Sakura: creo que ya lo se  
  
-Shaoran: no puedo creerlo.................... ¿tu crees Sakura que.................?  
  
-Sakura: espero no estar equivocada  
  
-Katherin: ¿de que hablan?  
  
-Joy: creo que tengo una ligera idea (Katherin observo con detenimiento a los jóvenes y comprendió a lo que se referían)  
  
-Katherin: " me alegro por ti Tomoyo " (los jóvenes se acercaron hacia sus amigos aun con el color carmín en sus mejillas y observaron que eran vistos con unas miradas impacientes por sus 4 amigos)  
  
-Shaoran: eh................... ¿hay algo que quieran decirnos? ¿Eriol?  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran!  
  
-Eriol: bueno yo................. es que................... nosotros.....................  
  
-Tomoyo: esta bien Eriol  
  
-Eriol: yo y Tomoyo somos novios de nuevo  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!, ¡¡¡QUE BIEN, TOMOYO!!! (los 4 le sonreían a la pareja felices por ellos mientras que Sakura abrazaba a su amiga y Shaoran felicitaba a Eriol con una sonrisa)  
  
-Katherin: felicidades Tomoyo  
  
-Joy: me alegro por ustedes  
  
-Katherin y Joy: " pero................... ¿de nuevo?, ¿acaso lo fueron antes? (el joven rubio y la pelirroja se vieron mutuamente, sintiendo que habían pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, y así fue, por lo cual se sonrojaron un poco)  
  
-Sakura: cuéntame, ¿cuándo sucedió?  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno................. (de pronto entra el profesor a la clase y todos tenían que tomar asiento) lo haré ahora en el receso  
  
-Sakura: esta bien, aunque no se si podré esperar tanto (decía la chica sonriendo, luego de esto todos tomaron asiento y Shaoran le dijo a Eriol en voz baja)  
  
-Shaoran: hasta que por fin pudiste hacerlo, ya era hora  
  
-Eriol: no fue tan fácil como crees, me costo bastante trabajo y tu lo sabes  
  
-Shaoran: si, pero créeme que fue la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en toda tu vida  
  
-Eriol: eso lo se (una conversación parecida estaba ocurriendo cerca de ahí)  
  
-Katherin: they are a nice couple, ¿don't you think?  
  
-Yoy: yes, so there friends  
  
-Katherin: yes, nobody like's be alone  
  
-Yoy: ¿what do you mean ?  
  
-Katherin: ¿ah?, nothing, never mind  
  
-Joy: ¿are you ok?  
  
-Katherin: yes, don't worry  
  
-Eriol: " están hablando en su idioma natal, pero ellos saben que yo puedo entenderlos, además............... ¿qué quiso decir Katherin con a nadie le gusta estar solo? "  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿sucede algo? (dijo sacando al joven de sus pensamientos)  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah?, no nada  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿me parece o hace un momento Joy y Katherin hablaron en su idioma natal?  
  
-Eriol: si, así es, ¿pudiste entenderlos?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, mi madre hizo desde pequeña que aprendiera varios idiomas  
  
-Eriol: ¿entonces?......................  
  
-Tomoyo: si  
  
-Eriol: ¿sabes a que se refería?  
  
-Tomoyo: creo que tengo una idea " y si es lo que creo, la comprendo a la perfección, ya que yo pase por lo mismo que ella "  
  
-Profesor: ¡¡Hirawizagua, Daudoji!!, ¡¡presten atención a la clase!!  
  
-Eriol y Tomoyo: ¿ah?, si  
  
Pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente llego la hora del receso y todos los jóvenes salieron al patio a descansar, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo salieron a donde siempre lo hacían acompañados de Katherin y Joy que ya se habían convertido en sus amigos cercanos.  
  
-Sakura: ahhhhhhhh...........(la muchacha se estiro un momento) que bueno, al fin un descanso de tantas clases  
  
-Shaoran: tienes razón  
  
-Katherin: estoy deacuerdo contigo Sakura, estas clases si que cansan  
  
-Sakura: me imagino que debe ser mas difícil para ti y Joy entender las clases  
  
-Joy: en realidad no tanto, ¿acaso no recuerdas que cuando te conocimos te dijimos que no teníamos tantos problemas con el idioma?  
  
-Sakura: ¿ah?, o_o, si tienes razón, se me había olvidado ñ_ñU  
  
-Joy: no te preocupes  
  
-Sakura: es cierto, chicos, ¿nos podrían dejar solas a nosotras unos momentos? (se dirigía a los 3 jóvenes presentes)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿ah?, ¿por qué?  
  
-Sakura: es que queremos conversar de algo privado, entre chicas  
  
-Eriol: por mi no hay problema  
  
-Joy: tampoco yo  
  
-Shaoran: bueno............. estaremos por aquí cerca  
  
-Katherin: gracias chicos (los 3 jóvenes se pararon del gras donde estaban sentados debajo de un árbol y se fueron caminaron, dejando a las jóvenes solas)  
  
-Sakura: ¿y bien?, quiero todos lo detalles Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿desde cuando eres tan impaciente Sakura?  
  
-Sakura: cuando se trata de ti, no puedo dejar que cosas así pasen desapercibido  
  
-Katherin: eh................... chicas, disculpen, ¿no les molesta que yo este aquí con ustedes?, es decir que hablen de ese tipo de cosas  
  
-Tomoyo: no te preocupes, tu ya eres una de nuestras amigas, no solo por lo que esta sucediendo respecto a la magia, sino tambien por que hemos visto que eres una muy buena persona  
  
-Sakura: así es, yo podría decir que te conozco de años, no dudes en contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa, ¿deacuerdo?  
  
-Katherin: muchas gracias por darme esa confianza  
  
-Tomoyo: no tienes por que agradecernos, al contrario tu y Joy están aquí para ayudarnos  
  
-Katherin: bueno entonces supongo que quedamos como mejores amigas ¿no?  
  
-Sakura y Tomoyo: claro  
  
-Katherin: bueno y ¿cuéntanos Tomoyo como fue?  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno es que.....................  
  
-Sakura: vamos Tomoyo................... ¿o es que no nos quieres decir?  
  
-Tomoyo: no, no es eso!!, bueno..................... ¿recuerdan que yo y Eriol nos quedamos solos ayer cuando todos se fueron? (decía la chica ruborizada)  
  
-Sakura y Katherin: si  
  
-Tomoyo: pues.................. comenzamos a hablar y charlar de nuestros sentimientos y una cosa llevo a la otra y decidimos ser novios otra vez  
  
-Katherin: ¿eso es todo?, ¿no te dio un beso o algo así?  
  
-Tomoyo: pues.............si  
  
-Sakura: ayyyy!!! Que romántico!!!  
  
-Katherin: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿cuál?  
  
-Katherin: ¿por qué dijeron que volvieron a ser novios de nuevo?, ¿acaso ya lo habían sido antes?  
  
-Sakura: eso fue 1 años antes que tu llegaras, es por eso que no lo sabes pero ellos dos fueron novios hace 1 año  
  
-Katherin: ya veo, ¿pero por que rompieron?  
  
-Tomoyo: es que.................... hubo un accidente  
  
-Sakura: ocurrió algo muy grave relacionado con la magia y Eriol decidió que seria lo mejor que terminaran  
  
-Katherin: ¿con la magia?  
  
-Tomoyo: lo que paso fue que................... (la pelirroja noto la tristeza en el rostro de Tomoyo y Sakura en ese instante)  
  
-Katherin: olvídenlo, no es necesario que me lo digan ahora  
  
-Sakura: pero....................  
  
-Katherin: no en verdad no es necesario, me lo dirán en otra ocasión, lo importante es que ahora están juntos ¿no Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, así es y...................... gracias  
  
-Katherin: no te preocupes, no quisiera hacerte pasar un mal momento  
  
-Sakura: volviendo al tema, ¿el se te declaro?  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno algo por el estilo, los dos expresamos lo que sentimos y pues...................... tu sabes  
  
-Sakura: que bueno, supongo que ahora las cosas serán mucho mejor  
  
-Katherin: así lo espero  
  
-Tomoyo: por cierto Katherin, ¿le tienes mucho cariño a Joy no?  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¡¡¿ah?!!!! O///O  
  
-Sakura: es cierto, ¿te gusta, no es así?  
  
-Katherin: bueno.................. yo............... pues -///-  
  
-Tomoyo: si no quieres decirnos esta bien, pero es mejor que expreses tus sentimientos a mantenerlos ocultos, créeme  
  
-Katherin: ojala así fuera.................. en realidad si.................... me.......me enamore de el desde que era pequeña, pero.................... no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi  
  
-Sakura: pero no puedes estar segura..........  
  
-Katherin: se que no me ve como una hermana pero no se si me vera de la manera que yo lo veo a el, lo que si se es que me ve como una persona muy valiosa para el, el me lo dijo en varias ocasiones, me dijo que siempre me protegería y que siempre estaría conmigo y que me tiene un gran cariño, pero nunca me ha dicho que me ama o algo por el estilo  
  
-Katherin: ¿y tu lo amas?  
  
-Katherin: ¿ah?, bueno....................... el amor es algo muy complicado para mi, si tu dices que amar es querer pasar el resto de tus días con esa persona, es sentir que no puedes respirar si estas lejos de el o que si por un momento llegaras a perderte con solo mirarlo, entonces............................ si, si lo amo (decía la chica con una expresión de nostalgia y tristeza en su rostro)  
  
-Sakura: Katherin..............  
  
-Katherin: pero como ya dije, dudo mucho que el sienta lo mismo por mi, además solo me basta estar a su lado para ser feliz (decía la chica fingiendo una agradable sonrisa en su rostro)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y el sabe lo que sientes?  
  
-Katherin: algunas veces pienso que si, otras que no, como ya dije es algo muy complicado  
  
-Sakura: debes decírselo  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué???!!!  
  
-Tomoyo: si, debes decirle lo que sientes  
  
-Katherin: pero no se si el sentirá lo mismo por mi  
  
-Sakura: ¿y eso que importa?  
  
-Tomoyo: si no le dices lo que sientes, nunca sabrás si el siente algo mas de cariño por ti o no, debes arriesgarte  
  
-Katherin: arriesgarme......................... ¿ustedes creen?  
  
-Sakura y Tomoyo: por supuesto  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
-Eriol: y eso fue lo que paso (decía el joven un poco apenado)  
  
-Shaoran: vaya, ya me tenias un poco intrigado Eriol, aunque no has contado mucho que digamos  
  
-Joy: no tienes por que presionarlo, si el quiere no es necesario que cuente hasta el mas mínimo detalle  
  
-Shaoran: supongo que tienes razón, ¿oye Joy?  
  
-Joy: ¿si?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿y que hay entre tu y Katherin?  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¿cómo que que hay??!! O///O  
  
-Eriol: es cierto, al principio creí que no tenias interés en ella, pero conforme a pasado el tiempo se nota que la quieres mucho  
  
-Shaoran: ¿entonces, estas enamorado de ella?  
  
-Joy: bueno............. yo................. -///-  
  
-Shaoran: entonces si lo estas, ya lo presentía  
  
-Joy: espera, yo no quise decir eso  
  
-Eriol: se que para nosotros los hombres es un poco difícil admitir nuestros sentimientos frente a los demás, pero una vez que lo haces se siente mejor  
  
-Joy: es que.........................  
  
-Shaoran: vamos Joy, prácticamente te acabamos de descubrir, ya no tienes por que ocultarlo  
  
-Eriol: además, yo diría que ella siente mas que cariño por ti  
  
-Joy: -///-  
  
-Shaoran: ¿no piensas admitirlo?  
  
-Joy: bueno, en realidad, si estoy enamorado de ella, pero....................... no creo que el sentimiento sea reciproco (decía el joven mientras que observaba con tristeza desde la distancia a la pelirroja)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
-Joy: por que de haber sido así, ya estaríamos juntos, es por eso que no pienso que tenga interés en mi  
  
-Eriol: aun así deberías intentarlo  
  
-Joy: ¿intentar que?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pues que mas?, decirle lo que sientes  
  
-Joy: he tratado de hacerlo, pero nunca digo las palabras adecuadas, es decir, le he dicho que la quiero mucho y que siempre la protegeré y cosas así, pero nunca puedo decirle lo que en verdad siento  
  
-Eriol: es mejor que lo hagas, sino nunca sabrás que es lo que ella siente por ti  
  
-Shaoran: yo pienso lo mismo que Eriol, además están comprometidos ¿no?, ¿qué mas quieres?  
  
-Joy: no lo haría por el compromiso, desde hace mucho tiempo que la amo  
  
-Shaoran: entonces díselo  
  
-Joy: supongo...................... supongo que tienen razón (decía el chico con rubor en sus mejillas)  
  
-Eriol: es lo mejor que expreses lo que sientes, créeme  
  
-Shaoran: ¿entonces, cuando piensas decírselo?  
  
-Joy: bueno................. supongo que lo antes posible, apenas tenga la oportunidad se lo diré (sus dos compañeros observaron con alegría al joven rubio por su decisión ya tomada solo esbozando una sonrisa, luego de esto en ambos lados las miradas de Joy y Katherin se encontraron haciendo que se sonrojaran al mismo tiempo y lo único que sucedió fue que en ambos lados los compañeros de los aludidos rieron un poco)  
  
CONTINUARA..........................................  
  
Mis Notitas: bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya era hora de que hubiera un poco de kawaiii aquí ¿no lo creen?, a mi si me pareció que este capitulo me quedo muy bien, y espero que no lo haya hecho muy meloso, pero al que le gusta bien y al que no que se hace pues, pasando al capitulo bueno ustedes ven, las parejas están formadas ya, mas adelante veremos que problemas sufren por que no todo puede ser color de rosa ¿o si?, lo dudo mucho, por que se avecinan grandes problemas, espero que les haya gustado la pequeña conversación en ingles que puse, bueno ya me despido, gracias por los REVIEWS a:  
  
CELINA SOSA, LADY LI gracias, me han estado apoyando desde el principio, me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo.  
  
Quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo y que la pasen bien, no olviden dejarme REVIEW porfa, que de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno se despide por el momento, abrazos: VALERY 


	8. Por un microondas

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 8: Por un microondas...............  
  
-Joy: muy bien sigan así, Shaoran trata de mantenerte mas firme  
  
-Shaoran: es fácil para el decirlo, el no esta peleando  
  
-Eriol: vamos Shaoran, obedece a tu entrenador y mueve tu espada mas rápido (todos estaban en casa de Tomoyo, como lo habían dicho el entrenamiento para incrementar la magia ya había comenzado hace 1 semana y media, Joy se dedicaba a los chicos y Katherin a Sakura)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿aun siguen combatiendo Joy?  
  
-Joy: si, tienen que estar en buenas condiciones físicas y con los nuevos movimientos de combate que les he enseñado han mejorado mucho, pero aun les falta, ¿no estabas con Sakura y Katherin?  
  
-Tomoyo: si hace un momento, solo quería ver como iban ellos, regreso con las chicas, adiós  
  
-Joy: adiós  
  
-Shaoran: ya veremos quien gana hoy, ayer tu me venciste pero hoy no lo creo  
  
-Eriol: eso ya lo veremos (decía el chico mientras trataba de defenderse de los ataques de la espada de Shaoran)  
  
-Joy: mas pelea y menos platica, parecen 2 par de viejas chismosas  
  
-Eriol y Shaoran: CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (gritaron ambos con un color rojo en sus mejillas, para luego dar un salto atrás cada uno y volver a atacar a su oponente)  
  
-Joy: háganlo con mas fuerza, sino no los dejare descansar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ "me pregunto que estará haciendo Katherin"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Katherin: concéntrate Sakura, debes enfocar tus poderes en las 4 cartas al mismo tiempo  
  
-Sakura: si (la chica comenzó a meditar cuando aparece la insignia de magia debajo de ella y pronto la llave de estrella toma la forma de báculo haciendo que una aura rosada cubra a Sakura y las cartas)  
  
-Sakura: cartas que están en mi mandato, les pido que se presenten para concederme sus poderes, Viento, Fuego, Agua, Tierra¡¡¡¡ (las 4 cartas aparecen al mismo tiempo en su forma original flotando en el aire)  
  
-Katherin: muy bien ya puedes invocar 4 cartas al mismo tiempo ahora veamos si puedes usarlas, haz lo que te indique  
  
-Sakura: muy bien, (la joven china comienza a señalar a cada una de las cartas con su báculo) Viento elévame en el aire, Fuego se mi espada, Agua se mi escudo, Tierra se mi lanza (al instante las cartas obedecieron y tomaron la forma que su ama les pidió)  
  
-Katherin: muy bien, ahora as que Viento y Tierra vuelvan a la normalidad  
  
-Sakura: Viento, Tierra vuelvan a su apariencia (las dos cartas volvieron a su forma original y aun estaban flotando en el aire)  
  
-Katherin: muy bien Sakura, puedes deshacer el hechizo  
  
-Sakura: cartas, vuelvan a mi  
  
-Tomoyo: lo estas haciendo muy bien Sakura, Katherin te ha ayudado bastante  
  
-Katherin: no Tomoyo es el propio esfuerzo de Sakura el que hace esto  
  
-Sakura: pero aun así te lo debo agradecer, hace 5 días no podía controlar ni la magia de 3 cartas al mismo tiempo, ahora puedo controlar 4 a la perfección, gracias a todos los hechizos que me has estado enseñando para controlar la magia de varias cartas  
  
-Katherin: bueno................ supongo que tengo algo de crédito ¿y como van los muchachos Tomoyo, fuiste a verlos?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, hoy están practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como ayer  
  
-Katherin: ayyyyy..................... (suspiro la chica) Joy tiene que ser mas creativo, 2 días combate mágico, 2 días combate físico  
  
-Sakura: tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te guste tal como es ¿no?  
  
-Katherin: ahhhhhhh............... bueno.................. -///-, si  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y como van ustedes dos ya le has dicho algo o el a ti?  
  
-Katherin: en realidad, todavía no  
  
-Sakura: no puedo creerlo ya han pasado 1 semana y media desde que nos dijiste que te gustaba y ¿no le has dicho nada?  
  
-Katherin: es que..................... no he tenido la oportunidad necesaria  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno eso es verdad tienes que tener un momento adecuado, pero Sakura tiene razón ustedes viven juntos y en 1 semana y media ¿no le has dicho nada? ya tienes que animarte a decirle la verdad  
  
-Katherin: eso trato pero a veces me pongo nerviosa -///-, bueno ya dejemos ese tema cuando pase algo se los diré  
  
-Sakura: deacuerdo, pero esto es algo impaciente han estado mirándose desde hace días y ni tu ni el dicen nada  
  
-Katherin: lo se, bueno ya dejémoslo ahí, mejor tomamos un descanso y seguimos luego ¿qué les parece?  
  
-Tomoyo: traeré algo de comer para nosotras  
  
-Sakura: que rico ñ_ñ, gracias Tomoyo  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Shaoran: al fin un descanso (decía el chico exhausto)  
  
-Joy: se lo merecen pero no crean que hemos terminado aun, han progresado bastante en el tiempo que ha pasado pero aun pueden ser mas fuertes  
  
-Eriol: si lo se, ¿y tu no vas a entrenar tambien?  
  
-Joy: yo y Katherin comenzaremos a entrenar 1 semana antes que se cumpla el mes, por ahora nuestra prioridad son ustedes dos y Sakura  
  
-Shaoran: y hablando de Katherin................................  
  
-Eriol: ya le dijiste algo Joy?  
  
-Joy: O//O.......................bueno aun...................... no  
  
-Shaoran: ya debes armarte de valor y decirle la verdad  
  
-Eriol: el tiempo pasa volando y cuando te des cuenta puede que sea demasiado tarde, te lo digo por experiencia propia  
  
-Joy: tienes razón pero.........................  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué?  
  
-Joy: es que ella es muy especial para mi y yo no quisiera obligarla a nada, el hecho de ser prometidos ya es bastante presión  
  
-Eriol: supuestamente son novios oficiales, pero no es lo mismo si no le dices lo que sientes por ella  
  
-Joy: tienes razón, pero a veces no encuentro el momento indicado  
  
-Shaoran: cualquier momento a solas con ella es bueno, además....................................  
  
-Katherin: chicos quieren comer algo??¡¡ (quien gritaba a la distancia)  
  
-Shaoran: hablando del rey de roma......................  
  
-Eriol: querrás decir la reina de roma....................  
  
-Eriol y Shaoran: ja ja ja ja ja ja  
  
-Joy: muy graciosos _, enseguida vamos Katherin  
  
-Shaoran: no vamos a continuar?  
  
-Joy: seguiremos después, ahora tengo hambre  
  
-Eriol: no será que Katherin hizo que te diera hambre?  
  
-Joy: ya cállense¡¡¡¡, ahora vamonos (los 3 chicos se aproximaban a una pequeña mesa de te donde estaban Sakura, Katherin y Tomoyo esperándolos)  
  
-Katherin: ¿y que tal les fue hoy?  
  
-Joy: han mejorado bastante a su estado anterior  
  
-Sakura: que bien Shaoran  
  
-Shaoran: si, aunque no es por presumir he incrementado mis poderes y mi fuerza física al igual que Eriol ¿no es cierto Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: bueno si, hemos estado haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, además Joy es un buen entrenador  
  
-Tomoyo: se nota que han estado haciendo ejercicios, los dos se ven mas fuertes que antes  
  
-Sakura: tienes razón, ¿ves Shaoran?, y tu que te quejabas por los dolores que te ocasionaban las practicas, al final tuvieron resultado  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿tu tambien te ves mas fuerte Joy?  
  
-Joy: lo que pasa es que yo hago ejercicio por mi propia cuenta cuando estoy desocupado  
  
-Eriol: ya solo queda 2 semanas y media mas para que venga Riu Takeda  
  
-Sakura: ¿2semanas y media?  
  
-Katherin: el dijo que estaría aquí dentro de un mes, el mes tiene 4 semanas ya han pasado 1 y media solo quedan 2 y media  
  
-Sakura: ya veo ñ_ñU  
  
-Joy: Sakura, Eriol saben que tienen que hacerse mas fuertes ¿no?, para que los guardianes incrementen sus poderes  
  
-Sakura: si, Kero me dijo que el tambien quería entrenar pero le dije que no tenia caso ya que al final sus poderes y los de Yue dependen de mi magia  
  
-Eriol: Spi y Nakuru dijeron lo mismo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿que les respondiste?  
  
-Eriol: lo mismo que Sakura  
  
-Shaoran: vaya (suspiro el muchacho), esto de esperar a un ponente por un mes es demasiado impaciente  
  
-Katherin: te comprendo pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que llegue, además eso nos da tiempo para que el anillo de la Luz elija a su dueño  
  
-Tomoyo: es cierto, el anillo aun no ha reaccionado, ¿pero si Eriol y Shaoran han incrementado sus poderes?  
  
-Joy: supongo que aun no es suficiente para que el dios escoja a un portador  
  
-Shaoran: maldición¡¡¡¡¡, si el anillo ya hubiera escogido un dueño aun quesea tendríamos la ventaja  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran......................  
  
-Eriol: tiene razón mientras que no tengamos los poderes del anillo, por el momento Riu es el mas fuerte y todos estamos en peligro (hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que...........)  
  
-Tomoyo: no se den por vencidos chicos de seguro el anillo reaccionara pronto, y si no lo hace ustedes se han vuelto muy fuertes desde ya hace un tiempo, no pierdan la esperanza  
  
-Eriol: "Tomoyo................"  
  
-Tomoyo: yo se que no poseo magia pero......................... creo que ustedes se volverán lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a ese tal Riu  
  
-Joy: ojala fuera así de simple Tomoyo pero recuerda que el no es el único con un anillo, la chica que lo acompaña posee el otro y el anciano es un hechicero muy poderoso tambien, no será fácil para ninguno de nosotros  
  
-Sakura: pero debemos esforzarnos lo mas que podamos, Tomoyo tiene razón, por lo menos debemos intentarlo  
  
-Katherin: Sakura tiene razón  
  
-Shaoran: si  
  
-Sakura: ¿Joy?  
  
-Joy: que mas puedo decir tu y Tomoyo me han convencido (decía el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro)  
  
-Shaoran: lo que nos queda ahora es esforzarnos mas  
  
-Sakura: si  
  
-Katherin: bueno pero con tanta charla ya se nos olvido la comida que esta servida  
  
-Sakura: es verdad y ya se enfrió ;_;  
  
-Tomoyo: no se preocupen iré a calentarla en el microondas  
  
-Katherin: no, yo iré, tu la trajiste hasta aquí, además ya conozco la casa, no te preocupes  
  
-Tomoyo: muchas gracias  
  
-Shaoran: (en voz baja) oye Joy esta es tu oportunidad, son demasiados platos para ella sola, anda  
  
-Joy: (en voz baja) ¿tu crees? ¿ahora?  
  
-Eriol: (en voz baja) recuerda que cualquier momento a solas con ella es bueno  
  
-Katherin: bueno me llevare los platos, enseguida regreso  
  
-Joy: voy contigo o//o  
  
-Katherin: ¿ah?  
  
-Joy: es decir, son demasiados platos, mejor te ayudo  
  
-Katherin: bueno........................ esta bien (decía la chica con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas)  
  
-Tomoyo: (en voz baja) creo que Joy planea algo  
  
-Sakura: (en voz baja) ¿tu crees?, ojala así sea  
  
-Joy: bueno ya regresamos (decía el chico llevando un par de platos acompañado de la chica pelirroja)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-Katherin: bueno creo que le pondré 7:30 minutos en total(decía la chica mientras presionaba los botones del horno microondas el cual era muy grande y para su suerte cabían todos los platos de una vez)  
  
-Joy: ajala no salga muy caliente  
  
-Katherin: no te preocupes son 6 platos (de pronto hubo un silencio acogedor)  
  
-Joy: ehhhhh....................... Katherin.....................  
  
-Katherin: si, ¿que ocurre?  
  
-Joy: no nada en especial o///o, solo pensaba "hay ¿por qué no se lo puedo decir?"  
  
-Katherin: "que le ocurrirá, generalmente no es tan nervioso"  
  
-Joy: " ¿y ahora que hago?"  
  
-Katherin: "¿será esta una buena oportunidad para decirle?"  
  
-Joy: este Katherin, tengo que hacerte una pregunta  
  
-Katherin: ¿cuál es? (decía la chica algo sonrojada)  
  
-Joy: pues....................... ¿tu sabes que yo te tengo mucho aprecio no? (hablaba el muchacho con un color carmín en su rostro)  
  
-Katherin: si o///o "¿por qué me estará diciendo esto?, ¿será que?..........."  
  
-Joy: pues ultimamente me he dado cuenta de que........................ de que.....................  
  
-Katherin: ¿no te parece romántico?  
  
-Joy: ah?¡¡ o///o ¿qué?  
  
-Katherin: los chicos, Shaoran y Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, ellos se esfuerzan al máximo por su ser querido, no quieren que nada malo les pase, a nadie le gusta estar solo ¿sabes?  
  
-Joy: si  
  
-Katherin: por eso te digo ¿no te parece romántico?, ellos se tienen el uno al otro, la soledad es como una enfermedad puede matarte por dentro, cuando a mis padres murieron creí que no tendría a nadie mas en el mundo, pero............................. luego apareciste tu (decía la chica con una sonrisa), ¿recuerdas que me enseñaste que nadie esta solo?, empecé a creer eso cuando te conocí, pero................................ ahora................................ no se por que pero me siento sola y........................ (antes de que la chica pudiera terminar el muchacho la abraza imprevistamente)  
  
-Joy: tu nunca estarás sola Katherin, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, siempre te cuidare  
  
-Katherin: si lo se y te lo agradezco "pero si tan solo ese sentimiento fuera algo mas.........."  
  
-Joy: y..................... yo, yo quiero decirte que no solo estaré ahí para ti como un amigo u hermano, yo, yo..................  
  
-Katherin: "Joy.............." Joy escúchame (hace que la mire a la cara) el hecho de que estemos comprometidos no te obliga a que sientas algo por mi necesariamente, además tu................................  
  
-Joy: yo te amo Katherin (la chica se quedo perpleja ante tal confesión)  
  
-Joy: te amo desde hace mucho, todo lo que te decía de que te tenia cariño y que te protegería, era solo maneras equivocadas de decirte lo mucho que te amo, no tuve el valor de hacerlo hasta ahora, pero no se si tu sentirás lo mismo por mi (la muchacha mira claramente los ojos del joven rubio y bruscamente se aparte de el con su rostro rojo)  
  
-Katheirn: ¿cómo..................... como pudiste?  
  
-Joy: yo................. entiendo.................... lo siento mucho (al instante el rostro rojo de la chica vuelve a la normalidad y sale a flote una sonrisa muy cariñosa)  
  
-Katherin: ¿cómo pudiste guardarlo tanto tiempo? (gritaba la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre el joven rubio hasta que los dos quedaron abrazados por segunda vez) por supuesto que yo tambien te amo, lo he hecho siempre, no te imaginas cuanto Joy (el muchacho aun seguía abrazado a ella aspirando el aroma de su cabello rojo, en igual estado estaba ella)  
  
-Joy: I love you so much, I love you, I always do  
  
-Katherin: I love you to, witch old my heart (poco a poco se separan del abrazo, solo para ir acercando sus rostros poco a poco, para que sus labios queden a unos centímetros de distancia hasta que...........................)  
  
TINNNNNNNNN....................................TINNNNNNNNN.................. .............. TINNNNNNNNN (desafortunadamente el sonido del horno microondas los distrajo, por lo cual no pudieron terminar)  
  
-Joy: que dilema ¿no crees?  
  
-Katherin: eso supongo, será mejor que dejemos esto para mas tarde, ¿qué te parece?, además los chicos deben estar esperando su comida  
  
-Joy: como tu quieras, ya tengo todo lo que deseo  
  
-Katherin: yo tambien  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
-Shaoran: ya se están tardando  
  
-Sakura: ya vendrán Shaoran, no seas impaciente  
  
-Eriol: ahí vienen (de pronto todos ven a Joy y Katherin venir con los platos, los dejan en la mesa y se disponen a sentarse pero cogidos de la mano y todos notan la manera en que se ven el uno al otro)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿les ocasiono algún problema la cocina?  
  
-Joy: no, para nada, ¿no es así? (decía el chico con una sonrisa)  
  
-Katherin: si no hubo ningún problema (decía la chica devolviendo la sonrisa)  
  
-Shoran: pues a mi me parece que si paso algo importante  
  
-Sakura: Shaoran¡¡¡, bueno vamos a comer, que les parece antes de que se enfrié otra vez (los 6 muchachos empezaron con su comida)  
  
-Sakura: (en voz baja) luego nos comentas que paso en la cocina Katherin que no nos engañas  
  
-Tomoyo: (en voz baja) si, ahora si vas a tener que decirnos  
  
-Katherin: O///O  
  
-Shaoran: (en voz baja) de esta no te salvas Joy  
  
-Eriol: (en voz baja) esta vez vas a tener que contarnos todo lo que paso  
  
-Joy: -///- ayyyyy................. (suspiro el chico para si mismo)  
  
Los 6 muchachos sentados en la banca no se daban cuenta pero muy a la distancia los observaba una figura masculina, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros, aparentemente llenos de rencor y odio, mientras susurraba algo en las sombras:  
  
-¿ ?: disfruta con tus amigos mientras puedas...............................hermano  
  
CONTINUARA..............................................  
  
Mis notitas: MIL PERDONES A TODOS SI HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTE CAPITULO, lo siento mucho lo que pasa es que he estado de viaje por 1 mes entero y se me olvido de avisarles, espero que no hayan dejado mi fic abandonado, bueno yo lo haría si la autora no lo actualiza dentro de un mes, PERO AHORA ESTOY DE VUELTA, así que ya no se preocupen, como ven en el anterior capitulo fue puro romance y con este quería terminar de formar la pareja de J+K así que ya esta, bueno el próximo capitulo no les adelanto mucho pero estará bien interesante ya que parece que el anillo de la luz por fin va a escoger un dueño, pasando al fic: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ¿quién es este hombre que observaba a los muchachos desde la sombra? , bueno lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, unos agradecimientos enormes a  
  
Celina Sosa que fue la ultima persona en dejarme Review y no te preocupes me gusta tu nuevo Nick, y porfa mándenme REVIEWS no sean malitos, ahora que estoy de vuelta quiero tener ánimos para escribir ¿si?, cualquier comentario a valeri_azuka@hotmail.com que es tambien mi msn, excepto virus ok?, bueno me despido, abrazos: VALERY 


	9. Nadie se lo esperaba, ¡¡MENOS YO!

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 8: Nadie se lo esperaba, ¡¡MENOS YO!!  
  
Joy y Katherin estaban caminando hacia la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Tomoyo, había pasado 5 días desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro, iban caminando tomados de las manos, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol ya se habían enterado de que al fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos, los últimos 5 días habían parecido para ellos dos los mas felices de sus vidas ya que no había nada que ocultar entre ellos dos..........................  
  
-Katherin: hoy voy a seguir entrenando con Sakura y tu?  
  
-Joy: tambien con los muchachos, dentro de 2 días el entrenamiento de Sakura se acabara y empezaremos los dos juntos a practicar con Shaoran y Eriol (le decía el chico con una dulce sonrisa)  
  
-Katherin: deacuerdo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Joy: claro  
  
-Katherin: ¿cómo te sientes ahora, después de lo que paso ese día en la casa de Tomoyo?  
  
-Joy: ¿uh?, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?  
  
-Katherin: si (decía la chica algo sonrojada)  
  
-Joy: ¡¡pues me siento de maravilla!! (grito el chico mientras elevaba a la pelirroja en sus brazos para luego bajarla lentamente y darle un tierno beso)  
  
-Katherin: me alegro por eso  
  
-Joy: sabes que te amo y eso no cambiara nunca  
  
-Katherin: lo se y yo tambien te amo, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa ahora o nos fastidiaran por llegar tarde  
  
-Joy: tienes razón, aunque me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo  
  
-Katherin: no te preocupes, después de que esto termine tendremos tiempo para nosotros, quien sabe hasta podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones permanentes aquí en Japón  
  
-Joy: no es una mala idea (de esa manera los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino sonriendo el uno al otro)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-Shaoran: hasta que al fin llegaron  
  
-Joy: sentimos el retraso  
  
-Sakura: lo importante es que ya están aquí  
  
-Tomoyo: hola Joy, hola Katherin (decía Tomoyo quien se presentaba a recibirlos con una bandeja de bocadillos y a su lado venia Eriol)  
  
-Eriol: hola, que bueno que llegaron  
  
-Katherin: hola a todos, bueno mejor comenzamos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde  
  
-Eriol: si tienes razón  
  
-Joy: bueno Shaoran, Eriol vamos a la terraza, hoy toca entrenamiento físico  
  
-Shaoran y Eriol: si  
  
-Katherin: vamos tambien Sakura, hoy tienes gran trabajo  
  
-Sakura: enseguida, vamos Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: si  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Katherin: concentra tu energía Sakura y trata de liberarla a través del báculo, no pienses en que carta usar, solo concéntrate  
  
-Sakura: si...................  
  
-Tomoyo: (en voz baja) Katherin iré a ver como van los chicos ya llevan 4 horas entrenando  
  
-Katherin: (en voz baja) esta bien, no te preocupes  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Los dos muchachos se encontraban peleando incesantemente frente al joven rubio, Shaoran llevaba la ventaja en esta ocasión, el se encontraba atacando con su espada y Eriol hacia lo posible para defenderse con su báculo............................. Eriol retrocedía cada vez mas evitando lo mas que podía los cortes de la espada del joven chino el cual no paraba de atacar.........................  
  
-Joy: "Eriol no esta dando todo su esfuerzo el día de hoy, el mas que nadie tiene que volverse fuerte, creo que lo presionare un poco mas"................... ¡¡¡¡Alto!!!! (grito Joy, enseguida los jóvenes pararon)  
  
-Joy: quiero que combatan utilizando su fuerza física y tambien su magia  
  
-Shaoran: ¿pero acaso hoy no tocaba combate físico?  
  
-Joy: eso lo decido yo por el momento Shaoran, ahora hagan lo que les dije (en ese momento llega Tomoyo y se acerca al lado de Joy)  
  
-Tomoyo: hola, ¿como van?  
  
-Joy: no podría decirte por ahora, si quieres quédate y mira lo que va a suceder (Tomoyo no dijo nada solo observo) antes de que empiecen quiero que pongan todo sus poderes mágicos posibles en esta batalla, como si no fuera ningún entrenamiento, no quiero que se detengan ante cualquier oportunidad de ataque ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Eriol y Shaoran: si  
  
-Shaoran: ¿estas listo Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: si, poder de la noche y el día, el mago Clow les implora, una espada para esta hora!!! (de pronto el báculo de Eriol con la forma del sol en la punta se transforma en una espada con el mango color azul y el signo del sol en este)  
  
-Shaoran: muy bien (de pronto del cuerpo de Shaoran irradia una energía verde que se transporta a la espada y hace que se vea mas brillante y filosa)  
  
-Eriol: recuerdo que aprendiste a concentrar tu magia en el arma que portas pero yo tambien puedo hacer lo mismo (enseguida el joven ingles imito lo que hizo Shaoran hace unos momentos irradiando una energía azul)  
  
-Joy: comiencen¡¡¡¡ (de pronto los dos jóvenes se encontraron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con las espadas, pero al mismo tiempo un tipo de energía se forma en sus manos y sale de estas como un rayo de luz causando una explosión al joven que logre evitar el impacto, los dos se retiran hacia atrás e invocan de nuevo el rayo de luz a una distancia prudente, de la mano libre de Eriol sale un rayo de luz azul y de la de Shaoran un rayo color verde, los dos rayos se encuentran y causan una explosión que los cubre de un ligero humo)  
  
-Eriol: "eso fue igual de poderoso, tengo que hacer algo mas"  
  
-Shaoran: "mi poder no fue suficiente, debo pensar en otra cosa..................... ¡¡ya se!!" muy bien Eriol prepárate........  
  
-Eriol: ¿uh? (de pronto Shaoran saca un pergamino color rojo intenso con escrituras chinas en el)  
  
-Eriol: ese pergamino ya lo conozco Shaoran  
  
-Joy: no te confíes, recuerda que ha incrementado su poder de magia.......... (el joven ingles tomo enserio las palabras del muchacho y decidió anticiparse a el)  
  
-Eriol: no dejare con conjures el hechizo¡¡¡ (gritaba el joven mientras que se aproximaba corriendo con su espada en alto hacia Shaoran)  
  
-Shaoran: Dioses de los elementos vengan a mi!!! "muy tarde Eriol" (una ráfaga enorme de trueno, fuego, viento y agua salen del pergamino dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a Eriol, el cual se detuvo su ataque)  
  
-Eriol: demasiado tarde, protección!!!! (un campo se forma alrededor de Eriol haciendo lo posible para soportar el ataque de la gran ráfaga de poder mientras que Shaoran observa a lo lejos)  
  
-Shaoran: "la anterior vez no pudo soportar mi ataque, ahora que he incrementado mis poderes no aguantara mucho" (el campo de Eriol se va encogiendo poco a poco debido al ataque)  
  
-Tomoyo: "Eriol ten cuidado, como quisiera poder ayudarte en la batalla que se acerca..................como quisiera.................." (dice la chica mientras observa al joven luchar y se toca el centro del pecho, mientras que Joy observaba la resistencia de Eriol una sensación de poder lo invade mira hacia abajo y nota que en su bolsillo brilla, saca algo de este y era el anillo de la luz el que brillaba en su interior, el joven y la chica a su lado observan el anillo con asombro mientras que los combatientes no se dan cuenta)  
  
-Joy: "el anillo de la Luz!!! esto solo significa una cosa, esta reaccionando a la magia de uno de los dos..........." (algo distrae al joven de sus pensamientos en ese instante)  
  
Pronto Eriol libera un grito y con el irradia energía de su cuerpo, el campo de protección se extiende mucho mas haciendo que el ataque de Shaoran sea inútil y se desvanezca en el aire  
  
-Shaoran: no puede ser, ¿cómo lograste eso?, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte  
  
-Eriol: yo tambien Shaoran  
  
-Joy: "¿será posible que Eriol?......................"  
  
De pronto Eriol lanza un rayo de energía de su mano hacia el joven chino, este lo evade) transporte!!! (al instante en que el joven chino voltea se encuentra con su oponente frente a el amenazándolo con su espada asestando contra el un golpe directo, Shaoran reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el ataque con su arma después de empujar cada uno por su parte mientras que de las armas irradian energía y pequeñas descargas por parte de ambos, los oponentes vuelven a retroceder una vez mas  
  
-Joy: "¿o tal vez Shaoran......................"  
  
-Shaoran: me tomaste por sorpresa Eriol (decía el joven algo cansado)  
  
-Eriol: tu defensa es muy fuerte Shaoran (decía el joven en igual estado que su oponente)  
  
-Joy: "Eriol posee mas poderes de lo que aparenta, no me di cuenta de eso, estuvo bien de mi parte cuales eran sus limites, uso la el transporte, lo cual toma mucha energía mágica de uno y aun así logro atacar a Shaoran con mucha fuerza"  
  
-Tomoyo: Joy ¿qué fue ese brillo del anillo de la Luz?  
  
-Joy: no lo se Tomoyo pero....................(los dos jóvenes están dispuestos reiniciar la batalla, cuando.................)  
  
-Joy: suficiente!!!! (les dice el joven) tomen un descanso por ahora (los dos combatientes aceptan y se acercan a Joy y Tomoyo evidentemente cansados)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sakura estaba rodeada por un aura rosada de gran brillo mientras sujetaba su báculo en forma de estrella  
  
-Katherin: muy bien Sakura ahora enfoca esa energía en tus manos y trata de dispararla a través de ellas hacia donde estoy, si as esquivo sigue combatiendo ¿deacuerdo?  
  
-Sakura: si, ve!!! (la chica libera un rayo de luz rozado que va dirigido hacia Katherin a gran velocidad, la pelirroja espera por unos segundos y en instantes libera un rayo de energía igual de color rojo, el cual choca con el de Sakura de frente, al instante Katherin se abalanza sobre la chica invocando al mismo tiempo un conjuro utilizando su anillo)  
  
-Katherin: Dio del Fuego otórgame una lanza!!! (la chica esta dispuesta a darle un golpe a Sakura por arriba.................)  
  
-Sakura: espada!!! (la muchacha logra bloquear el ataque de la lanza de Katherin) escudo!!! (al instante con esta carta la rechaza por completo haciendo que la chica sea expulsada hacia atrás, Katherin luego logra ponerse de pie y la lanza que tenia en la mano se transforma al instante en un arco y flecha, la cual apunta hacia Sakura y dispara)  
  
-Sakura: salto!!! (la chica evade el disparo con la carta y al instante hace otro hechizo en el aire antes de caer) vuelo!!!, bosque se mi arco!!! (de la joven brotan alas quedando por encima de Katherin y la carta del árbol se transforma en arco y flecha devolviéndole el tiro a Katherin la cual logra esquivarla saltando)  
  
-Katherin: por poco y me da!! (de pronto la chica mira hacia arriba y ve como un rayo de luz rozado se le aproxima, asombrada tiene suficiente tiempo para reaccionar evocando un rayo de color rojo de su mano ella tambien para que bloquee el que se aproximaba, los dos se encuentran y crean una pequeña explosión, luego de unos momentos Sakura desciende al piso)  
  
-Sakura: cartas vuelvan a mi!!!, Katherin estas bien?  
  
-Katherin: si no te preocupes, te has vuelto muy fuerte, inclusive podría decir mas que yo, realmente eres ágil  
  
-Sakura: no lo creo ya que esquivaste todos mis ataques y felizmente que fue así  
  
-Katherin: no te preocupes por eso, tomemos un descanso por ahora ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Sakura: muy bien  
  
-Katherin: mira, ahí vienen los muchachos con Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: hola como están?, lograron entrenar lo suficiente?  
  
-Sakura: si, hace un momento acabamos de terminar  
  
-Joy: Katherin necesito hablar contigo y con ustedes tambien (decía el muchacho señalando a todo el resto del grupo) se trata de algo muy importante  
  
Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa de te que habían estado usando por el resto de las ultimas semanas como siempre para tomar un descanso después del entrenamiento, luego de que Tomoyo trajera unas bebidas heladas todos centraron su atención en Joy.  
  
-Katherin: bueno, ¿qué es lo que sucede Joy?  
  
-Joy: algo muy importante a sucedido hoy, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran practicaban el anillo de la Luz resplandeció  
  
-Tomoyo: fue algo impresionante, yo estaba al lado de Joy cuando paso  
  
-Shaoran: pero nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de nada  
  
-Eriol: no notamos nada en especial  
  
-Joy: eso fue por que estaban demasiado concentrados en la pelea  
  
-Katherin: eso quiere decir que el anillo pronto elegirá un dueño ¿pero quien?  
  
-Joy: no lo se, sucedió mientras que Eriol y Shaoran expulsaban todos sus poderes mágicos mientras el entrenamiento  
  
-Sakura: ¿entonces pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos?  
  
-Joy: así es, pero como los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo no se quien es el verdadero responsable de que el anillo de la luz reaccionara de esa manera  
  
-Shaoran: puede ser cualquiera de nosotros dos  
  
-Eriol: ¿acaso no hay forma de averiguar quien fue?  
  
-Katherin: supongo que si expulsan su magia hasta el máximo el anillo pueda reaccionar de nuevo, pero ya lo han hecho dudo mucho que tengan la suficiente magia para que vuelva a suceder  
  
-Eriol: ella tiene razón, los poderes mágicos se pueden agotar muy rápido  
  
-Shaoran: ¿entonces que aremos?  
  
-Joy: supongo que esperar a que sus poderes vuelvan para poder intentar uno a uno hacer que el anillo reaccione  
  
-Tomoyo: esa es la mejor opción, tendrán que descansar  
  
-Sakura: pero Katherin ¿ustedes saben de que manera el anillo elige a su dueño?  
  
-Katherin: bueno en nuestro caso el emblema de los anillos señalan con un pequeño rayo de luz a la persona que lo deba portar, supongo que con el anillo de la Luz no será diferente  
  
-Shaoran: lo único que nos queda es esperar  
  
-Joy: así es................  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno que les parece si salimos a dar un paseo, para que se relajen (decía la chica con una inocente sonrisa)  
  
-Joy: ¿un paseo?  
  
-Sakura: no es mala idea, de esa manera podrán descansar  
  
-Eriol: bueno supongo que si  
  
-Katherin: que buena idea Tomoyo, de paso podemos salir a distraernos un poco  
  
-Tomoyo: si, la mansión es un buen lugar pero a veces puede ser realmente aburrido estar aquí  
  
-Joy: bueno vamos entonces, ¿Katherin?  
  
-Katherin: por supuesto ¿¡¡que esperamos!!?  
  
-Shaoran: no es la manera en que esperaba descansar pero que mas nos queda ¿no Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: tienes razón con estas chicas no se puede  
  
-Tomoyo y Sakura: ¡¡¡que dijeron!!! _U  
  
-Eriol y Shaoran: nada  
  
-Joy y Katherin: ja ja ja ja  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Los 6 muchachos caminaban por la ciudad, por supuesto cada uno al lado de su pareja y tomados de la mano, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención de las personas......................  
  
-Katherin: creo que ver a tantas parejas reunidas saliendo no es algo muy común ¿no? (decía la joven algo apenada)  
  
-Sakura: creo que tienes razón ja ja ja ñ_ñU  
  
-Shaoran: a mi no me importa lo que piense la gente, yo estoy simplemente paseando con mi novia y mis amigos (decía el chico con un tono de desinterés)  
  
-Joy: yo opino lo mismo que Shaoran ¿y tu Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: opino igual (decía el chico con una sonrisa la cual se la daba a su novia a su lado)  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno que les parece si aprovechando que estamos en el centro vamos de compras chicas  
  
-Sakura y Katherin: si!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran, Eriol y Joy: " no -_-U compras" (pensaron los chicos al mismo tiempo ya que por desgracia tendrían que cargar los paquetes)  
  
Luego de unas horas los chicas se habían probado algunos trajes y habían comprado demás cosas, no tantas que digamos pero de todos modos para los muchachos y por desgracia tuvieron que cargar con los paquetes como lo pensaron, luego de un buen rato de paseo decidieron regresar a la mansión de Tomoyo para ver si los poderes de Eriol y Shaoran ya se habían restaurado y así poder ver si el anillo de la Luz reaccionaba ante uno de los dos, caminaban por una acera de regreso Shaoran y Sakura iban primeros, luego les seguían Joy y Katherin y al ultimo iban Eriol y Tomoyo, seguían caminando por la acera hasta que tenían que cruzar una esquina para poder llegar al otro lado, esperaron pacientes a que el semáforo indicara verde para los transeúntes ya que en ese instante había bastante trafico en las calles, ellos eran los únicos que iban a pie ya que no había nadie mas a su alrededor, por fin decidieron cruzar algo apresurados antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color, todos los automóviles habían pasado ya por la calle pero nadie se percato que a unos 30km venia uno a alta velocidad, todos estaban a punto de terminar de cruzar, los últimos eran Tomoyo y Eriol, por infortunado que resulte el destino Eriol pierde el equilibrio y unos cuantos paquetes se le caen de los brazos, Tomoyo ni los demás se habían percatado de que el muchacho aun seguía en medio de la pista ya que seguían caminando hacia adelante, mientras que Eriol seguía recogiendo los paquetes el auto se acercaba mas y mas tanto que estaba a punto de arrollarlo, por desgracia el muchacho no se da cuenta de esto todavía, de pronto Tomoyo siente que algo esta mal ya que Eriol no los ha alcanzado, voltea y se encuentra con el auto a punto de arrollar a Eriol.........................  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (el grito de la joven hace reaccionar al muchacho en la pista y tambien a sus demás acompañantes que estaban mas adelante que ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la joven no tiene tiempo de pensar cuando se lanza sobre Eriol para empujarlo y que caiga fuera del alcance del auto el cual esta a unos cuantos metros de la chica, por alguna razón el bolsillo de Joy comienza a brillar y algo de ahí sale disparado hacia la chica segando a casi todos que veían lo que estaba pasando, el auto esta apunto de arrollar a Tomoyo y esta sin poder hacer nada solo cierra sus ojos..................  
  
-Tomoyo: "este es mi fin, nunca crei terminar de esta manera, pero por lo menos Eriol esta a salvo" (la chica de pronto abre sus ojos y se encuentra con algo que no hubiera esperado nunca en su vida, todo a su alrededor estaba congelado de un color blanco era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y frente a ella logra ver el anillo de la luz que brilla con mucha mas fuerza aun el cual sostiene en su mano al verlo ahí, eso no es lo único que ve en frente suyo logra ver el auto que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, no lo piensa dos veces y sale de ahí logrando llegar al otro lado de la acera, pronto todo regresa a la normalidad........................... no lo podía creer su mejor amiga había sido arrollada por un auto en tan solo un segundo, lo único que logra distinguir Sakura es la velocidad del auto pasar delante suyo solo para seguir su curso de largo....................................  
  
-Sakura: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Katherin: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Joy: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tomoyo: Sakura aquí estoy (dice la chica arrodillada en medio de la pista con Eriol a sus pies recuperando la conciencia)  
  
-Sakura: Tomoyo ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Yo vi al auto......................... yo, yo............  
  
-Eriol: ¿Tomoyo?, Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!! ¿estas bien? Y el auto ¿qué paso? (de pronto Joy recuerda la ultima cosa que vio)  
  
-Joy: el anillo salió de mi bolsillo como una bala hacia Tomoyo ¿lo recuerdan?  
  
-Shaoran: si, desprendió una luz muy fuerte  
  
-Eriol: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, no lo entiendo  
  
-Joy: yo tampoco, ¿qué fue lo que pas....................? (antes de que el muchacho pudiera completar la oración ven como una pequeña luz se eleva ante ellos con un fuerte brillo)  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué es eso?  
  
-Sakura: ¿por qué brilla tanto? (de pronto el objeto cae al suelo y deja verse mas claramente)  
  
-Joy: es el anillo de la luz  
  
-Katherin: ¿como es posible creí que tu lo tenias?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué fue lo que hizo esa cosa? (de pronto en la punta del emblema del anillo comienza a brillar una pequeña luz)  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué esta haciendo?  
  
-Joy: debe estar reaccionando a un tipo de magia (sin mas que decir la pequeña luz pronto se convierte el un rayo blanco el cual se dirige y apunta hacia.............. Tomoyo)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué................. que pasa?  
  
-Katherin: es increíble es anillo ha elegido un dueño  
  
-Shaoran: ¿Tomoyo?  
  
-Eriol: no, no puede ser........................ (de entre las sombras de ese lugar una extraña figura femenina observo todo lo ocurrido, su expresión era seria, solo dijo para ella misma unas cuantas palabras: ya todo esta listo, el anillo a elegido un dueño. Sin mas que decir la figura desaparece de aquel lugar rápidamente, el anillo pronto deja de señalar a Tomoyo con el rayo y vuelve a la normalidad, dejando a todos muy impresionados)  
  
-Joy: será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar lo antes posible (dice el joven quien fue el primero en reaccionar y toma el anillo del suelo)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
EN LA MANSIÓN DAUDOJI................................................  
  
-Eriol: no puedo creerlo, quiero que me expliques que fue exactamente lo que sucedió hace unos momentos Joy  
  
-Joy: yo tampoco lo se con seguridad pero por lo visto el anillo a elegido como portador a Tomoyo, esa es la única explicación para lo que vimos  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero como es posible, yo no poseo poderes mágicos?  
  
-Katherin: no lo sabemos, pero no hay otra respuesta para lo que vimos, el rayo te señalo a ti Tomillo es la única manera como los anillos eligen a su dueño, además ¿cómo explicas que el auto no te haya arrollado?  
  
-Sakura: es verdad Tomoyo ¿cómo fue posible eso?  
  
-Tomoyo: pues.............. luego de que salte para empujar a Eriol de ser atropellado por el auto vi como este venia hacia mi, cerré los ojos y de repente cuando los abrí vi el anillo resplandeciendo delante mío, lo tome y vi como el tiempo se había detenido completamente, luego de eso me aparte del auto y fui hacia Eriol, después todo había regresado a la normalidad  
  
-Joy: ese debe ser uno de los poderes del anillo  
  
-Shaoran: eso quiere decir que en realidad Tomoyo es la dueña del anillo  
  
-Eriol: aun así no lo entiendo, hoy mismo el anillo reacciono mientras nosotros teníamos una practica ¿no es así?  
  
-Joy: tienes razón................... espera en ese momento cuando el anillo reacciono Tomoyo estaba a mi lado, eso comprueba mas aun que Tomoyo si es la portadora del anillo  
  
-Tomoyo: pero aun así yo no poseo magia  
  
-Katherin: tal vez no es necesario que poseas magia, ¿no recuerdas Joy tus padres nos dijeron una vez que poseyendo un fuerte sentimiento una persona sin poderes es capaz de crear su propio tipo de magia?  
  
-Joy: tienes razón, en ese caso ahora si no cabe duda  
  
-Sakura: cuando llegaron dijeron que el anillo le pertenecería a alguien cercano a mi, pero nunca pensaron en Tomoyo por no poseer magia  
  
-Shaoran: ¿acaso tuviste una fuerte impresión cuando el anillo reacciono Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: pues si, me lanze a la pista para proteger a Eriol, creí que lo perdería para siempre  
  
-Joy: eso debe haber provocado que el anillo reaccionara de esa forma, el amor que sientes por Eriol debe haberlo hecho  
  
-Eriol: yo no lo acepto, debe haber algún error, no aceptare que Tomoyo sea la dueña del anillo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por qué Eriol?  
  
-Joy: que te pasa Eriol, no vez que al fin tenemos el anillo de la Luz de nuestro lado  
  
-Eriol: ¿y eso que importa?, no permitiré que Tomoyo forme parte de esto, no la arriesgare, el enemigo sabrá que ella posee el anillo mas poderoso, no permitiré que le pase nada (después de haber dicho esto el joven se retira hacia la terraza del lugar ya que en ese momento estaban en el recibidor dándole la espalda a todos)  
  
-Tomoyo: "pero, Eriol................................."  
  
-Eriol: "lo siento Tomoyo, pero no permitiré que manejes algo tan peligroso como eso, nunca, aunque tenga que hacer desaparecer ese anillo, Tomoyo amor mío, lo siento..........................."  
  
CONTINUARA..................................  
  
Mis notitas: esta vez no les adelantare nada, gracias por los reviews a............................. que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, solo esperare sus comentarios a valeri_azuka@hotamail.com o un REVIEW, bueno eso es todo, espero que se queden en suspenso y esperen el próximo capitulo y que hayan disfrutado este, abrazos: VALERY 


	10. La desicion de Eriol

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 8: La decisión de Eriol  
  
Se encontraba en su habitación, se asomo por el bacón en una tibia tarde, el cual daba una hermosa vista al hermoso y gran jardín que tenían ahí, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, simplemente le resultaba imposible, a pesar de tener la evidencia en su mano, a Tomoyo le parecía increíble que ella resultara ser la portadora del anillo de la Luz, miraba el anillo constantemente, no dejaba de apreciar su emblema de una estrella de 5 picos, aun se explicaba a si misma como resulto todo esto, trataba de hallar excusas o explicaciones pero nada daba resultado, el tener el anillo en su dedo índice de la mano derecha era prueba de que ella había sido elegida y por lo que había pasado no rehusarse o oponer resistencia................................  
  
FLASH BACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR...................................  
  
-Joy: que te pasa Eriol, no vez que al fin tenemos el anillo de la Luz de nuestro lado  
  
-Eriol: ¿y eso que importa?, no permitiré que Tomoyo forme parte de esto, no la arriesgare, el enemigo sabrá que ella posee el anillo mas poderoso, no permitiré que le pase nada (después de haber dicho esto el joven se retira hacia la terraza del lugar ya que en ese momento estaban en el recibidor dándole la espalda a todos)  
  
-Tomoyo: "pero, Eriol................................."  
  
-Eriol: "lo siento Tomoyo, pero no permitiré que manejes algo tan peligroso como eso, nunca, aunque tenga que hacer desaparecer ese anillo, Tomoyo amor mío, lo siento..........................."  
  
-Katherin: Tomoyo, a pesar de todo el anillo te pertenece a ti ahora, eres tu la que debe usarlo  
  
-Joy: comprendo lo que siente Eriol pero necesitamos que alguien porte el anillo de la Luz por el bien de todos, ahora es tuyo (el muchacho le entrego a Tomoyo el anillo la cual veía el objeto con tristeza, a pesar de eso lo coloco en su dedo índice)  
  
-Sakura: ¿y que es lo que aremos ahora?  
  
-Katherin: tendremos que preparar a Tomoyo tambien para que sepa usar los poderes del anillo  
  
-Tomoyo: pero no se como podremos hacerlo, yo no poseo magia, además tienen que entrenar a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes por mi y Eriol Tomoyo, nosotros ya somos lo suficientemente fuertes  
  
-Sakura: y yo tambien he logrado muchas cosas ¿no es así Katherin?  
  
-Katherin: tienes razón (le decía la chica con una sonrisa), Sakura ya esta suficientemente preparada y los muchachos tambien, debemos enfocarnos en ti ahora  
  
-Tomoyo: pero, yo no...........................  
  
-Joy: el hecho de que el anillo te haya escogido significa que posees aunque sea un poco de magia y si no fuera así, la otra alternativa es que poseas tu propio tipo de magia, eso es suficiente para que puedas entrenar con nosotros Tomoyo  
  
No muy lejos de ahí el joven que hace unos momentos se había retirado a la terraza por la conversación que había sostenido, logro escuchar todo perfectamente ya que el lugar se encontraba muy cerca por lo cual decidió regresar inmediatamente...............  
  
-Tomoyo: esta bien, lo entiendo, lo haré  
  
-Eriol: no permitiré que te sometas a un entrenamiento Tomoyo (decía el chico ingresando de sorpresa al recibidor con una actitud muy firme)  
  
-Shaoran: pero no tenemos otra opción Eriol, ella es la que porta el....................  
  
-Eriol: ella no tiene por que serlo, no es necesario que sea ella  
  
-Joy: como dijo Shaoran no tenemos otra opción Eriol, nadie puede cambiar que Tomoyo sea la elegida, ni tu puedes  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡cállate!!, no pondré a Tomoyo en peligro, no si puedo evitarlo, que alguien mas utilice el anillo (todos los presentes ahí se sorprendieron ya que vieron a un Eriol desesperado y fuera de razón que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, en sus ojos azules oscuros se notaba el deseo de proteger a Tomoyo)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¡¡basta Eriol!!, Joy, tomare la responsabilidad, el anillo me escogió y ahora debo usarlo  
  
-Eriol: pero Tomoyo......................  
  
-Tomoyo: muchachos por favor discúlpenme pero les pido que se vayan, no se preocupen por el anillo yo cuidare bien de el pero debo hablar con Eriol  
  
-Eriol: "no dejare que esto pase Tomoyo" (Sakura comprendió lo que quiso decir su amiga al igual que Katherin)  
  
-Sakura: si, será mejor que nos vayamos Shaoran, nos vemos mañana  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien, pero.................... (el muchacho dirigió su mirada a Eriol) recuerda Eriol que ahora todo depende de ese anillo, piénsalo...................... cuídate Tomoyo  
  
-Katherin: nosotros tambien debemos irnos Joy  
  
-Joy: si, Eriol se que no te a gustado nada de lo que a ocurrido pero tienes que comprender que nuestras vidas ahora dependen de Tomoyo y tienes que aceptar que ella debe portar el anillo, adiós (el joven ingles ignoro por completo los consejos de sus dos amigos sin siquiera mirarlos, hasta que al fin se quedo solo con Tomoyo)  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol escúchame, yo.................................  
  
-Eriol: si me vas a decir que vas a participar ahora en todo esto, no lo aceptare Tomoyo (decía el joven quien se encontraba dándole la espalda a su novia dirigiendo su mirada hacia la terraza del lugar)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por qué Eriol?, ahora tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte, por que te rehúsas a eso  
  
-Eriol: es demasiado peligroso, mas aun ahora, no soportaría que algo malo te llegara a pasar, antes era diferente tu no tenias que arriesgar tu vida, pero ahora.................................. ahora, por ese anillo tu tendrás que ser la primera en participar.............................. no permitiré eso, no lo are  
  
-Tomoyo: se que te preocupa lo que me ocurra, ¿pero nunca te has puesto a pensar como me siento yo? (el joven se sorprendió por la pregunta)  
  
-Eriol: yo....................... (antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como la joven apoyaba sus brazos en su espalda y sus manos llegaban a sus hombros)  
  
-Tomoyo: todo este tiempo, yo siempre e sentido lo mismo que tu, si estuviera en mi poder lograr que no pelearas no sabes cuantas batallas o peligros no hubieras enfrentado, pero tu siempre me decías que era tu deber, tu responsabilidad.................................... ahora me toca a mi Eriol, ahora me toca a mi llevar esa responsabilidad, es como si se hubieran hecho realidad mis plegarias  
  
-Eriol: ¿a................... a que te refieres?  
  
-Tomoyo: yo siempre desee tener poderes mágicos para ayudarte, aun sin ti, deseaba tenerlos para ayudar a Sakura cuando éramos niñas, cuando todo esto empezó los días se me hacían interminables al verte a ti y los demás entrenar, y yo lo único que podía hacer era observar, siempre observar  
  
-Eriol: lo siento Tomoyo, pero.............................. no quiero perderte, es muy peligroso que uses ese anillo, si pudiera aria desaparecer ese objeto para que nada de esto hubiera pasado (la chica se aparto del muchacho rápidamente y se paro frente a el, lo miro a los ojos, agarro una de sus manos y lo guió hacia la terraza del lugar)  
  
-Eriol: ¿pero.......................... que haces?  
  
-Tomoyo: pronto lo veras (una vez que llegaron al lugar Tomoyo coloco el anillo encima de una gran piedra del lugar)  
  
-Tomoyo: si quieres que el anillo no exista, adelante, destrúyelo, hazlo, de esa manera no tendré que utilizarlo, pero............................... pero si lo haces se conciente de que no solo tu estarás en peligro, yo y todos los demás dependemos de ese anillo  
  
-Eriol: ¿me estas dando la oportunidad de destruirlo?  
  
-Tomoyo: así es  
  
-Eriol: poderes de la noche y el día, el mago Clow les pide una espada para esta hora (de pronto apareció el báculo de Eriol y este al instante se transformo en una espada con un poderoso filo)  
  
-Tomoyo: pero una vez que lo hagas todos estaremos en peligro, ¿serias capaz Eriol?, ¿serias capaz de sacrificar la vida de las personas que quieres solo para protegerme?  
  
-Eriol: yo seria capaz de todo por ti Tomoyo............................. pero......................... (el joven dudo por unos momentos en dar el golpe teniendo la espada en sus manos) "¿seria capaz de arriesgar a las personas que quiero por Tomoyo?, si........................... si este anillo no existiera ella no tendría razón de pelear.................................. pero Sakura, Shaoran, Katherin, Joy..............")  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿que decides Eriol? (decía la chica con la mirada llena de tristeza)  
  
-Eriol: yo................. yo..................... yo no puedo hacerlo (decía el joven bajando la espada lentamente hasta que esta desapareció por si sola, la joven inmediatamente se acerco al joven para abrazarlo)  
  
-Tomoyo: gracias Eriol, me das la oportunidad de ayudarte a ti y a las personas que amo, la decisión que has tomado es la correcta  
  
-Eriol: yo no podía hacerlo, lo siento, pero si te dejaba usar el anillo estarías en peligro, ahora me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado, era todo lo contrario, ahora tu puedes protegerte por ti misma  
  
-Tomoyo: así es Eriol, usar el anillo no me pone en peligro, me protege de el, ¿ahora lo comprendes?  
  
-Eriol: si, lamento todo lo que te dije antes, lo siento Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: no tienes por que lamentarlo, tu solo querías lo mejor para mi, pero............ (la chica se acerca hasta la piedra donde esta el anillo, lo toma y se lo coloca en el dedo mientras que el joven ingles la observa) .................... pero lo mejor para mi ahora es usar esto, con esto puedo ayudarte a ti y a los demás y eso me hace muy feliz Eriol  
  
-Eriol: ahora lo se Tomoyo......................  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué cosa?  
  
-Eriol: por que razón el Dios de la Luz te eligió para que portaras el anillo, eres igual a la Luz, me has dado vida, siempre me has guiado, cada vez que me perdía ahí estabas tu para ayudarme, siempre lo has estado, no hay nadie como tu en el mundo, eres tan buena y pura como la Luz  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol................... mi querido Eriol (decía la chica mientras abrazaba al muchacho y unas lagrimas de felicidad brotaban por su rostro, de esa manera los dos quedaron abrazados por un rato hasta que finalmente entraron a la mansión)  
  
Pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que en la terraza entre las sombras de la copa de un árbol dos personas los observaban cuidadosamente y habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido, una joven de cabellos lilas y ojos negros y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros, mientras sostenían una conversación en silencio.....................................  
  
-Voz masculina: que bueno que no destruyo el anillo, hubiera tenido que intervenir  
  
-Voz femenina: ¿por qué no lo hiciste?  
  
-Voz masculina: por que si lo hubiera hecho todos mis planes se hubieran echado a perder  
  
-Voz femenina: ¿entonces por que me enviaste a vigilarlos el día de ayer?, recuerdo que tu mismo ya habías venido a este lugar antes  
  
-Voz masculina: si, pero quería saber como iban a manejar la situación, ¿así que esa chica es la que portara el anillo?, esto se pone cada vez mas fácil (decía mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa)  
  
-Voz femenina: si, yo misma vi como era elegida por el anillo, pero.......................... ¿qué piensas hacer Riu? (preguntaba la chica con algo de tristeza en los ojos)  
  
-Voz masculina: algo que me dará todo el poder a mi favor Yau, todo, ahora el sufrirá todo lo que yo sufrí  
  
-Yau: pero Riu el .....................  
  
-Riu: no me interesa!!!!, el pagara, pagara donde mas le duele, mañana empezara todo, así que prepárate (decía el chico con ira en sus ojos)  
  
-Yau: esta bien (decía la chica mientras que volteaba su rostro y una lagrima caía por el)  
  
-Riu: nos debe estar esperando, es hora de irnos (decía el chico de cabellos negros con un tono frió, mientras que la muchacha solo asentía, de esta manera los dos se retiraron desapareciendo entre las sombras)  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK..............................................  
  
Tomoyo quien aun se encontraba en el bacón apreciando la vista se sintió un poco mas aliviada al recordar la noche anterior, ahora no tenia por que sentirse preocupada, sabia que Eriol la estaría apoyando en todo momento por lo cual apreciaba el anillo en su dedo con mucho cariño ya que sentía que ahora ella podía hacer la diferencia para Eriol y las personas que quería...........................  
  
-Tomoyo: que bueno que todo resulto bien, ahora solo debo preocuparme por entrenar para que el anillo funcione adecuadamente, es cierto!!!, los demás ya no deben tardar en llegar para comenzar el entrenamiento, este será mi primer día, debo tratar de estar concentrada (de pronto sonó el timbre de la gran mansión) ya están aquí!!!, será mejor que baje (de esa manera la joven abandono su habitación)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sakura, Shaoran, Katherin y Joy habían llegado ya a la mansión, estaban esperando a Tomoyo en la terraza hasta que al fin llego........................  
  
-Sakura: hola Tomoyo ¿cómo estas?  
  
-Tomoyo: hola Sakura, que bueno que ya estas aquí, ¿cómo están chicos?  
  
-Shaoran y Katherin: hola  
  
-Joy: ¿acaso Eriol no va a venir?  
  
-¿ ?: no me perdería el primer día de entrenamiento de Tomoyo, Joy  
  
-Tomoyo: Eriol, ¿como estas? (saludaba al muchacho que apareció de repente ante sus ojos)  
  
-Eriol: muy bien  
  
-Joy: ¿eso quiere decir que ya estas deacuerdo con esto Eriol?  
  
-Eriol: si, es lo mejor  
  
-Shaoran: ¿apuesto a que fue Tomoyo la que te convenció no?  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¿¿Shaoran?!!  
  
-Katherin: que bueno que todo este bien ahora  
  
-Joy: bueno empecemos a entrenar, yo y Katherin nos dedicaremos a Tomoyo  
  
-Eriol: yo, Sakura y Shaoran practicaremos por nuestra parte ¿qué les parece?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿estas deacuerdo Sakura?  
  
-Sakura: claro ¿qué esperamos?  
  
-Eriol: muy bien  
  
-Tomoyo: me alegra de que todo por un momento este bien, nos queda 1 semana para que se cumpla el mes, será mejor que empecemos  
  
-Todos: si  
  
-¿ ?: tu lo has dicho, hay que empezar de una vez!!!  
  
-Joy: "esa voz.............."  
  
-Katherin: "no puede ser.............." (todos sorprendidos por aquella voz voltean tratando de encontrarla hasta que al fin ubica su origen y se encuentran con 3 personas paradas en las murallas de la mansión, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros quien iba al centro, una chica de cabellos largos lilas y ojos marrones a la izquierda y un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y ojos negros a la izquierda)  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¡¡¡RIU!!!!!!!!  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¡¡¡ USTEDES!!!!!!!  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ RIU?!!!!!!  
  
-Shoran: ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!  
  
-Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!!!!!!  
  
-Tomoyo: oh no..................  
  
-Riu: veo que están sorprendidos de verme  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¡Maldito!!!!, Dios del Cielo, te imploro espadas  
  
-Katherin: Dios del Fuego, te imploro una lanza  
  
-Eriol: Llave, libérate!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: Dioses y espadas, vengan a mi!!!!  
  
-Riu: ¿por qué tan agresivos, sean buenos anfitriones?  
  
-Joy: ahhhhh!!!!.............. (de pronto Joy intenta abalanzarse contra el dando un salto pero antes de que lo logre choca de frente con una especie de pared invisible que le da una descarga y lo arroja de regreso)  
  
-Eriol: Joy!!!!!  
  
-Katherin: Joy!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: ¿esta bien?  
  
-Riu: no vengo a pelear y el que se atreva ya sabe que es lo que le espera  
  
-Joy: ¿qué es lo que quieres?, aun no se ha cumplido un mes (decía el chico mientras se ponía de pie adolorido)  
  
-Riu: tienes razón, solo vengo a hablar, hace un tiempo que nos veía Joy, Katherin  
  
-Katherin: marchate Riu!!!!  
  
-Riu: veo que aun sigues resentida Katherin, solo vengo a presentarme......................... así que tu eres la famosa maestra de cartas, Sakura Kinomoto ¿no? (dirigió su mirada a Sakura, mientras que Shaoran se colocaba enfrente de ella)  
  
-Riu: oh, por supuesto Shaoran Li, como olvidarme de el y tambien de Eriol Hirawizawua la reencarnación del mago Clow Li (decía el chico mientras dirigía su mirada llena de odio hacia Eriol y Shaoran)  
  
-Eriol: con que tu eres Riu ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-Riu: ya lo dije, solo vine a presentarme, veo que la joven que tienes a tu lado es la portadora del anillo de la Luz, interesante  
  
-Eriol: aléjate de ella!!!!!!  
  
-Joy: no te atrevas a hacerle algo!!!!  
  
-Riu: pero como podría, ella porta el anillo de la Luz, el mas poderoso, oh.................... pero no ha recibido entrenamiento todavía ¿no es así?  
  
-Shaoran: miserable  
  
-Riu: ya que están tan ansiosos, supongo que es mi turno, supongo que todos ya saben cual es mi nombre ¿no?, si no es así, yo soy Riu Takeda, portador del anillo de la Tierra (decía le chico mientras enseñaba el anillo de su dedo el cual era de plata y tenia el símbolo de un circulo en el)  
  
-Riu: se preguntaran quienes son mis acompañantes con gusto se los presentare, ella es Yau Takeda, portadora del anillo del Agua y miembro de mi clan (todos observaron a la joven y su anillo el cual tambien era de plata y su símbolo era el de una media luna en el centro)  
  
-Riu: y finalmente el es Suhuro Tauchi, un hechicero muy poderoso  
  
-Joy: ¿qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto Riu, tu no has venido hasta acá solo para esto?  
  
-Riu: se ve que me conoces bien Joy  
  
-Joy: yo nunca me acercaría a una escoria como tu  
  
-Riu: lastima  
  
-Suhuro: señor dejemos de perder el tiempo  
  
-Riu: eres muy aburrido, deacuerdo, bueno Joy tu sabes la razón por la cual estoy aquí  
  
-Katherin: tu dijiste que vendrías dentro de un mes para el combate  
  
-Riu: respuesta equivocada, no estoy aquí por eso, he venido por el anillo  
  
-Eriol y Tomoyo: ¿qué?  
  
-Shaoran: no dejaremos que lo tomes  
  
-Joy: espera Shaoran, Riu sabe que una vez que el anillo ha elegido un dueño no obedecerá a nadie mas así que no puede llevárselo  
  
-Riu: que molesto que eres (decía el joven con una expresión de desprecio), pero yo nunca dije que he venido por el anillo de la Luz  
  
-Katherin: ¿de que estas hablando?  
  
-Riu: de esto........................ (de pronto Tomoyo pierde el conocimiento, Eriol nota esto y trata de sostenerla, pero de pronto ella desaparece de sus brazos y aparece en los brazos de Riu cargada)  
  
-Eriol: MALDITO, NO LA TOQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Eriol se abalanza con una espada en sus manos hacia Riu pero al igual que Joy es expulsado hacia el suelo por la barrera invisible)  
  
-Sakura: TMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Katherin: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Joy: TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Riu: vaya, veo que tienes un afecto especial por ella, que ironía que se tengan que separar  
  
-Eriol: miserable suéltala!!!!!!!!  
  
-Joy: ¿acaso planeas?......................  
  
-Riu: así es, ella y el poder de la Luz son míos a partir de ahora  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué?  
  
-Riu: are que ella se convierta en una de mis aliados, de esa manera tendré el anillo de la Luz a pesar de que ya tenga dueño  
  
-Sakura: ella nunca te obedecerá  
  
-Riu: en eso estas equivocada Sakura (de pronto con un movimiento de la mano de Riu hace que una de las cartas que tenia Sakura salga de su bolsillo y se dirija hacia el)  
  
-Sakura: esa es una de mis cartas, ¿cómo es posible?  
  
-Riu: esta es la carta que necesito para que ella este de mi lado, la carta Recuerdo, créeme Sakura que podré controlarla a la perfección a pesar de no ser mía  
  
-Shaoran: ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?  
  
-Riu: ¿pues no es obvio?  
  
-Katherin: oh no................. ¡¡¡¿¿piensas borrarle la memoria??!!!  
  
-Riu: acertaste Katherin  
  
-Eriol: no puedes hacer eso, no lo permitiré  
  
-Riu: bueno por ahora ya vine y hice lo que tenia que hacer, me retiro, sabrán de mi y de ella cuando se cumpla el mes, prepárense  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¡NO, TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Riu: ¿oh?, no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella............................... hermano (de esta manera el y sus acompañantes desaparecen llevándose a Tomoyo con ellos)  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿¿hermano???  
  
CONTINUARA................................  
  
Mis notitas: espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ya que creo que logre mi meta al escribirlo, y espero haberlos complacido y que este capitulo los haya dejado en shock, ya se rebelaron las identidades de los acompañantes de Riu, espero que les haya gustado, si no es así que se le hace, bueno no se preocupen que la historia se pondrá aun mas interesante, veremos como es posible que este Riu sea hermano de Eriol y ¿qué pasara con Tomoyo?, ¿cómo reaccionaran los demás a esto?, si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, si les gusto please déjenme un REVIEW o mándenme un e-mail a valeri_azuka@hotmail.com , muchísimas gracias por los REVIEWS a:  
  
-Celina Sosa: de verdad gracias, nunca has dejado de mandarme ni un solo review en toda la historia y te lo agradezco mucho, si te gusta la historia no dejes de apoyarme, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y te haya dejado en suspenso  
  
-Joana Guanipa Arenas: me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por mandarme un corro y tambien me gustaria que me dejaras un review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 


	11. Mi amor:Riu

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 11: Mi amor: .................... Riu  
  
-Riu: bueno por ahora ya vine y hice lo que tenia que hacer, me retiro, sabrán de mi y de ella cuando se cumpla el mes, prepárense  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¡NO, TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Riu: ¿oh?, no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella............................... hermano (de esta manera el y sus acompañantes desaparecen llevándose a Tomoyo con ellos)  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿¿hermano??? (todos ahí presentes quedan inmutados por el rapto de Tomoyo pero mas aun por el ultimo comentario que hizo Riu antes de irse)  
  
-Joy: ¿¿cómo es posible??  
  
-Sakura: ¿¿dijo hermano??  
  
-Katherin: ¿¿cómo puede ser, es imposible??  
  
-Shaoran: no lo puedo creer.................. (ante tantos comentarios Eriol por fin reacciona de la supuesta noticia que había recibido y se da cuenta de que acaba de perder al amor de su vida, pero no podía aceptarlo)  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡no, Tomoyo, no!!! (de pronto el joven dio un salto inesperado a las murallas de la mansión donde anteriormente se encontraba Riu, aparentemente el campo de fuerza había desaparecido ya que logro llegar hasta el lugar) ¡¡¡¿¿¿dónde están???!!! ¡¡¡DONDE!!! (gritaba el joven desesperado mirando por todos los lados posibles a los que sus ojos lograran llegar, al no encontrar a nadie alrededor se dispuso a salir de la mansión dando un salto pero algo lo detuvo)  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¡ERIOL!!! (el joven ingles reacciono al grito de gran magnitud que dio Joy volteando hacia el)  
  
-Joy: no vayas Eriol, es muy tarde, una vez que Riu desaparece no hay forma de encontrarlo  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡no eso no es posible, debo encontrar a Tomoyo, no deben estar lejos!!!  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE PARES ERIOL!!!, ellos se transportan inmediatamente a otro lugar, nunca los encontraras...................... primero debemos planear la manera de ir por Tomoyo, además................................ necesitamos entender por que Riu te dijo................. hermano (todos solo observaban a Eriol en forma de que estaban deacuerdo con Joy, debían aclarar muchas cosas)  
  
-Eriol: no.................... Tomoyo.................. ella no................... (el joven al fin se rindió, salto hacia el piso y cayo de rodillas en este, comprendió que no podía hacer nada, que Joy tenia razón)  
  
-Sakura: Tomoyo.............. Eriol (pronunciaba el nombre de los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, los cuales los dirigió a su novio) ¿Shaoran, que vamos a hacer?  
  
-Shaoran: no lo se Sakura....................... no lo se (decía el chico con un tono de amargura y tristeza en su voz)  
  
-Katherin: ¿Joy te encuentras bien? (le preguntaba al joven de cabellos rubios que aun seguía entre sus brazos algo adolorido)  
  
-Joy: si estoy bien, pero............................ algo muy terrible ha sucedido  
  
-Katherin: siento no poder haber ayudado en nada para que esto no pasara  
  
-Joy: no te preocupes mi amor, nadie se esperaba esto, nadie............................ (Eriol aun seguía en el suelo arrodillado ante este, parecía en estado de inconciencia ya que no se movía ni daba señal alguna de ira o desesperación, Sakura al notarlo se le acerco y débilmente le dijo................)  
  
-Sakura: Eriol, será mejor que entremos a la casa (el joven solo alzo su rostro al de la chica y la joven vio en sus ojos una sensación que ni ella podría comprender)  
  
-Sakura: vamos Eriol (de esta manera Sakura ayudo a ponerse de pie al joven para que luego fuera auxiliada por Shaoran, poco a poco todos entraron a la mansión en silencio.........)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Los 5 se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, aun no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, se rehusaban a hacerlo, mucho menos Eriol.........................  
  
-Joy: muy bien, todos vimos lo que paso, lo primero que debemos hacer es obtener un par de explicaciones para luego planear algo  
  
-Shaoran: ¿a que te refieres? (de pronto alguien interrumpió en la sala)  
  
-Kero: ¡¡¡Sakura!!!, ¿¿estas bien??  
  
-Sakura: Kero...................  
  
-Nakuru: ¡¡¡Eriol!!!  
  
-Spi: ¡¡¡Amo Eriol!!!  
  
-Yukito: ¿qué sucedió Sakura?, sentimos tres fuertes presencias mágicas, antes de que pudiéramos llegar sentimos que estas desaparecían con la presencia de Tomoyo  
  
-Nakuru: ¿¿qué sucedió Eriol??, ¿¿Eriol??, ¡¡Eriol que sucede por que no contestas!!  
  
-Spi: ¿qué fue lo que sucedió??  
  
-Joy: Riu Takeda se llevo a Tomoyo....................  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-Kero: ¡¡¡maldición!!!  
  
-Nakuru: llegamos demasiado tarde  
  
-Shaoran: aun si hubieran venido, no hubieran podido con el, todos nos enfrentamos con el, pero nos supero a todos  
  
-Yukito: ¿cómo es posible que algo así haya pasado?  
  
-Spi: lo siento mucho amo Eriol, siento que le hemos fallado (Eriol no pronunciaba palabra alguna hasta que...........................)  
  
-Eriol: ese.................... ese maldito pagara  
  
-Nakuru: Eriol.....................  
  
-Spi: amo Eriol......................  
  
-Eriol: ese maldito pagara por lo que hizo, lo matare  
  
-Joy: no puedo imaginarme lo que estas sintiendo ahora Eriol, pero buscar ahora a Riu no es la solución  
  
-Katherin: es demasiado fuerte, mucho mas de lo que recuerdo  
  
-Yukito: ya nos contaron lo que sucedió, pero no entiendo por que llamo a Eriol hermano  
  
-Spi: ¿qué quiso decir ese sujeto?  
  
-Joy: Eriol, es tu turno, el único que pude responder eso eres tu  
  
-Eriol: yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único y dudo mucho de que tuviera alguno ya que mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre murió cuando yo era apenas un niño  
  
-Sakura: ¿entonces por que te llamo hermano?  
  
-Eriol: no lo se, pero se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho  
  
-Shaoran: nada de esto encaja, el que se halla llevado a Tomoyo es algo evidente, por que quiere el poder del anillo, además de eso tambien se llevo la carta Recuerdo de Sakura  
  
-Katherin: planea borrarle por completo la memoria, quien sabe que ira a hacer con esa carta  
  
-Yukito: ¿entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?  
  
-Kero: pues que pregunta mas tonta, ¡¡¡encontrarlo, vencerlo y recuperar a Tomoyo!!!  
  
-Shaoran: el es mucho mas poderoso que nosotros juntos Kero  
  
-Kero: pero!!!...............  
  
-Sakura: lo es Kero, nadie pudo contra el  
  
-Katherin: nisiquiera utilizo la magia de su anillo para vencernos, sino su propia magia, ¿quién sabe que seria capaz utilizando el anillo de la Tierra?  
  
-Spi: ¿quiénes eran las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban?  
  
-Joy: la chica se llama Yau Takeda  
  
-Nakuru: ¿¿Takeda??, ¿ese no es el apellido de Riu?  
  
-Katherin: si, el muy descarado nos explico que ella pertenecía a su clan  
  
-Yukito: ¿y la otra persona? ¿cuál es su nombre?  
  
-Joy: el anciano se llama Suhuro Tauchi  
  
-Yukito: "¿¿Suhuro Tuachi??, ese nombre lo conozco de algún lado"  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué sucede Yukito?  
  
-Yukito: lo que pasa es que ese nombre se me hace familiar, pero no puedo recordar por que  
  
-Shaoran: eso debe ser imposible ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto o a oído de el en nuestras vidas  
  
-Yukito: si..................... si, tienes razón  
  
-Sakura: ¿pero que es lo que haremos ahora?  
  
-Joy: dijo que sabríamos de el cuando termine el mes  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡no pienso esperar ese tiempo para ir por Tomoyo!!!  
  
-Joy: tu no entiendes Eriol, una vez que Riu se va no hay forma de ubicarlo, ni aunque lo rastreáramos, ni con ningún hechizo, yo y Katherin, inclusive todo mi clan y el consejo de occidente lo hemos intentado, pero no sabemos que método utiliza para desaparecer  
  
-Katherin: es como si se lo tragara la tierra  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿entonces lo que estas diciendo es que me quede aquí esperando a que aparezca??  
  
-Joy: no digo eso, si en verdad quieres que Tomoyo regrese, lo único que nos queda por hacer es volvernos mas fuertes, para cuando Riu vuelva esta vez podamos enfrentarlo  
  
-Shaoran: esa es la única opción que nos queda  
  
-Sakura: ¿pero como es posible eso? Ya vieron lo fuerte que es, no es posible alcanzar su nivel de magia mucho menos superarlo en tan solo unos pocos días  
  
-Katherin: Sakura tiene razón Joy, es imposible  
  
-Joy: estoy conciente de eso, pero.............................. tal vez exista una persona que pueda ayudarnos  
  
-Yukito: ¿qué persona podría enfrentar a Riu y vencerlo?  
  
-Joy: no enfrentarlo, sino ayudarnos a que nosotros lo enfrentemos  
  
-Eriol: ¿de que estas hablando?  
  
-Joy: el consejo de magia de occidente tiene por líder a un poderoso hechicero, escuche una vez de mi padre que el es capaz de incrementar la magia de los demás  
  
-Katherin: ¿te refieres al señor Izumo?  
  
-Joy: si, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos aunque sea un poco con esto, nunca les dijimos nada pero el señor Izumo fue el que nos envió a avisarles acerca de Riu, todo lo que sabíamos de ustedes, el nos lo dijo  
  
-Shaoran: entonces debe ser un gran hechizero, el podría derrotar a Riu  
  
-Joy: el problema es que el no pelea, es demasiado anciano para eso, lo único que me dijo mi padre es que es una persona pacifica y a pesar de no combatir, posee inmensos poderes mágicos, es tan poderoso que es capaz de hacer lo que hace un momento les dije  
  
-Katherin: el podría ser el único que podría ayudarnos  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡¿¿ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS JOY??!!!! ¡¡¡¡llámalo de una vez!!!!  
  
-Joy: el llamarlo a New York no será problema, el problema seria esperar su llegada  
  
-Sakura: ¿tanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a Japón?  
  
-Joy: no es por el tiempo, sino depende de cómo se encuentre el, en ocasiones esta tan sumiso en sus meditaciones que puede tardar días, hasta semanas  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡entonces ese sujeto no nos ayudara en nada!!!!  
  
-Joy: el realiza ese proceso para poder incrementar su magia cada vez mas y para poder ponerse en contacto con la naturaleza y sus elementos  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¿¿acaso eso nos ayudara a que Tomoyo regrese??!!!, ese anciano talvez nisiquiera este enterado de lo que sucede  
  
-¿ ?: yo no estaría tan seguro de eso jovencito  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Se encontraba en uno de los tantos lugares oscuros, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que su vida desde que tenia memoria siempre había sido así, esconderse en lugares oscuros y desconocidos para poder sentirse a salvo, pero los últimos años era obligada a refugiarse en esos lugares, aunque ya no sola, esta vez con compañía, hubiera podido escapar, alejarse de esa clase de vida si lo hubiera deseado, pero ese era el problema................... ella no lo deseaba, voluntaria o involuntariamente debía quedarse ahí, siempre ahí, a su lado, al lado de el. El lugar parecía una gran habitación, ella se encontraba parada, esperando en una de las esquinas, hasta que una voz la llamo desde la oscuridad de la habitación....................................  
  
-Suhuro: Yau, Riu te llama (decía el anciano con una expresión seria que bestia ropas ceremoniales chinas)  
  
-Yau: si  
  
La chica sin mas prestar discusión siguió al anciano, la joven estaba vestida con una camiseta lila la cual tenia diseños chinos, esta estaba debajo de una pequeña y delgada chaqueta color negro con el símbolo de una media luna en la espalda y finalmente solo traía puesta una minifalda no muy corta del mismo color de la chaqueta. Después de seguir al anciano por unos instantes en aquel ambiente oscuro, los dos llegaron a un pequeño lugar de luz el cual era el que daba un poco de vida a la habitación, en el medio de este, se encontraba una gran cama en la cual estaba recostada una joven de cabellos azules oscuros y piel blanca, al lado se hallaba un joven parado junto a esta, bestia una camiseta color gris y un pantalón oscuro, era de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, miraba a la joven recostada de manera seria......................  
  
-Yau: aquí estoy Riu  
  
-Riu: muy bien, ahora podemos comenzar (decía el joven que aun seguía observando a la chica recostada en la cama)  
  
-Suhuro: ¿señor, no quiere que yo le preste mi ayuda?  
  
-Riu: no, no es necesario, ni me hace falta, pero.................................  
  
-Suhuro: ¿sucede algo?  
  
-Riu: ¿todavía me pregunto como una simple mortal, sin nada de magia pudo obtener el anillo mas poderoso de los cinco anillos de los dioses naturales? (decía el joven con una expresión de intriga en su rostro)  
  
-Suhuro: de seguro, lo que sucedió con esta joven fue algo que nunca mas se repetirá  
  
-Riu: ¿tu que opinas Yau? (le preguntaba a la joven quien no había pronunciado palabra y estaba observando a la joven recostada en la cama)  
  
-Yau: ¿ah?, yo............................ yo no estoy segura de opinar en este momento  
  
-Riu: ya veo.............................. Suhuro, haremos esto dentro de una hora mas  
  
-Suhuro: ¿pero señor, mientras mas pronto hagamos esto, será mucho mejor?  
  
-Riu: he dicho que no Suhuro, además quiero hablar con Yau antes (decía el joven mientras se retiraba del lugar con Yau siguiéndolo)  
  
-Suhuro: esta bien señor, lo que usted diga (decía el anciano sumisamente, pero en su mirada se notaba claramente un sentimiento de traición)  
  
Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en otra habitación, esta no era oscura como la anterior, pero poseía grandes cortinas que impedían que la luz del sol entrara completamente, en la habitación se podían apreciar muebles y estantes, estos con diferentes clases de libros, el joven se paro frente a uno de los grandes estantes observando los libros, mientras que la chica solo lo observaba.  
  
-Yau: ¿qué es lo que deseabas hablar conmigo Riu?  
  
-Riu: ¿qué es lo que opinas sobre Tomoyo y Eriol?  
  
-Yau: ¿por qué me preguntas eso, además yo no los conozco ni se nada de ellos?  
  
-Riu: ¿pero que pensaste la primera vez que los viste juntos?  
  
-Yau: es obvio que son una pareja que se quiere mucho  
  
-Riu: ¿tu sabes que tendré que convencer a Tomoyo, no es así?  
  
-Yau: lo se  
  
-Riu: quería decirte que lamento haberte gritado el otro día, cuando estábamos vigilando a esos dos  
  
-Yau: no tienes por que Riu  
  
-Riu: sabes que no me gusta que te expreses de una manera fría Yau, tu no eres así (decía el joven con un tono de voz que ya había cambiado a un tono suave, al escuchar esto la chica por alguna razón cambio completamente su manera de ser y se logro ver una sonrisa en su rostro)  
  
-Yau: lo se Riu, pero es que Suhuro me pone algo nerviosa  
  
-Riu: el no me importa, la que me importa eres tu, pero es cierto que le debo todo lo que tengo, es como un padre para mi, pero un padre no puede prohibir amar a su hijo  
  
-Yau: tu sabes que a el no le gusta que tengamos una relación cercana, no se si sabrá de lo que ocurre entre nosotros  
  
-Riu: no te preocupes, si fuera así, estoy seguro que me entendería, fuera de eso sobre lo que tendré que hacer........................  
  
-Yau: no me importara, no te preocupes  
  
-Riu: ¿acaso.........................  
  
-Yau: lo que tengas que hacer para poder sentirte bien Riu, no me lo tienes que explicar, sabes que estaré contigo en todo momento y te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes  
  
-Riu: ¿acaso no te sentirías incomoda Yau?  
  
-Yau: mientras que sea lo que desees no tendré ningún problema  
  
-Riu: siempre te has sacrificado por mi Yau, desde que éramos pequeños  
  
-Yau: es por que te amo Riu, tu lo sabes pero.............................. (de pronto el joven se volteo hacia Yau y se acerco a ella)  
  
-Riu: te prometo que cuando termine con todo esto, no habrá razón para esconder que te amo, apenas todo acabe estaré contigo  
  
-Yau: pero........................ Riu, ellos no te han hecho nada  
  
-Riu: si te lo explicara, no comprenderías Yau, solo confía en mi ¿esta bien?  
  
-Yau: si, esta bien (decía la chica con una sonrisa que expresaba un aire de tristeza, para luego los dos envolverse en un suave beso que solo duro unos pocos momentos)  
  
-Riu: déjame terminar con esto, y estaremos juntos  
  
-Yau: si Riu lo que tu digas  
  
-Riu: sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, somos el uno para el otro, desde que éramos niños  
  
-Yau: si lo se, Agua y Tierra, nunca se separan  
  
-Riu: uno al lado del otro, bueno............................. será mejor que veamos que esta haciendo Suhuro  
  
-Yau: si "no entiendo como una persona que puede expresar tanto amor, puede ser tan cruel y vengativa al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo parar el odio que siente por Eriol y Shaoran, tal vez nunca pueda"  
  
-Riu: ¿sucede algo Yau? (dijo el chico al notar que la joven estaba algo pensativa)  
  
-Yau: ¿ah?, no, no pasa nada "otra vez, de nuevo donde no puedo amar a Riu y tengo que esconderme en la oscuridad" (por ultimo los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la anterior sala de donde habían venido, la cual aun poseía su oscuridad y ese ambiente de soledad en el cual pensaba Yau)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-Suhuro: al fin regreso señor  
  
-Riu: si, aremos esto de una vez (para entonces Riu había recuperado ese tono frió en su voz)  
  
-Yau: ¿tendré que hacer algo Riu? (decía la joven una vez que todos estaban frente a la cama en la cual estaba recostada Tomoyo)  
  
-Riu: no, podré solo, tendré que pronunciar el conjuro completo para que sea mas fuerte, cuando despierte ustedes ya saben que hacer  
  
-Suhuro y Yau: si (de pronto Riu no demora en mostrar su anillo de plata y convocar todos sus poderes)  
  
-Riu: ¡Oh tu gran Dios de la Tierra, te invoco ante mi, muéstrame tus poderes y concédeme tu fuerza, a este mortal que invoca tu poder de manipular toda creación que tuya es, a este mortal que bajo tu protección esta, ¡¡APARECE!!  
  
De pronto una aura de color marrón claro irradia del anillo de Riu y cubre su cuerpo, provocando un poco de viento en la habitación, luego poco a poco la energía se concentra y hace que de la nada aparezca una gran espada de plata, con el mango de color negro y en este incrustado un símbolo en forma circular.  
  
-Riu: bien (luego de esto Riu saca algo de su bolsillo con la mano izquierda, era la carta de Sakura, de pronto esta se eleva en los aires, pero a diferencia de que esta vez expulse su usual energía de color rozado, esta es opacada por una de color marrón)  
  
-Riu: Carta mágica de Sakura Kinomoto, ante ti se encuentra el poder de la Tierra y su portador, obedece y cumple mi voluntad tal como te lo pido: borra todos los recuerdos de esta joven, bórralos para no volver (exclamaba el joven mientras que con su espada en la mano apuntaba a la carta)  
  
A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que parecía hacer la carta, esta toma su forma original, la de un hombre y una mujer que inmediatamente unen sus cuerpos en un abrazo provocando que este expulse una energía que atraviesa el pecho de Tomoyo iluminándola por completo, poco a poco la gran luz que había en la oscura habitación se opaca, la energía como la figura original de la carta vuelven a esta y cae al piso, terminando con su deber, Riu la recoge y vuelve a depositarla en su bolsillo, luego el resto queda en silencio..........................  
  
Poco a poco abre sus azules ojos, siente un gran dolor en su cabeza y su pecho, se confunde al instante ya que no recuerda nada, quien es, ni donde esta, lo único que logra ver es el techo que se encuentra arriba y se da cuenta que esta recostada sobre una cama, observa sus cabellos y su cuerpo de extraña manera, hasta que se da cuenta de que no esta sola ahí.......................  
  
-Suhuro: Tomoyo, querida, al fin despertaste  
  
-Yau: me alegro de que hayas despertado hermana (decía la chica con una agradable sonrisa)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué?, ¿qué.................. quienes son ustedes, que hago aquí, quien soy? No..................... no lo recuerdo  
  
-Suhuro: tu nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Tomoyo Daudoji? ¿ese es mi nombre?  
  
-Suhuro: si, sufriste un accidente en la cabeza y perdiste la memoria, yo soy tu tío Suhuro (decía el anciano con calma)  
  
-Yau: y yo soy tu hermana Tomoyo, soy Yau (decía la joven con una agradable sonrisa)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿mi tío, mi hermana?, ¿pero como.................?  
  
-Suhuro: el ha estado esperando con impaciencia que despiertes Tomoyo (interrumpió el anciano)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿el, quien? (de pronto la joven gira su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto y se encuentra con un joven apuesto, de cabellos negros, ojos marrones profundos, vestido con una camiseta gris y un pantalón oscuro)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿quién eres?  
  
-Riu: soy yo Tomoyo, Riu, al fin despertaste mi amor  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Riu?.................................  
  
-Riu: si mi amor, soy yo, estamos juntos de nuevo (decía el joven mientras abrazaba a la chica con suavidad y ternura)  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu.....................................  
  
CONTINUARA.....................................  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que los haya dejado en un tremendo suspenso, las ideas que tuve para este se demoraron un poquito en llegar pero al fin tengo terminado el anime por lo menos en mi mente, ya verán como acaba todo esto, ¿qué tal les pareció la ultima parte? Espero que les haya gustado, bueno en el próximo capitulo un nuevo personaje aparecerá, será amigo o enemigo de Eriol, ¿quién sabe?, tambien veremos de lo que trama hacer Riu con Tomoyo una vez que perdió la memoria, y hablando de Riu, bueno ya vieron que forma pareja con Yau, mas adelante hablare mas de su relación ya que quiero que todos mis personajes tengan aunque sea un pasado inusual, bueno no se pierdan en próximo capitulo que va a estar buenazo ya que las cosas se van a poner mucho mas interesantes de lo que creen, déjenme REVIEWS que realmente me dan ánimos para escribir y me alegro de que lean mis fics, abrazos: VALERY  
  
Gracias por los REVIEWS del capitulo anterior a:  
  
-Celina Sosa: me alegro de que el anterior capitulo te haya dejado en suspenso y espero que este tambien, gracias por enviarme Review, tu siempre lees todos mis capítulos, no dejes de hacerlo y muchas gracias  
  
-Adieu: me alegro de que te guste el fic, gracias por decirme que leíste la pre secuela de Solos en el Ascensor y tambien por ahora si poder dejarme un Review, no dejes de leer el fic que se va a poner aun mejor 


	12. Familia

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un S+S y un E+T (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: ******* no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.................................  
  
-Riu: soy yo Tomoyo, Riu, al fin despertaste mi amor  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Riu?.................................  
  
-Riu: si mi amor, soy yo, estamos juntos de nuevo (decía el joven mientras abrazaba a la chica con suavidad y ternura)  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu.....................................  
  
Capitulo 12: Familia  
  
El joven se separo de Tomoyo después del abrazo mientras que esta quedaba atonita con todo lo que habia pasado, en su mente habia entendido perfectamente las palabras que aquellas personas desconocidas le habian dicho, pero en su corazon sin saber siquiera quien era con claridad aun, algo le decia que ella no debia estar ahí en ese momento................  
  
-Riu: Tomoyo, mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué................... como.................. que esta pasando?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿quién soy yo?, ¿en donde estoy?  
  
-Suhuro: ya te lo dijimos querida, perdiste la memoria en un accidente, estas con tu familia, en tu hogar  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿entoces........................... ustedes son mi familia?  
  
-Yau: claro, es natural que estes confundida después del accidente  
  
-Tomoyo: es cierto, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, ni tampoco quien soy, no........................ no recuerdo nada  
  
-Suhuro: esta bien querida, no tienes por que preocuparte estas con tu familia ahora  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿mi familia?............................ es cierto, ¿tu eres mi tio? (decia la chica mirando de pies a cabeza a Suhuro)  
  
-Suhuro: asi es Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y tu................... tu eres mi hermana menor? (decia la joven mientras miraba a Yau con curiosidad)  
  
-Yau: si Tomoyo, me alegro de que hayas despertado (decia la chica mientras le sonrreia de dulce manera)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿pero........................... y mis padres?  
  
-Suhuro: querida, ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿¿qué??  
  
-Suhuro: sera mejor que comenzemos a recordarte quien eres enrealidad, como acabas de despertar del accidente tal vez las cosas te parezcan muy duras, pero es mejor que sepas  
  
-Tomoyo: necesito que me expliquen que paso  
  
-Suhuro: no te preocupes Tomoyo, lo haremos (decia el anciano mientras era observado por Riu y Yau)  
  
-Suhuro: veras Tomoyo, como te dijde tu nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji, tu madre era mi hermana, su nombre era Sonomi, cuando ella y tu padre murieron tu eras una niña aun igual que tu hermana Yau, ellos me encomendaron que te cuidara desde entonces, y asi lo hice, te lleve a ti y a Yau a China donde yo vivia y ahí las crie como mis propias hijas, te dire que no tienes primas, nunca me case y yo y Sonomi eramos los dos unicos hermanos, regresamos a Japón hace unas semanas y tu tuviste un accidente en auto "que bueno que consegui ese dato de la verdadera vida de Tomoyo, me sirvio mucho para la historia", no saliste muy lastimada pero te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo cual perdiste la memoria y desde entonces estamos esperando que despiertes, nuestra familia es muy adinerada, tanto yo como tu madre teniamos una fortuna, fuieste atendida por los mejores medicos pero nadie pudo evitar que entraras en coma por unos dias  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y entonces que es lo que pasara ahora?  
  
-Suhuro: enrealidad vinimos a Japón por una razon Tomoyo, pero no se si estas lista para que te enteres  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿de que estas hablando tio? (al parecer la joven ya habia aceptado el hecho de que ella pertenecia ahí)  
  
-Yau: veras hermana, talvez esto te parecera difícil de creer pero......................... nosotros poseemos magia, provenimos de un clan el cual posee poderes mágicos y somos capaces de muchas cosas  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿¿magia, como es posible??  
  
-Riu: si existe Tomoyo, no es una ilusión, todos nosotros poseemos magia (la joven al escuchar la voz de hace unos momentos, voltea con timidez hacia el joven de ojos marrones)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿disculpa....................... tu eres?  
  
-Riu: no quiero obligarte a recordar quien soy Tomoyo, te vere después cuando estes mas calmada (de esta manera el joven se retira de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo aun aturdida por su actitud y sin aclarar quien era ese joven todavía)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿quién es el, hace un momento me llamo..............?  
  
-Yau: el..................... el es tu prometido Tomoyo, su nombre es Riu, Riu Takeda  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿¿MI PROMETIDO??  
  
-Yau: si, el y tu se enamoraron, despues de un tiempo decidieron casarce, pero ocurrio el accidente  
  
-Tomoyo: yo............... yo......................  
  
-Suhuro: no tienes por que sentirte culpable de nada Tomoyo, el no quiere presionarte, te ama tanto que no quiere obligarte a que recuerdes su amor de inmediato (cada palabra que pronunciaba el anciano eran como agujas en el corazon de Yau, ella sabia que debia soportar todas esas cosas, se lo prometio a Riu, pero no imagino que llegaran a doler tanto como creia)  
  
-Yau: sera mejor que vayamos a tu habitación, estamos en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, vamos hermana, te prepare un te para que te relajes  
  
-Tomoyo: esta bien, ¿no vienes tio?  
  
-Suhuro: no querida, vayan ustedes, tengo otras cosas que hacer (de esta manera las dos jóvenes se fueron de la habitación caminando de la mano) "parece que todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion, asi debe ser"  
  
************************************************************************** Tomoyo y Yau iban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, Tomoyo observo con cuidado las paredes y muros de los corredores, en estos habian grabados simbolos chinos y hermosos dibujos de decoración, poco a poco llegaron a una habitación, sus puertas eran grandes y Yau las abiro despacio, dando da ver una hermosa habitación decorada de todas las maneras posibles y de un tamaño tan grande que parecia la habitación de una princesa, tenia de todo un hermoso baño con jaccusi, equipos de sonido, libros, y un hermoso y amplio balcon en forma de media luna que daba hacia un jardín.  
  
-Yau: Descansa por unos momentos en la cama hermana (la joven se sento en la cama y le parecio la mas suave y bella del mundo, pero de pronto, se miro a si misma y se dio cuenta que tenia puesto un uniforme escolar, lo cual la extraño mucho)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿hermana?  
  
-Yau: ¿qué es lo que sucede Tomoyo? (decia la chica acercándose con una bandeja de te)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por qué llevo puesto este uniforme? ¿acaso es mio?  
  
-Yau: "nunca le dijimos que su edad, ¡!como pudimos olvidarlo¡¡" ¿ah?, si es tuyo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¡¿entonces todavía estoy en la escuela?!  
  
-Yau: si, perdoname por no recordarte tu edad hermana, tienes 17 años y vas en ultimo año de secundaria  
  
-Tomoyo: ya veo............................ ¿y por que lo traigo puesto?  
  
-Yau: lo que pasa es que................................ bueno, cuando tuviste el accidente lo traias puesto, en la clinica te cambiaron de ropa, pero luego te lo volvieron a poner y por todavía lo traes puesto, ¡pero enseguida te dare algunas de tus ropas favoritas!  
  
-Tomoyo: ah.......................... oye, si tengo 17 años, ¡¡¡como es posible que este comprometida!!!, ¡¡¡no puedo creer que me vaya a casar tan joven!!!  
  
-Yau: "demonios, ahora ¿qué hago?" bueno........................... nosotros te preguntamos lo mismo pero tu y Riu se amaban tanto que no habia problema, nuestro clan tampoco opuso alguna objeción  
  
-Tomoyo: hermana, necesito que me digas algo..............................  
  
-Yau: ¿qué hermana?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿me puedes decir como conoci a Riu?  
  
-Yau: bueno, enrealidad, lo conoces de toda la vida  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Yau: cuando eramos niñas y nuestro tio nos llevo a China para vivir con el, Riu ya estaba ahí, sus padres fallecieron cuando el era muy pequeño, y nuestro tio lo tomo como su disipulo y protegido en honor a la amistad que tenia con sus padres, de pequeños viviamos en la mansión de mi tio, recuerdo que era enorme, aunque algo tenebrosa, cuando el tiempo fue pasando y se conocieron, tu y el hicieron una profunda amistad de niños, recuerdo que siempre se protegían el uno al otro, luego el tiempo siguió pasando, de grandes se enamoraron, se hicieron novios y decidieron casarce, es por eso que te dije que el clan no opuso resistencia a que estuvieran comprometidos ya que los dos crecieron juntos y no creian que fuera necesareo que cumplieran la mayoria de edad para poder comprometerse.  
  
-Tomoyo: me siento muy culpable por no poder recodar todo eso, como quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo (le decia la chica a su "hermana" que la tenia sentada a un costado de la cama)  
  
-Yau: "prácticamente le he contado mi historia a Tomoyo, no la suya, todo lo que le he dicho me ha pasado a mi, a excepción de la parte en que decidieron casarce, ya que no podemos hacer eso debido a la opinión de nuestro clan, menos por la opinión de Suhuro" (la joven de cabellos oscuros observo como Yau se quedaba pensativa con sus manos recostadas sobre la cama y como sus cabellos lilas se deslizaban por estas)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué ocurre Yau?  
  
-Yau: ¿oh?, nada, no te preocupes, pero sobre lo que dijiste antes, no tienes por que sentirte culpable acerca de nada, poco a poco iras recordando todo y si no es asi, en tal caso, te volveras a enamorar de el, como lo hiciste la primera vez hermana "hasta ahora estoy dando una buena actuación, nunca crei que mentiria de esta manera en toda mi vida, pero todo sea por que Riu logre sus objetivos aunque estos no sean lo mejores, siempre tratare de apoyarlo"  
  
-Tomoyo: no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy al tener una hermana como tu Yau (de pronto la joven abrazo de una manera cariñosa a Yau, tratando de expresar toda la gratitud que le tenia en ese momento)  
  
-Yau: "Tomoyo................ nunca nadie me ha abrazado asi, nunca nadie me ha mostrado cariño a excepción de Riu................................. yo............................ yo lo siento mucho por ti, siento que te hayan hecho olvidar a todos tus seres queridos, pero.......................... yo.............................. tratare de compensártelo de alguna manera, mientras que estes con nosotros, sere como una verdadera hermana para ti, te lo prometo" (pensaba la chica mientras que las palabras de no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy al tener una hermana como tu Yau resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez)  
  
-Yau: yo......................... yo tambien me siento muy feliz Tomoyo, me siento feliz de que estes conmigo (decia la chica de cabellos lilas mientras que le devolvia el abrazo a Tomoyo con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su pecho)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿de que hablas?, yo siempre he estado y estare contigo hermana  
  
-Yau: si, tienes razon...................... hermana "lo unico que lamentare Tomoyo es que tenga que entregarte a la persona que mas amo, es lo unico que me perfora el corazon" (de esa manera las dos jóvenes quedaron abrazadas por unos momentos en la habitación cada una sumida en sus pensamientos)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión, exactamente en la biblioteca Riu se encontraba leyendo un libro, de pronto se detuvo y susurro algo al aire...........................  
  
-Riu: espero que todo este saliendo bien con Yau y que logre convencer a Tomoyo de la situación de las cosas. Pero como quisiera que hubiera una forma mas facil de vengarme de mi hermano (decia el joven pensando en el sufrimiento que pasaria Yau), no, no, no la hay, tengo que hacer que sufra, tengo que hacerlo sentir que es perder a un ser querido, aunque Yau pase por cosas que no desee, pero no hay otro modo. (de pronto el muchacho sintio como un escalofrio en su espalda, sentia una poderosa precensia, no estaba cerca, al contrario, se encontraba muy lejos, la reconocia perfectamente, sabia quien era el poseedor de esa poderosa precendia magica la cual venia de la mansión Duadoji)  
  
-Riu: no puedo ser, como demonios llego aquí, se debe haber enterado de mis movimientos, ¡¡¡¡¿¿pero como??!!!!, si el logra ayudarlos esto sera mas difícil de lo que yo esperaba, solos son carnadas faciles, pero si el llegara a ayudarles me ocasionaran problemas, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, sino revelaria mi ubicación, ¡¡¡¡demonios!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-Yau: sera mejor que te cambies de ropa hermana  
  
-Tomoyo: si, pero, ¿quiero saber algo?  
  
-Yau: ¿qué cosa es? (decia la chica mientras buscaba un atuendo en el armario el cual estaba repleto)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿acaso me iba a inscribir en una escuela aquí? Y si es asi ¿en cual?  
  
-Yau: ¿ah?, bueno, en realidad yo fui la que te traje el uniforme de una de las escuelas de Tomoeda, te gusto mucho el uniforme pero al final no decidimos si inscribirnos en esa escuela o no  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿y entonces nos vamos a inscribir en una?  
  
-Yau: todavía no lo sabemos, eso depende de nuestro tio  
  
-Tomoyo: ya veo, que pena  
  
-Yau: recuerda Tomoyo que vinimos a Japón por una razon, toma eso como unas vacaciones, ademas siempre has sido muy aplicada en la escuela  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿en verdad?, bueno en ese caso asi lo hare  
  
-Yau: "si le hubiera dicho que ibamos a ir a una escuela no se concentraria en lo que le espera mas adelante" ¿qué te parece este? ¿te gusta? (decia la joven mientras le mostraba un vestido de diseño chino color azul, con una raja en el costado)  
  
-Tomoyo: es muy hermoso  
  
-Yau: si, ademas se veria hermoso si lo usas y contrata con tus ojos, pontelo  
  
-Tomoyo: si  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión Daudoji..........................................  
  
Todos se encontraban atonitos ante la precensia de aquel anciano, ninguno de ellos sabia quien era ecepto por Joy y Katherin, quienes no podian creer lo que sus ojos miraban............  
  
-¿ ?: yo no estaria tan seguro de eso jovencito  
  
-Eriol: ¿quién es usted?  
  
-Joy: ¡¡¡Señor Izumo!!!, ¿¿cómo es posible??  
  
-Katherin: ¿¿cómo es posible que se encuentre en Japón señor??  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿el es el señor Izumo de quien hablaban??  
  
-Joy: asi es, pero, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que?...............................  
  
-Izumo: todo a su tiempo Joy, primero lo primero (decia el anciano cortando la oración del joven), veo que todos están aquí, la reencarnación del Mago Clow Li ahora Eril Hirawizawua con sus guardianes, Shaoran Li, la maestra de cartas Sakura Kinomoto tambien con sus guardianes y ustedes Joy y Katherin ¿bueno no me van a ofrecer asiento jóvenes?  
  
-Shaoran: sientese aquí señor (de esta manera el anciano se sento junto a Sakura tomando el puesto de Shaoran)  
  
-Izumo: bueno, dejenme presentarme mi nombre es Wiliam Izumo, no se dejen confundir por mi nombre, prefiero que me llamen Izumo, deciendo de una famila japonesa pero naci en New York, soy el lider del consejo de magia de Occidente, estoy aquí por que ya estoy al tanto de todas las cosas que han ocurrido, es decir mi precensia se debe a Riu Takeda, me alegre al saber de que el anillo de La Luz que les ecomende a Joy y Katherin por fin habia encontrado un dueño, pero grande fue mi tristeza al saber que esta joven Tomoyo Daudoji fue secuestrada por Riu, lo cual siento mucho Eriol, tambien me sorprendio que la portadora del anillo resultara ser una persona que jamas en su vida haya ultilizado magia antes, se que ustedes no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo ya que su nivel de magia no esta al alcanze de Riu, mucho menos para vencerlo (decia el anciano mientras observaba a Joy y Eriol quienes estaban adolorido y con algunos vendajes en sus brazos) esa es la principal razon de por que me encuentre en el Japón.  
  
-Shaoran: ¿eso quiere decir que ha venido a combatir con Riu señor Izumo?  
  
-Izumo: no, yo ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas ja ja (decia el anciano mientras se reia de su condicion), primero que nada les explicare, Riu ha roto el balance entre el bien y el mal, al apoderarse del anillo de La Luz, ahora el mal es mas fuerte que el bien, como saben los 5 anillos naturales del Cielo, Fuego, Tierra, Mar y por ultimo Luz son poderosos, pero ahora Riu esta en ventaja al poseer 3 de ellos, especialmente el mas poderoso, aun sin los anillos el es muy poderoso de por si, al igual que sus dos acompañantes que según se tambien ya los conocen, ¿no Joy?  
  
-Joy: asi es señor  
  
-Izumo: bueno al hacer esto, es inevitable que se de una batalla entre los dos bandos, por eso deben estar preparados, como ya les habra dicho Joy soy capaz de incrementar los poderes mágicos de otras personas, es por esa razon que vengo a ayudarlos, incrementare el poder de cada uno de ustedes, absolutamente todos, lo hare lo mas que pueda ya que comprenderan tambien tengo limites.  
  
-Katherin: ¿eso quiere decir que nos ayudara señor?  
  
-Izumo: asi es (al escuchar estas palabras casi todos en la sala esbozaron una sonrisa por la noticia que les acababan de dar)  
  
-Eriol: con todo respeto señor, ¿pero cree que usted sera capaz de hacer todo eso y solo?  
  
-Izumo: se que estas resentido y sientes culpabilidad por lo que paso con la joven Tomoyo, pero si quieres que ella este a salvo de nuevo, creeme que lo que he aprendido a travez de todos estos años es que la paciencia y el autocontrol son los que realmente me dan el poder de lograr las cosas, es lo que tu debes emplear Eriol (al escuchar esto el joven quedo sorprendido ya que esas realmente eran palabras sabias que tenia que aceptar)  
  
-Eriol: entiendo señor, todos me han estado diciendo lo mismo, pero siento que entre mas tiempo pase mas es lo que perdemos  
  
-Izumo: entiendo, es por eso que he decido darte a ti unas cuantas de mis lecciones Eriol, ya que tienes un gran potencial, solo debes sacarlo a relucir  
  
-Shaoran: eso es grandioso Eriol  
  
-Eriol: si, gracias señor, solo espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que las cosas esten bien  
  
-¿ ?: el tiempo no es todo lo que pasara hermano (de pronto se escucho una voz en toda la habitación, para la mayoria de personas ahí era inconfundible, era la voz de Riu, todos buscaron con sus miradas en toda la habitación pero no encontraron a nadie)  
  
-Eriol: donde estas maldito, muéstrate!!!!  
  
-Riu: no se esfuercen, estoy utilizando magia para poder comunicarme con ustedes, no podran encontrar mi precensia tampoco, ustedes no me ven pero la gran ventaja es que yo si los observo a ustedes  
  
-Izumo: esta utilizando un hechizo para comunicarse, es inutil que lo busquen  
  
-Riu: veo que estas en Japón Izumo, realmente me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba, si vienes para ayudar a Eriol y a los demas es algo inútil, ya que yo tengo al anillo mas poderoso de los 5 y a su portadora de mi lado  
  
-Izumo: has hecho cosas terribles Riu, primero mataste a varias personas inocentes de mi clan incluyendo a los padres de Katherin, luego robaste una de las cartas magicas de la maestra de cartas que no te pertenece y por ultimo secuestraste a la joven Tomoyo, portadora del anillo de la Luz  
  
-Eriol: que has hecho con Tomoyo!!!!  
  
-Joy: que hiciste con ella Riu!!!!  
  
-Riu: no hago esto para hablar de ella, sino de otras cosas, asi que presten atención, especialmente tu Eriol, querido hermano  
  
-Eriol: yo no soy tu hermano, deja de llamarme asi!!!!  
  
-Riu: oh, pero si lo eres  
  
-Shaoran: deja de hablar mentiras miserable, Eriol nos dijo que el es hijo unico, nunca tuvo un hermano  
  
-Riu: nunca uno que haya conocido, esto tomara un tiempo, asi que sera mejor que se sienten, veran como todos saben la madre de Eriol murio cuando el era un bebe y su padre cuando el era un niño, pero si tiene un hermano, soy yo, o para especificar mejor, medio hermano, el lazo que nos une es que tenemos el mismo padre, Eriol y yo nacimos casi al mismo tiempo ya que señor Hirawiawua tuvo una amante, en Inglaterra se enamoro de una joven China de ojos cafes y cabellos negros, mi madre!!!, antes de que la madre de Eriol muriera, pero su padre una vez que naci me nego por completo, abandono a mi madre a su suerte y a mi.  
  
-Eriol: ¡¡¡¡malditlo, como te atrevez a difamar asi a mi padre!!!!! Esas son mentiras  
  
-Riu: no son mentiras en lo absoluto Eriol, aunque no lo creas todo es verdad y tengo pruebas de eso.  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿qué pruebas??  
  
-Riu: ¿recuerdas que tu padre te contaba que el estuvo una vez en el ejercito?, de alguna manera mi madre se quedo con su placa, el cual indica muy claro su nombre y procedencia, yo mismo no lo queria creer al principio pero dadas las pruebas tuve que aceptarlo  
  
-Shaoran: ¿Eriol estas bien, que ocurre?  
  
-Eriol: es cierto mi padre estuvo en el ejercito, el me dijo que perdio su placa de identificación, lo recuerdo claramente me dijo que la perdio durante un accidente  
  
-Riu: bueno eso es mentira Erio, yo la tengo, asi que acpetalo, luego de que nuestro padre nos abandonara, mi madre volvio a China ahí encontro refugio en amigos suyos, en los cuales estaba Suhuro, el fue el que nos acogio, un par de meses después mi madre murio, tu padre Eriol la hio pasar por miles de cosas, nunca la quiso en verdad, nunca!!!  
  
-Izumo: ¿ese es el propósito de tu odio Riu, los hombres de la familia Li?  
  
-Riu: se nota por que dicen que eres un hombres sabio Izumo, asi es, ya me vengue de todos los posibles Hirawizawua que encontre, eran muy pocos 3 o 4, pero de cierta manera el padre de Eriol pertenecia al clan Li, ya que muy bien sabia que Eriol era la reencarnación del mago Clow y hizo un pacto con el clan para revelarle su identidad cuando cresca, asi que se hizo Li de una manera política.  
  
-Izumo: ¿acaso el odio por un solo hombre te ha llevado a cometer tantos crímenes?  
  
-Riu: es un odio merecido!!!!!!!, el era un maldito en abandonar a mi madre de esa forma, en abandonarnos a los dos, todos los hombres de esa maldita sangre son iguales, todos son unos miserables, no aceptan sus actos, por eso todos ellos pagaran, matare uno por uno a cada hombre de esa familia, uno por uno, incluyéndote Shaoran, ademas, ahí tienes un ejemplo Izumo, mira a Eriol, el nisiquiera intento salvar a su tan amada Tomoyo, dejo que se la llevaran como si nada, eso demuestra lo despreciables que son esos hombres, no merecen vivir  
  
-Shaoran: maldito como te atreves a decir eso!!!!  
  
-Eriol: no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho una cosa asi  
  
-Riu: pues creelo Eriol, lo hizo y por voluntad propia, ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir a ti, por todos los años que yo y mi madre pasamos de sufrimiento y tristeza todos esos se los deben a ti y a tu padre, ahora ella estara de mi lado, se olvidara por completo de ti y solo me tendra a mi  
  
-Eriol: ¿¿de que estas hablando Rui??  
  
-Riu: pues de quien mas, de Tomoyo, ella ahora esta de mi lado, y lo estara en el momento de la batalla, ahí te vere la cara de nuevo hermano, por el momento adios.  
  
-Eriol: espera!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Izumo: ha comenzado, nunca imagine que su odio proviniera de un rencor personal, pero algo me dice que hay algo mas en la mente de Riu, algo que le han inculcado, tal vez le han enseñado a odiar con ese fervor por alguna razon, tal vez  
  
************************************************************************** -Riu: ese hechizo me quito mucha energia, fue demasiado largo y pesado para que lo soportara por mas tiempo, pero ahora mi hermano sabe la verdad, al fin lo sabe y ahora se tendra que preparar para pagar por lo que el y su padre me hizieron a mi y a mi madre, pagaran todos (de pronto la puerta de la biblioteca suena indicando que alguien quiere pasar)  
  
-Riu: pase...............  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu, quisiera hablar contigo  
  
-Riu: Tomoyo.................... esta bien  
  
CONTINUARA..............................................  
  
Mis notitas: bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda manden un REVIEW o tambien si me quieren dar una sugerencia de cómo quieran que siga el fic, espero que las dudas de cómo Riu y Eriol son hermanos se hayan aclarado, y la llegada de este personaje Izumo traera nuevas expectativas para todos, si quieren saber como es que continua este fic no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que cada vez se pone mas interesante, veremos muchas cosas y muchos sentimientos nuevos naceran de muchos personajes, muchas gracias por los REVIEWS a:  
  
-Celina Sosa: gracias por seguir apoyándome no lo dejes de hacer y decirme que el capitulo anterior te dejo en Shock, eso es lo que eperaba, cuidate y mandame un Review este capitulo te lo dedico a ti y a:  
  
- Princess-Lalaith: bueno en primer lugar gracias por dejarme un review, Segundo tengo que hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes pero como dicen después de la tormenta viene el arcoiris, asi que ya sabras, tercero el que Riu haya utilizado una carta sakura se debe a su tremendo poder y si tienes una buena idea de cómo salvara a Tomoyo dimela nomas, no te olvides de mi fic y mandame un Review  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si quieren mandarme un e-mail a: valeri_azuka@hotmail.com, ¡¡¡ah!!!, bueno tal vez esto no les importe mucho a los lectores pero hablando de hermanos en este cap, quiero decirles que mi mami (te quiero mucho) con 7 meses de embarazo va a tener un hijo varon, estoy recontenta por que todas aquí somos mujeres, osea puras hermanas, bueno abrazos: VALERY 


	13. Con mas magia, Esperame

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un SS y un ET (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 13: Con mas magia, Esperame........................  
  
Los dos jóvenes se encontraban mirándose uno al otro, ella no sabia que la habia impulsado a tomar el primer paso y el no entendia muy bien la razon de su precensia en ese lugar ya que no imagino que su encuentro fuera tan rapido.................................  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu, quisiera hablar contigo  
  
-Riu: Tomoyo........................ esta bien, pasa y siéntate  
  
-Tomoyo: gracias, decia la chica mientras tomaba asiento en una de las silla del escritorio en donde se encontraba Riu  
  
-Riu: "en verdad es una mujer muy hermosa...................." (decia el chico mientras observaba los cabellos, ojos y piel de la joven)  
  
-Tomoyo: "ahora que lo puedo ver bien, es muy apuesto, ¿me pregunto si.............?"  
  
-Tomoyo: quisiera hablar de algo contigo  
  
-Riu: dime, que es lo que sucede  
  
-Tomoyo: Yau me dijo que tu eres mi prometido y que pronto nos ibamos a casar ¿eso es cierto? (decia la chica con rubor en sus mejillas)  
  
-Riu: "ya veo, bueno llego mi turno" Si es cierto, pero desde que sufriste el accidente y perdiste la memoria no quiero forsarte a nada Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: es que yo....................... de alguna manera me siento algo extraña  
  
-Riu: acompañame Tomoyo (decia el joven mientras le ofrecia su mano a la joven, esta la tomo con delicadeza y siento rubor en sus mejillas, los dos caminaron hacia una de las grandes cortinas de la biblioteca, Riu las abrio y dejo ver un gran ventanal el cual daba hacia un gran balcon y este a su vez daba hacia un hermoso jardín)  
  
-Tomoyo: es muy hermoso  
  
-Riu: si, a ti siempre te han gustado esta clase de vistas (decia el joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu............................ veras........................... yo, yo quisiera recordar todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos  
  
-Riu: tal vez nunca puedas hacerlo Tomoyo, pero tal vez, exista la posibilidad de que de alguna manera............................  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué?.......................  
  
-Riu: tal vez de alguna manera te puedas volver a enamorar de mi ¿no crees? (decia el joven con una sonrisa que mataria a cualquiera)  
  
-Tomoyo: bueno, este, yo................... yo (la joven se ruborizo de sobremanera ante el comentario, pero por alguna razon sintio que su corazon palpitaba cada vez mas rapido ante la mirada de Riu)  
  
-Riu: siento si me apresure mucho, pero es que.........................  
  
-Tomoyo: no te preocupes, "vamos Tomoyo diselo, dile lo que pensaste antes de venir aca" Riu, si en verdad alguna vez nos amamos, creo........................ no, se, que lo volveremos a hacer, si una vez ya me enamore de ti lo volvere a hacer, ¿si es que tu estas dispuesto a aceptarme ahora como soy? Ya que talvez no sea la misma Tomoyo de antes  
  
-Riu: tu siempre seras Tomoyo, no importa cuando o donde, siempre seras Tomoyo, no importa lo que haya sucedido, siempre seras la joven de la cual me enamore (las palabras tan cariñosas y delicadas del joven convencieron a Tomoyo, ella sintio la necesidad de abrazarlo en ese momento, de poder sentir cariño y asi lo hizo, ella fue la que abrazo a Riu y este le correspondio, los dos quedaron asi abrazados en el balcon cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos)  
  
-Tomoyo: "su abrazo es tan suave y delicado, siento como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes, como si ya hubiera abrazado a alguien como el, tal vez sea por que si lo he hecho aunque no lo recuerde, parece que en verdad me estoy enamorando de Riu"  
  
-Riu: "es una joven de sentimientos puros, siento dolor en mi corazon ya que le estoy mintiendo, pero es necesareo que lo haga para poder cumplir con mi objetivo, después de todo ella no es culpable de nada.......................... no¡ que estoy pensando tengo que seguir con esto, no puedo arrepentirme, pero............................... (el joven profundiso mas el abrazo tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos pero solo uno mas se le vino a la mente) Yau, esperame........................................"  
  
Los dos jóvenes se fueron separando poco a poco, cada uno mirando a los ojos del otro, de pronto Riu saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en las manos de la joven.........................  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué es esto?  
  
-Riu: es el poder mas grande que puedas tener, te pertenece solo a ti, ¿recuerdas que te dije que la magia si existe?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, Yau me dijo lo mismo, no tienes por que preocuparte si creo en ella  
  
-Riu: bueno, esta es tu magia, este anillo se llama el anillo de La Luz, en el se encuentra el dios guardian de La Luz, contiene inmensos poderes y solo tu puedes usarlo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿entonces esto es mio?  
  
-Riu: si, mientras que tu no lo uses solo se convierte en otro anillo comun y corriente, quiero explicarte algo Tomoyo, debes prestar mucha atención  
  
-Tomoyo: si  
  
-Riu: nosotros estamos en Japón para vengar la muerte de mi madre, el asesino es un mago poderoso y sus alidos son personas de mal corazon, este sujeto mato a mi madre y debemos vengar su muerte cueste lo que cueste  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿quiénes son estas personas?  
  
-Riu: primero te dire algo antes, tu anillo es uno de los 5 anillos naturales mágicos que hay en la tierra, ¿Yau te explico algo sobre esto?  
  
-Tomoyo: no, ¿sobre que se trata?  
  
-Riu: veras, existen 5 anillos con poderes mágicos extraordinarios y cada uno tiene su dios guardian, los anillos son de La Luz, Tierra, Cielo, Mar y Fuego, las personas que mataron a mi madre poseen los anillos de el Cielo y el Fuego, yo poseo el anillo de la Tierra y Yau el del Mar  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿como los obtuvimos?  
  
-Riu: nuestro clan los tenia, desde que tu y Yau llegaron a China cuando eran pequeñas, el clan vio que tenian gran potencial mágico al igual que yo y nos entrenaron para obtener el poder de los anillos de la Luz, Tierra y Mar, los otros dos por alguna razon quedaron en manos de otro clan y estas personas de las cual te hablo los obtuvieron, nosotros debemos obtener estos dos anillos restantes y vengar la muerte de mi madre  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿esa es la razon por la cual estamos en Japón?  
  
-Riu: si, pero las personas que poseen los otros dos anillos son aliados de la verdadera persona de la cual quiero vengarme, ademas sus otros aliados poseen otros tipos de magia  
  
-Tomoyo: quiero saber quienes son estas personas, ¿tanto daño han hecho?  
  
-Riu: si, hay 2 sujetos en especial de los cuales quiero vengarme, uno de ellos es Eriol Hirawizagua, este sujeto es la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso llamado el mago Clow, el ademas posee unas criaturas magicas como guardianes, el otro es Shaoran Li, del clan magico Li de Hong Kong, el puede controlar elementos como el viento, fuego, trueno a su disposición, los otros son aliados suyos una de ellas es la maestra de cartas Sakura Kinomoto quien posee cartas magicas de todo tipo de clases ella al igual que Hirawizawua posee unas criaturas magicas como guardianes, luego están Joy y Katherin Quiebal, ellos son de un clan mágico de occidente en New York, el primero posee el anillo del Cielo y la segunda posee el anillo del Fuego.  
  
Riu estaba algo inquieto ya que Tomoyo no dejaba de observarlo y esperaba que ninguno de esos nombres le trajera algun recuerdo, pero eso era imposible ya que el hechizo que el hizo fue demasiado fuerte como para que fallara o sea demasiado debil como para que Tomoyo tuviera el mas minimo recuerdo o imagen de su verdadera vida, el espero ansioso una respuesta de la joven hasta que..............................  
  
-Tomoyo: por lo visto ellos poseen todo tipo de magia, y por lo que dices son muchos mas que nosotros  
  
-Riu: asi es, ya hemos combatido con ellos antes, tu tambien, logramos derrotarlos pero siempre vuelven a aparecer y cada vez mas fuertes "parece que todo salio a la perfeccion, no recuerda ni el mas minimo detalle, es perfecto, ni pensar que tuve que poner a mi hermano y sus amigos como los malos de la película, pero creo que si esta convencida de todo lo que le he dicho, es una pena que una joven como ella tenga que ser engañada, me siento algo culpable por esto, pero no puedo retroceder ni un paso"  
  
-Tomoyo: si son peligrosos puedes contar con mi ayuda Riu, con gusto te apoyare, aunque no sepa de que manera (decia la joven mirando el anillo que tenia en el dedo)  
  
-Riu: ja ja, ya me has ayudado antes, y por lo otro no te preocupes yo te enseñare como utilizarlo de nuevo, pero tendremos que entrenar otra vez, ya que creo que has olvidado como utilizar la magia ¿no?  
  
-Tomoyo: es algo lógico, después de haber perdido la memoria no puedo acordarme de algo como eso  
  
-Riu: no te preocupes, con un poco de tiempo descubriras cosas que nunca hubieras imaginado  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿sabes algo Riu?  
  
-Riu: ¿qué?................  
  
-Tomoyo: me alegra estar aquí con ustedes, con Yau, mi tio y contigo  
  
-Riu: ¿a que te refieres  
  
-Tomoyo: me alegra estar en casa...............  
  
SEIS DIAS DESPUÉS................................  
  
Eriol se encontraba en la terraza de la mansión Daudoji, era medio dia y el sol resplandecia con fuerza, aun seguían ahí, alguien tenia que quedarse en ese lugar porsiacaso cualquier cosa llegara a pasar, después de todo Eriol les dijo a los demas que el se quedaria ahí hasta que las cosas se solucionaran, pero no estaba solo el Sr. Izumo tambien estaba con el, se habia quedado en la mansión Daudoji como huésped, Eriol y los demas tuvieron que convencer a los sirvientes de que Tomoyo solo habia salido de viaje y que no se preocuparan, dándoles dias libres hasta que Tomoyo regresara, el joven aun se preguntaba ahí solo en aquel inmenso paraje como era posible de que su padre pudo haber abandonado a una mujer que llevaba un hijo suyo a la suerte, no lo comprendia, si fue su padre quien le inculco todos los valores que el tenia ahora, siempre le enseño como tratar a las personas en todo tipo de situación, aun no comprendia como su padre actuo de esa manera en su pasado, pero ahora eso no importaba, Riu era su medio hermano y a pesar de eso debia pagar por todas las cosas que hizo, en especial secuestrar a Tomoyo...........................  
  
-Izumo: ¿en que piensas Eriol? (decia el hombre que salia a la terraza a su encuentro)  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah?, no, en nada en especial, solo me estaba entrenando como me dijo que lo hiciera  
  
-Izumo: dije que una mejor manera de entrenar es meditando, pero para eso debes apartar pensamientos dolorosos de tu mente, asi no podras avansar  
  
-Eriol: ¿cómo lo supo?  
  
-Izumo: se ve en tu mirada Eriol, tienes una mirada que refleja tristeza, eso cualquiera lo puede notar, es algo muy facil de percibir  
  
-Eriol: lo siento señor, pero es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Riu dijo  
  
-Izumo: esta bien, después de todo has aprendido a controlar tu ira un poco, pero aun te falta practica  
  
-Eriol: ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Izumo: esta bien  
  
-Eriol: ¿cuándo estara listo para poder hacer el incremento de poder señor?  
  
-Izumo: a pesar de que has aprendido a controlar tu ira aun eres algo impaciente, ya se los dije, necesito 6 dias para reunir el poder necesareo de mi meditación, solo han pasado 5 desde que llegue, tu y los demas deben esperar un dia mas  
  
-Eriol: si señor, entiendo  
  
-Izumo: mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me cuentas por que este lugar te pone tan triste?  
  
-Eriol: ¿cómo?  
  
-Izumo: se que con el secuestro de Tomoyo te ha sido muy difícil permanecer en esta casa, te he estado observando, pero cuando estas en este lugar se puede notar que sufres mucho  
  
-Eriol: lo que sucede es que aquí pasaba la mayoria de tiempo con Tomoyo, ella y yo casi siempre veniamos aquí para hablar  
  
-Izumo: ya veo, asi que es por eso, bueno por lo pronto concentrate en meditar mas, trata de alejar toda clase de pensamiento de tu mente, de esa manera estarás listo para mañana, ¿todos estaran aquí mañana, no es asi?  
  
-Eriol: si señor, todos saben que mañana sera el dia, ademas estamos concientes de que faltan menos de cinco dias para que el mes se cumpla  
  
-Izumo: muy bien, estare descansando unas horas, tu sigue entrenando y recuerda lo que te dije  
  
-Eriol: si "tendre que esforzarme lo mas que pueda, estos ultimos dias Izumo me ha estado enseñando nuevas clases de enfocar la magia, pero aun asi, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrio, aun que tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de Tomoyo debo concentrarme el lo que viene"......................  
  
Ya habia anochecido, de pronto el timbre de la casa Kinomoto sono, Sakura fue inmediatamente a atender ya que se hacia una idea de la persona que la estaria visitando...............................  
  
-Shaoran: hola Sakura ¿cómo estas?  
  
-Sakura: hola Shaoran, me alegra que estes aquí (le recibia a su novio con un beso en los labios)  
  
-Kero: asi que el mocoso ya esta aquí, ¿no deberias estar durmiendo a estas horas niño?  
  
-Sakura: KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes Sakura, ya me he acostumbrado a ignorar a un muñeco de felpa volador  
  
-Sakura: pasa Shaoran siéntate  
  
-Shaoran: ¿y tu papa?  
  
-Sakura: no esta, el y Touya tuvieron que viajar a recoger el encargo de un amigo de mi papa de una de sus excavaciones  
  
-Kero: PERO O ESTOY AQUÍ MOCOSO, PORSI INTENTAS HACER ALGO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO MUÑECO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Kero: como sea, estare jugando Sakura, si intenta algo grita que de inmediato estare aquí  
  
-Sakura: no entiendo por que sigues siendo asi Kero, sabes que Shaoran y yo somo novios  
  
-Kero: si, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que estar soportando que te de besitos, bueno ya me voy  
  
-Sakura: ayyyy, Kero --U  
  
-Shaoran: sabes que mañana sera el dia ¿no es asi Sakura?  
  
-Sakura: si, tendremos que estar ahí por la mañana  
  
-Shaoran: Izumo nos ha estado dando un entrenamiento mental para lo de mañana, no entiendo por que ¿no nos dio un entrenamiento fisico?  
  
-Sakura: tal vez lo que se necesite para incrementar nuestros poderes no es algo asi, sino tener fuerza mental, recuerda que la magia tambien depende mucho de eso  
  
-Shaoran: tienes razon y lo se, después de estos ultimos dias no hemos podido conversar respecto a Tomoyo  
  
-Sakura: lo se.......................  
  
-Shaoran: sobre la ultima cosa que menciono Riu, es muy probable que algo le haya hecho a Tomoyo y ahora ella este de su lado, pero no sabemos como ni en que forma  
  
-Sakura: tienes razon, Katherin menciono que talvez haya utilizado mi carta para borrarle la memoria  
  
-Shaoran: de ser asi, sabes que tal vez no recuerde quienes somos ni quien es ella y puede ser que hasta tengamos que pelear contra ella cuando el mes se acabe ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?  
  
-Sakura: no estoy segura Shaoran, si eso es cierto no se si podre pelear contra Tomoyo, es como mi hermana  
  
-Shaoran: lo se, yo tambien siento lo mismo por ella, pero de ser asi tendremos que hacerlo o buscar una solucion para todo esto y eso no lo sabremos hasta que Riu se presente  
  
-Sakura: lo se Shaoran, pero tengo tanto miedo de que algo malo le haya sucedido a Tomoyo, tanto, pero............................. si es asi Riu tendra que vercelas conmigo si es que algo le llego a pasar a Tomoyo  
  
-Shaoran: lo se Sakura y no eres la unica que se siente asi, ese sujeto se tendra que enfrentar a todos nosotros a pesar de que sea mas poderoso, no dejare que nada malo pase  
  
-Sakura: confio en ti, pero recuerda que tambien viene por ti Shaoran, no soportaria si algo te llegara a pasar  
  
-Shaoran: no te preocupes por eso, solo debemos esperar hasta mañana para poder ver que podemos hacer, no se por que pero presiento que algo bueno sucedera  
  
-Sakura: eso espero Shaoran, eso espero........................... (los dos jóvenes se dan un tierno beso, tratando de consolar sus penas entre ellos, tratando de hacer que el otro se sienta seguro, se quedan asi de esta manera por unos momentos hasta que deciden separarse)  
  
-Sakura: quedate un rato mas, te preparare algo de comer, ademas no hemos senado todavía  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien, luego ire a casa, vendre en la mañana por ti, ¿te parece bien?  
  
-Sakura: si, bueno ¿qué quieres, de comer?  
  
-Shaoran: no importa, cualquier cosa esta bien, dejame ayudarte  
  
-Sakura: si ja ja (de esta manera los dos jóvenes se quedan en la cocina riendo entre ellos con cariño mientras preparaban algo para comer y esperaban el dia de mañana para ver que es lo que ocurriria)  
  
HORAS DESPUÉS...................................  
  
-Katherin: uhhhhhhh (bostezo la chica) estoy algo cansado Joy (le hablaba al joven que estaba sentada a su lado en un sofa)  
  
-Joy: ja ja ja pero si no has hecho nada en especial, solo hemos estado practicando los ejercicios de meditación que el Sr. Izumo nos dijo  
  
-Katherin: lo se, pero estar inmóvil por horas no es mi especialiadad y tu lo sabes (se reia la chica pelirroja)  
  
-Joy: si lo se, pero lo has hecho muy bien a pesar de ser una chica muy impaciente  
  
-Katherin: ¿me estas diciendo impaciente?  
  
-Joy: ja ja ja, mira lo roja que te pones, ¿ves a lo que me refiero?  
  
-Katherin: no me hace gracia  
  
-Joy: tranquila, ademas eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti  
  
-Katherin: ¿de verdad, no mientes?  
  
-Joy: ¿por qué iria a mentirle a una chica tan linda como tu? (la joven pelirroja se le queda mirando por unos momentos, luego de sorpresa le salta encima para darle un abrazo)  
  
-Katherin: eso ya no importa, solo quiero descansar unos momentos asi  
  
-Joy: nunca te negaria un abrazo mi amor (Katherin se quedo reposando en el pecho del joven rubio por unos momentos hasta que.................................)  
  
-Katherin: ¿Joy recuerdas cuando estabamos en la secundaria en New York, antes de que viniéramos a Japón?  
  
-Joy: si ¿por qué?  
  
-Katherin: recuerdas como todas las chicas se morian por tenerte como novio o que por lo menos les dirijieras una mirada (decia la joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Joy: bueno, yo nunca me percate de eso, lo que si recuerdo es como todos los chicos siempre te miraban, todos querian tener una cita contigo  
  
-Katherin: si me di cuenta de eso, pero nunca pense que tu lo notaras en ese entonces, tu nunca me pediste una cita  
  
-Joy: es que era algo timido, pero nunca me gusto como te veian los demas muchachos, eso me fastidiaba bastante, en especial ese tal Kevin, nunca me agrado, no dejaba de acosarte hasta que tuve que darle una lección un dia  
  
-Katherin: ¿asi que tu fuieste el que le dejo los dos ojos morados de los golpes?  
  
-Joy: bueno, lo que paso fue que me acerque un dia a el para decirle que te dejara de molestar y de pronto el reacciono dándome un golpe yo no queria pelear pero tuve que hacerlo  
  
-Katherin: ja ja, el dijo que se habia caido de su motocicleta y por eso estaba asi y tenia todas esas marcas  
  
-Joy: ¿eso dijo? Bueno, no quise golpearlo tan fuerte (decia el muchacho de ojos celestes con cara de inocencia, luego de eso hubo un largo silencio entre los dos solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y como soplaba el viento por las calles)  
  
-Joy: ¿tienes miedo Katherin?  
  
-Katherin: si.....................  
  
-Joy: no te preocupes, no dejare que Riu te haga nada, el dia de mañana el señor Izumo nos ayudara, nos garantizo que podriamos combatir contra Riu  
  
-Katherin: no es solo por eso, tengo miedo del mismo Riu en persona  
  
-Joy: no dejare que te lastime, aunque tenga que dar mi vida  
  
-Katherin: eso es lo que no quiero, el quiere los anillos que nosotros tenemos y es capaz de matarnos para conseguirlos, no es que tenga miedo de morir, si ese es mi destino lo acepto pero no se que haria si algo te pasara a ti  
  
-Joy: no me pasara nada, ni a ti tampoco, lo venceremos, no importa que suceda y recuperaremos a Tomoyo tambien, todo saldra bien, ya lo veras  
  
-Katherin: mientras estes conmigo creere en eso Joy, pero.............................  
  
-Joy: ¿qué suecede?  
  
-Katherin: ¿me pregunto como estara Tomoyo?, no quisiera que mis suposiciones con respecto a Riu sean correctas  
  
-Joy: yo no te puedo asegurar nada con respecto a eso, pero mientras que este bien ella puede volver junto con nosotros y sobre todo junto con Eriol, el no dejara que nada malo le suceda  
  
-Katherin: le debo mas de lo que crees a ella Joy, tratare de ayudarla en lo que sea  
  
-Joy: yo tambien le debo mucho a Eriol, hare lo mismo por el ¿pero que es lo que tanto le debes?  
  
-Tomoyo: ella y Sakura me dieron fuerzas para poder decirte que te amaba ¿y tu?  
  
-Joy: lo mismo, Eriol y Shaoran hicieron lo mismo, no te preocupes por nada, mejor vamos a descansar  
  
-Katherin: si, good nigth  
  
-Joy: good nigth (los dos jóvenes se fueron a sus recamaras y al igual que sus amigos solo esperaban el siguiente dia)  
  
EL DIA SIGUIENTE...........................................  
  
Todos se encontraban ahí, en la mansión Daudoji eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, todos estaban presentes Sakura, Shaoran, Kerberos, Yue, Katherin, Joy, Rubimon, Spinelsun y Eriol, este ultimo esperaba que por fin llegara el señor Izumo, todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, todos esperando hasta que finalmente se presento ante ellos....................  
  
-Izumo: buenos dias jóvenes, veo que todos han sido puntuales, antes de comenzar les dire algo de suma importancia, lo que estoy por hacer no va a ser facil, tratando de resumir he incrementado mis poderes estos dias para poder realizar este procedimiento, una vez que lo haga mis poderes disminuiran considerablemente, en cuanto a ustedes, cada uno que pase por este proceso sentira un gran dolor en su pecho especialmente en la parte del corazon, debido a que la magia de su cuerpo se va a incrementar este la debe soportar y adecuarse a ella tambien, para algunos sera mas doloroso que para otros, por mas que vean sufrir a uno no deben acercarse o si no, no podre terminar el proceso, pero si en verdad están dispuestos no tienen por que temer, el entrenamiento mental que han recibido les ayudara a que canalicen la magia y se concentren en esta para que no les afecte o les cause mucho dolor, bueno es todo, sera mejor que comensemos, ¿quién sera el primero?  
  
-Eriol: yo, señor  
  
-Izumo: deacuerdo Eriol, acercate (el anciano coloco sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Eriol, de pronto todo el cuerpo de Eriol comenso a brillar expulsando una luz blanca, Eriol observo como el brillo de su cuerpo iba aumentando cada vez mas, al principio no sintio nada, pero a medida que el brillo iba creiciendo..............................)  
  
-Eriol: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaoran: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE??!!  
  
-Joy: NO TE ACERQUES, recuerda lo que dijo el señor Izumo, no debes acercarte  
  
-Shaoran: esta bien (decia el joven mientras que todos observaban con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo y sentian como la precensia de Eriol se hacia cada vez mas fuerte)  
  
-Eriol: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "que sucede, siento un gran dolor, me duele mucho el pecho, me duele, siento que me estoy ahogando, no puedo respirar, ¿qué es esto?, debo concentrarme como me dijo el señor Izumo, debo tratar de concentrame"  
  
Eriol siguió gritando de dolor, este no disminuia pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, a pesar de eso siguió gritando, pero pronto los gritos fueron perdiendo su intensiadad, poco a poco Eriol se fue calmando, Izumo no dejo de apartar las manos del pecho de Eriol, poco a poco el brillo de su cuerpo como sus gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente todo acabo, todo lo que sucedió tardo alrededor de 20 minutos, pero finalmente todo habia acabado, Izumo aparto sus manos del pecho de Eriol y este cayo exhausto de rodillas al suelo, sudando y con su respiración acelerada.  
  
-Izumo: hemos terminado Eriol, trata de ponerte de pie ( el joven trato de ponerse de pie y lo hizo)  
  
-Sakura: Eriol ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
-Joy: ¿estas bien? (de pronto el joven se volteo hacia sus compañeros y aparentemente lucia como si nada hubiera pasado)  
  
-Eriol: si estoy bien, me.......................... me siento bien  
  
-Shaoran: hace unos momentos estabas gritando de dolor  
  
-Eriol: lo se, pero............................. me siento muy bien  
  
-Izumo: que bueno Eriol  
  
-Eriol: señor ¿cómo se si mi magia se ha incrementado?  
  
-Izumo: pruébalo tu mismo, aquí y ahora ¿por qué no lo intentas?  
  
-Eriol: ¿de que manera puedo hacerlo?  
  
-Izumo: ¿ves ese gran arbol en la terraza? Destrúyelo pero no te acerques a el  
  
-Eriol: pero eso lo podia hacer antes  
  
-Izumo: intentalo Eriol  
  
-Eriol: esta bien (todos observaron como Eriol se dirigio hacia la terraza, y comenzo a aparecer el sello mágico en sus pies) "llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡¡liberate!!" (a lo que era fuera de costumbre esta vez el sello de magia expulso un fuerte viento que de costumbre, todos en la sala lo pudieron sentir ya que las ráfagas los alcanzaron)  
  
-Eriol: "llave de la oscuridad conviértete en mi espada"  
  
-Izumo: no Eriol, no utilices nada, solo apunta tu mano hacia el arbol, concentrate en lo que vas a hacer y cierra tu puño con fuerza  
  
-Eriol: ¿ah? es....................... esta bien (Eriol levanto la mano, la señalo hacia aquel arbol y de pronto este se desprendio del suelo, inmediatamente estaba flotando y de pronto cuando Eriol cerro su puño el arbol exploto en mil pedazos, haciendo que estos salieran disparados en todas la direcciones)  
  
-Shaoran: es increíble  
  
-Eriol: yo nunca antes he podido hacer algo asi, solo con mi mano  
  
-Joy: es sorprendente  
  
-Katherin: ahora si podremos vencer a Riu  
  
-Eriol: si, ahora si podremos enfrentarlo  
  
-Izumo: bien jóvenes, ya vieron lo que les espera, ¿quién es el proximo?  
  
-Shaoran: yo señor  
  
-Izumo: muy bien, acercate Shaoran (de esta manera ocurrio lo mismo con Shaoran, el mismo procedimiento que con Eriol y al igual este sufria gran dolor que poco a poco se calmaba, de esta manera siguieron todos, luego fue Joy, Sakura, Katherin, Yue, Rubimon, Spinelsun y finalmente Kerberos)  
  
-Joy: es increíble, me siento muy bien, hasta mas fuerte  
  
-Shaoran: tienes razon ¿y tu Sakura?  
  
-Sakura: me siento igual y las cartas parecen con mas poder que antes  
  
-Katherin: es increíble lo que el señor Izumo puede hacer  
  
-Yue: creo que ahora el debe ser atendido  
  
-Izumo: no se preocupen estare bien (decia el anciano mientras reposaba sobre un sillon)  
  
-Eriol: muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho señor  
  
-Izumo: mientras todo sea para detener a Riu estare bien y espero que ahora ustedes tambien  
  
-Eriol: no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco "ahora si podre ir por ti Tomoyo, esperame................"  
  
CONTINUARA...................................  
  
Mis notitas: en este momento no se me ocurre nada por decir, espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el proximo, gracias por los REVIEWS a:  
  
-Celina Sosa: bueno aquí tienes la actualizacion, espero que no dejes de leer el fic como dices que ya se va a acabar y gracias por los cumplidos, cuidate mucho y gracias  
  
-Princess-Lalaith: gracias por tus reviews, y si el correo que me mandaste casi casi diste en el clavo, estas muy cerca de cómo acabara pero te falto un detalle que es crucial si quieres saberlo no dejes de leer, pero debo admitir que estuviste muy cerca de la verdad auque como ya dije te falto algo muy importante, bueno lee los siguientes que ya se va a acabar el fic y gracias por los reviews  
  
Bueno eso es todo dejenme Reviews y se los agradeceria, si les gusto no dejen de leerlo, cualquier comentario o critica mediante un Review o a mi correo: valeriazukahotmail.com acepto todo menos virus ok? abrasos: VALERY 


	14. Conversaciones

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un SS y un ET (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:  
  
Capitulo 13: Conversaciones  
  
Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que Izumo incremento los poderes de Eriol y los demas, obviamente todos se asombraron de las nueva cosas que podian hacer, el incremento de magia no solo los hizo mas poderosos, podian hacer cosas que nunca antes se hubienran imaginado, ellos no eran los unicos sorprendidos con sus poderes, no muy lejos de la mansión Daudoji una joven de pelos oscuros y ojos azules profundos se sentia de igual manera, Tomoyo nunca creyo que el poder que tenia su anillo fuera tanto..........................  
  
-Riu: Tomoyo ¿por que no descansamos un rato?, hemos estado practicando por mas de dos horas  
  
-Tomoyo: si, enseguida, yo tambien estoy cansada  
  
-Riu: me alegro de que ya puedas utilizar la magia una vez mas  
  
-Tomoyo: si, al principio cuando me dijiste que este anillo era el mas poderoso no crei que lo fuera tanto, es increíble la cantidad de poder que tiene ¿no crees?  
  
-Riu: si, es realmente poderoso  
  
-Tomoyo: tienes razon, ¿sabes que están haciendo Yau y mi tio ahora?  
  
-Riu: Suhuro creo que esta en su habitación, no se que estara haciendo, y a Yau la vi en la mañana tal vez debe estar en algunas de las habitaciones de la casa  
  
-Tomoyo: cuando desperte esta mañana solo la vi en el desayuno, luego me dijo que iba a estar en su cuarto, pero antes de comensar el entrenamiento fui a verla y no se encontraba ahí  
  
-Riu: de seguro debe estar haciendo otra cosa  
  
-Tomoyo: tienes razon  
  
La joven de cabellos lilas estaba mas cerca de ellos de lo que creian, se encontraba en una de las ventanas de la casa con vista hacia el jardín donde estaban Riu y Tomoyo riendo y por lo visto conversando muy alegremente, sabia que Riu podia percibir su precensia perfectamente y eso significaba que el sabia que ella los estaba observando  
  
-Yau: ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?............................ estos dos ultimos dias Tomoyo y yo hemos sido como verdaderas hermanas, nunca nos hemos separado, exepto cuando tiene que entrenar con Riu, ahora siento un gran cariño por ella pero ahora que la veo con Riu no dejo de pensar que ella se esta enamorando de el, cada dia que pasa los dos se tratan mas cariñosamente y se han abierto mas el uno con el otro, a pesar de que cuado me veo con Riu a escondidas el me dice que me sigue amando y que lo perdone por todas la cosas que tendra que hacer para convenser a Tomoyo de que realmente la ama............................... ya no se como actuar cuando estoy con ellos dos.................................. no se que es lo que voy a hacer, supongo que................................ que lo unico que me queda es esperar a ver como resultan las cosas, después de todo le hice la promesa a Riu que no dejaria de apoyarlo  
  
-Riu: "se que Yau esta mirándonos, siento que tenga que sufrir tanto por lo que esta pasando, ya casi no puedo hablar con ella honestamente si no es a escondidas, pero......................."  
  
-Tomoyo: Riu, Riu, ¿estas bien? (la voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos)  
  
-Riu: si, estoy bien, es solo que me distraje por unos segundos, perdon  
  
-Tomoyo: no te preocupes solo que te vi algo distraido, ¿sucede algo?  
  
-Riu: no nada no te preocupes, eh................ queria decirte algo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿qué?  
  
-Riu: siento recordarte esto pero la fecha en que vamos a pelear ya esta cerca  
  
-Tomoyo: lo se es en dos dias  
  
-Riu: ¿ya lo sabias?  
  
-Riu: si, mi tio me lo comento, no te preocupes veras que no pasara nada, podremos vencer a esas personas  
  
-Riu: "¿por qué se lo habra recordado Suhuro?, le dije específicamente que yo me encargaria de ese asunto" gracias por apoyarme Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿por qué no lo haria?  
  
-Riu: cuando por fin despertaste crei que estarias muy confundida y bueno, no crei que estarias dispuesta a apoyarme en esto  
  
-Tomoyo: me dijiste que estas personas eran malvadas, ademas de que mataron a tu madre, si no los detenemos pueden hacernos daño y no permitiria que nada malo le pasara a Yau o a ti  
  
-Riu: yo tampoco dejaria que nada les pasara, a ninguna de las dos "no se como habra sido la manera de pensar de Tomoyo antes de que hiciera que pierda la memoria, pero ahora es una joven decidida, logro dominar los poderes del anillo de la Luz en dos dias, y trata de proteger a Yau lo mas que puede, hasta me comento que no queria que ella participara en la batalla, pero Yau se nego por completo, si ellas dos hubieran sido hermanas de seguro Yau seria mucho mas feliz de lo que es hoy, ya que solo ha recibido verdadero cariño por mi"  
  
-Riu: mejor ya terminamos con el entrenamiento por hoy, ire a leer un poco en la biblioteca ¿deacuerdo?  
  
-Tomoyo: si, yo ire a buscar a Yau, quiero saber donde esta  
  
-Riu: esta bien, nos vemos luego  
  
-Tomoyo: si (los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa y tomaron caminos diferentes, Tomoyo llego hasta el cuarto de Yau y toco la puerta, como nadie le respondio decidio entrar)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿Yau si estabas aquí por que no contestaste, toque la puerta dos veces?  
  
-Yau: ¿oh? Lo siento, no escuche  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿que estas haciendo? No te vi desde la mañana (decia la joven sentándose al costado de ella en la cama)  
  
-Yau: nada en especial, solo estaba pensando  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
-Yau: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿acaso hay algo que quisieras contarme?  
  
-Yau: "hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte Tomoyo, acerca de mi, de ti, de Riu, pero..........." no, no te preocupes no me pasa nada  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿estas segura?  
  
-Yau: si, descuida, ¿y que estuviste haciendo tu, aparte de entrenar?  
  
-Tomoyo: debo admitir que el entrenamiento es algo duro, pero tengo que estar preparada, la batalla sera dentro de dos dias  
  
-Yau: si lo se, veo que realmente quieres ayudar a Riu  
  
-Riu: asi es, de alguna manera me siento segura y mas fuerte cuando estoy con el  
  
-Yau: "entonces si es lo que pensaba" ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Tomoyo?  
  
-Tomoyo: si hermana, claro  
  
-Yau: "hermana, esa palabra......................" ¿estas enamorada de Riu.... hermana?  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, bueno.................. yo................ (la joven se sonrojo de sobre manera ante la pregunta) enrealidad............. el ha sido muy amable y dulce conmigo en estos dias y cada vez que estoy con el me siento bien, segura, no queria decirte esto todavía Yau, por si irias a alegrarte creyendo que estaria recuperando mi memoria, pero.............................. si, estoy enamorada de Riu (decia la joven algo entusiasmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro)  
  
-Yau: ¡¡¡es fantastico Tomoyo!!! (salto la joven para abrazarla)  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿en serio lo crees?, yo tambien me siento algo emocionada, no crei que lo llegara a querer tanto en tan poco tiempo  
  
-Yau: no digas eso, tu debes apoyarlo lo mas que puedas, te aseguro que si se lo dices el se sentira feliz (decia la chica con una expresión de tristeza que Tomoyo no podia ver debido al abrazo) "ahora lo se, mientras Tomoyo este con nosotros no puedo amar a Riu, pero tampoco puedo odiarla a ella ya que realmente la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, no se que es lo que hare, tendre que esperar para ver como se resuelven las cosas, es lo unico que me queda"  
  
-Tomoyo: ¿eso crees?  
  
-Yau: por supuesto, tienes que decirselo, el no te quiere presionar pero estoy segura de que siente lo mismo por ti  
  
-Tomoyo: eso lo se, pero........................ no lo se me siento algo insegura si decirselo o no, se que lo quiero pero no se si pueda decirselo, no le digas a nadie pero de cierta manera, no lo se siento que alguien en mi cabeza me dice que debo esperar un poco mas pero no se por que  
  
-Yau: "¿sera posible que el hechizo de Riu este fallando?, no eso no es posible" pero que estas diciendo, si lo quieres ve y diselo  
  
-Tomoyo: en parte tienes razon pero.............. prefiero esperar un poco mas, si, eso es lo que hare  
  
-Yau: bueno si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer que cambies de parecer  
  
-Tomoyo: eso es cierto (decia la joven con una sorisa en su rostro mientras deslizaba una de sus manos para agarrar una almoeda de la cama) ademas recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor, pequeña¡¡¡ (exclamaba con alegria mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con la alomoeda a Yau y esta se lo devolvió sonriendo, las dos siguieron asi, jugando en la habitación, una contra la otra mientras que reian y tenian una pelea de almoedas)  
  
En otro sitio de la mansión, un anciano estaba encerrado en una habitación, en esta no entraba luz alguna, apenas un pequeño rayo de luz que trataba de penetrar por la ventana, pero su esfuerzo fue envano ya que el anciano cerro por completo la cortina, al darse cuenta de que no podia ver solo prendio la luz de una lampara, la cual trataba de iluminar toda la habitación pero apenas lo lograba.......................  
  
-Suhuro: ¡¡¡¡¡destesto la luz del dia cuando estoy ocupado, no me deja concentrarme!!!!!, eso ya no es importante ahora, bueno, tendre que seguir en lo que estaba  
  
El anciano de pronto se sento en el suelo de la habitación, en este habia pintado un circulo rojo con diferentes símbolos chinos pero en el centro de este lo que mas llamaba la atención era que se encontraba una daga de plata, estaba manchada de sangre y parecia fresca, el anciano solo la miro fijando sus ojos en su filo por un momento y luego coloco sus manos encima de esta sin tocarla de pronto comenzo a salir una especie de energia color negra, comenzaba a rodear la habitación estaba en todas partes, tal como se desplazaba parecia tener vida propia, de pronto toda la energia negra se concentro en un solo punto y entro directamente a traves de los ojos de Suhuro haciendo que este retorciera su cabeza y esta por la fuerza de la energia se vaya hacia atrás, después de unos segundos todo paso, la energia habia desaparecido y el circulo rojo del suelo tambien ya no estaba, Suhuro se paro del suelo, recogio la daga con cuidado y la puso en un cajon en una comoda de madera de color negro que apenas se podia notar en la oscura habitación, la guardo y se sento sobre su cama.........................  
  
-Suhuro: bueno parece que eso es mas que suficiente, tendre todo lo que quiero dentro de dos dias, solo dos dias, ni pensar que esos tontos nunca supieron con quien estaban tratando, pobre Eriol y Riu, no saben lo que les espera, especialmente el ultimo, ahora yo sere quien de las ordenes, solo espera dos dias mas niño y veras la verdadera realidad, este hechizo fue mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores de todo el mes que ha pasado, siento como el poder fluye por mi venas, solo esperen niños (decia el anciano mientras sonreia de manera desquiciada y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se volvían completamente negros, reflejando un vacio, los cuales luego de unos segundos volvieron a la normalidad)  
  
-Izumo: ¿de quien es esta precensia?, apenas la puedo sentir pero es demasiado agresiva hasta malvada, solo es puro odio, ¿acaso podra ser Riu, advirtiéndome que ya falta poco? ¿de quien sera? (se preguntaba el anciano que estaba descansando en los jardines de la mansión Daudoji, observando a Eriol como hacia ejercicios fisicos, este se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su reciente maestro y se preocupo)  
  
-Eriol: Izumo, disculpe ¿acaso sucede algo?  
  
-Izumo: ¿ah?, no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando  
  
-Eriol: lo siento, creo que me preocupe demasiado, después de todo Joy y Katherin me dijieron que su estado de salud no era el mejor luego del favor que nos hizo, no lo molestare mas, seguire practicando  
  
-Eriol: si, no te preocupes "prefiero no decirle a Eriol sobre lo que senti, no quiero preocuparlo mas, ademas ya veremos de quien es esa precensia tan malvada dentro de dos dias, si pertenece a Riu entonces no creo que podamos con el, mucho menos Eriol, ojala este equivocado, pero........................... si no es de el ¿de quien podria ser?"  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo, faltaba muy poco para la puesta de sol, a pesar de eso Eriol habia estado entrenando toda la mañana, no habia tenido casi descanso, habia practicado toda las clases de artes marciales que sabia y en ese preciso momento estaba ejercitando el karate combatiendo contra el viento que soplaba en la terraza, a veces sus golpes eran rapidos y veloces y otras veces trataba de relajarse mediante los movimientos moviendo los puños despacio para poder concentrarse y pensar, no queria estar igual de tenso dentro de dos dias...................................  
  
-Eriol: "¿qué le habra pasado a Izumo?, a pesar de que me dijo que no habia sucedido nada, su expresión decia todo lo contrario, algo lo preocupa pero que podra ser, tal vez no quiso decírmelo para no angustiarme pero no sabe que ya lo estoy, no temo por la batalla ya que estoy dispuesto a no perder, temo por Tomoyo, no se que le habra hecho Riu, si lo que dijo Katherin resulta ser cierto sobre que talvez le haya borrado la memoria entonces tal vez Tomoyo no me recuerde en lo absoluto "Lo siento Eriol pero Riu es capaz de haberle borrado la memoria, tal vez por eso tomo la carta de Sakura, ojala este equivocada" , ella no sabria quien soy ni todo lo que pasamos juntos............................. no¡¡, no debo pensar en eso, debo tratar de ser positivo como lo dijo Sakura "No te preocupes Eriol, se positivo, veras que Tomoyo estara bien" debo tratar de concentrarme y pensar solo en la manera de cómo vencer a Riu, por mas doloroso que sea aun no puedo olviar lo que me djijo Rubimon "Siento mucho que el resultara ser tu hermano Eriol, el unico que tienes" ........................es verdad, mi hermano.......................... a pesar de que solo sea por parte de mi padre eso no hace que deje de ser mi hermano, pero............................. no puedo perdonar lo que hizo, ha matado a muchas personas y sobre todo se llevo a Tomoyo, Joy tenia razon el hecho de que sea mi hermano no lo hace bueno "el a matado a demasiadas personas Eriol, sobre todo los padres de Katherin, a pesar de que sea tu hermano recuerda lo que ha hecho, si en caso tu no pudieras acabarlo entonces lo hare yo" tiene razon, algo asi no se puede perdonar, mi destino ha sido cruel al ponerme como rival de muerte al unico hermano que nunca conoci, pero ya nada puedo hacer, ademas como dijo Shaoran todos estamos en peligro por su odio "aunque sea tu hermano, no dejare que le haga daño a Sakura, el nos quiere a todos muertos sobre todo a nosotro dos Eriol" dentro de dos dias uno de nosotros tendra que pagar (el joven de pronto tiro un duro golpe con su puño hacia el viento al parecer finalizando su entrenamiento) y no pienso ser yo"  
  
-Sakura: gracias por quedarte conmigo otra vez Shaoran (decia la joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Shaoran: no seas tontita sabes que siempre te acompaño cada vez que tu papa o tu hermamo no están "especialmente el ultimo --U, sino me haria un escandalo"  
  
-Sakura: si tienes razon, esque a veces se me olvida (decia la joven golpeándose la cabeza)  
  
-Shaoran: ¿no estara Kero por aquí no?, no quiero pelearme otra vez  
  
-Sakura: ja ja ññ , no te preocupes esta arriba con los vidiojuegos (decia la joven a su novio, los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillon mas grande de la sala con unas tazas de chocolate en la mesa de centro)  
  
-Shaoran: a propósito ¿tu padre o tu hermano te han preguntado algo últimamente?  
  
-Sakura: sabes que desde que empeso el mes han estado preguntándome por que iba tan seguido a la casa de Tomoyo, solo les he estado diciendo que últimamente hemos estado pasando tiempo juntas, como Touya vive ahora en Tokio no viene tan seguido a visitarnos pero cuando lo hace se queda varios dias y siempre me pregunta por que paso tanto tiempo aya, se que no le molesta que este con Tomoyo pero cuando le dije que tu y los chicos no reuniamos ahí empezo a interesarse mas  
  
-Shaoran: ¿acaso sabe que hemos estado practicando magia desde que llegaron Joy y Katherin?  
  
-Sakura: no, el sabe que tenemos magia pero como hace tanto que no la practicamos creo que solo esta algo curioso  
  
-Shaoran: creo que si, ademas si lo supiera ya se habria metido hace rato en el asunto con la llegada de Riu, aunque sus poderes mágicos esten mas debiles que antes ¿y tu papa?  
  
-Sakura: el no es tan fastidioso como Touya, cuando le dije que todo estaba bien, no me volvio a preguntar creo que lo hizo para no molestarme, pero siempre esta pendiente de mi  
  
-Shaoran: bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero a la vez hace que la tarea de vencer a Riu sea mas fuerte  
  
-Sakura: ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-Shaoran: por que ni tu hermano ni tu padre ni yo me perdonarían si algo llegara a pasarte  
  
-Sakura: no digas esas cosas, se que todo estara bien, ellos confian en ti, sino ninguno de los dos te hubieran aprobado, en especial Touya por mas fastidioso que parezca  
  
-Shaoran: a pesar de todo si lo se, pero aun asi sabes que tu hermano ni yo no nos llevamos bien del todo, se que confia en mi para que te protega pero siempre esta fastidiando  
  
-Sakura: no le hagas caso, es que es muy receloso y sobre protector, para el nunca dejare de ser la pequeña Sakura, es uno de sus defectos  
  
En Tokio en un apartamento un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros estornudo estrepitosamente........................  
  
-Touya: ¿estaran habando mal de mi? ojala no sea ese mocoso --  
  
-Shaoran: supongo que es algo irremediable, sabe que somos novios pero cuando estoy contigo y el se encuentra ahí no me deja ni abrazarte  
  
-Sakura: ja ja ja ññU , bueno que se va a hacer, que suerte que mi papa no es como el, el es mas comprensivo y si le agradas  
  
-Shaoran: es una de las muy pocas personas que realmente respeto, no debe ser facil para el saber que su hija puede correr peligro en cualquier momento, bueno cambiando de tema, sigo estando preocupado por toda esta situación  
  
-Sakura: ¿te refieres a la batalla con Riu? (dijo la joven cambiando la expresión de su rostro)  
  
-Shaoran: si, no dejo de pensar en eso, ¿sabes que sera dentro de dos dias no? siento recordártelo, pero queria hablar de eso contigo desde hace un tiempo  
  
-Sakura: no te preocupes Shaoran, nada malo pasara, podremos detener a Riu y estoy segura que Eriol recuperara a Tomoyo, ya veras que todo estara bien  
  
-Shaoran: todo estara bien.......................... esa frase aun hace que siga adelante ¿sabes?  
  
-Sakura: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Shaoran: ¿no lo recuerdas? Ese era tu conjuro mas fuerte cuando eramos niños, con eso podias pasar todas las pruebas que te impusieron  
  
-Sakura: si, supongo que ya no lo veo como un conjuro, creo que es algo que se que va a suceder  
  
-Shaoran: para mi sigue siendo un conjuro, podria decirse que con eso me hechizaste, cuando eramos niños, siempre tenias esa voluntad de nunca darte por vencida, pasara lo que pasara con solo repetir esa frase podias hacer lo que sea, creo que esa fue una de las razones por la que me enamore de ti, podria decirse que me hechizaste ¿no crees? (decia el joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Sakura: ¿realmente pensabas eso? No lo sabia, pero me alegra que lo hayas dicho, en ese caso creo que no seria mala idea retomarlo como un conjuro ¿no crees?  
  
-Shaoran: es una gran idea (el joven sonrio, pero luego cambio su expresión a una seria y miro fijamente a la joven)  
  
-Sakura: ¿qué sucede Shaoran? (el joven chino no respondio solo abrazo con gran fuerza a la chica)  
  
-Shaoran: tengo tanto miedo de que algo te llegue a suceder, no se que haria si algo te llegara a pasar cuando nos enfrentemos a Riu, no soportaria que algo malo te pasara, creo que no podria vivir sin ti mi amor, siento repetirlo una y otra vez pero esto no me deja tranquilo, te amo demasiado como para perderte Sakura  
  
-Sakura: "Shaoran..................." Shaoran, nada malo me pasara, no te imaginas la felicidad que siento ahora mismo, nunca crei que me llegaras a amar tanto  
  
-Shaoran: pero que dices, te amo mas que a nada, daria mi vida por ti si fuera necesareo (la joven se separo del abrazo y miro fijamente a los ojos cafes de Shaoran)  
  
-Sakura: no, nunca digas eso, al igual que tu yo no podria vivir sin ti, no se que haria si algo malo te pasara a ti, sentiria que es mi culpa, pensaria lo mucho que te arriesgas para protegerme  
  
-Shaoran: por supuesto que me arriesgaria, daria todo por ti, incluso mi propia vida  
  
-Sakura: eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que hagas Shaoran, yo quiero pelear a tu lado, estar contigo, no esconderme detrás de ti, tu me conoces mejor que nadie, yo nunca me quedaria sentada si algo malo les pasa a las personas que mas quiero, se que hece un tiempo me lo prometiste pero quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, dejame pelear a tu lado cuando nos enfrentemos a Riu, quiero estar alli para apoyarte, no importa lo que pase, los dos estaremos juntos para siempre, ya veras que todo estara bien ¿no es asi?  
  
-Shaoran: "Sakura..................." Si, tienes razon, pase lo que pase los dos estaremos juntos, no importa lo que suceda, todo estara bien (la chica le dedico una dulce sonrisa al joven chino, la noche ya empezaba a caer, pintando el cielo de azul oscuro, los dos jóvenes se abrazaron una vez mas para luego darse un tierno y profundo beso en el cual quedo sellada su promesa de seguir hacia delante juntos, pase lo que pase)  
  
-Katherin: ¿no te parece una hermosa noche? (le pregunto la pelirroja al joven de ojos celestes que estaba a su lado observando la noche en un balcon)  
  
-Joy: si, es muy hermosa  
  
-Katherin: las estrellas brillan como nunca, y corre un dulce viento (luego de esto hubo un silencio prolongado, los dos solo observaban el cielo, apollados en aquel balcon de una de las habitaciones del apartamento, hasta que una voz se dejo escuchar)  
  
-Joy: ¿tienes miedo?  
  
-Katherin: si, el dia ya esta cerca  
  
-Joy: no tienes por que tenerlo, yo te protegere cueste lo que cueste  
  
-Katherin: no tengo miedo por mi, si no por los demas y mas que todo por ti Joy  
  
-Joy: no tienes por que tenerlo (decia el joven abrazandola de costado) vencere a Riu no importa que suceda  
  
-Katherin: el es muy poderoso Joy, demasiado............................ a pesar de que ahora seamos mas fuertes no se que pasara, tal vez el tambien lo sea, y lo que mas preocupa es que quizas sea verdad lo que el dijo que tiene a Tomoyo apoyándolo  
  
-Joy: lo se, pero no me gusta verte asi, tu siempre has tenido una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ahora ya no esta, no soporto verte triste  
  
-Katherin: lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, no se que es lo que va a pasar, por alguna razon tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo mas estuviera pendiente de lo que hacemos, como si hubiera otra amenaza ahí afuera (decia la pelirroja abrazando al muchacho, sin saber que estaba mas cerca de la realidad de lo que ella creia)  
  
-Joy: no quiero que te preocupes demasiado, todo saldra bien, recuerda que contamos con la ayuda de Eriol y los demas, Riu no podra lograr sus objetivos  
  
-Katherin: ¿por qué combates tan empeñosamente contra el Joy, cual es la razon?, ¿acaso es para que los anillos que tenemos no caigan en sus manos?  
  
-Joy: no  
  
-Katherin: ¿entonces por que lo haces?  
  
-Joy: por que te hizo daño (la pelirroja se le quedo viendo en forma de que no entendia lo que dijo) mato a tus padres, eso te hizo sufrir mucho tiempo, no soportaba verte triste, no por culpa de el, recuerdo todas las noches antes de venir a Japón cuando llorabas en silencio en tu habitación, yo podía oirte perfectamente, desde ese entonces me jure a mi mismo que haria que Riu pagara por lo que te hizo, te quito a tus padres de tu lado, tu sufriste demasiado por eso y nunca se lo perdonare  
  
-Katherin: Joy............................ yo.................. gracias.....................  
  
-Joy: ¿por que?  
  
-Katherin: por ser como eres, eres la unica persona que siempre ha estado ahí para mi, a pesar de que nunca me di cuenta, por eso......................  
  
-Joy: ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Katherin: tengo tanto miedo de que algo te pase, apenas hace unas semanas hemos podido descubirir lo que realmente sentimos y ya nuestra vidas se ven en peligro, te amo Joy no quiero que nada malo te suceda  
  
-Joy: Katherin........................ yo tambien te amo, pero no me sucedera nada, creo que te amo demasiado como para dejar este mundo  
  
-Katherin: no digas esas cosas, como quisiera que solo nos quedaramos asi, sin preocupaciones o amenazas que esperaran por nosotros  
  
-Joy: ¿cómo asi?  
  
-Katherin: de esta manera, abrazados y solo mirando las estrellas, contemplado lo hermoso que es el cielo, solo de esta manera, que no haya ningun Riu o pelea que nos este esperando, como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera e este momento, solo para poder quedarme a tu lado  
  
-Joy: yo tambien lo desearia, pero......................  
  
-Katherin: ¿acaso no te gustaria?  
  
-Joy: no, al contrario, seria maravilloso, pero el tiempo no se puede detener, no lo podemos controlar, tiene que seguir y por desgracia tenemos que aceptar las cosas malas que nos traiga y disfrutar de las buenas  
  
-Katherin: tienes razon, aceptar las malas y disfrutar las buenas, supongo que es otra manera de llamar al destino  
  
-Joy: podrias llamarlo asi, por ejemplo tu eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y por otro lado esta Riu que seria lo malo, aun no logro comprender como es que su odio por Eriol ha traido tanta destrucción, tampoco quiero entenderlo, no lo perdonaria aunque se disculpase, lo hecho, hecho esta y eso el ni nadie lo puede cambiar  
  
-Katherin: supongo que el destino quiso que esto pasara, a veces pienso que nos puso en esta situación para divertirse con nosotros, como piezas de ajedrez  
  
-Joy: no seas tan mala (decia el joven con una sonrisa)  
  
-Katherin: ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-Joy: el destino tambien quiso que yo estuviera contigo, que nos conociéramos, y que conociéramos a personas tan buenas como Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo  
  
-Katherin: si, supongo que todo tiene una razon de ser  
  
-Joy: asi es, todo sucede por algo, por ejemplo observa como Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow, tuvo que ser el, el que se enamorara de Tomoyo, y ella por alguna razon resulto poseer el anillo mas poderoso de los 5 anillos naturales, Eriol o Tomoyo pudieron enamorarse de cualquiera, pero yo creo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y sabes que otra cosa creo................................. (dijo el joven mientras le sonreia a la pelirroja)  
  
-Katherin: ¿qué?  
  
-Joy: creo que si tu y yo muriéramos, reencarnaremos en otro tiempo o en otra epoca y creo que nos volveríamos a encontrar para volver a enamorarnos, te amo tanto Katherin que creo que eso seria posible, si no pudiera llegar a vivir contigo en esta vida lo haria en otra  
  
-Katherin: pienso igual, aunque no quisiera tener la necesidad de averiguarlo, pero si en tal caso dos personas se llegan a amar tanto verian la forma de estar juntos, en cualquier vida o de cualquier manera ¿es algo lindo de pensar no crees?  
  
-Joy: si y lo mejor de todo es que con un poco de suerte se puede hacer realidad, imaginate, volvernos a encontrar en otra epoca, es un deseo por el cual rogaria todas las noches  
  
-Katherin: si, ¿Joy?  
  
-Joy: ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Katherin: sabes.......................... te amo con toda mi alma (el joven de ojos celestes la contemplo por unos momentos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas y solo penso lo afortunado que era en como una joven como Katherin se habia enamorado de el)  
  
-Joy: te amo Katherin....................... creo que esas dos palabras no bastan para decir lo mucho que te amo, lo que siento por ti me supera a mi mismo y a cualquier sentimiento que posea, es mas deberia gritárselo al mundo (dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba mas hacia el balcon y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas) ¡¡¡¡YO AMO A KATHERIN, YO AMO A ESTA HERMOSA PELIRROJA!!!!!!  
  
-Katherin: ¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué haces??!!!! (exclamo la chica mientras jalaba de vuelta al neoyorkino)  
  
-Joy: solo exclamo lo mucho que te amo (decia el joven un poco agitado)  
  
-Katherin: se lo mucho que me quieres, pero creo que vas a despertar a los vecinos (decia la joven mientras miraba una de las ventanas del vecindario mientras que la luz se prendia y la voz de un señor gritaba: ¡¡¡por que hacen tanto escandalo!!!)  
  
-Katherin: ¿lo vez? (decia la joven con una sonrisa, mientras que los dos se metian rapidamente a la habitación)  
  
-Joy: ¿y que importa? Te amo demasiado como para guardar este sentimiento para mi solo, creo que mi corazon explotaria  
  
-Katherin: yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las personas que no, pensarian que no eres capaz de hacer una cosa asi  
  
-Joy: es por eso que me gustas tanto, ¡¡¡por que me conoces perfectamente!!! (exclamaba el joven mientras levantaba por los aires a la pelirroja y los dos reian al mismo tiempo hasta que poco a poco la devolvió al piso)  
  
-Katherin: I love you so much, Joy, I really do (dijo mientras abrazaba a Joy)  
  
-Joy: I love you too, I promese I will never leave you, never  
  
-Katherin: I know (los dos jovenes se dieron un tierno beso, esperando que su destino o lo que les esperara para mañana, fuese cual fuese solo les permitiera seguir juntos)  
  
-Katherin: lets go to bed, it´s late  
  
-Joy: what??? (decia el joven sonrriente)  
  
-Katherin: You Konw what I mean (decia la joven devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras que los dos dejaban la habitación que solo quedo iluminada por las estrellas que brillaban de sobremanera en esa noche)  
  
-Yau: que hermosas están las estrellas Tomoyo, ¿por qué no vienes a verlas Tomo................? (la joven se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida en la habitación, prácticamente habian estado hablando y jugando todo el dia, ella no se habia dado cuenta que se habia quedado dormida por el cansancio)  
  
-Yau: sera mejor que la deje descansar aca, yo ire a dormir a su cuarto, no quisiera despertarla (la joven de cabellos lilas se fue sin hacer tanto ruido y lentamente cerro la puerta dejando a su "hermana" descansar)  
  
-Yau: a decir verdad creo que ya no tengo sueño, creo que ire al jardín a dar un paseo, despues de todo la noche es muy hermosa y valdria la pena mirarla aunque sea por un momento (la joven rrecorrio la casa hasta llegar al jardín)  
  
-Yau: sin duda es mas hermoso de noche que de dia, aunque de dia tampoco se ve mal, creo que solo estoy acostumbrada a ver las cosas en la oscuridad y esta es una de las cosas mas lindas que he visto (decia la joven mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje, las hermosas flores que eran iluminadas por las estrellas y la luna, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien atrás de ella la estaba observando y poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que poso su mano sobre el hombro de Yau)  
  
-Riu: yo tambien creo que son hermosas (decia el joven quien realmente habia sorprendido a Yau con su aparicion tan repentina)  
  
-Yau: Riu..........................  
  
-Riu: no esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero me alegro de haber venido  
  
-Yau: Riu........................ yo..................  
  
-Riu: Yau quiero hablar contigo  
  
-Yau: a decir verdad, yo tambien necesito decirte algo...........................  
  
CONTINUARA..........................  
  
Mis notitas: ¡¡¡¡¡MIL PERDONESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!, NO saben cuanto siento esto, pero hay una razon para mi demora, mi computadora se malogro y durante un mes y medio por desgracia no se pudo arreglar y pues como estaba ocupada con el cole no me dio tiempo de ir a internet a escribir, de verdad sorry, les ruego que me perdonen, ojala no se molesten, espero que este capitulo los haya complacido y tambien al mismo tiempo es como una disculpa departe mia, bueno el fic pronto va a acabar me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba pero el final ya esta decidido y creanme que cuando lo pense hasta yo misma me sorprendi de mis ideas pero bueno que se le va a hacer, es un final interesante, tendran que esperar a leerlo y por los próximos capitulos ahora si los voy a poder escribir, muchas gracias por los reviews a CELINA SOSA y PRINCESS-LALAIHT, espero que no me dejen de apoyar ahora que estoy de vuelta, me voy a esforzar por actualizar mas seguido ¿ok? bueno abrazos a todos: Valeri, dejenme Reviews que se los agradeceria o mandeme un correo a valeriazukahotmail.com bueno me despido gracias a todos Valeri 


	15. ¿Dia de descanso?

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder

Por Valery Rico

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un SS y un ET (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:

Capitulo 15: ¿Dia de descanso?

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, perdiendose cada uno en el otro, no podian evitarlo, era algo que los impulsaba a mirarse y no detenerse hasta que uno de los dos desviara la mirada, se preguntaban como es que después de tanto tiempo de haber mejorado su relacion, esta volvia a caer en un pozo aun mas profundo el cual parecia no tenia salida.................................

-Riu: Yau, quiero hablar contigo...............................

-Yau: a decir verdad yo tambien necesito decirte algo..................................

-Riu: dilo tu primero, después de todo yo fui el que te interrumpi

-Yau: esta bien, veras Riu, yo....................... yo..................... no puedo hacer esto (decia la chica dándole la espalda)

-Riu: no entiendo.......................

-Yau: yo no........................ veras, te lo dire de frente (la chica volvio a girar para verlo) ya no puedo estar mas contigo Riu, no de esta manera, no podemos seguir juntos, lo siento pero deseo que nuestra relacion termine (decia la joven de cabellos lilas mientras estos tapaban sus ojos)

-Riu: ¿acaso en por Tomoyo? (la miro el chico de una manera triste)

-Yau: no solo se trata de ella Riu, se trata de todo, antes de que ella llegara aun asi debiamos mantener oculta nuestra relacion, no se que es lo que pense al imaginar que lo nuestro podria funcionar, no de esta manera

-Riu: ¿acaso ya no me amas Yau?

-Yau: no, te equivocas te amo mas que a nada, es solo que.................................. simplemente no puedo seguir haciendo esto, ya no mas, es demasiado, no quiero ilusionarme con algo que se que es casi imposible que funcione, no lo soportaria por eso ya no deseo seguir siendo tu pareja Riu, lo siento (la joven estaba caminando presurosa para salir del lugar pero una mano la detuvo del brazo)

-Riu: ¿cómo me puedes hacer esto Yau?, ¿después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, te das por vencida?

-Yau: Riu entiende yo no puedo continuar con esto, por favor dejame ir (decia la chica quien estaba a punto de llorar de tristeza)

-Riu: ¿acaso crees que eres la unica que sufre por esto? ¿crees que solo tu te sientes de esa manera?

-Yau: si sientes lo mismo que yo entonces por que no acabas con esto de una vez (decia la chica mientras se liberaba del brazo de Riu)

-Riu: por que te amo demasiado como para darme por vencido, se que a pesar de todo lo que pasemos, vamos a lograr estar juntos, es por eso que la idea de dejarte ni cruza por mi mente, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? el amor que siento por ti es demasiado grande

-Yau: Riu, aun asi............................ aun asi yo no puedo, Tomoyo se ha vuelto como una hermana para mi, después de que todo esto acabe, dime ¿qué es lo que pasara con ella? ¿acaso no lo vez? esta enamorada de ti, aun si recuperara su memoria no olvidaria ese sentimiento, ¿qué pasara entonces Riu?, no permitiria que ella sufra solo por que tu necesitabas de su ayuda, ya no, te jure que no te abandonaria, y no lo hare pero ya no puedo prometer que seguire a tu lado no, Tomoyo se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mi y no permitire que sufra por mi culpa

-Riu: yo haria lo que sea por ti, haria que olvide que me conocio, si tu me lo pidieras

-Yau: no, no lo hagas ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, ha dejado atrás a sus seres queridos y nisiquiera lo sabe

-Riu: ¿acaso crees que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal? ¿qué no deberia continuar? ¿acaso no estas de mi lado?

-Yau: no, no............................. no lo se, yo........................... yo no estoy de ningún lado, solo que......................... Tomoyo ahora es una persona muy importante para mi, es la unica persona que aparte de ti relamente me ha demostrado cariño, no la decepcionare, a pesar de que todo esto sea una mentira, es por eso que no puedo estar mas contigo

-Riu: pero Yau yo te amo

-Yau: es por esa razon que hago esto, por que yo tambien te amo, si algo ocurriera y nos separaramos me sentiria destrozada, prefiero acabar con esto antes de que eso pase

-Riu: entonces............................... ¿en verdad quieres esto?

-Yau: si........................... por favor ahora dejame irme (la chica camino con la cabeza baja dejando a Riu completamente solo en aquel jardín)

-Riu: "no, no, esto no se puede quedar asi, yo no puedo dejar que esto suceda asi" (no habia pasado mucho cuando el joven corrio y alcanzo a la muchacha obligándola a voltear para que lo mirara a la cara)

-Riu: dime a los ojos que no me amas Yau y te dejare en paz, dimelo

-Yau: Riu.......................... yo...................... yo.................... (las palabras de la joven fueron cortadas por que algo se interpuso en sus labios, el beso de Riu fue inesperado pero tierno al mismo tiempo provocando un sin fin de reacciones en ambos, hasta que finalmente se separaron)

-Riu: entiéndelo por favor, te amo demasiado como para permitir que esto se quede asi, no me dejes solo Yau, por favor

-Yau: Riu............................. yo, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto, no puedo decirte que no te amo, estaria mintiéndome a mi misma, te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, no quiero separarme de ti, nunca, siempre quiero estar a tu lado (decia la joven mientras lagrimas salian por sus ojos y tenia su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del joven)

-Riu: yo tambien Yau, perdoname por oblligarte a decir eso, no era mi intención que lloraras pero necesitaba saber si enrealidad estabas dispuesta a dejar las cosas asi

-Yau: por mas que lo intente no pude hacerlo, no pude, pero ¿qué suecedera con Tomoyo Riu? ¿qué es lo que pasara ahora? Ya no quiero que nuestra relacion siga en las sombras

-Riu: yo tampoco, no me interesa quien se interponga, ya no quiero tener que verte a escondidas para solo decirte lo mucho que te quiero

-Yau: ¿entonces que es lo que aremos? he tratado de buscar mil salidas para que esto acaba de una buena manera pero pór mas que lo intento no logro encontrar alguna

-Riu: no quiero que te preocupes Yau, confia en mi, yo resolver las cosas, solo......................................... solo, no me dejes, no se que haria sin ti

-Yau: nunca, no te dejaria, ya no, recuerda tu me lo dijiste, Mar y Tierra juntos.............................

-Riu: uno al lado del otro (dijo el chico terminando la frase)

-Yau: no se que es lo que va a pasar Riu, falta solo un dia para que te enfrentes a Eriol, por lo que me dijiste han incrementado sus poderes, estoy muy preocupada por eso

-Riu: lo se, solo falta un dia, pero te prometo que yo saldre victorioso, no importa lo que pase

-Yau: es que................................ quisiera que ya no haya mas muertes Riu, he visto demasiadas, ya no quiero hacerlo

-Riu: ¿no sabia que esto te preocupaba tanto Yau?

-Yau: perdoname, pero si me preocupa, estoy cansada de vivir de esta manera (decia la chica entre lagrimas abrazada a Riu)

-Riu: no te preocupes no tendras que esperar un dia entero para que esto termine, te lo prometo (desde una de las ventanas de la casa una figura observaba a los dos jóvenes, habia escuchado toda su conversación, solo observaba desde las sombras de esta, silenciosamente, luego de unos momentos se retiro y no volvio a fijar su mirada en los dos enamorados)

-Riu: creo que sera mejor que vayas a dormir, debes estar cansada, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa ¿esta bien?

-Yau: ¿pero que hay de ti, no vas a descansar tambien?

-Riu: por el momento no, tengo algo muy importante que decidir

-Yau: ¿qué cosa?

-Riu: ah.................... no te preocupes, no es nada

-Yau: esta bien, hasta mañana

-Riu: Yau......................... solo, descansa bien, mañana sera un dia agitado

-Yau: ¿eh? esta bien, lo hare (decia la chica mientras se retiraba de aquel jardín y dejaba solo al joven quien se paro y observo por unos momentos el cielo, en el cual se podian observar una gran variedad de estrellas y la luna iluminando todo, el joven se quedo de esta manera por largo tiempo, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, solo se mantuvo asi por largo rato parado y observando el cielo con sus ojos negros, hasta que tomo un hondo respiro y se volteo para retirarse)

-Riu: "la decisión ya esta tomada, no dejare que Yau pase otro dia mas de penas, ni tampoco deseo que Tomoyo se haga falsas ilusiones, después de todo ella es una buena persona, mi hermano y su querida familia muy pronto pagaran lo que nos hicieron madre, te lo juro"

AL DIA SIGUIENTE....................................

Todos se volvieron a reunir en la mansión Daudoji, sabian que con los ultimos eventos tenian que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, especialmente cuando solo faltaban 24 horas para que se enfrentaran a Riu, se habian reunido en la sala donde pronto se les unio Izumo quien al parecer les iba a dar una noticia

-Izumo: buenos dias a todos, jóvenes, quisiera hablar de algo con ustedes

-Shaoran: ya nos imaginamos de que podria ser Sr.

-Joy: asi es Sr. Todos sabemos muy bien que mañana se vence el mes que nos dio de plazo Riu

-Izumo: tienen razon, pero enrealidad no es eso

-Sakura: ¿acaso nos va a dar algo que nos servira de ayuda para mañana?

-Izumo: no, tampoco es eso

-Katherin: ¿entonces que es Sr.?

-Kero: ¡¡¡¡ POR FAVOR DIGANOS DE UNA VEZ ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO !!!!

-Sakura: ¡¡¡¡ Kero, no seas irrespetuoso !!!!

-Izumo: ja ja ja, creo que sera mejor que Eriol se los diga, ¿no crees Eriol? (miraba al ingles quien habia permanecido callado hasta el momento)

-Spi: ¿qué es lo que sucede amo Eriol?

-Eriol: bueno, demas esta decir que mañana se vence el mes, y todos estamos pendientes de eso, por lo cual creo que todos hemos estado bajo demasiada presion, asi que ayer hable con Izumo y entre los dos creemos que es muy conveniente que todos tomemos un descanso el dia de hoy

-Joy: ¿qué? Pero si la batalla es mañana, ¿como podemos descansar?

-Shaoran: tiene razon Eriol, es algo casi imposible con tanta tensión

-Eriol: es por eso que creo que es lo mejor, ¿no creen que merecemos un descanso después por todo lo que hemos pasado?, ademas................................ no sabemos si mañana todos estaremos aquí de nuevo (cuando Eriol dijo estas ultimas palabras todos se quedaron callados, tenia razon, quizas no sobrevivirían la batalla con Riu, en ese caso seria el ultimo dia que pasarian tranquilos ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?)

-Sakura: tienes razon Eriol, creo que debemos tomarnos el dia y dejar el entrenamiento por hoy ¿no Shaoran?

-Shaoran: bueno, esta bien aprovecharemos el dia para poder descansar de tanto entrenamiento y divertirnos un poco

-Katherin: yo estoy deacuerdo, ¿qué dices Joy? es una buena idea

-Joy: esta bien, supongo que no hay problema

-Eriol: esperaba que dijeran eso, yo tambien tomare el dia libre para relajarme un poco

-Spi: ¿y nosotros que haremos? (decia el gato negro a Nakuru)

-Kero: ¡¡¡ pues que mas jugaremos con los videojuegos hasta no poder mas!!! , ¿o acaso crees que me puedes vencer? Solo en tus sueños perdedor

-Spi: por supuesto que te puedo vencer, y en cualquier momento

-Nakuru: entonces yo ire de compras

-Yukito: puedo ir contigo si quieres

-Nakuru: claro!!, me encanta la compañia

-Izumo: muy bien, jóvenes ya esta decidido, espero que disfruten su dia

-Katherin: ¿y usted que va a hacer señor?

-Izumo: ¿yo?, no se preocupen por mi, yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para salir a pasear, estare aquí leyendo un poco, ustedes vayan a divertirse

-Sakura: ¿y a donde iras tu Eriol?

-Eriol: yo tambien me quedare aquí, como dije solo me relajare un poco (decia el chico con una sonrisa muy convincente)

-Shaoran: bueno entonces supongo que mejor nos vamos (decia el joven a Sakura, Joy y Katherin)

-Katherin: si ya vamos Joy (todos se retiraron de la casa poco a poco hablando y comentando de que es lo que irian a hacer en su dia, algunos mas entusiasmados que otros, hasta que quedaron solo Izumo y Eriol, el anciano se fue caminando poco a poco a la entrada de la terraza dejando a Eriol parado en la sala, cuando su voz se escucho)

-Izumo: nunca tuviste planeado descansar ¿no es asi Eriol?

-Eriol: no señor

-Izumo: ya veo.....................

-Eriol: los demas necesitan pasar un tiempo sin preocuparse por el asunto de Riu, tal vez...................... quien sabe algunos de nosotros quizas no pueda volver...................... usted sabe, aunque no queria pensar de esa manera no podia dejar de preguntarme que pasaria si eso llegara a ocurrir, creo que es mejor que disfruten este tiempo

-Izumo: ¿y por que tu no planeabas hacer lo mismo?

-Eriol: por que yo no me puedo dar el lujo de cometer errores o de ser mas debil que Riu, el podria aprovechar eso para ganar, yo no puedo cometer equivocaciones, es por eso que lo mejor sera que continue practicando, aunque sean las ultimas horas

-Izumo: es una sabia decisión, pero hay algo que siempre debes recordar al momento del combate Eriol, no es contra quien luchas , sino por quien luchas........................

-Eriol: "Tomoyo........................" (fue la unica palabra que resono en la mente del joven)

-Izumo: mientras que tengas eso en mente la fuerza bruta se vuelve nada frente a la ferrea voluntad de una persona, no importa que tan poderoso sea el oponente

-Eriol: si señor, lo tendre en cuenta, gracias

-Nakuru: ¡¡¡¡ HAY, QUE LINDO!!!! Mira esto Yukito no te parece hermoso este vestido

Decia la chica muy entusiasmada apoyada en una ventana, deslumbrando sus ojos con un hermoso vestido de verano color verde oscuro, mientras que el joven observaba desde atraz muy sonriente, los dos ya se encontraban desde hace un rato en una tienda de ropa, ni siquiera habian recorrido todo el lugar y Nakuru ya queria comprarse el primer vestido que habia visto.

-Yukito: es muy bonito

-Nakuru: creo que me lo voy a probar, ¿me esperas?

-Yukito: claro (la joven fue a probarse el vestido como de costumbre muy alegre, luego de una hora los jóvenes salieron de la tienda, por supuesto Nakuru con el vestido verde que habia comprado en una bolsa de mano)

-Nakuru: gracias por esperarme Yukito, ¿me demore mucho?

-Yukito: bueno como te empezaste a probar los demas vestidos de la tienda no queria apurarte, pero al final te decidiste por el primero ¿no?

-Nakuru: si me quedo muy bien (decia la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que los dos caminaban por las calles, cuando Yukito diviso un puesto de helados)

-Yukito: tengo mucha hambre ¿te gustaria un helado?

-Nakuru: ¡¡¡¡¿¿helado??!!!! (decia la joven con una sonrrisa suplicante en su rostro)

-Yukito: supongo que eso es un si, vamos a comprar uno (los dos jóvenes llegaron al esperado puesto, donde los atendio un señor)

-Yukito: uno de fresa por favor ¿Nakuru de que sabor quieres el tuyo?

-Nakuru: de chocolate

-Yukito: uno de fresa y uno de chocolate por favor

-Señor: son 4.95, aquí tiene uno de fresa para usted y uno de chocolate para su novia (no fue necesareo que pasara mucho tiempo para que este comentario sonrojara a los dos jóvenes de inmediato)

-Yukito: ja, ella no es mi novia señor (dijo el muchacho aun sonrojado)

-Señor: ¿ah no?, lo siento me parecio que hacian bonita pareja (los dos jovenes dieron una risa nerviosa por el comentario y luego se retiraron)

-Nakuru: muchas gracias Yukito (disfrutaron las paletas mientras iban camino al parque Pingüino, donde se sentaron en una de las bancas)

-Yukito: ¿te gusto?

-Nakuru: si muchas gracias (la joven observo como Yukito se quedaba pensativo y su mirada se perdia en el horizonte) "que apuesto se ve Yukito, no me extraña que sea tan popular entre las chicas de la ciudad"

-Yukito: "este dia a sido muy agradable, la compañía de Nakuru me hace sentir muy a gusto"

-Nakuru: ¿estas preocupado por Sakura?

-Yukito: no solo por ella, Riu por lo que ha demostrado es muy poderoso y todos estamos en peligro

-Nakuru: ella estara bien, Eriol, Shaoran y los demas estaran con ella, ademas tiene a su poderoso guaridan ¿no? (decia la chica en un tono divertido)

-Yukito: si, tratare de protegerla lo mas que pueda, pero.................................

-Nakuru: ¿qué?

-Yukito: el otro dia senti una muy fuerte precensia cuando Riu nos hablo a todos en casa de Tomoyo, y no era la suya

-Nakuru: ¿entonces de quien puede ser?

-Yukito: no lo se, pero por alguna razon, me parecio................. (el joven miro de reojo a la muchacha y prefirió quedarse callado)

-Nakuru: ¿qué sucede, no me quieres decir? Puedes confiar en mi

-Yukito: ¿prometes que no le diras nada a nadie, nisiquiera a Eriol?

-Nakuru: ¿uh? mmmmmm................. esta bien, lo prometo

-Yukito: esta bien, veras la precensia que senti en esa ocasión, por alguna razon, senti que la conocia, pero no se como es eso posible, no recuerdo haberla sentido antes, pero tenia algo, no lo se, una clase de fuerza que no es facil de olvidar, pero no se a quien pertenece, a pesar de eso estoy casi seguro de que ya la he sentido antes.......................

-Nakuru: ¿asi que eso era? ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Sakura?

-Yukito: no, no quiero preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta, decidi mantenerlo en secreto, bueno hasta ahora (decia el joven con una sonrisa)

-Nakuru: no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi (decia la joven devolviéndole el gesto, mientras se comia el ultimo pedazo de la paleta)

-Yukito: gracias, me alegra poder aclarar mis dudas con alguien (decia el joven terminando su helado)

-Nakuru: se lo que sientes, yo tambien tengo secretos, dudas y temores que deseo comunicarlas pero nunca tengo la oportunidad de decirselas a nadie (decia la joven mientras que sus ojos se ponian brillosos y se enfocaban en el cielo)

-Yukito: "Nakuru "............................ y...................... ¿puedes contarme si tu quieres? (la joven volteo a mirar al muchacho algo sorprendida)

-Yukito: es decir si lo deseas claro!

-Nakuru: ¿prometes no decirselo a nadie?

-Yukito: claro, lo prometo

-Nakuru: bueno, tu sabes que nosotros somos criaturas magicas, a pesar de que tengamos forma humana eso no hace que dejemos de ser criaturas sobrenaturales, bueno.......................... lo que me inquieta es que tal vez nunca llegue a....................... (la joven miro de reojo a Yukito, dudando de lo que iba a decir)

-Yukito: ¿qué sucede?

-Nakuru: ¿prometes que no te vas a reir de lo que diga?

-Yukito: por supuesto que no

-Nakuru: esta bien, lo que me inquieta es que tal vez nunca llegue a conocer el amor.......................... tu y yo somos guardianes nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros creadores, para eso vivimos, estoy eternamente agradecida con Eriol por haberme creado, pero........................... mi parte humana posee esas fuertes emociones de buscar su propio camino, Eriol lo a notado, y el dijo que yo podia hacer todo lo que deseara, sea cerca o lejos de el, pero............................ la parte magica de mi ser siente que no debe abandonar a Eriol, por ningun motivo se debe separar de el, por eso................................ tengo miedo de no llegar a conocer esos sentimientos, la libertad, la pasión y mas que todo el amor, tengo miedo no ser lo suficientemente libre para enamorarme de una persona.............................. aunque ¿quién podria llegar a amarme?, si alguna persona se llegara a enamorar de Nakuru, esta tendría que revelarle su otra identidad, Rubimon y la ultima tiene que dedicar su vida a proteger a Eriol, no creo que exista una persona capaz de comprender la misión que tengo que cumplir.................................. (luego de esto hubo un silencio, por unos pequeños instantes lo unico que se escucho fue la suave brisa del viento en el parque)

-Yukito: te entiendo................................

-Nakuru: ¿¿¿ah??? (la joven miro a Yukito mientras que este la miraba fijamente a los ojos)

-Yukito: se como te sientes, yo tambien poseo la misma clase de sentimientos, Sakura lo sabe y al igual que Eriol lo entiende, pero yo decidi quedarme al lado de Sakura, vivir mi vida de humano pero permanecer al lado de Sakura como guardian, si eso significa que tal vez no llegue a encontrar el amor, es un riesgo que tengo que correr, no hay dia que pase sin que me pregunte lo mismo, a pesar de todo eso decidi quedarme, pero nunca hay que perder las esperanzas Nakuru, el amor tal vez se puede encontrar mas cerca de lo que uno cree, siempre existe esa posibilidad

La joven se habia quedado atonita con las palabras de Yukito, comenzo a sentir una gran paz cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que habia dicho era verdad, no tenia por que perder las esperanzas, no aun, luego de esta paz de pronto el corazon de la joven estallo, comenzo a latir tan rapido que se estaba comenzando a asustar, no entendia que es lo que pasaba, ¿por qué razon se sentia tan alterada?, no lograba comprenderlo, mientras que miraba la expresión dulce y sonriente del joven esa sensación crecia cada vez mas, ¿acaso se sentia asi por la culpa de Yukito?, el solo pensar en la idea hizo que se sonrrojara de sobremanera. El joven noto lo que le habia ocurrido a la castaña el tambien sintio lo mismo que esta, sintio como su corazon aumento sus latidos y como su rostro logro volverse rojo pero en menos cantidad que el de su joven compañera, por su mente tambien se cruzo la misma idea que tuvo Nakuru, ¿acaso se estaba sonrojando por ella?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, era cierto que le agradaba mucho Nakuru, ¿pero acaso estaba sintiendo algo mas?, fue cuando recordo lo que le habian dicho hace algun tiempo su creador y su dueña, nunca se lo tomo enserio hasta este momento, cuando todo parecia tener sentido............................

**FLASH BACK.........................................................................**

-Yukito: ¿querian verme, Kero me dijo que me estaban buscando?

-Sakura: si Yukito, yo y Eriol queriamos hablarte de algo muy importante (se encontraban en la casa de Eriol, estaban en la sala como si fuera cualquier otro dia donde se reunian los amigos, pero esta vez Yukito de alguna manera presintió que lo que iban a tratar era algo diferente)

-Eriol: veras Yukito he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca tuve la oportunidad, asi que decidi comentárselo a Sakura primero para después hablar contigo

-Yukito: ¿de que se trata? ¿acaso sucede algo malo?

-Sakura: no, no, no esa nada por el estilo, es que veras, ehhhh, pues, bueno es algo penoso para mi decirlo, pero tienes que saber que..............................

-Eriol: antes de que digas algo Sakura creo que sera mejor que te explique algo primero Yukito

-Yukito: claro ¿de que se trata?

-Eriol: como sabes en mi vida pasada cuando fui el mago Clow, te cree a ti y a Kero, y en esta vida como ya no los tenia a ustedes como guardianes, cree a Nakuru y Spi, pero no es una coincidencia que ustedes cuatro tengan mucho en comun, en especial tu y Nakuru o se podria decir Yue y Rubimon, ustedes fueron creados bajo el mismo astro de la luna, y los dos poseen apariencia humana que cubre su ser mágico, tu el de un varon y Nakuru la de una mujer, no poseen sexo definido pero una vez que eligieron su apariencia esa clase de personalidades fueron adoptadas completamente por ustedes, en otras palabras tu eres definitivamente un hombre y ella una mujer, por mas redundante que suene

-Yukito: bueno eso ya lo se tu me lo dijiste hace algun tiempo Eriol (decial el joven aun sin entender cual era el motivo de la conversación)

-Eriol: asi es, pero debes saber que como mitad humanos y mitad seres mágicos no........................... bueno no son completos

-Yukito: ¿a que te refieres?

-Eriol: veras yo los cree a los dos de tal manera que cada uno se completara al otro, como los dos dependen de los poderes de sus dueños la forma para que esto no sea asi es que ustedes dos se complementen mutuamente, fueron creados de tal manera que su destino fuera estar unidos mediante un fuerte lazo para que sean completamente independientes como lo son Kero y Spi

-Yukito: yo no sabia esto, ¿por que me lo dices tan tarde?

-Eriol: por que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes, y ademas no lo vi necesareo

-Yukito: ¿y por que me lo estas diciendo ahora?

-Eriol: por que Nakuru se ha estado sintiendo de una manera muy especifica últimamente, ¿acaso tu no sientes lo mismo, no tienes una sensación de que te hace falta algo, muy importante?

-Yukito: bueno pues............................... "la verdad es que lo siento todo el tiempo"

-Eriol: esa clase de cosa es lo que le esta sucediendo a Nakuru, para que ustedes dos se sientan completos lo unico que tienen que hacer es formar ese vinculo especial

-Yukito: ¿y a que clase de vinculo te refires?

-Sakura: amor Yukito, ese es el vinculo que necesitan, es lo que los completa a los dos

-Yukito: ¡¡¡¿amor?!!! ¿quieres decir que?............................. (el joven se quedo completamente sorprendido por la frase)

-Sakura: la unica manera de que tu y ella se sientas completos es estando juntos, en forma de una pareja

-Eriol: de cierta forma, los cree para que su destino sea siempre estar juntos, unidos por ese sentimiento especial, y la coneccion se sentiria mucho mas estando en sus formas magicas, pero esto sucedera solo una vez que el vinculo exista entre ustedes dos

-Yukito: yo...................................yo.................................

-Eriol: no te estoy forzando a nada Yukito, pero crei que debias saberlo

-Yukito: si.................... gracias por decírmelo Eriol, ¿Nakuru........................... ya lo sabe?

-Eriol: no, no le he dicho nada, creo que no lo hare, es mejor si solo tu lo sabes

-Yukito: si, pero Eriol, yo nunca he sentido amor por Nakuru, la aprecio mucho y le tengo un gran cariño pero eso es todo

-Eriol: lo se Yukito, pero el sentimiento del cual te hablo esta en tu interior y tendra que despertar tarde o temprano, tal vez no lo hayas sentido aun pero es inevitable que un dia aparezca, ¿comprendes?¡

-Yukito: si............................. "¿amor?, amor por Nakuru................"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.............................................................................**

-Yukito: "por supuesto, ahora tiene sentido, en algun momento tenia que suceder, como dijo Eriol estamos destinados a estar juntos, ademas todos estos años que hemos estado tan unidos.............................. como no lo note antes, creo que si me estoy enamorando de Nakru, y si es asi, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?" "Tu sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer" "Yue ¿tu tambien lo sientes ¿verdad?" "Si nunca crei que llegaria a sentir esto, Clow tenia razon" "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, de que manera puedo.................?" "Tu sabes la respuesta.......................... al igual que yo" "Tienes razon, pero ¿tu que opinas al respecto?" "Yo........................ no puedo negar la coneccion que siento, a pesar de que acaba de despertar, siento como si ya hubiera estado ahí por años" "Me lo imaginaba, ¿pero que pensara ella?" "Tal vez sienta lo mismo, pero la unica forma de saberlo es preguntándoselo" (mientras que estos pensamientos surcaban su mente el joven no dejo de mirar directamente los ojos de la castaña, aun sorprendido y algo sonrojado por sus propios sentimientos, sin saber que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, tambien penso en lo hermosa que se veia en este momento y lo bella que era y como no lo habia notado antes)

Nakuru: "¿pero que es esto?, ¿qué me esta pasando?, ¿por qué..................... por que me siento asi?, ¿acaso me gusta Yukito?, ¡¡¿no entiendo por que me siento de esta manera?!!, yo........................ yo....................... Rubimon ¿qué es lo que pasa?" "No lo se, yo tambien me siento de la misma manera, no se que es lo que ocurre, ¿qué crees que pueda ser?" "Yo........................ yo, creo que Yukito me............................. me..........................." "Me gusta" "¡¡ah!!, si, creo que me gusta, ¿pero como?, ¿acaso tu tambien lo sientes?" "Bueno es la unica frase que se me ocurre para describir lo que siento ahora, ademas recuerda que tu y yo somos una" "Tienes razon, pero aun no puedo creer que Yukito me guste, me agrada mucho, si el me gusta, no deja de mirarme, creo que es por que estoy sonrojada, me parece que el tambien lo esta, ¿qué es lo que le voy a decir?, todavía me siento algo sorprendida" "Yo tambien lo estoy, pero supongo que hay que decirle algo, ¿no?" "Tienes razon, se ve tan apuesto en este momento, tal dulce, quisiera........................." (la joven no dejaba de ver directamente esos profundos ojos grises que tenia frente a si, hasta que vio que el joven parecia que le iba a hablar y daba la impresión de que le estaba costando tratar de empezar)

-Yukito: Nakuru, yo......................... yo....................... "¿qué me pasa nunca antes he tenido problemas para decir las cosas, ¡¡nunca!!" yo necesito decirte algo, yo.................................. (el joven se sonrojo esto provoco que su acompañante lo imitara y por impulso los dos voltearon sus rostros en direcciones contrarias, se dieron cuenta mutuamente que era muy probable que los dos sintieran lo mismo, uno de los dos tendría que decir algo, ninguno de los dos debia dejar pasar esta oportunidad, mucho menos ahora cuando habian descubierto lo que sentian y la batalla con Riu era mañana, no tendrían otra oportunidad y lo sabian, pero......................)

-Nakuru: Yukito, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hoy (se puso de pie dándole la espalda al joven, con el atardecer en frente suyo) realmente disfrute mucho este dia, no me habia divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor.................................... mejor ya vamonos, ¿si? (el joven se sorprendio mucho, no se imaginaba que ella decidiera evitar esta situación), ademas tengo algunas cosas que hacer, sera mejor que................................... (la joven dio unas pasos hacia delante pronunciando las ultimas palabras, pero no termino de dar los primeros dos pasos cuando una mano paro su movimiento, sabia muy bien que es lo que pasaria si decidia quedarse pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo)

-Yukito: espera, necesito decirte algo....................................

-Nakuru: "Yukito.........................." (la joven volteo a verlo a los ojos los cuales reflejaban la hermosa luz del atardecer)

-Yukito: yo tambien me he divertido mucho esta tarde, me siento muy feliz, pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte, veras, me he dado cuenta que me gustas mucho Nakuru............................ (la joven no podia hablar, menos aun cuando el no apartaba la vista de su rostro) este dia me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad me gustas, sabes que como seres mágicos nuestros sentimientos son mas fuertes y profundos, y no diria esto si no fuera enserio ni mucho menos lo sintiera, hasta mi parte magica siente lo mismo hacia ti, y quiero decirte el por que............................... pero quiero saber que piensas tu.............................. hace un momento dijiste que tal vez nunca llegarias a conocer el amor, yo tambien pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora ya no creo que sea asi, se que soy un tonto al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos mucho antes, pero............................ mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos, eso no va a cambiar, pero necesito saber que es lo que piensas tu, se que de alguna manera tu sientes lo mismo, lo pude ver, pero necesito que me digas algo................................... (la joven al fin reacciono y logro safarse suavemente de la mano de Yukito, estaba muy sorprendida para poder decir algo

-Nakuru: Yukito................................. yo............................... yo................................... tengo que irme, tengo................................. tengo que irme (la castaña salio corriendo del lugar, simplemente no pudo contestarle en ese momento, por su parte el quedo demasiado sorprendido como para ir tras ella, no entendia como es que el dia habia resultado de esta manera)

-Yukito: soy un tonto, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, se que ella siente lo mismo "Tal vez necesita tiempo para asimilarlo" Tal vez, ojala no me equivoque, puede ser que ella no se sienta lo mismo que yo "Habra que esperar para ver que es lo que sucede" Si, pero aun asi primero debi explicarle por que razon me siento de esta manera "Querias saber primero que es lo que ella siente" Bueno, no queria forzarla a nada, supongo que tienes razon Yue, habra que esperar a como van las cosas...................................

-Kero: ¡¡¡¡¡ Aja !!!!, ¡¡ YA TE TENGO !! ¡¡ TOMA, TOMA, SOY EL MEJOR !!

-Spi: ¿Eso crees?, ¡¡ YA VERAS !! (los pequeños guardianes habian estado jugando un videojuego de autos por mas de 2 horas, y por lo visto aun no habian terminado, Kero se empeñaba tanto en demostrarle a Spi que el era mejor que el segundo hacia lo mismo, no habian despegado la vista de aquel monitor que al parecer los tenia hipnotizados)

-Kero: ¡¡YA VERAS, NO ME VAS A VENCER!!

-Spi: ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE CREES, VAMOS, VAMOS......................... AJA TE PASE, ESTAS ACABADO!!

-Kero: ¡¡¡NOOOOOO.................... IMPOSIBLE!!!

-Spi: ¡¡JA JA JA, SOY EL MEJOR, YA FALTA POCO PARA LA META!!

-Kero: ¡¡NO POR MUCHO!!

-Spi: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ, ME ESTAS ALCANZANDO??!!

-Kero: JA JA JA

-Spi: ¡¡YA VERAS!! (de pronto los dos oyen lo que menos querian: "GAME OVER, GAME OVER")

-Kero y Spi: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ EMPATE ?????!!!!!!

-Spi: bueno supongo que si es un empate

-Kero: tienes, razon, aunque yo iba ganando (decia el animalito algo sonriente)

-Spi: ¡¡eso es mentira!!, por supuesto que yo te iba a ganar (se señalaba a si mismo el gatito negro muy orgulloso)

-Kero: ¡¡¿qué dijiste gato feo?!!

-Spi: ¡¡lo que escuchaste bola amarilla!! (los dos guardianes se pusieron nariz a nariz como solian hacerlo cuando discutian)

-Kero: bah, no vale la pena................

-Spi: lo mismo digo........................ ¿oye?

-Kero: ¿qué quieres? ¿todavía quieres jugar?

-Spi: no, solo pensaba, ¿no estas preocupado por Sakura, por que yo si lo estoy por el amo Eriol?

-Kero: claro que si, pero yo voy a proteger a Sakura, no permitire que ese tal Riu le ponga un dedo encima

-Spi: el es muy poderoso, espero que el amo Eriol salga victorioso de esto pero te puedo asegurar algo, yo tampoco dejare que lastime al amo Eriol sin que se haya enfrentado a mi antes

-Kero: bien dicho, recuerda que somos los guardianes de los dos magos mas poderosos, cuando se enfrenten con nosotros no sera tan facil

-Spi: ¡¡por supuesto somos muy fuertes!!

-Kero: ¿sabes algo? ¡¡hay que celebrar con dulces!! (decia mientras mostraba unos caramelos y chocolates)

-Spi: ¡¡¿¿estas loco, sabes que yo no puedo comer eso??!!

-Kero: vamos, come uno, no te hara mal

-Spi: ¡¡¡NOOOO.................!!!

-Sakura y Katherin: ¡¡aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........................!! (en una banca no muy lejos se encontraba Shaoran y Joy, observando como se divertían las chicas en aquel juego mecanico)

-Shaoran: fue buena idea venir al parque de diversiones

-Joy: si, parece que en verdad les gusta la montaña rusa ¿no?

-Shaoran: si, Sakura nunca a tenido miedo de subirse sola

-Joy: Katherin tampoco, y esta es la tercera vez en la mañana

-Shaoran: si que tienen energia ¿no?

-Joy: ja ja, pues asi parece, mira ya estan bajando (las dos jovencitas se aproximan a los muchachos que ya estaban esperándolas desde hace un buen rato)

-Sakura: que divertido que estuvo Shaoran, hubieras venido conmigo

-Shaoran: bueno la verdad es que la primera vez fue suficiente para mi

-Katherin: ¿y tu Joy?

-Joy: la verdad comparto la opinión de Shaoran, no se como a ustedes les gusta tanto

-Katherin: por que es divertido tontito

-Shaoran: ¿quieren algo de tomar?, por que yo si

-Sakura: si, tambien vamos a comer algo (los 4 se fueron a un puesto de comida que estaba cerca, ordenaron unas malteadas y papas fritas para comer, realmente se habian divertido mucho en la mañana que habia pasado y planeaban continuar ya que apenas era la una de la tarde, pero al parecer lo harian esta vez cada uno por su cuenta, unas horas después ya se habian subido a mas juegos, habian paseado y se habian divertido por todo el parque, decidieron irse, cuando dejaron el parque y se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas ya estaba atardeciendo Sakura y Katherin caragaban cada una un peluche de felpa que sus respectivos novios habian ganado para ellas)

-Joy: bueno creo que mejor ya nos vamos

-Katherin: si estoy muy cansada por todo los juegos

-Sakura: igual yo, aunque me diverti mucho

-Katherin: tienes razon, valio la pena

-Shaoran: bueno nosotros también ya nos vamos, adios, nos vemos mañana

-Joy: si, 6 de la mañana en casa de Tomoyo ¿no?

-Shaoran: asi es

-Sakura: descansen todo lo que puedan para mañana, adios Katherin, adios Joy

-Katherin: ustedes tambien, adios Sakura, adios Shaoran

-Joy: adios nos vemos mañana (las dos parejas se fueron en direcciones diferentes, Joy y Katherin se dirigían a su apartamento y Sakura y Shaoran a casa de la primera pensando que de seguro se encontrarian con un gran desastre hecho por Kero y Spi)

CONTINUARA..................................

Hola otra vez les pido mil disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto, esta vez ya me pase, 2 mese, 2 MESES!!!!!! Desde que escribe el ultimo capitulo, aunque avise que me iba a demorar por que tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes de admisión para diferentes universidades para mi el privarme de escribir por un tiempo valio la pena, ingre a las 3 universiadades a las que postule y me voy a estudiar a una de ellas, estoy recontra happy por eso, pero no me habia olvidado de mis fics ni loca, mas bien casi toda la semana me la paso pensando en ellos, y aun voy a continuar escribien, me voy a demorar un poco por que ahora tengo mas ocupaciones que antes pero de todas maneras voy a seguir, en lo que respecta al capitulo me salio tan largo que lo divide en dos y el otro capitulo le puse un titulo nuevo y esta a la mitad de proceso asi que lo publicare después, espero que les guste, y si las personas que me han apoyado con el fic a lo largo de este estan leyendo esto y me dejan un review no saben cuanto pero cuanto me alegra su apoyo de verdad, bueno eso es todo les prometo que termino el fic antes de terminar diciembre eso se los aseguro, bueno cuídense mucho , ah y mi NUEVO NICK AHORA ES VARINASAKU asi que no se olviden para que me ubiquen de esa manera ok cuídense mucho y acuérdense de mi ya que yo nunca me he olvidado de mis bueno amigos de fanfiction VALERY

El proximo cap esta bueno, léanlo y por si las dudas puse la pareja de NakuruYukito por que siempre me gusto saber como seria la combinación ademas me parece recontra lindo que los dos sean guardianes, bueno ojala les guste mi idea, el final se acerca, tan tan tan tannnnnnn...................


	16. La espera

Amor y Recuerdo: cartas de esperanza y de poder

Por Valery Rico

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, su amiga Valery. Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que deben haber leído mi fic de "Solos en el Ascensor" para poder entender este, ya que es una secuela y si lo leen sin haber leído antes el otro no lo entenderían para nada así que que esperan léanlo¡¡¡¡¡, aviso que este fic es un SS y un ET (mas que todo este ultimo) y algunas otras parejas, que son creaciones mías aparecerán a lo largo del fic, para los que ya han leído mis fics ya saben como escribo pero para los que no, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, en este episodio va a ver varios cambios de escena así que serán representados así: no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:

Capitulo 16: La espera...................

La tarde ya terminaba de caer por completo, ya casi no se apreciaba el sol al horizonte y el cielo tomaba poco a poco un color azul, la joven corria con todas sus fuerzas posibles, atravesaba las calles y veredas con toda la potencia que sus piernas le pudieran dar, se encontraba demasiado confundida y algo asustada para enfrentar la situación, no tenia el valor necesareo, por lo menos no ahora, Nakuru, queria alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ese parque, queria alejarse de el ........................................

Aun con su mente algo confundida vio que se acercaba a su destino, el departamento en el que vivia Eriol, Spi y ella, lo veia a lo lejos pero algo borroso se pregunto el porque de su vision cristalina, entonces noto que estaba llorando ya desde hace un buen rato, se avergonzó de sus lagrimas, esperaba que nadie la viera en esas condiciones, por lo cual se apresuro mas si eso era posible. Apenas llego, abrio la puerta con la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de su blusa, solo queria llegar a su cuarto, no se preocupo si Eriol o Spi llegarian a verla ya que sabia que ellos no se encontraban ahí, subio las escaleras lo mas rapido posible, diviso una puerta que tenia en un cartel adornado, escrito "Nakuru", ya al verla calmo su paso un poco, la abrio, cerro detrás de si, y se recosto en la madera de la puerta..............................................

-Nakuru: "esta frio" (penso la joven), "o.......................... ¿acaso yo estoy caliente?" (la joven al darse cuenta de su comentario fue a ver su rostro en el espejo de su comoda, era cierto ella estaba roja, supuso que era todo lo que habia corrido, pero al recordar su accion, su actual estado era culpa de alguien mas)

-Nakuru: es cierto, es culpa de el que yo este asi, mira lo que me hizo hacer.............................. (hablaba con ella misma la joven), el................................ el es un tonto!!!!!!!!!!!! (grito la joven algo enojada, para luego quedarse viendo al espejo por un momento, queria despejar su cabeza y noto que aun tenia lagrimas en su rostro, dio una risa amarga al tocarlas sobre su rostro) es cierto.............................. debi haberle dicho algo en ese momento, _"veras, me he dado cuenta que me gustas mucho Nakuru...." _, si, eso fue lo que dijo (decia la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios),_ "se que de alguna manera tu sientes lo mismo, lo pude ver, pero necesito que me digas algo....."._,debi haber dicho algo, ¿pero que?........................, ya no importa, pero, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?, creo que mejor me doy una ducha, necesito calmarme, ademas.............. (dio un rapido vistazo al cielo por la ventana de su cuarto) ya anochecio.....................

La joven salia de su cuarto luego de haberse dado una ducha cuando noto a aquel muchacho parado en el balcon, observando el cielo, se pregunto el por que de su semblante triste asi que decidio acercarse.................................

-Katherin: ¿qué suecede Joy?

-Joy: Katherin................., nada solo observaba el cielo, ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que lo observamos juntos desde aquí?

-Katherin: como olvidarlo (dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al muchacho y lo abrazaba tiernamente de un brazo), recuerdo que esa noche gritaste como un loco por todo el vecindario

-Joy: esa noche habian millones de estrellas en el cielo, pero hoy solo aparecio una, el resto del cielo esta nublado

-Katherin: es cierto, no lo habia notado

-Joy: una vez mis padres me dijeron que observar una sola estrella en el cielo, es un presagio de que algo malo va a pasar

-Katherin: ¿y tu crees eso, piensas que ocurrira algo malo?

-Joy: no lo se, espero que no, creo que no podre dormir esta noche sabiendo que enfrentaremos a Riu mañana (el joven rubio no lo queria aceptar enfrente de ella pero se sentia algo tenso y mas que todo preocupado por la vida de su amada, Katherin noto perfectamente lo que el sentia, su exprension lo decia todo)

-Katherin: "es posible que mañana sea nuestro ultimo dia, no puedo dejar de ver esa posibilidad, después de todo Riu no ha perdido su tiempo, es muy probable de que ahora sea mucho mas fuerte que antes" es tarde Joy, sera mejor que nos acostemos, tienes que descansar (dijo la chica acurrucándose en el hombro del joven)

-Joy: si, tienes razon, sera lo mejor "debe estar cansada, es mejor que duerma que ponerla tensa por lo de mañana" (inmediatamente Katherin miro a los ojos de Joy, la joven se quedo asi por un momento, el neoyorkino estaba algo extrañado por su mirada tan profunda, cuando de repente la chica le sonrio dulcemente y comenzo a caminar tomándolo de la mano, Joy solo la seguia de cerca preguntándose que era lo que hacia, atravesaron con paso lento el balcon, pasando por la sala hasta llegar a los dormitorios, donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Joy y Katherin uno al lado del otro, la joven volvio a ver a los ojos del muchacho, y continuo con su paso sin soltar la mano de Joy, el ultimo se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigia y se quedo sin palabras, Katherin estaba dirigiéndose al cuarto de el sin soltarle la mano)

-Joy: Katherin................. que............. que estas haciendo!!???? (decia el joven con algo de sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, a pesar de eso Katherin no paro su paso, los dos terminaron de entrar a la habitación, la joven cerro la puerta, luego se aproximo al joven rubio y lo abrazo fuertemente)

-Katherin: no quiero creerlo Joy pero................................... puede que esta sea nuestra ultima noche juntos, es por eso que................. (decia la joven con rubor en sus mejillas)

-Joy: Katherin, ¿acaso tu................?

-Katherin: Joy............ esta noche quiero dormir a tu lado (el joven no cabia en su asombro, aparte del hecho de estar completamente rojo, no sabia que decir)

-Joy: Katherin yo....................yo..................no (pronuncio el joven algo nervioso, mientras que la joven al oir esto se sepraba un poco de el)

-Katherin: ¿no?

-Joy: Katherin no me malinterpretes, es solo que, yo quiero que esto ocurra cuando los dos nos casemos, toda mi vida te he respetado, no quiero que eso cambie ahora, a pesar de que mañana nos enfrentemos a Riu, no nos ocurrira nada, esta no sera nuestra ultima noche juntos, eso te lo aseguro, me encantaria pasar la noche a tu lado mas que nada en este mundo, es algo que siempre he deseado, pero creo que aun................................. (el joven no pudo terminar su oración ya que el abrazo de Katherin se lo impidio)

-Katheirn: tontito

-Joy: ¿qué........???

-Katherin: yo no me referia a eso, solo queria dormir a tu lado esta noche, no, bueno........................... tu sabes (dijo la joven muy apenada por lo que Joy habia pensado)

-Joy: ¿entonces........................ tu no querias................? (dijo el joven de igual manera sonrojado)

-Katherin: esa no era mi intención, en todos estos años a pesar de estar comprometidos nunca hemos tenido momentos, tu sabes...................... privados, tampoco quiero apresurar eso, por que se que tu me respetas y te amo por eso, es solo que esta noche no queria dormir sola, y tampoco queria que tu lo hagas, nunca crei que pensaras otra cosa (dijo la joven apenada)

-Joy: bueno, es que........................ yo crei.......................

-Katherin: ya no importa, pero ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo? (la expresión del joven ya se habia calmado al fin)

-Joy: claro (afirmo el joven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, los dos se abrazaron por ultima vez y se dirijieron a la cama de Joy, nunca en su vida habian dormido uno al lado del otro, por lo menos no de esta manera, cuando en sus mentes siempre habia otra opcion, los dos se recostaron suavemente en el colchon, se abrazaron nuevamente y Joy los cubrio a los dos con un edredón, se sentian extremadamente tranquilos uno al lado del otro, no se imaginaron cuan placentera llegaria a ser esa situación)

-Joy: buenas noches Katherin "que tal noche, debio pensar que soy un pervertido, aunque ¿qué habria pasado en caso contrario? (el joven roso la piel de la pelirroja y su rostro enrrejecio) "su piel es tan suave y delicada................... ¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Katherin: hasta mañana (la joven sintio como Joy rozo su piel por accidente, se sonrojo y su cuerpo sintio escalofrios) "hay, pero que me pasa, calmate Katherin soy novia y prometida de Joy desde hace algun tiempo no tiene nada de raro que duerma junto a el, ¿o si?, aunque sea una noche, pero....................... nunca antes me he sentido asi, que horror Katherin ¿qué estas pensando????????)

De pronto los dos jóvenes buscaron mutuamente los ojos del otro y se quedaron viendo por unos momentos...............................

El creia que el fue el primero en levantarse en esa gran mansión, pero noto que estaba equivocado, Eriol se habia levantado mucho mas temprano que el y estaba tomando una taza de café en la cocina, no decia palabra alguna, hasta que vio a la persona que lo estaba observando.................................

-Eriol: Izumo, buenos dias (le decia la anciano que se le estaba acercando)

-Izumo: son las 6 de la mañana, veo que te levantaste temprano Eriol

-Eriol: bueno si, no podia dormir

-Izumo: ¿y desde que hora estas despierto?

-Eriol: desde las 4 de la mañana

-Izumo: vaya es una hora algo cansado ¿no crees?, como dice el dicho joven, al que madruga Dios le ayuda

-Eriol: espero que tenga razon (decia el joven con una expresion entre seria y agotada)

-Izumo: Eriol si algo te perturba puedes contármelo (dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina y colocaba sus manos en la mesa en la que estaba sentado Eriol)

-Eriol: bueno, no quiero que se lo diga a nadie Izumo, pero me siento algo tenso por lo de hoy (confeso mientras observaba como salia el vapor de su taza de café)

-Izumo: es natural que te sientas algo tenso (decia con calma el anciano) todo guerrero siente eso, en especial cuando su enemigo es alguien poderoso

-Eriol: bueno enrealidad, no me siento asi por la batalla, sino por que peleare contra mi propio hermano, si fuera otra persona no tendría tanta tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo, no se que es lo que me pasa!!! (se regañaba a si mismo el joven mientras apretaba la taza que tenia en las manos)

-Izumo: te voy a decir algo de mucha importancia Eriol, esta bien que sientas algo de tensión, pero lo que un guerrero nunca debe sentir es duda, si la duda se llega a apoderar del guerrero, entonces este pierde su objetivo y por lo tanto falla en su misión, comprendo que la persona sea tu hermano, pero si tienes alguna duda, sera mejor que la aclares en este momento, no estoy diciendo que acabes con tu hermano como una persona sin corazon y sin escrupulos, si hay forma alguna de convencer a Riu de lo equivocado que esta, entonces tendras dos objetivos, rescatar a Tomoyo y rescatar a Riu, pero de lo contrario, bueno........................... tendras que tomar una decisión, ya no solo estaras peleando por la Srt. Duadoji, sino tambien para que no aparezca un mal en este mundo, por que sabes cuales seran las consecuencias si Riu llega a vencernos ¿no?

-Eriol: se apoderara de los cinco anillos naturales y no para bien

-Izumo: asi es........................ por eso Eriol, no debes dudar de tu objetivo, si llegas a hacerlo es posible que pierdas la vida

-Eriol: lo se................................... y se lo que tengo que hacer

-Izumo: espero que sea la correcto

-Eriol: si (en ese instante el profundo sonido del timbre resono en la mansión)

-Eriol: deben ser ellos, enseguida regreso (el joven abandono la cocina mientras que en la cara del anciano se noto una expresión de preocupación)

-Sakura: hola Eriol, ¿cómo estas? (saludo la joven luego de que Eriol abrio la puerta)

-Eriol: hola Sakura

-Shaoran: buenos dias Eriol, ¿ya llegaron Joy y Katherin?

-Eriol: todavía no, pero estoy seguro que no deben tardar (todos se dirigían a la gran sala hasta que se encontraron con Izumo ya esperándolos ahí)

-Shaoran: buenos dias Izumo

-Sakura: muy buenos dias Sr. Izumo

-Izumo: buenos dias jóvenes, me alegra que esten aquí tan temprano, ahora solo faltan Joy, Katherin y los guardianes

-Sakura: disculpe Sr. pero....................................

-Izumo: ¿que sucede Sakura?

-Sakura: bueno ayer estuve hablando con Shaoran y queriamos preguntarle algo (la joven miro a su novio para que respaldara su comenterio)

-Shaoran: es sobre la carta que robo Riu

-Sakura: es que, ayer lo estuvimos pensando mucho y vera, esa carta tiene un significado especial para nosotros, yo y Shaoran creamos esa carta juntos, al igual que esta (Sakura saco algo de el bolsillo de la falda color verde que estaba usando y que se le veia muy bien de por cierto, luego se la entrego al anciano gentilmente)

-Sakura: es la otra carta que cree en la misma ocasión que lo hize con "The Remenber", su nombre es "The Love" (decia la joven algo sonrojada mientras que volteo a ver a Shaoran con una dulce sonrisa y este se la devolvió)

-Shaoran: ayer se me ocurrio una teoria, como esas dos cartas fueron creadas al mismo tiempo, ¿no cree usted que tengan alguna conexión especial? ¿y si es asi entonces por que Riu no la tomo?

-Izumo: ya veo, puede que tengan razon, a decir verdad les confesare algo, el consejo de magia de occidente se sorprendio mucho cuando la maestra de cartas creo esta tan especial, ya que el sentimiento que guarda es el mas fuerte de todos, y no es facil que con la ayuda de la magia este se llegue a concentrar en un solo punto, a no ser claro que el sentimiento sea demasiado fuerte (decia mientras miraba la carta y luego levanto su rostro para dirigirse a los 3 jovenes enfrente suyo)

-Sakura: ¿acaso usted ya lo sabia? ¿pero como, solamente Shaoran, Eriol, Tomyo y yo sabemos de la existencia de esa carta?

-Izumo: el consejo tiene la habilidad de enterarse de todas la cosas de gran importacia que ocurren con respecto a la magia, asi ha sido por siglos, ¿acaso no se sorprendieron cuando Joy y Katherin les dijieron sus identidades y historias enfrente suyo?

-Shaoran: bueno pues si

-Izumo: ahí lo tienen el consejo les dio esa información, aunque tampoco podemos saberlo todo tambien hay ciertas personas sobre la cual no podemos averiguar casi nada, como Riu y sus acompañantes)

-Eriol: ¿entonces usted cree que esa carta sea de alguna ayuda? (el anciano miro por un momento a Eriol y volvio a dirigir su mirada a la maestra de cartas)

-Izumo: Sakura, se que tu eres la dueña de esta carta tan especial, ¿pero te molestaria entregársela a Eriol?

-Eriol: ¿a mi? (el ingles se sorprendio)

-Sakura: no para nada, pero............................. (la joven dirigio su mirada a Eriol, una mirada de preocupación) Eriol ¿podrias usar una carta Sakura otra vez?

-Izumo: ¿acaso ya has utilizado una antes Eriol?

-Eriol: pues si, una vez............................... utilice "The Remember" (el anciano se sorprendio un poco con esa respuesta, no se la esperaba pero afirmo un poco mas su sospecha)

-Izumo: ya veo, bueno Eriol creo que podras utilizar esta carta, si es que tiene alguna conexión especial con "The Rebember" entonces sabras como usarla (el anciano extendio su mano para entregarle la carta a Eriol y este la tomo algo dudoso)

-Shaoran: no quiero ser grosero con usted Izumo pero Eriol ya tuvo una muy mala experiencia con una carta Sakura, ¿crees que podras utlizar otra de nuevo Eriol?

El joven no decia nada aun, tenia su mirada fija en la carta, aun recordaba perfectamente como habia sido la ultima vez que utilizo una carta Sakura, recordaba perfectamente como Tomoyo habia muerto por unos segundos, las palabras del medico mientras la examinaba _"su............ su corazón no late: ¡¡¡enfermera pronto, un equipo de resucitación!!!" _ y luego las de la enfermera _"el pulso ya esta normal, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo"_ asi es, SU Tomoyo habia muerto por unos segundos, Eriol se juro que nunca mas pondría en riesgo su vida, haciendo algo tan arriesgado, lo que sucedió esa noche fue la razon por la cual Eriol decidio alejarse durante 1 año entero de Tomoyo, y ahora que habian vuelto juntos, aparecia su propio hermano amenzando su felicidad, y colocándolo en una situación como la anterior, nunca se imagino que volveria a estar en ese odioso dilema otra vez.............................

-Eriol: no se preocupen, tratare de usarla pero, ¿cómo lo puedo hacer Izumo, no imagino una manera?

-Izumo: eso ni yo te lo puedo decir Eriol, es algo que tu tendras que averiguar por ti mismo, pero confio que hallaras un metodo, estoy seguro

-Eriol: si, lo hare (en ese momento el profundo timbre vuelve a sonar en la sala)

-Sakura: yo ire, deben ser Joy y Katherin

-Eriol: ¿me pregunto cuando vendran Spi y Nakuru?

-Shaoran: Spi estuvo todo el dia jugando videojuegos en la casa de Sakura junto con Kerberos, cuando regresamos los dos ya estaban dormidos frente a la t.v. con los videojugos y una cantidad increíble de dulces por todos lados, Sakura y yo nos adelantamos, le dije a Kero que no se demore, estaba tratando de levantar a Spi, debiste verlo, parecia como si se levantara después de una resaca (el joven chino ponia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras decia lo ultimo)

-Eriol "de seguro fueron los dulces.................... pobre Spi, Kero debio obligarlo" ya veo, entonces supongo que Nakuru y Yue vendra pronto

-Joy: buenos dias Sr. Izumo

-Katherin: muy buenos dias Sr. (decian los jóvenes mientras aparecian en la sala junto con Sakura)

-Joy: hola Eriol, hola Shaoran

-Eriol: hola

-Shaoran: hola

-Katherin: hola chicos ¿desde hace cuanto que llegaron Sakura?

-Sakura: solo unos cuantos minutos antes que ustedes

-Katherin: que alivio crei que nos habiamos levantado tarde

-Joy: lo ves, te dije que estabamos a tiempo, que no tenias por que preocuparte

-Katherin: bueno, perdi un poco el sentido del tiempo (decia la joven con una sonrisa hacia Joy)

-Sakura: ¿perdiste el sentido del tiempo? (Katherin cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga, se puso muy roja y rio algo nerviosa, mientras que Joy la imitaba en lo primero)

-Katherin: bueno, ¿han hablado de algo importante antes de que llegaramos?

-Shaoran: a decir verdad si

UN RATO MAS TARDE................................................................................

-Joy: ya veo, espero que esa carta nos ayude

-Katherin: si tiene alguna conexión especial con "The Remenber" de seguro nos sera util (el timbre volvio a sonar en la mansión) (ya mucho timbre creo ¿no?)

-Sakura no se preocupen yo ire (la joven se acerco la puerta , cuando la abrio se encontro con dos gatitos voladores y un joven de cabellos grises)

-Yukito: buenos dias Sakura

-Sakura: buenos dias Yukito, los estabamos esperando (dijo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta)

-Kero: ¿Sakura donde estan los demas ya vinieron?, vamos Spi ¿qué esperas? (los dos mininos se adelantaron volando hasta la sala donde se escuchaban voces, mientras que Yue se quedo con Sakura)

-Yukito: perdon por la tardanza (Sakura se dio cuenta de que el joven traia una bolsa llevando de su mano)

-Sakura: ¿uh? ¿Yukito, que es eso? (dijo la joven señalando al paquete con la mirada)

-Yukito: ¿esto? Pues................................

-Sakura: ah, perdon por preguntar ja ja

-Yukito: no esta bien, bueno esto es.......................................... (antes de que pudiera terminar el timbre sono otra vez) (otra vez con el timbre ¬¬U )

-Yukito: "¿acaso sera......................?"

-Nakuru: buenos dias Sakura (dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la mansión)

-Sakura: buenos dias Nakuru (devolvió la sonrisa)

-Nakuru: perdon por la tardanza, es que............................... (la sonrisa de la joven se apago y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a la otra persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo) "Yukito............................." (penso la joven)

-Yukito: hola................................... Nakuru

-Nakuru: ho................. hola

Sakura se quedo algo extrañada por la actitud de los dos pero su mente se distrajo cuando escucho a Kero gritarle a Shaoran replicándole por que no lo habian esperado)

-Sakura: hay, ese Kero, no se puede controlar (dijo la joven mientras se alejaba hacia aquel lugar, Nakuru se puso demasiado nerviosa cuando la joven se fue, sabia que veria a Yukito y que tendría que hablar con el, pero no se imagino que seria tan pronto)

-Nakuru: eh........................ yo....................... (la joven no se atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba demasiado nerviosa)

-Yukito: ayer se te olvido esto (dijo el joven con voz dulce)

-Nakuru: ¿ah?

-Yukito: es el vestido que compraste ayer, ¿recuerdas?, lo dejaste en el parque cuando.............................. (el joven no continuo) ...... aquí esta (extendio la bolsa hacia Nakuru para que esta la tomara, ella logro ver sus grises ojos y noto cariño y una cierta melancolia cuando la veia)

-Nakuru: gracias.................. (la joven extendio su mano para tomar el paquete, en el intento rozo un poco la mono del joven, se sonrojo de sobre manera al igual que el, quiso retirarla pero termino de tomar el paquete)

-Nakuru: Yukito................................... yo............................ yo....................

-Yukito: Nakuru perdoname si ayer te presione demasiado, yo no queria, pero..............................

-Nakuru: ayer lo pense...............................

-Yukito: ¿ah?

-Nakuru: pense mucho sobre lo que ocurrio ayer y llegue a una decisión........................... (el joven escuchaba pacientemente rogando por que continuara)

-Nakuru: me di cuenta de que siento algo muy especial por ti Yukito........................... (al joven se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento) pero................................... no estoy enamorada de ti.................................... (la misma luz que habia entrado en los ojos de Yukito desaparecieron al escuchar las palabras)

-Yukito: ya veo........................ perdoname............................ por el mal momento que te hize pasar ayer (la mirada del joven estaba en el suelo nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan triste) "no puedo creerlo, no puedo............................"

-Nakuru: no he terminado........................... (dijo la joven) "muy bien, es ahora o nunca" (la castaña se acerco suavemente hacia el joven que levantaba la mirada poco a poco al darse cuenta de que esta se aproximaba cada vez mas a el, ella tomo sus manos una por una entrelazándolas con las suyas, mientras que observaba con mucho cuidado la manera como lo hacia, llevándolas hacia arriba para que la mirada de el se encontrara con la suya, de pronto vio como el rostro de la joven se acercaba al suyo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya estaba besando a Nakuru, fue un dulce y tierno beso, solo unieron sus labios por unos cuantos momentos, sintiendo la respiración y el palpitar del corazon del otro por la cercania, luego de esto, ella se separo gentilmente, sabia que estaba sonrojada y pudo ver que el tambien habia adoptado ese color carmin)

-Yukito: pero, tu dijiste.................................

-Nakuru: dije que no estaba enamorada de ti, en realidad yo.......................... yo te amo, te amo mas que a nada ni a nadie, me costo darme cuenta al principio pero no te imaginas........................... cuanto te amo Yukito (al termino de esto la joven lo abrazo por sorpresa, su mente divagaba un poco por lo que acababa de suceder sintiendo como palpitaba el pecho del joven, rogo para que Yukito no se haya sorprendido con su actitud, solo le quedaba esperar su reaccion..................................)

-Yukito: "no puedo creerlo, ¿esto de verdad esta pasando?, ella.................................. me dijo que me amaba.................... y yo.......................... yo tambien la amo, la amo, no puedo creer cuanto la amo" (el joven queria hablarle pero un poco antes de hacerlo pudo sentir el dulce aroma que irradiaba Nakuru por estar tan cerca de ella, un dulce aroma a jazmines)

-Yukito: no sabes.................................. (la joven escuchaba antentamente las palabras de el) lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso, yo tambien te amo Nakuru (el joven gentilmente le devolvia el abrazo a la castaña, desde el dia de ayer habia esperado este momento, el no se dio cuenta debido al abrazo pero con sus palabras habia provocado que los ojos de ella se iluminaran y una pequeña lagrima cayera por uno de ellos, rodeando una de sus mejillas)

-Nakuru: ¿de verdad tambien me amas? (pregunto la joven con algo de temor al separarse de el y mirarlo a los ojos)

-Yukito: por supuesto que si (afirmo el joven con una encantadora sonrisa)

Ella solo sonrio al escuchar esto, no paso mucho para que se diera cuenta que Yukito se estaba acercando a su rostro con la segunda intención de un beso, esta vez no habia duda ni temor alguno, Nakuru se dio cuenta que al fin habia encontrado el amor y quizas algo mas, pronto estaban uniendo sus labios una vez mas, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo y largo que el anterior, el pudo sentir el calido tacto en los labios de ella, Yukito estuvo pensando en ella todo el dia de ayer, desde que le confeso lo que sentia pero nunca imagino lo placentero que seria besarla al fin, en ese momento para ellos no existia nada mas que los labios del otro, no les importo a ninguno que todos estuvieran en la sala, no existia nada mas que ellos dos, fue cuando Yukito se dio cuenta que en realidad tenia una conexión mas profunda con la joven, fue como lo que le comento Eriol, en ese pequeño momento el se sentia completo, la misma idea atravesaba la mente de Nakuru, no podia estar mas feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pese a que no queria ella tuvo que separarse lentamente debido a la falta de oxigeno, ese fue el unico momento en que odio el hecho de que necesitara respirar, pero se dio cuenta que el tambien estaba algo agitado, hubo un momento de silencio, solo se quedaron ahí parados viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro, hasta que uno de los dos hablo......................

-Nakuru: ¿y ahora que sucedera Yukito? (pregunto con una mirada algo preocupante)

-Yukito: ¿ah?

-Nakuru: me refiero a la batalla con Riu, el es muy poderoso y nuestro deber como guardianes es proteger a nuestros amos aunque tengamos que arriesgar nuestra propia vida, a lo cual estoy dispuesta pero....................................... no quiero separarme de ti, no ahora que apenas he descubierto lo que siento, yo..................................

-Yukito: no te preocupes

-Nakuru: ¿ah?

-Yukito: no nos separaremos, sin importar que suceda no lo haremos, protegeremos a Eriol y Sakura, todo estara bien, te lo prometo, ademas ahora somos mas fuertes, Riu no podra con todos (las palabras de el la hicieron sentirse segura, pareciera como si todo lo que decia no pudiera ser de otro modo)

-Nakuru: tienes razon, no nos separaremos (decia mientras una sonrisa de volvia a formar en su rostro)

-Yukito: quisiera hablarte de algo Nakuru (al joven se le cruzo una idea por la mente) pero primero creo que debemos ir a saludar a los demas ¿no crees?

-Nakuru: tienes razon, por un momento casi lo olvido

-Yukito: ¿quieres saber algo? (decia el joven con una sonrisa)

-Nakuru: ¿que?

-Yukito: yo tambien

-Nakuru: ¿qué es lo que les diremos? ¿por qué van a preguntar, sabes?

-Yukito: pues la verdad, que ahora estamos juntos, ¿o acaso no quieres?

-Nakuru: no para nada, quiero que todos sepan que te amo

-Nakuru: me parece bien entonces (los dos se sonreían mutuamente, mientras se dirigían donde se encontraban los demas)

-Yukito: buenos dias

-Nakuru: muy buenos dias

-Joy: vaya al fin llegaron, ¿ah?....................................... (paro de hablar cuando noto algo de verdad impresionante, Yukito y Nakuru acababan de llegar pero ¿tomados de las manos?, todos se dieron cuenta al no tardaron nada en mirar con cara interrogante a los jóvenes, ellos no se separaron ante las miradas pero si se sonrojaron por culpa de estas)

-Sakura: ¿Yukito, acaso ustedes......................?

-Nakuru: veran, queriamos decirles algo, no quiero que se sorprendan pero......................... (la castaña le dirigio una mirada al joven de al lado como diciéndole de continuara y este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa lo cual extraño aun mas al resto)

-Yukito: bueno ahora Nakuru y yo somos pareja

-Todos: ¡!!!¿AHHH????!!!! (Eriol e Izumo fueron los unicos que no se sobresaltaron, por lo menos no mucho)

-Sakura: AYYYYY, que bien te felicito Yukito y a ti tambien Nakuru!!!!!! (decia mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Nakuru y Yukito)

-Nakuru: gracias Sakura

-Katherin: ¿pero desde cuando?

-Nakuru: bueno, desde ayer

-Katherin: ¿ayer?, me alegro mucho por ustedes (Shaoran y Joy solo observaron con unas sonrisas de alegria por la reciente pareja, pero nadie se habia dado cuenta que Spi y Kero estaban estaticos en el aire con la boca totalmente abierta y una increíble expresión de asombro, fue cuando Nakuru al fin vio el estado de los dos)

-Nakuru: ¿Spi que te sucede, y a ti tamien Kero?

-Spi: no puedo creerlo OOU.................... eso quiere decir que ustedes dos.............................

-Kero: ¿estan juntos????? ¿cómo pareja???? OOU

-Nakuru: pues si, eso dijimos y por que ponen esa cara!!!!!!!

-Spi: no por nada!!!!!!!!!!!

-Katherin: ¿pero que hay de los guardianes? ¿acaso ellos tambien.......................?

-Yukito: ellos forman parte de nosotros (el joven volteo a mirar a Nakuru con una sonrisa) y tambien sienten lo mismo

-Katherin: eso es fabuloso, es una maravillosa noticia ¿no es cierto Joy?

-Joy: claro que si (dijo dándole una cariñosa sonrisa a su novia)

-Izumo: veo jóvenes, que hay mucho amor en esta sala, me alegro por ustedes (el comentario del anciano irio un poco a Eriol, es cierto el era el unico que no tenia a la persona amada a su lado, pero esa idea la despejo rapido de su mente al ver la feliz expresión de Nakuru)

-Nakuru: ¿Eriol?.....................................

-Eriol: estoy muy feliz por ti Nakuru, y por ti tambien Yukito

-Nakuru: muchas gracias Eriol (dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios)

-Yukito: gracias Eriol (el agradecimiento de Yukito fue algo mas despacio, sin Eriol, nunca se habria dando cuenta de cuanto amaba a Nakuru, aun sin saberlo)

-Eriol: de nada (el joven devolvió sus palabras de igual manera)

-Izumo: bueno volviendo a lo nuestro jóvenes, hoy es el dia desicivo, espero que todos esten listos, les quiero decir algo antes de que Riu se presente ante nosotros, ya que puede ser en cualquier momento (todos fijaron su mirada en el anciano) no hay duda que Riu es un oponente poderoso y ademas muy peligroso, sobre todo si tiene bajo su mandato a 3 de los 5 anillos naturales, quiero decirles algo que le dije a Eriol hace poco, cuando esten enfrenando a Riu cada uno de ustedes se convertira en guerrero y un guerrero, nunca pero nunca debe tener duda alguna de su misión, si posee alguna duda pierde su objetivo y por lo tanto falla, se que todos tienen un afecto especial por la Srt. Daudoji, pero es muy posible que en estos momentos ella este a favor de Riu, no en vano robo la carta Sakura de "The Remember", ahora tengan claro que Riu no es su unico oponente, tambien estan sus acompañantes, Yau y Suhuro, el consejo no sabe casi nada en especial sobre este ultimo, pero estoy seguro de que es alguien muy poderoso, no sabria cuanto, tambien si mis suposiciones son correctas entonces la Srt. Daudoji se convertira en un oponente tambien y podria llegar a ser muy difícil lidiar con ella, quiero decirles algo que estuve hablando con Eriol, si hay manera alguna de poder convencer a Riu de que esta equivocado, entonces no se le hara daño alguno.................................... (la moyoria se sobresaltaron ante las ultimas palabras del anciano)

-Joy: pero Sr. como es posible que diga eso, el MATO a los padres de Katherin!!!!!!!!

-Katherin: Joy espera....................

-Shaoran: Joy tiene razon, ha hecho demasiadas cosas para que se le sean perdonadas, ademas no creo que tenga intenciones de cambiar

-Joy: es cierto Sr. tiene que entender que el es otra clase de persona, solo piensa en su propio bienestar y en una ridícula venganza!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , no hay bondad en el no después de lo que ha hecho!!!!!!!

-Izumo: crei que ya te lo habia dicho Joy en toda persona siempre hay bondad, lamentablemente en el caso de Riu la maldad que posee su corazon es mas fuerte, pero siempre hay una esperaza para todos, por lo menos para la mayoria

-Joy: pero Sr. entienda que el................................

-Izumo: HE DICHO QUE NO SE LE HARA DAÑO!!!, si hay manera alguna de hacerle ver lo equivocado que esta (todos se asombraron era la primera vez que veian al anciano alzar su voz de esa manera, por lo visto fue una fuerte llamada de atención a Joy, este solo pudo quedarse callado)

-Izumo: deben entender que no quiero que hayan perdidas de vida en vano, cuando se pueden evitar, espero que me entiendas Katherin, se muy bien el sufrimiento que el te ocasiono (el tono de voz del anciano ya estaba mucho mas calmado cuando dijo esto)

-Katherin: lo entindo Sr., yo tampoco quiero ver mas muerte, ya no

-Joy: "pero Katherin.............................." (el miro impresionado a la joven no creyo que respaldara cien por ciento la opinión de Izumo)

-Katherin: se que lo unico que quieres es ayudarme Joy, pero ya no quiero ver morir a nadie mas ni siquiera Riu (dijo la joven mientras dirigia su vista al rubio)

-Izumo: pero..................................... (todos volvieron a prestar atención) si no hay manera de poder convencer a Riu, entonces tendran que enfrentarse a el Joy

-Joy: esta bien, per................................ perdóneme por haber sido tan terco hace un momento, pero, no puedo perdonar lo que le hizo Katherin, todavía no

-Izumo: esta bien, tampoco espero que lo hagas tan pronto, pero deberias saber que esto es aun mas molesto para Eriol, a pesar de todo Riu no deja de ser su hermano (Joy dirigio su mirada a Eriol, Izumo tenia razon, Eriol mas que nadie era el que debia estar pasando un mal momento)

-Joy: comprendo Sr.

-Izumo: bueno otra cosa que queria decirles es que tendran que ponerse de acuerdo en su plan de ataque, son 4 oponentes si contamos a la Srt. Daudoji, la decisión de quien enfrentara a quien se las dejo a ustedes.................................

-Eriol: yo me hare cargo de Riu (todos ya se esperaban ese comentario por su parte)

-Eriol: si no les molesta quisiera pedirles que me dejen elegir a los oponentes de cada uno (nadie parecio reclamar asi que Eriol comenzo)

-Eriol: Sakura, Katherin (las dos jóvenes reaccionaron al unísono) quisiera encargarles a Tomoyo, quisiera que la alejen de tener que pelear lo mas posible

-Sakura: no te preocupes por eso Eriol

-Katherin: puedes contar con nosotras

-Eriol: gracias se los encargo mucho, Joy, Shaoran, Yue , quiero que se encarguen del otro sujeto que acompaña a Riu, Suhuro, no lo se, pero algo me dice que causara muchos problemas

-Shaoran: me encargare de ese sujeto, a mi tambien no me da un buen presentimiento

-Eriol: por ultimo Nakuru, Kero y Spi, la otra chica que esta con Riu, creo que su nombre es Yau, tampoco sera facil de vencer, pero les pido que hagan su mejor esfuerzo con ella (el joven volteo a mirar a Izumo, como buscando su aprobación)

-Izumo: me parece una sabia decisión Eriol

-Sakura: un momento, ¿qué sucedera con esta chica Yau y el otro sujeto Suhuro, que haremos con ellos si ganamos?

-Izumo: bueno, ellos deben estar con Riu por alguna razon, luego de averiguar eso talvez podamos decidir, no creo que la jovencita sea una persona de mal corazon, aunque no puedo asegurarlo, pero no estoy seguro de poder decir lo mismo acerca de Suhuro

-Shaoran: en ese caso, lo unico que nos queda hacer por ahora es esperar, a ver como se resuelven las cosas

-Eriol: si es lo unico que podemos hacer por el momento "esperar............................... deseo que la espera no sea muy larga, quisiera verte............................. Tomoyo........................."

La joven caminaba por ese gran lugar, en la mañana Yau le aviso a Tomoyo que Riu la estaria esperando en la bibliteca, tenia algo que hablar con ella pero Tomoyo no se imaginaba que podria ser, la joven llego a la biblioteca en la que habia hablado con el varias ocasiones anteriores, toco la puerta y escucho una voz indicándole que pasara.......................................

-Tomoyo: buenos dias Riu, Yau me dijo que querias verme (le dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa a su supuesto "prometido")

-Riu: buenos dias, siéntate, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-Tomoyo: muy bien (dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de Riu)

-Riu: me alegro, crei que el entrenamiento de ayer te habia caido algo pesado y pense que estarias muy cansada

-Tomoyo: no, todo lo contrario, me siento muy bien

-Riu: Tomoyo, le dije a Yau que queria hablar contigo por algo en especial, ¿sabes.................... sabes que dia es hoy verdad? (la joven se sorprendio por su pregunta)

-Tomoyo: si, es la fecha limite, supuestamente hoy es la batalla contra esos sujetos

-Riu: bueno, entonces sabes por que queria verte ¿no es asi?

-Tomoyo: bueno............................ en realidad no "¿qué es lo que me ira a decir?" (el corazon de la joven comenzo a latir un poco mas de lo normal por la intriga)

-Riu: veras, iremos a ver a esas personas hoy mismo, quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas (la joven se sorprendio por la actitud tan fria que tomo)

-Tomoyo: entonces, ¿sera hoy?

-Riu: si

-Tomoyo: ¿Yau y mi tio ya lo saben?

-Riu: si, ya lo saben, ¿recuerdas a que clase de personas nos estamos enfrentado, no?

-Tomoyo: si tu me lo dijiste, a Joy y Katherin Queibal, guardianes de los otros dos anillos, Shaoran Li, un hechizero de oriente del clan Li, Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de cartas, sus 2 guardianes, y a.................................., asi, Eriol Hirawizagua, la reencarnación del mago Clow con sus 2 guardianes (Riu la observo por unos momentos antes de continuar)

-Riu: ¿qué, acaso no recordabas el nombre del ultimo?

-Tomoyo: ¿ah?, no es solo que................................... (el joven aguardo por una respuesta pero...............) no, no es nada olvidalo

-Riu: "creo que sera mejor que no insista, pero................................" ¿Tomoyo, tienes miedo?

-Tomoyo: ¿que????

-Riu: si tienes miedo, por que si es asi, entonces...................................... entendere si no deseas hacer esto "pero que demonios estoy diciendo, necesito de la ayuda de Tomoyo, aunque.............................."

-Tomoyo: no, no tengo miedo

-Riu: ¿ah no?

-Tomoyo: no, por que se que Yau, mi tio y tu estaran conmigo, si estamos juntos entonces estaremos bien, ademas estos sujetos no ganaran, personas como esas nunca pueden ganar, veras que lograremos vencerlos, no podemos permitir que sigan haciendo de las suyas

-Riu: ah............................. si........................... tienes razon

-Tomoyo: ¿Riu, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Riu: claro

-Tomoyo: ¿qué pasara luego?

-Riu: ¿luego?

-Tomoyo: es decir, luego de que los venzamos que (sus pómulos se tiñeron de carmin)................................ ¿qué pasara con nosotros, es deicir tu......................... tu y yo?

-Riu: bueno................................ yo............................... " ¿qué le puedo decir?, no puedo decirle simplemente que......................." (en ese momento golpearon la puerta y alguien llamo al otro lado, era Yau que estaba pidiendo permiso para pasar, Riu miro por un momeno a Tomoyo, era claro que estaba esperando una respuesta pero la joven desvio su mirada para dejar de lado el asunto, este no era el momento adecuado, asi que Riu le indico a Yau que pasara)

-Yau: buenos dias Ri............................. (la joven corto sus palabras al darse cuenta de la precensia de Tomoyo, ella creyo que Riu etaria solo en estos momentos)

-Riu: buenos dias

-Yau: a........................... si, buenos dias (ella se dio cuenta de el animo de los dos jóvenes y penso que habia llegado en mal momento) ¿acaso interrumpo algo?

-Tomoyo: pero que dices, en realidad Riu y yo estabamos hablando sobre lo que vamos a hacer hoy

-Yau: entonces ya lo sabes, ¿no?

-Tomoyo: si

-Riu: entonces, sera mejor...................................................

-Suhuro: que nos vayamos preparando (aquel hombre habia aparecido en la habitación repentinamente por la puerta que estaba abierta y que Yau habia olvidado cerrar cuando entro) ¿no es asi Riu?

-Riu: ¿ah?, Suhuro, si claro, sera mejor que nos organicemos

-Suhuro: buenos dias Tomoyo, ¿cómo ameneciste?

-Tomoyo: buenos dias, bien, gracias

-Suhuro: niñas si nos les molesta quisiera hablar un momento a solas con Riu

-Tomoyo: claro, no te preocupes, vamos Yau

-Yau: ah, claro (últimamente Yau estaba desconfiando algo de Suhuro, nunca le gusto su carácter y manera e actuar, pero en los ultimos dias presentia que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza ya que no lo habia visto muy seguido, solo sabia que paraba encerrado en su habitación, y le parecia un comportamiento muy extraño, Tomoyo se retiro de la habitación, momentos después lo hizo la joven de cabellos lilas, cerrando la puerta tras de si no sin antes mirar Riu fijamente por unos momentos)

-Riu: ¿qué es lo que sucede Suhuro, de que quieres hablar?

-Suhuro: creo que deberíamos atacar en este preciso momento, ¿para que esperar mas, si podemos acabar con ellos ahora mismo? (el joven enfrente suyo solo escuchaba las palabras sin dejar de verlo) ¿o acaso quieres que esto se prolongue mas y la muerte de tu madre no sea vengada aun?

-Riu: no, esto no pasara de hoy, acabare con Eriol y Shaoran, ellos moriran hoy, pero..................................

-Suhuro: bueno, entonces estamos deacuerdo, les avisare ahora mismo a Tomoyo y Yau

-Riu: espera, todavía no, ya decidire el momento, aun es muy temprano, yo les avisare a las dos, ahora quisiera estar solo, luego te avisare a ti tambien

-Suhuro: muy bien............................. te dejare solo entonces "maldito niño!!!!!!, mi paciencia se agota!!!!!"

-Riu: espera.........................

-Suhuro: ¿si?

-Riu: ¿es cierto Suhuro que mama murio luego de que nos llevaras a China?

-Suhuro: si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Riu: es que, quisiera poder recordar mas de lo que sucedio, solo recuerdo un poco el rostro de ella, pero muy poco

-Suhuro: es natural que no la recuerdes, apenas eras un niño pequeño

-Riu: a pesar e eso, ¿es cierto?

-Suhuro: si, luego de que ese odioso de Hirawizagua abandonara a tu madre a su suerte, yo acudi en su ayuda, el miserable ese le habia prometido que se casaria con ella y te llevaria a ti y a tu madre a vivir con el y su otro hijo a su mansión, pero un dia el la abandono, se fue, desaparecio y tu madre no lo volvio a ver, ella habia estado muy enferma ultimamante, como no teniamos nada mas que hacer en Inglaterra, regresamos a China, pero el viaje fue demasiado para ella, unos dias después de que llegamos murio debido a la fiebre, tu eras aun muy pequeño como para que puedas recordar algo, tenias tres o dos años, luego de eso, te tome bajo mi protección (el joven todavía tenia la mirada fija en su escritorio, y hubo un pequeño silencio)

-Suhuro: ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Riu: es que....................................... no olvidalo no es nada, ya te avisare luego a que hora salimos, quiero estar ahora (antes de retirarse Suhuro miro a Riu quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, su mirada fue de desprecio y rabia, su paciencia realmente se estaba agotando, hasta que al fin dejo solo al joven de cabellos marrones)

-Riu: al fin llego el dia............................. después de tantos años, podre vengar tu muerte mama, castigare a las personas que te dejaron morir, Eriol.......................... el es el principal culpable de todo, lleva la misma sangre que el miserable que te abandono, el padre de Eriol, mi padre mama, pagaran, pagaran por todo..........................................

15 AÑOS ATRAS...............................................................

Una joven mujer de piel blanca, un hermoso cabello largo y negro y de unos hermosos ojos marrones iba caminando y de su mano iba tomado un pequeño niño, de ojos y pelo marrones, ella usaba un vestido color verde oscuro y llevaba un pequeño chaleco del mismo color encima, se encontraban atravesando unas calles para llegar al extremo de un parque, cuando un estrepitoso ruido de campanadas se ollo alrededor.........................

-Mujer: mira Riu, ya son las 2 de la tarde, ¿te gusta esa torre? Se llama Big ban, es un reloj muy grande

-Riu: ¿Big ban?, me gusta (reia el niño mientras hablaba)

-Mujer: ven vamos a sentarnos, dentro de poco tu papi nos recogera

-Riu: ¿papi nos.............. nos recogera?

-Mujer: si, ven vamos a sentarnos (los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, las hojas de otoño se desprendian de los arboles y caian en el piso, haciendo del entorno un hermoso escenario, como salido de un cuadro de pintura, a la distancia se observo un hombre que se acercaba caminando, vestia un traje de pantalón y saco color azul oscuro, del mismo color que sus cabellos)

-Mujer: mira Riu, ahí viene papi, ve a saludarlo (dijo mientras alentaba al niño a salir al encuentro de aquel hombre)

-Riu: papi!!!!!!!!!

-Hombre: hola Riu, como estas (decia el hombre mientras levantaba a Riu para cargarlo)

-Mujer: hola cariño, como estas

-Hombre: hola mi amor, ¿qué tal les fue, vieron algo interesante hoy?

-Mujer: estuvimos caminando y vimos algunas tiendas ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-Hombre: hable con el consejo, dentro de poco me daran el anillo, parece que el clan que lo tenia quiere ocultarlo por un tiempo, solo lo tendre unos meses, aproveche la ocasión para insistir una vez mas y..................

-Mujer: ¿acaso dijeron que no?

-Hombre: pues.............................. donde te gustaria que nos casaramos (dijo con una encantadora sonrisa)

-Mujer: entonces.............................

-Hombre: si, dijeron que ya habia pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que me pueda casar otra vez, y que habian visto de que clase de clan venias, dijeron que no habia problema

-Mujer: oh, William, estoy tan feliz

-William: yo tambien Mei, ahora si podras venir a vivir conmigo y con Eriol

-Mei: si, ya quiero verlo, ¿no te da gusto Riu? veras a tu hermano

-Riu: ¿hermano?

-William: si Riu, pronto estaremos todos juntos, tu hermano tambien quiere verte, ¿tu quieres verlo?

-Riu: si, hermano............................... (reia el niño, seguido de sus padres, mientras que las hojas de los arboles seguían cayendo)

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE.............................................

-Kero: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grito el animalito mientras se adentraba en la sala de la mansión, donde se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Joy, Katherin y Spi)

-Sakura: ¿Kero???!!!!!! ¿qué te pasa por que gritas de esa manera?

-Kero: es que, yo...............................

-Shaoran: ya callate Kero, habla de una vez

-Kero: callate mocoso!!!!!!!!!!, es que yo, tengo mucha hambre!!!!!!!!!! (dijo mientras su cara se ensombrecia)

-Katherin: ya, pero no hagas tanto alboroto Kero, Spi esta durmiendo, se ve tan bonito asi, parece un pequeño gatito, ¿no crees Joy?

-Joy: ¿ah?, si U

-Kero: a mi no me importa ese gato, lo que yo quiero es comer, ya es medio dia, y Riu tadavia no se ha aparecido, y yo me muero de hambre ;;

-Joy: creo que tiene razon, yo tambien tengo algo de hambre, ¿por qué no hacemos algo de comer?

-Shaoran: si Sakura, yo tambien tengo hambre

-Sakura: yo tambien entonces vamos (los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la gran cocina de tras de Kero que fue mas rapido que los demas)

-Eriol: ¿y que hacemos de comer?

-Sakura: ya se nos ocurrira algo

-Katherin: ¿llamamos al Sr. Izumo?

-Eriol: si pero cuando todo este listo, ahora esta leyendo en su cuarto, mejor no lo molestamos

-Katherin: ¿y donde estaran Yukito y Nakuru para tambien avisarles, no los veo desde la mañana?

-Joy: creo que mejor a ellos no los molestamos

-Shaoran: si, no querran ser molestados (decial el joven mientras que reia en complicidad con Joy y Eriol)

-Sakura: hombres

-Katherin: si, hombres

-Kero: ¿por qué tardan tanto???!!!!!!!

EN EL JARDÍN DE LA MANSIÓN..................................................

-Nakuru: es muy tranquilo aquí ¿no crees?

-Yukito: si (los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles)

-Nakuru: no entiendo por que Riu no ha venido todavía

-Yukito: si, es algo extraño, ya va a ser medio dia pero debemos estar alerta

-Nakuru: esta bien, de todos modos no me importa, mientras mas se demore, mejor, a pesar de toda esta situación, deberia estar algo tensa ¿no?, pero me siento completamente relajada y calmada, debe ser por que estoy a tu lado

-Yukito: si, yo tambien me siento igual (después de un momento el joven tomo el menton de la castaña con delicadeza, hizo voltear su cabeza y le dio un dulce beso, fue algo prolongado ya que no tenian intecion de separase, a pesar de haberse demostrado su cariño en las ultimas horas Yukito sentia como si fuera el primer beso que le diera a Nakuru, y esta sentia de igual manera, cada contacto que tenian era sumamente profundo para los dos, al termino del beso los dos se separaron lentamente mientras se sonreían el uno al otro)

-Yukito: ¿sabes algo?, siento que el amor que te tengo no es suficiente

-Nakuru: si, yo tambien lo pienso, es como si me sintiera completa cuando estoy contigo

-Yukito: ¿eso piensas?

-Nakuru: pues si, ¿es algo curioso no crees? (dijo con una tierna sonrisa)

-Yukito: no tanto......................... tengo algo que decirte

-Nakuru: ¿ah??

-Yukito: Nakuru, hay una razon por la cual los dos nos sentimos asi (el joven fijo su mirada en los ojos de la chica), veras queria decírtelo esa vez en el parque, pero preferi esperar

-Nakuru: ¿decirme que?

-Yukito: es algo que Eriol y Sakura me dijeron hace un tiempo, como nosotros somos seres mágicos, Eriol nos creo de una manera algo......................... especifica, no nos hizo del todo completos, el me dijo que tu hace un tiempo te sentias algo deprimida, por razones sentimentales y en esos momentos yo tambien me sentia igual, bueno................ lo que pasa es que Eriol nos hizo para que tu y yo estuviéramos destinados a amarnos, no nos podiamos sentir plenamente completos el uno sin el otro, me dijo que si nosotros llegaramos a formar un vinculo especial como pareja todo los sentimientos que teniamos cambiarian, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta cuando nos besamos por primera vez? ¿no sentias que era algo que debiste hacer desde hace mucho tiempo?, yo senti una dicha enorme cuando me di cuenta lo que sentia por ti, es como dijo Eriol, cada uno se completaba al otro........................... yo me senti completo (la joven miraba con ojos incrédulos al muchacho, estaba algo sorprendida por todo lo que le habia dicho)

-Nakuru: ¿desde hace cuanto que sabes eso? (desvio su mirada del joven por unos momentos)

-Yukito: buenos desde hace menos de un mes (el noto el cambio de actitud en la chica)

-Nakuru: ¿y por que no me lo dijiste? (ella volvio a mirarlo a los ojos)

-Yukito: es que, si te lo decia en el parque, tal vez te ibas a sentir obligada a sentir algo, y yo no queria eso

-Nakuru: pero aun asi.............................

-Yukito: Nakuru, escuchame, yo no queria obligarte a nada, queria saber cuales eran tus sentimientos, no queria forzarte a sentir algo que ignorabas

-Nakuru: supongo que tienes razon, pero.............................. aun asi debiste decírmelo (dijo la joven mientras ponia una pequeña expresión de fastidio)

-Yukito: lo se y lo siento mucho

-Nakuru: esta bien, estas perdonado, pero para la proxima vez que sepas algo asi, cuentamelo ¿esta bien? (su hermosa sonrisa volvio a su rostro)

-Yukito: esta bien (el joven se la devolvió)

-Nakuru: tengo una idea...............................

-Yukito: ¿que?

-Nakuru: tomare mi forma natural, tu tambien haz lo mismo

-Yukito: ¿te refieres a Yue y Rubimon?

-Nakuru: si, nosotros somo ellos pero nuestra personalidad cambia un poco, ¿qué te parece si pasamos un rato de esa manera?

-Yukito: me parece bien (los dos se pusieron de pie, de pronto se vieron salir de la espalda de Yukito unas alas blancas y de la de Nakuru unas alas en forma de mariposa de color violeta, los dos fueron envueltos al mismo tiempo, cada capullo comenzo a brillar intensamente, irradiaban una luz del mismo color, hasta que poco a poco las alas de cada uno se recogieron y se logro ver a Yue y Rubimon en lugar de los dos jóvenes, sin decir nada los dos guardianes se acercaron poco a poco el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse y juntaron sus labios suavemente, estuvieron asi durante algun tiempo, se podia observar sus figuras juntas mientras que el viento soplaba por el lugar y agitaba algo sus alas, no querian separase pero en algun momento tenian que hacerlo)

-Yue: ¿cómo te sientes?

-Rubimon: muy bien, ¿y tu?

-Yue: igual, de esta forma siento una conexión mas profunda contigo, ¿tu sientes lo mismo?

-Rubimon: si, no se por que no lo hicimos antes, como humana me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo pero de esta forma tengo millones de sensaciones agradables que recorren todo mi cuerpo (ella se acerco un poco al guardian para abrazarlo) es algo increíble, nunca imagine que sea algo tan poderoso

-Yue: en verdad es algo increíble, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, quisiera no separarme ni una sola hora de ti (el le correspondio el ebrazo, mientras que sonreia, cosa que era algo poco inusual para el guardian)

-Rubimon: vaya, cuando estas como Yue siempre eras algo serio, me agrada este cambio

-Yue: a mi tambien, supongo que es por que ahora estoy contigo, siento como si la frialdad que estaba en mi interior se hubiera desvanecido por completo, tan solo con abrazarte

-Rubimon: quisiera quedarme abrazada a ti por siempre (ella se separo un poco del abrazo) pero tengo una mejor idea

-Yue: ¿cual?

-Rubimon: sigueme, vamos (de pronto ella se elevo por los cielos, Yue vio con que gracia lo hacia, parecia como una verdadera mariposa, tan bella y frágil a la vez) vamos (le dijo mientras reia desde arriba, sin mas que pensar el tambien se elevo para acompañarla, mientras que una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro, cuando llego a su lado flotaron en el aire por unos momentos mientras que se tomaban de las manos)

-Rubimon: ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Yue: es solo que te veias muy hermosa desde abajo

-Rubimon: ¿si? Gracias (un color carmin aparecio en sus mejillas)

-Yue: es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz con solo volar

-Rubimon: yo tambien, ven vamos, hay que dar un pase alrededor de la mansión

-Yue: esta bien, pero no podemos ir muy lejos, ademas alguien nos puede ver

-Rubimon: no nos iremos de la mansión, solo estaremos arriba de ella, ¿vamos?

-Yue: si, no me separaria de ti, por nada del mundo

-Rubimon: yo tampoco

-Kero: que rico!!!!!!!, ya estoy lleno, estuvo delicioso

-Katherin: estuvo muy rico Sakura, no sabia que cocinabas tan bien, bueno aunque tambien yo ayude un poco

-Sakura: bueno la pasta es algo muy facil de hacer

-Joy: no crei que tu tambien supieras cocinar Shaoran

-Kero: ese mocoso no hizo casi nada, solo preparo la ensalada

-Katherin: bueno fuera que aprendieras algo Joy

-Joy: sabes que no soy bueno para eso

-Shaoran: ¿entonces que es lo que almuerzan todos los dias?

-Joy: salimos a comer, por que Katherin no cocina muy bien que digamos (esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja hacia Shaoran)

-Katherin: te escuche Joy (la pelirroja se enfado un poco por el comentario)

-Joy: es solo una broma, a propósito ¿dónde esta Eriol?

-Sakura: fue a avisarle al Sr. Izumo si quisiera comer algo

Eriol toco tres veces la puerta de la habitación de Izumo y desde su interior se escucho la voz del hombre indicándole que pasara..................................

-Eriol: disculpe Izumo, vine a decirle si le gustaria comer algo

-Izumo: gracias Eriol, pero por el momento no tengo hambre, ven sientate un momento (el joven se acerco al anciano que se encontraba en una silla frente al balcon observando la luz del dia, arrimo una silla a su lado y se sento)

-Eriol: ¿qué sucede?

-Izumo: veras, no queria decírtelo pero creo que sera mejor que lo sepas

-Eriol: ¿qué es?

-Izumo: hace unos dias senti una fuerte presensia magica en los alrededores, era muy poderosa

-Eriol: puede ser que la presencia haya sido de Riu

-Izumo: no, no era el, esta presencia estaba llena de maldad, tenia un odio inmenso en su interior, si llegara a ser de Riu, entonces la batalla sera mucho mas difícil de lo que pense, pero si no, no me imagino de quien podra ser

-Eriol: ¿acaso existe otra persona mas poderosa?

-Izumo: no estoy seguro, pero te sugiero que cuando te enfrentes a Riu, tengas mucho cuidado y estes preparado para cualquier cosa, algo me dice que las cosas se complicaran un poco, no puedo confirmarlo pero tengo ese presentimiento

-Eriol: tendre cuidado, no se preocupe, aprovechando quisiera pedirle un favor

-Izumo: claro, ¿cuál es?

-Eriol: quisiera pedirle que permanezca dentro de su habitación cuando Riu venga, usted esta demasiado debil por habernos otorgado nuevos poderes, gasto casi toda su energia y todavía no la recupera toda (el anciano miro fijamente a Eriol por unos momento, luego rio un poco)

-Izumo: esta bien, permanecere aquí, pero Eriol, yo no les otorgue nuevos poderes

-Eriol: ¿como?

-Izumo: solo hice que los que ya tenian en su interior salieran a la luz, eso es todo, tal vez hasta tengas mas magia en tu interior, si logras llegar a ella seras capaz de cualquier cosa

-Eriol: entiendo, bueno (el joven se puso de pie), me retiro con su permiso, ¿seguro que no quiere nada de comer?

-Izumo: por el momento no, mas tarde bajare a comer algo

-Eriol: hasta luego Izumo (el joven salio de la habitación dejando al anciano leyendo un libro, Eriol comenzo a caminar por los paillos del segundo piso pausadamente, divagando un momento en sus propios pensamientos)

-Eriol: "¿quien pudo haber sido esa presencia que sintio Izumo?, si fue Riu, entonces su corazon esta totalmente lleno de odio, no tendre ninguna oportunidad de hacerle ver todas las cosas que hizo, tendre que acabar con el, ¿por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? ¿por qué a mi? ¿primero pierdo a Tomoyo y ahora tendre que perder a mi unico hermano?, un hermano que nunca conoci, ¿por qué las cosas tenian que ser de este modo?, si tan solo mi padre no hubiera abandonado a la madre de Riu, el no habria sufrido tanto, no entiendo como mi padre pudo hacer algo asi, siempre me demostro ser un hombre bondadoso, pero el gran caballero ingles William Hirawizagua resulto abandonar a una mujer con su propio hijo, mi madre ya habia muerto para se entonces, no imagino que razones pudo tener, ¿por qué nunca me dijo nada sobre el tema?, despues de su muerte quede bajo la vigilancia de Kago, pero ella nunca me menciono nada, tal vez tampoco lo sabia, puede ser que tu error padre, me cueste la persona que mas amo en este mundo"....................................................

15 AÑOS ATRÁS.............................................................

En una gran mansión un hombre tomado de la mano de un pequeño niño caminaban con dirección hacia una de las habitaciones del lugar

-William: ven Eriol, quiero que veas a alguien

-Eriol: ¿a dónde vamos papa?

-William: es una persona muy especial, ya veras (pararon en una de las habitaciones y el caballero ingles toco la puerta dos veces, enseguida los dos pasaron, cuando estuvieron en el interior se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros acompañada de un niño que la tomaba de la mano, este ultimo tenia en su otra mano un carrito juguete, Eriol observo con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer, ella le estaba sonriendo con cariño y ternura, el hombre se arrodillo poniéndose a la altura de los dos pequeños rodenado a Eriol con un brazo)

-William: Riu, ven aquí (el otro niño inmediatamente se acerco), Eriol el es Riu, es tu hermano, Riu el es tu hermano Eriol (los pequeños se observaron por unos momentos con curiosidad)

-Eriol: ¿hermano?

-William: si tu eres su hermano Eriol (Riu aun un poco extrañado, le ofrecio el carrito que tenia a Eriol sonriéndole)

-Riu: toma (le sonrio)

-Eriol: gracias (le devolvió el gesto, el hombre volvio a su postura normal y se acerco a la mujer, los dos niños casi al instante comenzaron a correr y reir juntos por toda la habitación)

-Mei: es muy hermoso William (el hombre la miro cariño y volvio su vista de nuevo a los niños)

-William: Eriol, ven aqui (el infante se acerco a su padre seguido de su hermano, William cargo a su hijo hasta llevarlo a su altura)

-William: Eriol, ella es tu mama, se llama Mei

-Eriol: ¿mama?

-Riu: mama, mama, cargame (el pequeño tambien hizo notar su presencia, enseguida su madre tambien lo levanto)

-Mei: yo tambien soy tu mama Eriol, y tambien soy la mama de Riu

-Eriol: mi mama, y mi papa

-William: si Eriol, aqui estan tu mami y tu papi (William y Mei dejaron a los niños de nuevo al suelo)

-Mei: ven Eriol, ¿quieres que te cargue?

-Eriol: si (el niño se aproximo rapidamente a abrazar a su madre la cual lo recibio con una sonrisa y lo alzo)

-William: ven Riu, yo te cargo a ti

-Riu: papa!!!

-Mei: ¿quieren algo de comer, Riu, Eriol? (pregunto la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa hacia los infantes)

-Eriol y Riu: si (respondieron con el mismo gesto)

-William: vamos a la cocina a comer algo (los cuatro se retiraron de la habitación mientras reian entre ellos)

SEMANAS DESPUES............................................

En la mansión ingles del Sr. Hirawizagua se encontraban 3 personas platicando en la sala, dos hombres y una mujer........................

-William: asi que viene departe del consejo??, que raro no me avisaron que enviarian a alguien

-Mei: ¿y cuanto tiempo planea quedarse Sr. Tauchi?

-Sr. Tauchi: eso depende de cuando termine las cosas que vine a hacer y por favor llameme Suhuro (aquel hombre de madura edad se presentaba de una manera amistosa y cordial ante la pareja)

-William: y que asunto lo trae a Inglaterra??, que preocupaciones tiene el consejo??

-Suhuro: vera a usted se le ha encargado el cuidado del anillo durante un mes ¿no es asi?

-William: si, desde hace una semana que lo resguardo, ¿por qué el consejo lo necesita? Por que todavía no se ha cumplido el mes

-Suhuro: no, no es eso, joven amigo, es solo que creen que el anillo esta bajo peligro, vera una persona muy poderosa anda detrás de el y me enviaron aquí por si existe la oportunidad de que se presente, lo cual dudo mucho

-William: entiendo

-Suhuro: por la misma razon mi precensia no debe darse a conocer, nadie debe saber que el consejo envio a una persona en especial para ayudar en la protección del anillo, si otras fuentes llegaran a enterarse de que estoy aquí es muy probable que sepan la ubicación del anillo, y es lo ultimo que queremos

-William: debe ser por eso que el consejo no me aviso de su llegada, entonces eso quiere decir que se quedara el mes entero ¿no es asi? Si desea puede quedarse aquí en mi casa

-Suhuro: no se preocupe, es preferible si me hospedo en otro lugar

-William: ¿y cual es el nombre de esta persona que esta tras el anillo?

-Suhuro: bueno enrealidad no me lo dijeron, creo que muy pocos lo saben, de lo que estamos seguros es de que es muy peligroso enfrentarse a el solo, por eso vine si es que llegase a aparecer

-William: nos alegra contar con su ayuda Suhuro

-Mei: si, si este sujeto es tan peligroso como dice es un placer que este aquí

-Suhuro: el honor es mio señores, me comunicaron que ustedes tienen dos hijos pequeños, y uno de ellos es la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso ¿no es asi?

-William: si, sus nombres son Eriol y Riu, Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Li Clow

-Suhuro: ¿y el lo sabe?

-Mei: no, no se lo hemos dicho todavía, es mejor esperar a que tenga mas edad para contárselo, pero para su corta edad se puede sentir un aura magica a su alrededor

-Suhuro: ¿y su otro hijo ?

-William: Riu tambien es un niño formidable, no es la reencarnacion de algun mago poderoso como Eriol ni nada por el estilo pero creemos que tambien tiene poderes mágicos, ya que tambien tiene un aura magica como la de su hermano pero no tan fuerte

-Suhuro: que niños tan extraordinarios, de seguro tendran un gran futuro por delante y llegaran a ser muy poderosos

-Mei: eso es lo que esperamos, a mi enrealidad no me interesa que tan fuerte llegue a ser su magia lo que me importa es que los dos lleguen a ser hombres de bien, ¿no William?

-William: si, por supuesto

-Suhuro: ah............................ si................. claro, bueno creo que es mejor que me retire, fue un placer estar en su casa

-William: al contrario el placer fue nuestro, cuando lo veremos otra vez?

-Suhuro: mañana si no les molesta

-Mei: por supuesto que no, lo veremos mañana (momentos mas tarde aquel hombre abandono la mansión, siguió su camino al parecer sin rumbo alguno, de pronto una sonrisa tenebrosa se formo en su rostro)

-Suhuro: entonces resulto ser cierto, no eran simples rumores, el tiene el anillo y el niño es la reencarnación de Clow, que conveniente (el hombre se adentraba en la espesa niebla de las calles de Londres cuando el gran Big Bang comenzo a tocar las 12 de la noche en punto) pobres no se imaginan su miserable destino (ya no se le podia apreciar mas habia desaparecido en la niebla)

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE.........................................................................

-Kero: vaya hasta que al fin se aparecen

-Spi: ¿donde estaban, por que se tardaron tanto?!!!!

-Nakuru: calmate Spi, estabamos en el jardín (la joven junto con Yukito entraron a la sala donde encontraron a todos conversando)

-Spi: ¿y acaso han tenido que pasar toda la tarde en el jardín?, ya es de noche, si no fuera por ESTO!!!!!! YA HABRIA IDO A BUSCARLOS (el gatito mostro una cuerda atada a su cuerpo la cual no lo dejaba moverse)

-Katherin: como no se quedaba tranquilo tuve que atarlo

-Spi: ¿cómo te atreviste a atarme niña?!!!!

-Joy: acaso estabas celoso de que Nakuru pasara tiempo con Yukito, lo cual es algo de lo mas normal

-Spi: QUE DICES!!!!!! NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS

-Kero: como es un gato sobreprotector se puso asi

-Spi: NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS KERBEROS, es solo que.............................. estaba preocupado eso es todo, tal vez les hubiera podido pasar algo

-Katherin: que lindo queres, mira te pusiste rojo, HAY QUE LINDO!!!!!!

-Spi: SUELTA MI CARA!!!!!!!!!

-Sakura: ¿por cierto que hora es?

-Shaoran: son las 10 de la noche, ¿Eriol estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Eriol: si, no entiendo el dijo que seria hoy, y el dia ya casi se acaba

-Joy: supongo que tendremos que seguir esperando

-Eriol: no nos queda otra alternativa

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS..........................................................................

Katherin se encontraba viendo el reloj de la sala, todos lucian algo tensos, era normal ya faltaba poco para que fueran las 12 de la noche y Riu aun no se presentaba........................

-Katherin: ya son cerca de las doce

-Nakuru: creo que no vendra

-Kero: tal vez se acobardo a ultimo momento, ya me lo esperaba

-Eriol: no, el vendra

-Sakura: pero el dia ya casi acaba

-Eriol: el vendra (volvio a afirmar con expresión seria)

-Shaoran: siento que se presentara antes de que acabe el dia, ¿Sakura recuerdas todo lo que hablamos? (el joven estaba sentado al lado de ella y hablaba de tal manera que solo ellos dos escucharan)

-Sakura: si

-Shaoran: quiero que sepas que te amo (el le sonrio y la expresión de la joven se suavizo devolviéndole el gesto)

-Sakura: yo tambien te amo, y no me vengas con esos animos como si algo malo fuera a pasar, todo estara bien

-Shaoran: lo se (el joven estrecho la mano de y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, nadie noto lo que habia pasado entre ellos, Joy y Katherin estaban sentados al frente de ellos pero tambien estaban en una situación parecida y de igual manera tomados de las manos, Yukito y Nakuru se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala abrazados en un sofa esperando, Eriol noto el estado de las parejas no se incomodo como la ultima vez, sabia que pronto volveria a ver a Tomoyo, solo tenia que ser un poco paciente)

-Eriol: "no falta mucho"

El reloj seguia avanzando, el minutero ya estaba en las doce, de pronto los doce tonos del reloj comenzaron a sonar anunciando la media noche, el dia ya habia acabado y Riu no estaba ahí, en ese mismo instante una flecha de energia azul aparece en el centro de la sala, todos no cabian en su asombro con los ojos buscan de donde salio esa flecha, se dan cuenta de que entro por la gran puerta de vidrio que conectaba la enorme terraza de la mansion con la sala, todos salen apresurados a buscar al responsable de la flecha, la mayoria se imaginaba a Riu pero en vez de el se encuentran con una joven de cabellos lilas sosteniendo un arco de energia azul

-Eriol: tu eres Yau, ¿no es asi? ¿dónde esta Riu? (la joven no contesta sino que en su mano se va formando una flecha de energia la coloca en su arco y apunta hacia el piso, dispara y enseguida es impulsada por el impacto de la flecha provocando que de un gran salto hacia atrás mientras que los destellos azules del impacto de la flecha contra el suelo resaltan la hermosura de la joven cubriéndola en el trayecto, al instante Yukito noto que esto era parecido a uno de los ataques que el utiliza cuando es Yue, todos siguen a la joven con la mirada cuando al fin aterriza, lo hace en la cima de la gran muralla que rodeaba la mansión y a su lado se encontraban Riu, Suhuro y Tomoyo.....................................

-Eriol: TOMOYOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (los ojos de Eriol por unos instantes se iluminaron pero la joven no reacciono ante su grito, solo lo miraba sin expresión alguna, para ella solo veia en ese joven a un completo extraño)

-Eriol: "Tomoyo......................" RIU ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!!!!!!!!!

-Riu: es hora de acabar con esto Eriol, de una vez por todas, solo uno ganara hoy

-Eriol: no sere yo Riu

-Riu: eso ya lo veremos...........................................

CONTINUARA.............................................

Hola, sorry por haberme atrasado tanto es que he tenido mis razones, bueno pero ahora que he vuelto voy a terminar con el fic, ahora si que esta en sus finales, ya tengo planeado como va a acabar, creo que seran dos o tres capitulos mas, ¿les gusto el capiutlo? En lo personal en comparación a otros este me gusto bastante, me encanto como me quedo la parte de Yue y Nakuru en el jardín y tambien el regreso en el pasado de Eriol y su familia, espero que tambien les haya gustado todo el capitulo, tratare de no demorarme tanto con el proximo, gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Y sigan haciendolo que me encanta ver que todavía leen mi fic, por el momento me despido, ya saben mi nuevo nick es **varinasaku **asi me pueden ubicar, nos vemos!!! Su amiga VALERY


End file.
